A Funny Mash Up
by punk monkey
Summary: Becca is constantly tormented by the jocks. But she finds comfort in Glee. What happens when the jocks come onto her turf and she starts to see one of them in a new light? Will he feel the same? Puck/ OC Please Review
1. Typical Life

Becca's Point of View

* * *

I have always hated high school. Why someone would want to take as many self-centered teenagers and stick them in one tight cramped place, is beyond me. To make matters worse lets give some of the kids, or as they are called so often young adults, popularity. That way a hierarchy will form isolating certain people from ever moving up the social ladder. If you have money, have certain friends, and do certain things, you will rise to the top. If you refuse, you'll be with me. Somewhere near the bottom.

* * *

I mean I'm not complaining, now. I've come to tolerate the slushies to the face and the rumors that I'm easy. I've been tricked into thinking guys were into me only to find out it was a sick joke. I actually had guys like me before but my social status made it difficult for it to last longer than a week. I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl at school but I wasn't bottom of the barrel either. At first I couldn't understand why I was treated this way when I looked normal and stayed out of everybody's way. But finally after two years of questioning why I was always at the brunt of everyone's jokes, I finally accepted the inevitable. I wasn't meant to rise above. Even though high school is turning out to be less than desirable, I still have a few perks. My grades aren't that bad and I have a few friends that I know I can count on for anything. Though they are on the same social level as I am, it doesn't matter to us. We all love to sing, and have recently joined the glee club.

* * *

My outside life isn't perfect but considerable better. I have a part time job at the local dry cleaner where I get twenty five dollars a week of free dry cleaning to use towards my slushie stained clothes. Mom is the resident nurse at the hospital, that everyone knows and loves. That would probably by because seventy five percent of her day is spent at the hospital. It's not that big of a deal for me, but my six year old brother, Tyler, has a hard time understanding why mom can't serve him dinner or tuck him in at night. He even asks about dad every once in awhile, though he ran out on us almost a year ago. Mom knows that it hurt us pretty bad when he decided to leave so that's why she made us a promise to always be there for breakfast. So far she has yet to miss one. It's the one part of my day I both enjoy and loath. I get to spend time with my family, but it is mere hours before I must return to the hell that is McKinley High School.


	2. Powerful Hand

Becca's Point of View

Mom had out done herself this morning. Bacon and sausage in the same day. Normally she would only allow one meat for breakfast. Either she was in a good mood or she had something bad to break to us. "Breakfast is great mom, but what's the occasion for the double meat special?"

A small forced smile curved on my mom's mouth but her eyes were sad. "Honey I know your birthday is coming up and we talked about getting you a car but I don't think we can afford it right now. I'm picking up extra shifts at work so maybe it can be a Christmas present." It was obvious my mom really felt bad for having to tell me a car wasn't doable at the moment. And though it sucked, it wasn't the end of the world. Christmas was only eight months away and if she worked more hours at the cleaners she could help out too.

"It's okay mom. I understand. I'll ask Mr. Carol if I can pick up some more weekend hours to help out too. She said it's okay if Tyler hangs out so I could watch him there if I have to."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have such an understandable daughter."

"Rip out your hair due to aggravation from a self-centered Barbie doll that wanted everything that wasn't entitled to her."

"Probably. Oh no. It's quarter of." She said as she looked at her watch Tyler and I got her for last mother's day. "Come on you two. Tyler brush your teeth. I'll drop you off. Becca do you mind taking the bus. I won't have enough time to take you too."

"Alright. I'll give you a call once I'm out of school. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and Tyler on his head then headed out the door.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Becca hated the bus, but she never would tell her mother why. It would only upset her and make her want to speak to the principal. And Becca was not about to become the girl that ran to her mommy every time someone picked on her. But maybe today would be better. It was Monday so most of the bullies would probably be nursing themselves after a weekend of binge drinking. She took a seat around the middle, put in her headphones, then opened up Emma by Jane Austen. Ten minutes into the ride Becca began to feel someone kicking the back of her seat. After taking a quick glance around she saw it was some football jock's way of getting her attention. Once she turned her green eyes on him he stopped and motioned for her to remove her headphones. Normally the jocks took Puck's car but it must have been unusable.

"What do you want Carl?"

"I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" He asked sweetly. This was odd because he was one of Becca's biggest tormenters. Beside him sat Pukerman, her second most hated tormenter.

"Nothing that I'd feel comfortable sharing with you." The boy in the other aisle laughed, but said nothing. It was Finn Hudson, one of the few jocks that wouldn't hound Becca all day because they were now in glee club together. But aside from not bothering her, he didn't go out of his way to treat her nice.

"Oh come on. I was just asking cause Puck, Finn, and myself were having a party and we were wondering if you would come dance for us. We tried getting a hold of you at the strip club but we didn't know your dance name was." The hyenas erupted with laughter. Stripping was another thing Becca had been accused of due to her larger bust size and nice legs, though she rarely showed them off.

"Leave me alone." She sneered as she turned around and went to put her headphones back in. The seat kicking began again.

"What now?" She shouted a bit louder than required. Several heads turned but quickly went back to staring out the window. It was social suicide to interfere in the jock's tormenting.

"We were wondering what is your stage name?" This time the question was posed by Puckerman.

Rather than make some clever remark that would anger them, Becca grabbed her bag and moved a few seats forward. Apparently making her move was funny because the laughter continued for the next few minutes, until they arrived at the school. Becca hurried off the bus in hopes of getting in before the jocks caught up to her but Carl and Puck were not done. They jogged ahead to catch up then flanked her sides. Finn seemed to have disappeared.

"Can't you guys leave me alone? I have an algebra test and I need to study."

"Don't we have the same class together?" Puck asked, though he already knew the answer was yes. He had stuck gum on her shirt two weeks ago because she wouldn't let him cheat.

"Yea."

"Well you think you could help me with the test. You know I'd be willing to repay you." He ran a finger up her arm.

In one quick motion, Becca grabbed his hand, twisted it around so he was forced to kneel. Self Defense Classes. "You ever touch me again and I'll break your hand off." She dropped his hand then hurried into the crowded lobby before retaliation could be done. It was inevitable, but Becca wasn't ready for it. She also wasn't ready when someone latched onto her elbow and steered her into the nearest deserted bathroom. Luckily, it was Tina, one of her closest friends. Her other friend Mercedes was waiting inside. Together they had joined glee club and made friend with Rachel, who seemed to file in behind Becca and Tina. It was like this every morning. They would meet before classes started most of the time to remove slushies from their hair and clothes.

"Wwell is is tttrue?"

"Good morning to you guys too. Is what true?"

"Did you really bring Puckerman to his knees?" Mercedes asked before Tina.

"It happened like five seconds ago. How do you guys already know?"

"You did it in front of the school. In front of several buses full of teenagers heading into this building. How could you expect it not to get around?"

"Well you guys might want to avoid me today. I have a feeling he'll be looking for revenge. Warn Kurt and Artie too. I don't want them mad at me if I ignore them."

"Cccome on Becca. T won't bbe that bbad."

"Trust me. It will be. I'll see you guys after school for glee." Becca smiled then put on a brave face. The day was going to be one of her worst. If her friends already knew about her run in with Puck, then everyone else knew. Quickly leaving the safety of the bathroom, Becca weaved and ducked through the crowd missing populars and jocks until she was seated in her math class. Like normal she was the first one there and anxious for more to arrive. She hated when they walked in and saw her ready for class like some goody goody. It came as a complete shock and terror to see the next person to arrive a full three minutes before the bell was Puck. He avoided eye contact and seemed like his mind was elsewhere as he took his seat diagonally behind Becca. Rather than prolong the inevitable she turned to speak with him.

"Just get it over with. Gum in the hair. Slushie down my back. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Great. So I won't see it coming. Or are you just waiting for a larger crowd? can't you just get it over with now? Alright I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but you crossed a line."

He stood up. Becca waited for something to happen but all he did was move to the seat beside hers. "I'm sorry." He said barely above a whisper.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" The great bully, Puck Puckerman, never apologized for anything.

"No. Mr. Schuester saw what happened and told me that if I didn't apologize he'd fail me. So do you think you could tell him I said I was sorry."

Becca knew the apology was too good to be true. "Yea on one condition." She was probably pushing her luck with this but he touched her first. "Tell me what you're going to do. I'll tell him you apologized but I want a heads up when you decide to get your revenge in front of your friends."

"I won't do anything." He almost seemed sorry.

"I've heard you tell me that before. Right before I turned a corner and Carl plastered me with slushie. I know how this works, you teach me a lesson. I get it but you can't even tell me what's going to happen. It's not like I can stop it." Puck smiled slightly as he imagined the scene she had described. He seemed to completely disregard her please for prior knowledge to his revenge.

"Fine whatever. I give up. I will tell Schue you apologized. Happy?" before he could respond, she picked up her things and moved across the room as people began to file into the class.


	3. Undies

* * *

Thanks SexySadie88 for the review. I really appreciate it. On with the story.

* * *

After three hours of classes, the bell finally rang for lunch. Normally Becca would have followed the masses into the lunch room and sat with her friends from glee. But after the morning's altercation with Puck, she didn't want to give him the opportunity to humiliate her in front of the entire school. So she detoured to the small music room typically used for glee. Luckily, it was empty, save for the piano. Becca ate her peanut butter sandwich then placed herself in front of the ivory keys. She began playing some notes which turned into her own version of Grandpa by the Judds. It wasn't until she was finished that Becca realized she had an audience.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I was waiting in the cafeteria for her to show. Not to do anything. I really didn't have any retaliation planned, just in case Schue checked up on her. But Carl had wanted to do something to her to prove he was worthy of my friendship considering he is only a sophomore. What do I care? She embarrassed me in front of everyone. Oddly enough though, I did care. It was like someone else was inside my head telling me that I asked for what I got this morning. So when she didn't come into the lunch room, and I didn't see Carl, I thought he might be up to something. I don't know why but I went looking for Becca.

It took me only a couple of minutes to find her in the music room. But I wasn;t expecting to hear her sing. There was something about her voice that made me stop in the doorway and listen. It was just beautiful. I stood there silently listening until the song ended andshe noticed me.

"What do you want Puck, cause I don't see Schue until this afternoon. I'm going to tell him though. Alright? So don't worry."

"No it's not that I was just." My mind went blank. Why was I there still talking to her as if she mattered. She was beneath me on the social ladder. Sure she was hot but I'm not that desperate. Why couldn't I get my head straight? I had been picking on her the last two years and I would most likely continue. I don't know what compelled me to say what I did next.

"I was just coming to warn you about Carl. He's on the lookout to get you back for what happened this morning." The news seemed to throw her for a second.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm being charitable for the moment. So look its up to you, I could let him do whatever he's got planned or we could set something up where you'll know ahead of time what's going to happen."

"Seriously? You're willing to let me pick my form of humiliation. Wow that's really generous of you." I guess I deserved the sarcasm. It did sound pretty stupid. Why was I still here?

"Look I don't care what happens. Thanks for the heads up but I don't think planning my own downfall will make this any better. So how about we leave it like this, you don't touch me again and I won't care about the other ways you torture me?"

"Alright no touching." I watched as she picked up her things. Not really sure why. Today was turning out to be strange. I left the room hoping to get away. There was football practice. I needed to get her out of my head. I heard her footsteps go in the opposite direction and I couldn't help myself. I turned around and watched her. She was pretty, and had a sweet looking ass. Maybe if she wasn't such a geek I would try harder to get in her pants. Just as she was about to round the corner Carl came into view. Two slushies in hand.

"Hey Puck watch this." Then he dunked them both over her head. There was nothing she could do. Hell there was nothing I could do. But for the first time I felt sorry.

* * *

Normal Point of view

Becca headed to the bathroom hoping no one would see her with cherry slushies dripping all over her. Thankfully, everyone was still in the cafeteria so she was able to make it there without having to feel humiliated. After washing her face and hair, she chose the cleanest stall and went to change. Since being slushied was normal, Becca had learned to always carry extra clothes with her. The blue shirt she put on that morning was thrown into a grocery bag she kept for such an occasion, then she put on a black button up top. As she secured the last button the bell rang. Her hair still soaked with pink tint to her normally blonde hair. 'Only three more classes. Only three more.' She thought to herself as she left the bathroom and headed to her next class.

The next few days passed like normal. Puck and his buddies went back to being the terrors Becca loathed. Though they all made sure to keep their hands to themselves. The real problem in the following days it seemed didn't come from the boys, but the Cheerios. One of the girls was apparently upset with Becca for touching her boyfriend. And it would seem two slushies weren't enough payback. So during the next gym class the Cheerios, led by Quinn, convinced Coach Sylvester to make Becca run laps around the gym for the entire hour. To make matters worse, after she had jumped in the shower to rid herself of the sweat she had acquired, some of her clothes disappeared. Namely her bra and underwear. With utter terror of where she would find her things, Becca threw on her shirt, jeans and heavy sweatshirt then headed into the halls.

Her under garments did not emerge until the final bell when Becca went to her locker to find her bra and underwear super glued to the door. It took all she had not to burst into tears as she pried her clothes from the locker. Luckily, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina showed up to keep the crowd moving and to provide some cover. The last laughs Becca heard before the crowd was completely gone belonged to the Cheerios.

"I can't believe those witches did that." Mercedes said the next day in the usual morning bathroom hangout.

"Really cause I'm not surprised. I figured Santana would be pissed. I give it a couple more days then the heat will die down. Hopefully."

"I I I don't think so." Tina said after coming in last with minimal slushie spatter on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Ccause Jacob Israel tttook photos and Ccarl was sssaying you have a nnew nnickname."

"Great. Do I even want to know what the name is?" The thought of Carl and the other jock heads seeing her delicates gave her a full body shiver. On the upside her stuff was clean so it wasn't terrible that there were pictures. She would be able to force Israel to give them back.

"Ssstacked." To everyone's amazement Becca started laughing. Pretty soon the other girls were joining in.

"Why are we laughing?" Mercedes questioned as they prepared to leave.

"Because I thought it was going to be something simple like just D. At least I got two syllables."

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"I know but it's the only way I get through the day without killing anyone."


	4. New Altercations

* * *

Thanks to SexySadie88. Trust me things will be changing soon. Also thanks to slavetomyanger for the words. Please keep the reviews up.

* * *

"Hey Stacked." Someone called from behind Becca as she headed to her third class. She had endured the nickname with good nature all morning. Though it could be worse, she took it as a bit of a compliment. Becca knew for a fact her bra size was at least one cup larger than all the Cheerios. In truth, early on in high school, she was considered for being a cheerleader. Quinn spotted her in the halls and thought she had the look. It quickly changed upon seeing who she hung out with, what she did in her free time, and how some of the boys preferred to look at her more. They quickly ostracized her and made her a social outcast. Which honestly was okay with Becca. She enjoyed reading and actually playing football rather than manicures and cheering. And she would take a pair of jeans over a miniskirt any day.

"Whatcha doing later tonight Stacked?" Carl asked as he strolled up beside her looking as arrogant as ever. "How do you like the nickname?" He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

"I've heard worse."

"You know Becca I really liked the boy short style panties with the little cherries on them. What do you say I come over sometime and you can model your collection for me."

"Go to hell." Normally Becca would not have talked back but she was growing tired of Carl. Keeping her head down and being obedient was obviously not working. Her words threw Carl off. He was not expecting back talk.

"What did you say?"

"Go. To. Hell. Dirtbag." Anger was rising in Becca but she knew instantly the insult pushed him. Carl slapped the books out of her hands then pushed her down. No teachers were around and the students that were in the halls turned a blind eye. Becca got to her feet noticing Carl was about to push her again, so she pulled back her fist aiming to punch him. As she took a step toward him, someone grabbed her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist. What Becca was able to see proved it was Finn holding her and Puck was right beside him. A large smile appeared on Carl's face.

"Thanks man. You hold her while I have a little fun. This bitch talked back to me."

"No. I'm holding her so she doesn't kill you. Now get out of here Reidman."

"Come on man. Puck?" Carl was actually pleading with Finn and Puck, who weren't changing their minds. Finn's strong grip held onto Becca though she had decided not to struggle.

"Get out of here or he'll let her go, I'll hold you down and she can beat the crap out of you." Puck said angrily. The message finally hit Carl. He turned and marched off in the opposite direction visibly pissed off.

"Thanks." Becca said quietly as she kneeled down to pick up her things. The embarrassment was ten times worse than any slushie she ever received. She hated that they swooped in to help her when she could have handled it on her own.

"Here you go." Finn said as he handed her a book that strayed out of her reach.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem. I mean I know you can kick his ass and all but I figured you didn't want to get suspended." Becca hadn't thought of that. Maybe it was good he intervened.

"Yea. Well I got to get to class." She started to hurry down the hall when she heard running up behind her.

"Becca you forgot one." It was Puck. He was handing her Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite books. As she took it and smiled to show her thanks, she made the mistake of looking into his face too long. To her immense surprise, he wasn't that bad looking, for a jock. She took the book then made her way to her English class.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

What the hell is going on with the jocks these days? Too much touchy feely crap. First Puck. Then Carl. Now Finn. I'll be dead if Quinn finds out he helped me. Santana's revenge was bad enough, I can only imagine what the queen of the Cheerios will do to me if she finds out Finn actually had his arm wrapped around me. Finn is a really nice guy, why he is with Quinn makes no sense to me. With him now in glee, Rachel has been going a little nuts. There is no denying she has a major crush on him. I haven't said anything to her yet, but I think it would be sweet if they got together. It definitely wouldn't hurt our reputation if a lowly glee club member and her friends started hanging out with the quarterback outside of school. And Rachel would be happy. I need to have a talk with that girl.

* * *

Finn's Point of View

Everybody assumes that because I'm a jock, I get laughs out of seeing people being hurt. And sometimes I do. But Becca is a pretty cool girl. She a great singer and she's pretty hot. I'll never tell Quinn or the guys that. I had no idea Carl was pushing her until Puck said something. It was weird though. He didn't point it out in a funny way, but told me that I had to grab Becca before she did something she would regret. Once she left we started to head to the locker room.

"She definitely would have gotten expelled for punching him, even though he started it." I said.

"Yea. Carl can be an ass and take things way too far. That's one thing my mom taught me, you don't hit a girl even one as annoying as her. I would have stopped them but I figured after the other day, if I touched her she would have freaked. Since you two are in glee I thought you could handle it."

See that's what's weird about Puck. He tried to be this bad ass guy without emotions. Then he has these moments where your not even sure it's the same guy.

* * *

Normal Point of View

By the end of the day everyone heard about what went down in the English hallway. Many rumors started circulating about how Finn had a thing going with the quiet girl from glee as well as Quinn. Becca had no idea everyone would assume the two were more than acquaintances. She would have rather gotten expelled than deal with people questioning her relationship with the quarterback. Luckily, she had yet to run in with Quinn. Gym the next day was going to be terrible. But that didn't matter at the moment. Becca was looking forward to glee and rehearsing for the assembly.

"Mr. Schue says we have to do this disco song but I'm not really sure this will work out. No one is going to want to join if we do this song. Not only is it outdated, but it isn't even one of good disco songs." Becca said as the gang sat around the music room after Mr. Schue left. Tyler was at a friend's house so Kurt was going to give her a ride to pick him up then take them both home.

"There's a good disco song?" Finn asked which made everyone laugh.

"This is unacceptable. There is no way we can perform this in front of the whole student body. It may have been gold for Mr. Schue but it won't do for us."

"Wwell what do you ssuggest we do?"

"I'll think if something and get it to you guys by tomorrow morning." Rachel said proudly.

"Tomorrow morning? That will only give us a day to learn it. Singing and dancing." Artie was concerned along with the rest of the club over the limited time.

"We will just have to practice all night and day."

"I have faith in Rachel. If you come up with something good, I'll do it with you Rachel." Becca was nervous like the rest of them but Rachel was one hell of a singer and her choreography was pretty good. It couldn't be an worse Le Freak. Together the gang walked outside to their vehicles. Just as Becca was about to get into Kurt's SUV she thought about something involving Finn who was parked nearby.

"I'll be right back Kurt.""Okay Becca."

"Hey Finn you gotta second?" Becca yelled as she jogged across the deserted parking lot.

"Yea, what do you need?"

"It's about earlier today. I really appreciate you helping me out with Carl and all but it's done more harm than good it would seem."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned up against his car. Becca couldn't help but notice his muscles but when she looked into his face she saw Puck instead. WEIRD. A quick shake of her head brought her back to reality.

"Well there are rumors saying you did it because we have a thing going. So you see once Quinn finds out, she's not going to be happy to think we're sneaking around. I was thinking maybe tomorrow morning you could slushie me in front of some people or something cause it would be loads better than Quinn's wrath."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I'll talk to Quinn and tell her it was nothing. It wasn't even my idea anyway. Puck's the one that said you were in trouble and that I should help."

"He did?" Becca's eye brows raised.

"Yea. Said you would have punched him if he touched you. Look I got to go meet Quinn but I'll talk to her. Everything will be okay Becca."

"Alright. Thanks." Becca walked back to Kurt trying to fit the weird news and images together in her head. Once inside his vehicle Becca confided in him her worries about Quinn's retaliation. Just like Finn he said it would be fine. But Becca had her doubts.


	5. Different Reactions

Thanks to SexySadie88 and snowflakes849 for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I am glad everyone is liking Becca.

* * *

The very next day the backlash from Finn's actions of helping out Becca hit her in the face in the form of an icy purple haze. Quinn Fabray stood before her holding the now empty slushie cup. Along with the slushie came a barrage of threats about staying away from Finn. Becca nodded feebly that she understood Finn was off limits, then headed to the bathroom to change before algebra.

"Here you go Becca. Got everything done last night. We are going to practice in the music room at lunch and after school. If we need more time, which I expect we will, then Mercedes has offered up her basement. I have already spoken to Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie. I still need to get in touch with Finn. If you see him can you let him know?" Rachel had the uncanny ability to talk a mile a minute and occasionally throw in big words. Luckily, for her Becca understood.

"I'm fine with everything except the Finn part. According to the lovely Quinn Fabray who gave me this purple tint I will receive much worse if I am caught anywhere near Finn. Though I don't think she took into account the times were are together in glee." Becca scrounged around in her backpack for her extra shirt, but to her dismay she found none. "Damn it. I guess I get to be stained purple today. That should be fun."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel pulled out a crisp blue button up blouse, out of her bag. "Go ahead and use mine. It might be a bit snug but you should be fine."

"Are you sure, what if you get hit?" Becca asked extremely touched by Rachel's generosity.

"I'll be okay. Try it on."

Becca hurried into the nearest stall, threw off her stained shirt, then began buttoning up the blouse Rachel had just given her. True to her word, the blouse was a bit small around the upper area so Becca was forced to leave the top two buttons undone. Though nothing major was showing, the new blouse accentuated her busty figure.

"You look good." Rachel said as Becca left the stall and headed toward the mirror.

"Thanks I owe you."

"Just work you ass off to get this song memorized by lunch. The choreography is going to be the tough part. I got to go. I'll find Finn."

"Thanks again." Becca yelled as her quick mouthed friend left the bathroom.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

For the first time that I can remember, I'm not the first person in math class. About half the class was already seated including Puck. I must have taken longer to change than I thought. As I walked back to my seat I noticed a few heads turned to look at my wardrobe. Since everyone is use to me wearing tshirts and looser stuff, this must be a shock to see me in something form fitting. Even the great bull Puck had to do a double take as I sat down. Wait. Why do I care if he looks at me? He's still the ass that's been torturing me for years. He's only looking so he can make some smart ass comment about my boobs. Yes that's it. Pretty soon I'll hear my new nickname and get questioned over where I am stripping.

"Hey Becca." I heard my name coming from the girl to my left. I think her name's Lindsay something.

"Yea?" I asked carefully unsure why she was talking to me.

"You look really nice today. Is there a special occasion?" She seemed sincere.

"No. My other shirt was stained so I had to borrow this one."

"Well it looks really nice." She smiled nicely, not like the normal pompous smiles everyone gave me when they were making fun of me. This was a genuine comment.

"Thanks." I smiled in return. Maybe I'll have to pick up a couple of these if it gets people off my back. But then again it's only first period. I'll have to wait and see.

I guess I should take a look at what Rachel has picked since I told her I'd know it by lunch. What? She can't be serious. Push It by Salt n Peppa. Mr. Schue said nothing sexual. But then again students should like it, especially since her choreography has us thrusting and grinding. Geez, I hope I don't have to touch Finn. Not that I don't want to. Having his arm around me the other day was oddly nice, but Quinn would kill me if it happened again. Glee or no glee. I was not to touch Finn Hudson.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The members of New Directions met in the vacant music room immediately after the lunch bell rang. Becca believed everyone arrived so promptly because Rachel most likely threatened their lives. Why she was so hell bent on making this work was known only to herself. However, her friends had been speculating her motives. Mercedes believed it was only to make herself the star. Kurt said it had something to do with proving Mr. Schue wrong. Becca still wasn't absolutely positive, but she had most of her money on Rachel's desire to impress Finn. Taking the lead showed her in a better light. A light Finn could not miss. Hell there was no way to miss any of them if they performed this number.

"Okay everybody. Now that we got the song down, this afternoon all we have to work on is the dancing. I expect to see all of you here as soon as that bell rings. Any tardiness is strongly frowned upon." Rachel said as they began to pack up and head to their classes. The only problem with them meeting during lunch, was that she did not allow them time to eat. So Becca pulled out the snack bar she had in her bag and ate it as she weaved through the halls. She had only gotten half way down the hall when she ran into Carl and Puck. They were obviously joking about something.

"Well if it isn't little miss. Wow." Carl stopped mid sentence upon seeing Becca's more revealing top. His mouth hung open, unsure how to get it to work again. Becca only flashed a small smile at her mini triumph at rendering him quiet then proceeded down the hall. Carl's girlfriend, Tracy Smith, from the Cheerios, saw he entire thing and went running to tell Quinn of Becca's latest attempt to take over the boys in football.

That very afternoon during gym, Becca was again forced to run laps the entire hour. But she was smart enough to hide her clothes incase something was planned. Based on the sneers that greeted Becca as she walked out of the locker room fully clothed, told her the Cheerios were planning something. The rest of the day went uneventful, leading to a most enjoyable and hilarious rehearsal for the new song they were going to perform the next day. By the end of it, Becca didn't care that Finn had to lift her during the song. Quinn was going to continue to hate her no matter what, so why not enjoy making the queen of mean squirm when she saw her boyfriend holding another girl.

The next day Becca and the rest of the club did some last minute practicing before Mr. Schue came back to check up on them. She felt a little bad for not telling him of their plans, but he would have stopped them. He wished them luck then went out to introduce them. In moments they were about to perform one of the most risqué routines Becca had ever seen.

"Everybody ready?" Rachel asked in her up beat way.

There was a unanimous groan from the other members. Nervousness couldn't even cover half of what everyone was feeling.

"Come on guys. This is going to be great. Now get ready." They could hear Mr. Schue finishing the introductions. "Let's go guys." Was the last thing Becca heard before Push It took over the speakers.

Once out on stage and performing, Becca calmed down a little. The spotlights on them prevented her from seeing out into the audience. This was a great relief. At least she couldn't see Carl's and Puck's faces at the suggestive moves, or how easily Becca preformed them. Or Quinn's vengeful eyes as Finn lifted her for a full three seconds into the air and when Rachel thrusted up against him. By the end of it, as the applause started to die down, Becca had to admit the performance was not the worst experience she ever had.


	6. The Cleaners

Thanks to SexySadie88, snowflakes849, and OceanKitSune. The Cheerios will get their punishment soon. Though they should get their butts kicked, its going to be more like Becca wins and they have to watch.

* * *

"So how pissed was Mr. Schue yesterday after the assembly?" Mercedes asked Rachel while the four girls sat around in her living room watching television.

"Not nearly as upset as we are going to be." She answered somberly.

"Wwhat ddo you mean?" Tina said as she passed out popcorn.

"Quinn Fabray and two other Cheerios, Brittany and Santana, have been accepted into the glee club. And from now on we must choose appropriate songs deemed fit by the principal."

"What?" Becca gasped as she almost threw her popcorn. "No. Quinn can not be in the club. That's the only place we have to call our own. Where we are safe from the populars and jocks. Finn, I can stand, but cheerleaders?"

"Mr. Schue said that after our performance they came into his office and did one of the appropriate songs on this list and they were good. And since we need twelve people to compete in sectionals, he let them join."

"Great." Becca said getting more depressed by the moment. Not only could Quinn make her life hell in the school halls but also in the one place she use to enjoy. The rest of the afternoon the girl tried to think of ways to make their situation better but no plan came to mind. Finally, around six Becca headed home to baby-sit her brother while her mom worked the late shirt again. She thanked Mercedes and said goodbye then started the short walk home.

Sunday came and went too quickly for Becca's liking. By the time Monday came around, Becca was seriously considering quitting glee if Quinn and her cheerleading friends decided to try and take over. Deep down though, she knew she would never leave voluntarily. Even if she did have to endure the Cheerios, she still enjoyed the singing and dancing enough to put up with them.

* * *

Monday through Wednesday went by pretty fast for Becca. She was able to avoid two slushies and sitting on a piece of gum, all attempted by Carl. But all of that avoiding caught up to her by Thursday. Not only was she slushied by Carl in the morning, but Puck splattered her with a grape slushie after lunch. Out of clean clothes, she had to wear her half green and now half purple stained Old Navy shirt. Even through all of that she was still looking forward to glee. That was until Rachel decided to question Mr. Schuester's choreography ability. Apparently, she thought they were not good enough to make sectionals. After some arguing and brainstorming over the next day, it was decided the glee club would raise money to buy a choreographer named Dakota Whitman. By holding a car wash. All of the ideas were thought up by the Cheerios and seconded by Rachel.

"I am not washing cars in a skimpy bathing suit so some guy can get his rocks off by watching. Am I the only one that thinks this is sick." Becca was having major reservations over helping with the car wash the next day.

"What else are we going to do?" Mercedes said as the two walked to the parking lot after school.

"Mr. Schue is putting all his attention into his new boy band, which I might add involves Finn and Puck now. And Rachel is hell bent on proving him wrong with this new guy we are trying to buy. With the cheerleaders backing her up, we got nothing." As she finished speaking she took a long moment to look across the parking lot. Becca followed her line of vision to Kurt. Tina and Rachel had warned Becca about Mercedes new crush, though the feelings were less likely to be returned. Becca quickly changed the subject to the most recent fashion magazine she saw and Mercedes was off and running the whole ride to work.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Working at a dry cleaners is easy work. Especially on a weekday afternoon. Most customers come in, during the morning hours and the last two hours. So that gives me from three to five to do whatever I want. Which most of the time is homework, but today I chose to read a couple of comic books I had picked up. Hey if I'm going to be a geek I might as well go all the way. I'm not a die hard fan like some but I do occasionally read Batman or Captain America. I thought everything was going to go as usual, that was until I heard the door open.

I was sitting at the front counter with the comic out on the table when I heard familiar laughter coming from outside the door. I looked up to see Finn and Puck emerging from Puck's car and heading straight for the door. Quickly I shoved the book under the counter then checked to make sure I didn't look like a slob in my mandatory blue polo and khaki pants. Then I went to the computer hoping to hide, but knew it wasn't going to work. They walked in laughing still over something when both looked up to see me standing there. A mischievous smile went straight to Puck's lips while Finn politely said hi.

"I didn't know you worked here Becca."

"Yea. Almost a year now. Is there something I can do for you guys?"

"A couple of things come to mind." Puck said which caused Finn to throw him a nasty glance. "I meant with my clothes." he explained, but everyone knew he meant something else.

"We need our letterman jackets cleaned. Coach wants them clean before our first game."

"Think it will help your chances of winning?" Becca said as she took the coats from their hands.

"It's a new season. We got a couple of new people including Carl and some new plays."

"Just make sure you work on the defense. No disrespect but last year it was kind of sad. I think if you push Russel Clark to receiver since he can run and replace him with Pete Wilson, it could work."

"You follow our games?" Puck asked amazed. Girls at McKinley barely know what a football is shaped like and what a goal post is used for. I a rare female.

"Not just yours. I've always liked football, ever since I was a kid." I answered quickly while searching through their pockets before ticketing their jackets.

"You should stop by the field next week for practice. Maybe give us some other pointers." Finn was being serious.

"Thanks but no thanks. It's not like anyone would listen to me or like being there considering most of the football players treat me like crap. I want to help you out Finn but that's about it."

"Hey what about me?"

"What about you Puckerman? You threw a slushie at me today for no apparent reason other than to make your self laugh. Ever since Carl has figured out I have boobs, him and the rest of the team have been trying to get me to undress for them. You're all jerks." Puck only looked at his feet. Though I was angry, I was able to say all of this without raising my voice. It felt really good to get it all off my chest.

"Well look, if you change your mind let me know." Finn said trying to change the mood. "Will you be at the car wash tomorrow?"

"I don't know." At the mention of a car wash Puck turned his head quickly to me. I saw that same mischievous smile return. "Quinn's already threatened me that if I don't show she'll make gym even worse. But I'm not big on running around in a bikini."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Aren't the other girls going too?"

"Yea. I guess I'll probably be there. But there is no way in hell that I'm wearing some itsy bitsy bathing suit."

"Nobody is asking you to." Finn said politely.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it." Puck said after giving her a once over.

"Now I'm definitely not wearing one. Carl will probably be there too and I don't need Tracy stealing my underwear again."

"well we got to go." I noticed Finn had the uncanny ability to disregard any of the terrible things his friends had ever done to me. "But I guess I'll see you tomorrow.""Bye Finn." I said nicely. "Puck." I finished a bit cooler. I only received a nod to indicate he heard me. "I'll have these back Tuesday." I said as they left, Finn waved.

This cannot be good. The jocks know where I work. Finn is trustworthy enough not to tell anyone. Puck on the other hand, he may be a problem. All I need is him and Carl to come in and give me a hard time. Guess I'll have to start looking for a new job where no one from school could possibly run into me.


	7. Car Wash

Thanks to snowflakes849 and Moony44 for the reviews. Payback will be coming to the jocks soon. And Becca is going to get some payback on the Cheerios in this chapter. Hope you all like. Thanks.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The sun shone brightly over the school parking lot early Saturday morning. The Cheerios stood there in their tiny two piece bathing suits, while Becca chose to start off the day wearing clothes. She had on a blue tank top and denim mini shorts that normally would have never been worn around others, but Becca wanted to tan her legs. Underneath the tank top, she chose a simple black halter top bathing suit, that covered the girls enough that if she wanted to she could remove her shirt without being self conscious. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel all stood on the side wearing their regular clothes, but just like Becca they had back up bathing suits waiting. Artie and Finn both had on regular t-shirts along with swim trunks. Kurt, on the other hand, was dressed up as usual. How Mercedes couldn't see his true nature, baffled everyone.

"Hey you made it. Finn said you still weren't sure." Artie said as he wheeled over to greet Becca with a bucket and sponges in hand.

"Yea. Figured we would need all the help we could get." She accepted the bucket then went in search of a hose to fill it with. Two hours later, the blue tank top was off and Becca was scrubbing down the side windows of a very dirty Honda with Tina's help. They were chatting about the latest movies they had seen when another vehicle pulled up right beside them. Narrowly missing Becca.

"Hey what's your problem? Are you blind or couldn't you see me there?" Becca shouted to the driver. It was only two seconds later that she realized she knew the driver. It was Wes, the cute guy from the video store she flirted with. He got out of his beat up Ford with a warm smile.

"Hi Becca." his voice smooth and seductive. Becca blushed slightly.

"Hey Wes. What are you doing here?"

"I heard that some glee club was washing cars and I thought on the of chance it might be yours so I rode by. You haven't been in the store in awhile. I missed you." He said with all sincerity. Tina giggled slightly which brought Becca back to her senses.

"Oh Wes this is one of my closest friends Tina. Tina this is Wes." They politely shook hands then Tina seemed to disappear to go tell the others about the gorgeous guy that was on speaking terms with Becca.

"Quiet girl?"

"Yea she's shy. So um do you want me to wash your car?" it sounded awkward which caused them both to laugh.

"No that's okay. How about I just pay you what it would cost. I want to help the cause and all." he ran a hand through his black hair.

"You don't have to do that. I'm just glad you stopped by. With glee and all I haven't been able to come and see you. How is your life going?" From there Wes began telling Becca about his days in the private school he went to while she finished up washing the other car. The conversation soon turned into a discussion on the new possible villains in the new Batman movie.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you honestly think Johnny Depp can play the riddler." Wes said as he leaned up against his car showing off his perfectly sculpted abs through his tight shirt.

"Yea but he's so hot." They both laughed.

Unbeknownst to the two friends, many of the eyes were on them. Becca's friends were gossiping about the cute guy. While none of the Cheerios could figure out their relationship and soon they were plotting how they could interrupt the two. Their interruption soon arrived in the form of Carl and Puck.

"What's going on? I thought this was a car wash?" Carl asked Finn after noticing no one was really working.

"Becca's talking to some guy. Quinn and the girls want to find out who he is."

"Why do they care?" Puck asked.

"Because he's gorgeous." Santana said in a dreamy way not realizing she was speaking to her boyfriend.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything about her. She could have lied and told him she was a cheerleader or something." Puck said mildly intrigued as to why all the girls were swooning over some guy.

"We don't know."

"Well I'll go over and figure it out." Carl said as he puffed out his chest trying to gain as much height as he could. It was obvious Wes towered over him, even from a distance.

"We'll come too." Finn said referring to Puck and himself. He didn't want Quinn going and he wasn't about to let Carl go alone. Trouble seemed to follow him whenever he was near Becca.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I can't believe it. Wes actually took time out of his day to come find and talk to me. I consider us friends but not on a high level. We talk and flirt when I see him at the video store but aside from that there really is no other contact. He treated me like a human being even though I was honest with him about my likes and dislikes. For all intense purposes, he knew I was a geek and didn't care. We had just started one of our favorite topics, our wish lists of actors to play in various movies, when he brought my attention back to reality.

"Are they friends of yours?" He was referring to the three guys walking towards us. Finn, Puck, and Carl. It was at that point I noticed everyone at the car wash had their eyes glued to Wes. Most of the Cheerios watched lustfully. I could only imagine what they thought about him and I. I threw a few evil eyes and their attention quickly resumed to the cars. But I knew their eyes were staining for any information.

"I know them. The tallest one is Finn. He's pretty cool. The one with the Mohawk is Puck and the shorter one is Carl." Wes's attitude and stance quickly changed. he tensed up in a defensive sort of way. I had told him before about the torment I received from the jocks just on the basis that they would never actually meet. Now I was regretting being so truthful. The guys finally reached us.

"Hey Stacked." Carl said as he eyed Wes up. Wes returned the glare tenfold. "Who's this?"

"Wes this is Carl, Finn, and Puck. They all play football for McKinley. Guys this is Wes one of my friends outside of school."

"Nice to meet you Wes." Finn said being the well-mannered guy he normally is. It was then that I noticed Wes move beside me and wrap an arm leisurely around my shoulder. Aside from when our fingers would touch during the transaction of change for movies, this was our first physical contact. I hope they can't tell.

"So what are you doing here? You don't go to McKinley." Carl came across as the biggest ass she had ever met. He had no reason to be rude to Wes unless this was just another way of torturing me. Trying to make any guy run away from me.

"I'm here to see Becca. We were kind of in the middle of something"

"Yea we can see that." Puck said. I noticed his eyes washed over me then remained on Wes's arm as it hung off my shoulder. Everyone seemed really tense. Was this some kind of male stand off? I was really getting tired of it. As much as it pained me to do it, I had to dismiss Wes before this situation got worse.

"Well I guess I should get back to the cars. What day do you work next Wes?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can stop by?"

"I'll try." I smiled as I looked into his face.

"Here if you can't give me a call sometime." He pulled out a piece of paper and pen then jotted down his number. I took it completely feeling sky high. Not only was an extremely hot guy giving me his number but he was doing it in front of everyone that was making my life a living hell.

"Thanks. Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye Becca." He took my hand and held onto it sweetly. "Nice meeting you all." Wes said referring to the guys then he got in his car and drove off the lot.

It took all I had not to start doing cart wheels through the parking lot. "He your boyfriend Stacked?" Carl said bringing me back down.

"Just a friend." I turned away from the boys intending on going back to washing cars, but the ones closest to me were already done. And there was no way in hell I was cleaning Reidman's car. Luckily, some of the cheerleaders were already working on it. "now if you boys will excuse me I got to get back to work."

"Good. You can work on mine." Carl such an ass.

"Looks like your girl is already being cleaned by your girl." I wasn't trying to piss him off but what I said it seemed to anyway.

"Would you clean mine?" Puck asked almost nicely. I looked across the lot to see his car full of dirt without anyone working on it. There was no excuse that I could come up with to deny him. Hopefully, he would hang around with Santana and leave me alone while I worked. "Sure. I guess." I picked up my bucket and made my way to his car, thankfully alone. But that didn't last long. Tina and Rachel were soon at my side asking for every little detail about Wes.


	8. Suds and Auditorium

Thanks to snowflakes849 and 4is for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Normal Point of View

"Wwhy haven't you told us about Wwes?" Tina asked immediately.

"He's just a friend, nothing more. He goes to the private school on the edge of town and he works at the video store across the street from the hospital."

"Do you and him have a close relationship or one of a platonic nature?" Rachel asked as she wiped at the side window of Puck's car.

"no. We talk about movies and stuff like that."

"He seemed pretty interested in you."

"I think it was just because of Carl and Puck. I've told him about them. He was probably just being nice and trying to scare them off. Wes is a great looking guy who has girls at his own school probably fighting for him. I'm not ready to get into that fight."

"And why the hell not? The boy obviously has some sparks of interest in you, explore that interest. Time should not be wasted with one like Wes."

"I don't know. Maybe later on in the year. Right now I'm so worried with glee and sectionals, a boyfriend wouldn't really work. Especially one at a different school."

"It's not lllike any of the oones around here are wworth the time." As Tina spoke, Rachel risked a glance at Finn.

"I don't know. Finn's kind of nice." Becca said knowing Rachel wanted to. "He just needs to ditch Quinn and he would be perfect for any leading lady." A bashful smile reached Rachel. Then quickly changed as she saw Puck walking across the lot holding a slushie cup.

"you guys can go. I'll finish up." Becca said trying to save them from the slushie. "Another car just pulled in and I think Kurt wants his done next. Mercedes will need help."

"Are you ssure?"

"Yea go ahead." Tina and Rachel left as Becca hosed off the back window. Puck drew closer to Becca but made no indication to throw the slushie. Instead he sat on the curb nearest the quiet glee member.

"I'm almost done."

"Take you time. I just needed to get away from Santana." He put the straw from the slushie to his lips.

"Fine." Awkward silence passed between the two.

"So is Wes your boyfriend or something?" Puck finally asked.

"No."

"Great. I think half the girls are trying to find out everything on him. Santana included." it was obvious he was hurt. But there was no way Becca was going to comfort him after all the slushie walk bys.

"Is that why you're over here talking to me. Trying to make her jealous cause she is glaring daggers at me."

"So? She knows I don't like you. No offense. I was just pissed she was fawning all over him when I was right there."

"You're using me to make her mad. Lovely."

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's not going to take her wrath out on you. She'll probably try and take my clothes again. That reminds me I have to get those pictures back from Jacob."

"He took pictures of your underwear?"

"Yea. I don't want to even think about what he plans on doing with them. But if they wend up in the year book I'll kill him." Puck snickered, borderline laughed.

"Find it funny that my underwear would be in the year book. Of course you would ." Becca shook her head sadly at how little respect he had for her. "Your car's done Puckerman."

She began to walk away when she felt an ice cold splash of soapy water drip down her body. Becca whirled around to see Carl holding the bucket gleefully. In that split second Becca realized she still had the hose in her hand. Without really thinking of the consequences she raised the hose and soaked Carl to the bone. If Santana was going to be pissed, might as well add Tracy to the list. After a good thirty seconds of continuous hosing, Becca dropped the hose and headed for Rachel and Artie. Everyone, including Puck and a majority of the Cheerios, were laughing at Carl as he and Tracy got into his car.

Soon after that little incident another major one came along. Mercedes, in the heat of the moment, threw a rock into the front windshield of Kurt's car. Apparently he told her he liked Rachel. By five in the afternoon when Becca piled into Artie's mom's car, she was tired both physically and mentally.

"I'm never doing a car wash again." She said, receiving agreement from Tina and Artie.

* * *

Monday morning Becca was greeted, surprisingly kind by two of the Cheerios that participated in glee. Becca soon found that their love of gossip allowed them to converse with her even though she was not at their social level. They wanted to know everything about Wes and how she had come to meet such a good looking guy. Instead of lying, Becca opted to tell them the truth. She divulged what he did to make a living and where he went to school. Though she kept from them the number he gave her Saturday. It seemed like the girls were actually beginning to be nice to her. That soon changed. Apparently Tracy was extremely pissed at Becca for hosing her boyfriend and Santana was upset about Puck talking to her. During gym class Becca was volunteered to clean the auditorium seats for the nights Acafellas performance. Gum stuck to seats along with old food and other sticky substances Becca preferred not to think about.

* * *

After an hour of scrubbing the disgusting chairs Becca went to the bathroom to wash up where she was slushied by Tracy for soaking her boyfriend. Though the grape slushie was cold, Becca was able to change and still make it to her final class before the glee meeting. That night before the Acafellas performance, the group was going to one of the local schools to hire the new choreographer. But as she was about to walk into the small music room her cell phone rang.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Becca said nicely to her mother.

"Hi sweetie. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"I was going with the others to talk with Dakota Whitman then go see Mr. Schuester's group perform here at the school tonight."

"Would you mind taking your brother with you? I only ask as a last resort. Grandma's sick and Mrs. Mueller is away."

"No problem. The others can go get the choreographer without me. Do you mind if I have the car tonight?"

"Sure. That sounds like a fair trade. I'll get a ride to and from work with Candice."

"Alright mom. I'll grab a bus home and see you later."

"I love you."

"Love you too mom." Becca hung up her phone then went into the room to break the news. The Cheerios weren't too disappointed. But Tina and Mercedes appeared to be. And Finn seemed upset she might not be there to see him perform. This made Quinn glare at Becca while her boyfriend was not looking. It was only after she assured them she would be back to see Mr. Schuester perform that they seemed okay. She told them she would see them in a few hours. Then she headed home to grab her mother's car then her little brother.

* * *

That night Becca and an oddly excited Tyler headed into the auditorium. "What are you so excited about buddy?" Becca asked her little brother.

"I've never been to your school before. I get to see where I'll be going."

"Yea but you got a couple of years to go. Things may change when its your turn."

"Will there still be glee?""I don't know. You'll have to wait and see. Now hold me hand. I don't want you to get separated from me." With his little hands firmly in hers, the siblings entered the auditorium and quickly found enough seats for when the rest arrived, which was not long after them. After the introductions Finn came out and said that they could come in the back and wish everyone good luck. Becca said she would afterwards but had to get Tyler something to snack on or he would fidget the entire time. So she excused herself to go to the vending machine to grab a candy bar to keep him quiet and since he was being good.

As she bent down to pick up the bag of M&M's she could hear Tyler talking to someone. "I like your hair." He said to whoever was standing behind her.

"Thanks man."

'Oh no.' Becca thought as she recognized the voice. She turned around to see Puck standing before her in a nice tux talking to her little brother.

"Becca do you think mom will let me do my hair like this?" Puck and Becca locked eyes for a second. She couldn't deny he looked good in a tux.

"Tyler do you remember over the summer when mom caught me trying to dye my hair red?"

"Yea." He said.

"Do you remember how freaked out she got?"

"Yea."

"Well just imagine that times ten." Both Tyler and Puck laughed.

"Maybe when your older little man." Puck said encouragingly. "So what are you doing here? Thought Finn said something was going on with glee."

"The others went to hire a choreographer." He chuckled. "I don't see what's so funny. You make fun of us for singing, but here you are in a boy band. Or are you doing this for Santana."

"No we broke up this morning. I'm here for the cougars."

"What are cougars? Do you mean the cats?" Tyler asked innocently.

"We are not having that conversation yet bro. Come on Tyler. We have to head back to our seats. It's almost time for the show to start. Break a leg Puckerman."

"You mean that figuratively or physically?"

"Take that however you want. Say bye Tyler."

"Bye."

"See ya." Becca grabbed her little brother;s hand then hurried to join the others in the seats.

'Well that was interesting,' she thought as the lights dimmed and Acafellas hit the stage.

* * *

The ride home was extremely awkward for Becca. Not only was her little brother asking about cougars, but he also wanted to know the definition of some of the words he heard in the song Acafellas did. Becca had no idea her Spanish teacher would sing I Wanna Sex You Up. After much pleading and bribing, Tyler agreed to tell their mother they heard a nice song he never heard before and forgot what it was about. Hopefully their mother would believe that.


	9. Choices

Thanks to grace and 4is for the reviews. Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. Please let me know. Thanks.

* * *

Tuesday started like any other for Becca. She got up feeling pretty good. About what, she had no idea. The new choreographer was suppose to meet them that day but that didn't explain her happiness. Maybe it was the dream she couldn't remember. Whatever it was, Becca felt nice. She decided to dress in a nice form fitting black blouse and low rise jeans, she threw on her favorite sandals then headed down for breakfast. Mom greeted her warmly then pressed a plate of waffles into her hand. "Sorry honey, but I'm running late. Tyler come on." She yelled up the stairs.

"It's alright mom. I'm use to the bus." Tyler came running down the stairs then grabbed a waffle off the plate.

"Call me this afternoon to tell me how the meeting with the dancer goes sweetie."

"No problem mom. Love you. Bye runt."

"Love you too Becca."

"Bye sis."

Then they were gone. Becca took her time eating then heading to the bus stop. To her great pleasure no bullies were on the bus that morning. And she was able to make it safely from the bus to the bathroom to her math class without being met by the coldness of a slushie. She didn't even have to endure hearing the nickname. In fact her morning got even better when she went to her locker and found an unexpected surprise.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as Becca pulled out a large envelope with something inside.

"No idea. I didn't put it in here." With great curiosity, Becca pulled off the top and opened up the contents. Inside were the pictures Jacob Israel had taken of her underwear. The envelope also included the negatives and a disk that he most likely made. It seemed like everything that Israel had was inside the envelope.

"Who do you think did it?" Kurt questioned as they walked to lunch.

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Hey Stacked." Puck and Carl called at the same time from behind them. 'That didn't last long,' she thought.

"I think its safe to say neither of them did it. You don't think Jacob did it of his own free will?"

"Knowing him, I highly doubt it. He's a pervert hell bent on ruining the high school career of anyone that could be more successful than him." Rachel said as the group sat around the lunch table discussing Becca's find.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me. I am happy to have them back. I just wish I could tank whoever did it. That's all."

"Mmaybe you have a ssecret aadmirer. Wwes maybe?" Tina said.

"I don't see how considering he goes to another school. And nobody around here has ever really shown a genuine interest in me."

"You never know." Artie added.

"Well I'm not going to let it bother me. Right now we need to be thinking about the new choreographer. If he's as tough as they say, we are going to be in for some long hours."

* * *

Sure enough, Becca was right about Dakota Whitman. His first order of business involved degrading everyone that wasn't a cheerleader than asking the undesirables to leave. It wasn't until Rachel came to her senses that she told Whitman off then proceeded to fire him. For some reason the Cheerios were really devastated by this. After the horrible meeting Becca hitched a ride to work with Kurt during which Becca received a call saying Mr. Schue was back. After the call she questioned Kurt about the new window. He said Mercedes had paid for his windshield which seemed to put him in a really good mood. Hopefully, they mended their friendship as well.

* * *

The wonderful day Becca started out with had quickly taken a turn for the worse after meeting Dakota Whitman. But the day continued to go downhill as she walked into work. The opening manager, who thought she shouldn't have to do anything, left a large amount of work for Becca to accomplish before close that night. Not only did she have to do the monthly inventory check, but also put up signs promoting their new same day policy. Along with all the customers that decided to stop in, Becca was running ragged after only three hours. As she climbed the seven foot ladder to put up the last sign before taking a well deserved break, she heard the door chime.

"I'll be with you in one moment." She said without turning around.

"Oh take your time. I'm kind of liking the view." Puckerman. Becca quickly pushed in the pin then stepped down the ladder. "Hard night at the strip club? You look a little tired." he said with a laugh at his own insult.

"Yea. And then this morning I had to run my kid to day care before school." Her attitude caught him off guard.

"Feisty told. I like that."

"Of course you would." She ran through the rack holding the clothes until she found his jacket. "Are you picking up Finn's too?"

"Yea. So what's your problem?"

"You don't care so why bother telling you."

"Oh I'm hurt." His hands clutched at his chest as he pretended to be hurt.

"Really cause I thought jocks didn't have emotions."

"Wow you must be really pissed. That or your finally coming out of your shell."

"There is no shell for me to come out of. What you see is what you get and I don't care what people think." She sneered.

"Why are your panties in a bunch?"

"Because I am sick of people thinking they can walk all over me without even thinking about what they are really doing. I've come to accept you and Carl and the other players don't give a damn about me. Which I'm use to. But for a complete stranger to tell me I have no talent and no chance of leaving this place without even giving me a chance to sing pisses me off. Then to come to work and be told I have to do my bosses job while she takes the credit just makes my day even better. And the cherry on top would be you coming in to where I work just to insult me because it's not like you don't do it enough at school." Becca ended her rant by taking a deep breath then exhaling.

"You feel better now?"

"Surprisingly yes. That'll be 12.50"

"Sometimes it helps to hit something." He said as he handed her a twenty.

"Are you offering?"

"No way in hell. After that whole twisting hand thing, I have a feeling you could do some damage and I got a football game next week."

"Yea. How's that going?" She handed him back his change while thinking about why she was making small talk with him.

"We'll see. We need a new kicker. Finn told Tanaka about your ideas. We tried them out at practice and they actually worked."

"Shocked that I knew what I was talking about?"

"Yes. And wondering what else there is about you that I don't know which would surprise me."

"That kind of knowledge could fill books."

"You know if you tried a little you wouldn't be such a geek."

"Yea. But then I wouldn't be myself. I don't think I could handle being something I'm not unlike other people.""You mean me?" Puck said defensively.

"Not just you. A majority of the school in fact. Everyone acts like what people want them to be and not who they are. I highly doubt you are a constant ass who acts like he has no emotions and only thinks about sex. I'm sure there is more to you than that. Just like you see me as a stupid geek that deserves the torture I get put through, but I'd like to think there is more to me."

Puck seemed unsure how to respond to Becca's deep words. They had truth. And if he didn't have to worry about a reputation he probably would have stayed longer. Instead the jock inside him won. "Look I got to go. Football stuff."

"Yea."

He was almost out the door when he stopped. "You should really think about coming to the Tuesday practice. Finn and I can talk to Tanaka about you being a junior coach or something. And if you wear some miniskirts, I'm sure the guys would like to keep you around."

"Ha ha." She joked as she watched him smile. Not his normal mean one, but a nice genuine smile.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The rest of the week Becca thought about Puck's offer and the idea of helping coach the football team. These were the guys that had been making her life hell the past two years. Was her love of football really worth helping out the jerks that tormented her? She spoke about her reservations with her glee friends as well as Wes. He said she should do what made her happiest and if the guys gave her a hard time he would take care of them. Wes was turning out to be turning up in Becca's life more and more which was nice. Becca's decision was finally made for her when she was told by Kurt that he was trying to join the team as kicker, to impress his father. The thought of seeing Kurt in a football jersey was enough to make her come to practice that Tuesday, but there was no way she was wearing a miniskirt.


	10. Football and Babies

Becca's Point of View

Though I'm not in a miniskirt, I chose to wear shorts because it was hot out. Oddly enough I really want this. Not just for the power mind you. Though it could be fun setting up the jerks that torture me. But I digress. I can't believe I am doing it. I am about to see if I can help out the football team try and win this season. If all goes well maybe I'll earn some respect. If all else fails, life can't get too much worse.

"You all ready Kurt?" I asked him as he came out of the boys locker room and we headed to the field. Everyone knew Kurt was trying out, but no one but Finn knew I would be there. I only wanted to watch today and see if I could even help out. After practice, then I would decide if it was permanent.

"I think so. Finn's been helping me practice, which has been interesting. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. We'll see how today goes."

"Fair enough." We joined Finn down on the field. He was set off from the others which I was glad of.

"Hey guys." He said with that big grin of his.

"Hi Finn."

"Alright. I'm ready for my audition. Becca's got me music ready and set to go."

"You can't play that here. Practice was one thing. But not here in front of them. Do you know how much convincing I had to do?"

"I'm doing this my way or no way. I don't care what they think. I'm like a soufflé. If I don't warm up I won't rise."

"Okay. Just come over when I call for you." Kurt then went about stretching while I walked with Finn over to the coach.

"You okay Finn? You seem kind of off."

"I got a lot on my mind."

"Well if you ever need anything let me know."

"Thanks Becca I really appreciate that."

"Hey Stacked what are you doing here?" Carl asked as we drew closer to the team and Coach Tanaka.

"Just watching you guys practice today."

"Oh I know what it is. You need some extra cash and figure you can do some extra chores for us. You know maybe we can meet underneath the bleachers later. I got twenty bucks."

"Leave her alone Carl." Finn said protectively.

"Look like your already being used."

"You honestly think I would do anything with you for twenty bucks. I do have standards you know. None of which you meet." I thought Carl was going to lose it, but luckily Coach Tanaka saw me and wondered what I was up to. Finn explained my uncanny knowledge of football and how it could be an asset to the team.

"I don't know. You're a girl after all."

"Yea but she knows her stuff coach. It's not like it could hurt to hear her out." It wasn't Finn who spoke. Puck had made his way to the left of the coach.

"Alright. We'll talk after practice. See what you got."

"Thank you Coach." I guess I can call him that. Not sure. I'll have to check with Finn about that.

"Huddle up now." He yelled as I stepped back. I didn't need to be in the huddle and I had to get Kurt's music ready anyway. So while the guys talked and teased Kurt, I got the cd player going.

"I see you decided to show." I turned to find the huddle broken up and Puck had joined me.

"Just to watch right now. And if Kurt doesn't make it I'm not really sure. Nothing's set in stone."

"Okay I get that. But I don't know what Finn's trying to pull with his boyfriend. He won't make it."

"You never know. I didn't know you could sing but you were in Acafellas. Maybe Kurt will surprise you."

"Puckerman. Over here now." Coach yelled.

"Nice shorts buy the way. Almost better than a miniskirt." He said as he ran to join the others. Oh no am I blushing. Shit. I received a sincere compliment from Puckerman and I blushed like a cheerleader. Great. What the hell does this mean?

* * *

Normal Point of View

By the end of the practice, Kurt accepted the role of kicker on the McKinley high football team after making a spectacular field goal. And Becca agreed to be a junior coach once she convinced Coach Tanaka she was a devoted football fan that wanted her team to win. All in all the day ended pretty good for the glee crossovers.

The next day at glee rehearsals Mr. Schuester was passing out the next song for the group to work on. Rachel brightened quickly when she saw it was a song from West Side Story, sung by Maria. She instantly thought she had the lead.

"But Mr. Schue the key is wrong."

"No it's not. It's perfect for Tina who will be taking the lead on this one."

From there Rachel threw a hissy fit about not getting the part then stormed out of the room. Tina looked depressed the rest of practice.

"Congrats on the solo Tina. You really do deserve it."

"Tthanks Becca, but Rachel would be bbetter."

"I don't know. I think you can handle it. How about you come over for dinner tonight and we can watch the movie? We can run to the video store and pick up a copy."

"Wwill Wes be tthere?"

"I think so."

"Then dddefinitely." The girls laughed as they thought about Wes. He had become the male they compared all other boys to. They had yet to come across someone close to his quality.

That night Tina and Becca rode the late bus home then borrowed Becca's mom's car to go pick up West Side Story. They hung around the store for almost an hour until Wes's manager told him to check the stock in the back. Becca paid for the movie then they headed home quite happy after seeing Wes, who had the wonderful ability to make the people around him feel good. The girls watched the movie singing their favorite parts while gabbing during the talking parts. The main topic was Becca and Kurt's new positions on the football team and how they would be received. Then around the part where Maria was to sing her solo, the conversation went to Rachel and her attitude. Both girls thought of her as a close dear friend, but were hurt by her lack of feelings. On the ride back from driving Tina home, Becca decided she was going to have to talk to Rachel about the way she acted. It was sure to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

The next day after classes ended, Becca headed to the music room where Kurt told her to meet him. She was unsure what it was about considering their was no glee. But it soon became apparent when the football team, clad in their gear, shuffled into the room.

"I need your help teaching them how to dance. Finn and Mr. Schuester think it will help loosen them up for the game tomorrow."

"Interesting." She thought about the next hour and what she was about to see. Many of the boys started to put up a fight. Puck being the biggest one. However, Coach Tanaka was adamant about them learning Beyonce, Should Have Put a Ring on It. After twenty minutes, the dance lesson ended to everyone's relief. Carl and Puck grumbled along with the most of their teammates as they headed to the showers. Becca was about to head home when Finn asked her to stay behind.

"You know how the other day you said I could talk to you if I needed help?"

"Yea Finn. What's up?"

"I um. I don't know how to say this. It's just I don't know who else to go to. I've talked to Mr. Schue but he's a teacher. And the guys. I'm not ready to tell them."

"It's okay. I won't say anything.""Quinn is pregnant." Becca hit a mental wall. Quinn Fabray, queen of the Cheerios and leader of the celibacy club, was with child. It took her a minute to wrap her mind around the news.

"What is she planning on doing?"

"She says she's having it. And I just don't know what to do. I want to be there for her but I don't know how. We're only seventeen. Having this kid is going to change everything. And I remembered you said something about a cousin of yours. I just."

She could see he was beginning to freak out. And he was allowed to considering the circumstances. "It will be okay Finn. Aside from Mr. Schue does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. There's no way we can tell her parents, or my mom. And she hasn't said anything to the other girls. She doesn't want to talk about it with anyone. I don't know what to do."

"Do you love her?"

"I care about her a lot. She's the only girl I've ever been with. Yea I guess I do love her."

"And you want to help her with the baby?"

"Yes. She shouldn't have to go through it alone.""Then that's all you can do Finn. Be there for her. Do anything and everything you can to show her you support her. She needs to know your committed. I can only imagine how scary it all is but the only think I can suggest is prove your devoted to her and the baby. Last year my sixteen year old cousin had a kid. The guy that knocked her up ran out on her and it really broke her up. But you're not like that Finn. You'll know what to do."

"Do you think you could talk to her? For me? Privately I mean?"

"I don't know. Quinn and I aren't exactly friends. She might get upset."

"I know it's just she can't talk to Brittany and Santana. And she's scared."

"Alright. I'll try. But I can't make any promises."

"Thanks Becca. I knew I could count on you." Finn then pulled Becca into a hug to show how much he appreciated what she was about to do for him.


	11. ToDo List

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield for the review. I really appreciate it. Glee is by far one of my favorite shows ever. I can relate to the characters and they seem real. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Friday morning Becca woke up feeling mentally drained. All of her problems and commitments kept her up most of the night. She had to speak to Rachel about her attitude. She had to plan for the football game that night. And she needed to find time to talk to Quinn about the baby. Life was growing far more complicated than Becca ever thought it would get. Once she put all her thoughts into a mental to-do list, she got up and dressed. The weather was calling for a slight drop in numbers that night so Becca chose black capris and a red sweater to go along with the school colors. She grabbed her binder of potential football plays along with a donut, then said goodbye to her mom as she headed out the door. It was about to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Hey Rachel. How are you doing today?" Becca asked as she walked into the bathroom to find Rachel alone with a pleased look on her face.

"I'm doing wonderfully. They posted a sign on the bulletin stating that there is to be auditions for the musical. I was the first to sign up."

"What about glee? Can you do both?"

"That remains to be seen. It is all in Mr. Schue's hands. I've told him I am happy to return to the club exclusively but he has yet to give me what I want."

"You mean take away the solo from Tina?"

"Yes. She knows I am the better choice."

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish?"

"But it's Maria. The role was practically written for me."

"So? Why should you get everything you want while the rest of us have to sit back and wait for the leftovers. Glee wouldn't be any fun if you got all the good parts."

"Come on Becca. There are only so many stand out stars and there is only a room for a few of them. I want and need this more than any of you. This is the only thing that matters to me."

"Even more than your friends?"

The question rendered her speechless, but Becca got her answer from the silence.

"That's what I thought. I hope the musical goes well. You deserve center stage, though I'm sure its going to be pretty lonely."

* * *

Well that's one thing down on Becca's to-do list. It didn't go the way she would have liked but at least she now knew where Rachel's allegiances lie. Sadly, Becca knew it didn't involve her friends if it meant she would have to step on them to get what she wanted. But Becca knew she couldn't dwell on that. There was more on her to-do list that needed to be accomplished. Luckily, as she walked into her math class, she was greeted by an unfamiliar substitute teacher that told them they could work quietly on their homework that was due Monday. Becca chose instead to work on some of her football ideas. She chose a seat in the back secluded from everyone else, then started to look through her binder. Half an hour later she heard someone walking behind her.

"That doesn't look like our homework." Puck said as he sat down beside her in his newly clean letterman jacket.

"I know. That's what the weekend if for. I figure I should go over some last minute things, before showing them to Coach Tanaka."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Yea go ahead." Becca passed him the binder then sat waiting to hear his criticism.

"Not bad." He finally said. "Coach should go along with most of it since North is a pretty tough team to over come."

"I just hope you all listen to me. I have a feeling that I'm going to hit a road block with some."

"It should be fine."

"A year ago would you have listened to me. Hell six months for that matter. The only reason I think you talk to me now is that Finn is in glee and has no intentions of leaving."

"Honestly, I don't know why I talk to you, other than sometimes I forget how much of a geek you are."

"I figured, knew it couldn't be that you've finally changed and realized I'm a human being that deserves respect."

"I respect you. I've stopped throwing slushies. And I helped get you into football."

"Okay one you only got me into football to help you win. Two you stopped the slushies so I don't leave. And three I assume that once the season is over, or once we lose a game, everything will go back to normal. You keep up your tough jock image and I the lowly geek that cowers out of your way."

"It might not be like that."

"Don't kid yourself. The only reason you talk to me is because you can tell your buddies I'm helping you with football. After football is over there will be no excuse for you to continue to talk to me or treat me somewhat decent."

"You never know. Things may change."

"I'll believe it when I see it." The bell rang to say first period was over. Becca shoved her stuff into her backpack then headed out the door still followed by Puck.

"You think you have everything worked out don't you. Well miss goodie two shoes, people can change." Just as he finished speaking one of the hockey players splashed slushie into Becca's face. She could hear the players laugh along with Puck. Becca whipped around quickly to stare at Puck face to face.

"See that's why I know you'll never change. Because no matter what you'll always be the jock and I'll always be the geek." Then she stormed off to the nearest bathroom.


	12. First Game

Thank you alexx-caulfield for the review. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you enjoy my story. Thank you again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

My to-do list is starting to suck. The two things that I thought would be easy turned out to be pretty brutal. I can only imagine how my talk with Quinn is going to go. Speaking of the devil. She comes into the bathroom without even looking around and barely makes it to the toilet before she hurls. I follow her only to hold her hair out of the way. Not only am I a girl, but I also have long hair so I know how much it sucks to have vomit in your hair. After about three retches, she is finally done.

"Thanks." She says as she stands up. I guess now is as good of time as ever.

"How are you doing Quinn?"

"Fine. I must have a bug or something."

"I don't know how to say this but here it goes. I know the truth." She looks at me like I'm nuts, which is how she usually looks at me. Maybe I am crazy for being so abrupt with her. But I promised Finn. "I know your pregnant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn told me yesterday. He's worried about you."

"He told you. I can't believe. I told him not to tell anyone." Quinn was pissed.

"I swear I won't tell anyone. It's just he's worried about you and thought you might want to talk to someone."

"Have you ever been pregnant?"

"No."

"Well then I don't see how you can help me."

"I haven't been but last year I spent three months with my cousin who was sixteen and pregnant. I stayed with her constantly so I have an idea of what you're in for. And trust me, you'll want someone to talk to."

"I still can't believe he told you. I guess the rest of the glee club knows."

"No. As far as I know I'm the only one."

"You and Puck. He's already cornered me today." She started to cry. What am I suppose to do? I grab a couple of swatches of toilet paper and she actually takes them nicely.

"Thanks."

"He says he loves you and wanted you to be able to talk to someone you can trust. I guess that's why he came to me. I would never tell anyone and it's not like you have to treat me any different. We can talk in private like after school and stuff so you won't have to be seen with me."

"Why would you help me?"

"For Finn. And because you are in for some hard times that a lot of people are not going to understand. The others in glee will accept you no matter what. I know that. You'll need people you can rely on. I just thought you should know that I'll be around if you want to talk."

I make my way to the door. There's nothing else really to say. "Thanks Becca." I hear her say barely above a whisper. I nod to show that I hear her then leave the bathroom feeling strange. The one thing that I was sure was going to blow up in my face went pretty well. Even if she never speaks to me again, I can at least tell Finn I talked to her.

* * *

After school ended Kurt and I decided to grab a bite to eat before the game. He was kind of nervous since his father was coming and he wanted to make him proud. I was kind of nervous to. Besides Kurt, Finn was the only person I was going to be able to talk to while I stood out with the guys freezing my butt off. Since my sweater was ruined I have to endure the night in a thin t-shirt.

"This is going to be a night to remember. Good or bad." I said as we headed down to the locker room. Kurt and I had made the arrangement that I would wait outside until he told me it was safe to come in. it's not that I have a problem with the male anatomy. I've seen Sex in the City and other risqué things. I just don't want them getting any funny ideas.

"Tell me about it. I'm sweating. I'm not meant to sweat." I couldn't help but laugh at how comical Kurt was.

"You'll do fine. The sound guys already have your music and they know the cue for when you want it played. Everything will be fine." I give him a quick hug then he heads into the locker room. I slide down the wall and sit Indian style. The wall is cool which sends shivers down my arms. As I sit there and wait several more players head into the locker room. Most only glance at me without saying anything. Carl is the only one that calls me Stacked and says I should join them. He tells me a pre-game show would help boost morale. I just ignore him. There's no point in fighting it. Puck walks by kind of pissed. I guess he's still not happy that I yelled at him in the halls. Who cares? At this point this will probably be the only time I am here. Even with Kurt's killer leg, the guys probably won't listen to me and I know they seriously don't want to do the dance routine in public. I got that just by watching them walk into the locker room.

"Becca it's safe to come in." And so it begins.

* * *

I joined the rest of the guys for Coach Tanaka's pre game speech about being a team and kicking the crap out of the other guys. Before everyone set out for the field he reminded them that I was now a part of the coaching staff and what I said goes. Most rolled their eyes at the thought of listening to a girl. It was then that I decided to run my ideas through Coach. I would tell him what they needed to do then he would scream at them. Hopefully, that'll work.

After a quick team hoorah, we head out to the field. The stands were three quarters full of people wearing red. I see Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. They wave to me. I don't know why but I think they would make a cute couple. That is if Mr. Schue wasn't already married and all. Finn and the other quarter back head out onto the field to determine who goes first. I hope we do. Coach said I would probably be best if I started with only the defense. And I really don't want to have to prove myself right away. Luckily, for me Finn won the coin toss. This would be fun.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The first quarter passed quickly with the home team turning over the ball after five minutes. Becca was nervous but decided that going through Coach Tanaka was taking the easy way out. The only way this was going to work, was if she stood up to the jocks and told them what to do. So before the ball switched to the other team Becca took a quick minute to go over the first plays. Most scoffed as she started to speak. Then she did something she thought she would never ever do. She screamed.

"Listen to me you over grown babies. Suck it up and deal with it. The only way you guys have a chance at winning is to listen to me. Now if your male ego and pride is too big to take a few pointers from a girl, then you need to leave. Because I know what I'm talking about. Now decide. Suck it up or go." They all stared at Becca without moving. Even Carl refused to speak.

"Good. Now here's what you got to do." from there Becca told them a few moves to keep the other team from scoring. And to everyone's amazement, it worked. The McKinley team was able to prevent the away team from getting a touchdown. Though they were able to get a field goal, it was only three points.

The second quarter went quickly without either team gaining a point. Everyone headed to the benches feeling slightly good. They still had a chance. Becca sat at the far end going over plays alone that she noticed would work better on this particular team. As she stared at her binder she rubbed her arms trying to warm them up a bit. She wasn't freezing but she wasn't comfortable either.

"You cold?" She looked up into Puck's eyes.

"No I'm fine. Just need to get some things going. Their right side is weak. If I move Carl over, it should work." She wasn't ignoring him. This was how she got with football. "Offense is doing okay. But Finn's getting hit too many times." Becca looked up to find Puck had gone. She returned to her book. A second later a sweatshirt was thrown beside her.

"Put it on. We can't afford our defense coach to freeze."

"Thank you." She said as she pulled it over her head. There was no way of knowing who the sweatshirt belonged to. All Becca knew was that it smelled good. "But anyway like I said offense is okay, but Finn's getting sacked almost every time. Why haven't you guys loosened up?"

"Because we'll look stupid. It's one thing to do it in private, but in front of all these people."

"What if the game depended on it?"

"It won't."

"I think you should stop worrying about what others think. If they don't like it screw em." Puck cracked a smile as Tanaka blew his whistle. He gave another one of his pep talks, then second half started. The score was the same all through the third quarter. Then in fourth quarter, the opposing got another field goal. The last few seconds dwindled down. Until Finn finally called a time out. What they were talking about Becca could only guess. It wasn't until they formed up again that Finn signaled for the music. A broad smile came to her as she watched her team loosen up the only way they knew how.

The other team looked on with confusion until Finn called hike then pitched the ball perfectly down to an awaiting Puck. They were tied. The game came down to Kurt. Becca gave him a quick hug then pushed him onto the field. Again the music cued up. After a few dance steps, Kurt kicked the ball effortlessly through the goal posts. Every McKinley fan went nuts. They had finally won a game.


	13. Shopping Day

Thanks to chase83, napkin origami, heartphilia, and jasperhalefan. I'm trying to keep Becca as normal as possible. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.

* * *

"We won. I can't believe it. Kurt you did it." Becca yelled as she practically tackled Kurt once he was let down off the guys' shoulders. "You were amazing."

"I'm pretty sure you helped too." He said as he hugged her.

"Yes she did. Normally the other team would have had several touchdowns under their belt but with Miss Carter's help you were able to keep them away from the end zone." Coach Tanaka clapped an approving hand on her shoulder. As the guys came off the field they greeted her warmly. Even Carl referred to her as Becca instead of Stacked. Becca thought the congratulations were done until she felt someone pick her up and spin her around. "You did great Becca." Finn said as he set her down.

"Thank Finn. You didn't do too bad yourself." It was at that moment Becca saw Quinn making her way to them. "Oh no." She said thinking Quinn was about to rip her a new one. That was until a large smile appeared on her face.

"What are you doing tomorrow Becca?" She asked quietly. No one else but the three were around.

"I work until three but after that I'm free."

"Would you want to hang out after that then?"

"Yea. I'd like that. Give me a call sometime tomorrow." Becca smiled in return then headed back to the school as Finn and Quinn kissed.

Along the way she ran into a sullen Puck. "That catch was really good. I'm glad you all decided to loosen up."

Becca's voice seemed to bring him out of his funk, his attitude brightened a little.

"Yea well I couldn't let the defense have all the fun. By the way, never imagined you for a screamer."

"Excuse me?" She said shocked at the way he phrased that comment.

"When they didn't listen. Everyone on the field could hear you. It was kind of hot." Becca blushed slightly.

"I had to do something or else they wouldn't listen to me."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that anymore."

"And I didn't even have to dress like a slut to get some attention. Oh yea." She started to take off the sweatshirt. "You can give this back to whoever."

"No. Go ahead and wear it home. It's mine anyway, figured I owed you since I didn't stop that guy from slushing you."

"Thanks." Becca said awkwardly.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Kurt's going to give me a ride home after we pick up Tyler. You?"

"Carl's having a party. You should think about coming."

"Thanks but I'm not so sure about that yet. I still have to get use to the fact that almost everyone that ever threw a slushie in my face is in that locker room. Or walking beside me."

"Well if you change your mind, you know you're invited."

"Cool."

"See you later Becca." He said as he headed into the locker room.

The whole ride to pick up Tyler, Kurt and Becca talked about the game and how they proved everyone wrong. As they neared Tyler's friend's house the discussion soon changed when Kurt said he had something important to tell Becca.

"Is everything alright?" She asked slightly worried.

"Yea, everything is great. I just, I wanted to tell you myself. Becca I'm gay." Though she already knew it was surprising that he actually admitted it to her.

"Wow Kurt."

"I know rumors have been going around. I jut. I'm tired of hiding it. Mercedes know after last weeks little crush problem. I'm going to tell the others in glee."

"Thank you for telling me Kurt, but honestly it doesn't matter. I love you no matter what." They shared a hug before Tyler climbed in and they got back on the road.

* * *

Saturday went by surprisingly quickly for Becca. She received a call from Quinn before she left for work. The two girls made arrangements to head to the mall two towns over for some shopping and dinner. The only way Becca could describe it was surreal. Around quarter of three a flashy red car pulled into the parking lot of the dry cleaners. Becca assumed it was a high paying customer, but was surprised to see Quinn get out wearing jeans and a black sweater.

"Hi." Quinn said awkwardly as she walked into the cleaners.

"Hey Quinn. I'm almost done. I've already counted out and everything. I just have to wait until it's actually three to lock up."

"No problem."

"You can come sit down if you want."

"Thanks." She perched herself on to the stool Becca had indicated. "Seems like a nice place to work."

"It has it's perks. I get homework done and there's enough room I can practice my choreography steps."

"You really like glee don't you?"

"It's one of the only places in McKinley that I feel I fit in. Especially since Mr. Schue has taken over. Do you like it?"

"At first it wasn't something I thought I'd like. But it can be fun."

"I hear Mr. Schue's going to give you the female lead to one of the new songs. You'll get to sing with Finn. I know he likes having you there."

The girls chatted about possible songs until Becca locked up then they headed to the mail. No one recognized them, which Becca assumed was the reason Quinn chose one away from Lima. They talked about normal girl things. Clothes, boys, and school. It was if they were actually friends. After shopping for two hours, they decided to chow down at one of the restaurants in the mall. That was when the conversations went from school and gossip to the pregnancy.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Becca asked carefully.

"Go ahead."

"You're the head of the celibacy club, what changed? I mean why did you and Finn go all the way?"

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. One thing led to another and we just went for it."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"So you're not going to tell them."

"How can I? They would disown me. Finn isn't saying anything to his mom either. It would just be more to worry about.""How are you going to pay for everything them? My cousin's medical bills were big not to mention the medications and everything."

"If I tell you something, you have to promise to keep a secret. Especially from Finn and Mr. Schuester."

Becca thought about it a moment. "Yes."

"Mr. Schuester's wife came to me the other day. She's not really pregnant."

"What?" The news floored Becca.

"Yea. And somehow she heard about me. We talked about it and I've decided I'm going to give her the baby and she's going to supply me with the medications."

"Are you sure about this Quinn? It seems like a big decision to make hastily."

"I can't take care of a child. Neither can Finn. We are in high school. I know it sounds harsh but I don't want this to ruin my life." Quinn started to break down.

"Hey it's okay. It's your choice. If that's what you want to do then no one has any right to say anything. But it might be good to talk it over with Finn. Though it is your decision, he really wants to be a good father."

"I know. He's been really good about all of this. So have you. I don't think Brittany and Santana would be this understanding."

"You never know. Honestly, I don't know them that well. Hell I don't know you that well aside from the last few years and they weren't exactly great."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said sincerely.

"It's okay. I know how it is being in high school and everything. Clicks form and I am happy to be in the lesser one."

"But you're a good person.""Thanks. So have you gotten any cravings yet?" Becca said trying to lighten the mood. When Quinn said she hadn't Becca then described the midnight snack feasts she had with her cousin and the weird combination of condiments her cousin wanted on her food. They laughed like old friends. But Becca had the sinking feeling in her stomach when she got out of Quinn's car later that night, that it wasn't going to be like that in school on Monday.


	14. Am I Dreaming

Thanks alexx-Caulfield and avidreader90 for the reviews. I'm trying to keep Becca as relatable as possible cause I know a lot of people love glee. I wanted to create a character that fits in easily with the actual show. Please continue the reviews because they help by telling me what everyone likes. Thanks.

* * *

Monday morning a few people congratulated Becca on her assist with the football team. It felt strange to have people speaking to her and treating her with kindness. She thought it was going to be a good day. And for most parts it was. Up until halfway through glee.

"Hey Tina. How's it going?"

"Good."

"All ready for your solo today?"

"I tttold Mr. Schue to give it to Rachel."

"What? No. you deserve it more."

"It's bbetter this way." Becca shook her head. Tina would do great at the song if she didn't have to worry about hurting Rachel. It was only out of guilt that Tina wanted to hand over the solo. Becca was about to question Tina more when Mr. Schuester came into the room with a big announcement.

"Everybody listen up. We have three new members joining today. After their spectacular win, here is Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, and Noah Puckerman." Becca's jaw hit the floor in disbelief. The jocks were really taking over glee. Though everyone welcomed them as they sat down with the Cheerios and Finn, Becca knew everyone though it was strange to see their tormentors now part of their group.

"Now everyone let's go to Maria." All the originals seemed to hold their breath as they waited to see who was going to sing the part. "Tina start from the top." Mr. Schue said. Rachel huffed angrily as she left the glee club.

The anger in Becca over the last conversation she had with Rachel prevented her from feeling sorry her friend had left. It was sad but Rachel needed to learn you couldn't get everything she wanted. The others deserved the spotlight just as much as her.

The next few glee club meetings were used to integrate the new people into existing routines. Mainly Don't Stop Believing. Though Quinn did a good job as the female lead, the collective idea was that they needed Rachel for sectionals. But instead of addressing their concerns Mr. Schue had another plan and more songs.

"Here you go. These are the two songs we are going to do for the invitational in two weeks."

"Invitational?" Artie asked.

"Yes we sell tickets and invite friends and family to see us perform. Now for Queen, Somebody to Love, Quinn and Finn will take the lead with an ending from Mercedes." The residential love birds of glee were pretty happy considering most duets went to them now. "And for Last Name by Carrie Underwood, well I was thinking Becca would take the main part."

"Are you serious?" Becca said trying to hide her enthusiasm, but was doing a poor job of it. It was no secret she enjoyed country music and could belt out the song as good as Rachel.

"Yes."

"Thank you. This is great."

"You deserve it. Now let's get to work on the steps for Queen." From there Mr. Schuester took the group through the steps he had planned.

"Now you'll all come down the steps holding hands with your partner and then break away to opposite ends of the stage. Becca, Noah you two are first followed by," but Becca had stopped listening. It took her a few moments to realize Noah was Puck. To hear his actual name seemed strange. The stranger part was to hear it with hers. They didn't say anything as they went through the motions, but Becca did notice Puck's hand was warm and surprisingly soft for a football player. He smiled as they parted ways. Whether he did this for the effect of the song or because he was happy to be with her, Becca wasn't sure.

* * *

"Congrats on the solo Becca. You'll do great." Finn and Quinn said as they left after practice on the rather warm day. The other Cheerios had already left along with Mercedes and Kurt. The three remaining jocks were talking about something while Tina, Artie and Becca waited for his dad to pick them up.

"I am so excited. I love this song and Carrie Underwood is one of my favorite singers. I just hope I don't butcher it."

"You won't." Tina said smiling.

"Yea. It will be good." Added Artie.

"What will be good?" Puck asked as Matt and Mike left and he joined their group.

"Becca's a little nervous about her solo. We're just telling her she has nothing to worry about."

"You'll be fine. You're a good singer."

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

"Hey Bbecca. Look who it is?" Tina said while she pointed to the car that just pulled up in front of the school. Becca's day got even better as she watched Wes get out of his car and make his way to them.

"Hi Becca. Everyone." To Becca's left she noticed Puck tense up at Wes's approach.

"Hi Wes. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd see if you wanted a ride home or maybe a bite to eat. I have off today which is a miracle."

"Um." Becca looked from Artie to Tina. Both gave her reassuring looks. Puck, on the other hand, looked rather sour. "Sure why not." Wes held out his hand for Becca's which she accepted. Though she noticed it wasn't as nice as holding Puck's hand earlier. She quickly changed her thoughts back to being with Wes. He was an amazing guy asking her to spend time with him. Puck headed to his car as they left. Becca told him goodbye but she only received a half wave for a response. Something was up with Puck. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The only weird part being, Becca actually care about what was bothering him.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I can honestly say this is one of the best days I have had in awhile. Not only has the tormenting lessened considerable, I actually have a great solo to sing in glee for the invitational. And now I am ending the day by spending a few hours with one of the hottest guys I know. Sure I was kind of distracted by Puck's coldness, but now that it's just me and Wes as McDonald's, which I chose, he has my undivided attention.

"So how was your day?" he asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Pretty good. Got the lead solo for our new song in glee. I get to do it for the invitational we're having in a couple of weeks."

"Really? That's great. Maybe I can come see you perform."

"I'd like that."

"Not as much as I will."

I blushed at the compliment. "So how about you? What have you been up to lately?"

"Aside from working non-stop, I joined the football team at Lake View."

"That's good."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I get to play which is great but one of our games is against McKinley."

"Oh. Well it will be alright. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"How are the jocks treating you now that you're on the coaching team?" He asked me. From there I described the first game and how ever since they have been treating me better. Wes seemed really pleased that I was finally being accepted. The ride home was kind of nice too, considering all we did was sing along to well known Kansas and Bad Company songs. I told him I had a fun time and that we should do it again. As I got out of his car it seemed like he had something to ask me but decided against it. Instead he told me good luck with my solo, then pulled away from the curb carefully.

* * *

I'm walking through the halls alone. But only for a few minutes. I'm passing by the music room. Someone comes out and walks by my side. I don't look up to see who it is, but I know I'm smiling. He takes my hand lightly into his, while pulling me closer to him. He stops walking. I turn ready to look up and see who it is when all of a sudden the room starts shaking."What?" I say as I bolt upright in my bed, realizing I'm shaking. I soon discover the culprit behind the shaking bed is Tyler acting as my new alarm clock. "TYLER!" I shout as I push the covers aside and start to chase him around the second floor of our home.

"Rebecca. Tyler. Don't make me come up there." I can hear mom yell from the bottom of the steps. Tyler giggles as he slips past my fingers and descends down the stairs.

Damn it. I really wanted to see who it was. I guess it doesn't matter. Probably Johnny Depp or something.

"Becca come on. I got to talk to you before you go to school."

"Okay mom. I'll be down in a second." I throw on a black shirt with Flower from Bambi on it and denim capris, since the weather was giving us one lost hot day before fall takes over.

"What's up mom?"

"Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"No glee. No football. No plans. Why?"

"Well I have to meet with one of Tyler's teachers after school and then he needs new shoes. I wanted to know it you wanted to join us?"

"I would mom, but I think I'd like some alone time. I've got an English paper to work on for To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun." She gives me a kiss on the cheek then goes up stairs to change into regular clothes. I grab a sprinkled donut then head to the bus stop.


	15. Pool Covering

Thanks to chase83, alexx-Caulfield, snowflaeks849, and Natasha. for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I was really fun writing it. Thanks again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

This is the first time in a very long time that I can remember actually having time to myself without worrying about having to be somewhere or do something. Sure I said I had to do that paper, but it can wait a few hours. The sun is out and shining brightly. I think I'll take one final dip in the pool before we close it up next week. Mom wanted me to do it last week, but my keen intuition told me it still had one good day left. That and I didn't really want to cover it.

I throw on my black and green bikini and head out to our in ground pool. It's one of the last things that reminds me of dad. He insisted on getting it so we could throw barbeque parties in the summer or just enjoy the weekend as a family. I guess that was before he decided to run out on us with some twenty something girl. Tyler and I use it when we can but I think mom still associates it with dad too. I've only ever seen her use it once since he left.

We don't have a radio or sound system outside so I put my headphones in and turn my ipod onto some All American Rejects. I grab the biggest floatation device we own and drop it right beside the edge of the pool. The water feels warm as it splashes over my toes. As I'm bending over to pull the blue floating mat closer to me I feel a tap on my shoulder. It scares the crap out of me. I scream as I accidentally throw my ipod out of my hand, the headphones come out easily as I whip around to see who the hell was in my closed in backyard. And if I had to beat the crap out of them.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I get a call three days ago about closing up a pool for Ms. Carter. She's a Ms. Do you know what that means? Divorce. And that means an available cougar. Of course she got my number from one of the other women in the neighborhood since I never leave a customer unhappy. Though she said no one was likely to be home, I can hear someone in the backyard. It's been awhile since my last pool cleaning, if you catch my drift. Quinn doesn't count just for the fact that she doesn't own a pool and that night wasn't planned. This is different, I need this to take my mind off things and release some tension.

Wait. What? I just walk through the side gate and though I am looking at one hot ass and body, it doesn't belong to a cougar. Oh shit. That's Becca. Damn, she is hotter than I thought. Why isn't she turning around. I wouldn't mind seeing the front along with the back. Guess she can't hear me. I know it may end up killing me, but I guess I'll just have to give her a little tap on the shoulder to let her know I'm here.

* * *

Normal Point of View

"Oh my geez. What the hell Puck are you doing in my backyard?" Becca yelled as she turned around to see a shirtless Puck stepping out of arms distance. He knew she could get violent if need be. He just hoped not today.

"Hey calm down. I'm here to close your pool."

"What?" The scare forced Becca's breath to quicken.

"I guess your mom's the one that called. Said she needed her pool to be closed up for the season. She said no one would be home today."

"I swear to Pete I am going to kill my mother when she comes home."

"Sorry. I'll go if you want me to."

"No." She said finally starting to catch her breath and calm down. "It's fine. You just scared the crap our of me."

"Didn't mean to. You couldn't hear me and I didn't know how else to get your attention. I hope this doesn't count towards the whole no touching thing cause I figured my only other option was to throw something at you."

"Yea that would have been worse." She took another breath then stepped towards him. "Geez." She playfully punched him in the arm. "Give a girl a heart attack."

"Hey my life was on the line. I didn't know if you were going to kill me or not."

"You're safe for now." It was during that moment that Becca realized she was standing pretty close to a very shirtless, amazingly muscled, Puck, in barely any clothing. A lustful smile appeared on his face as he noticed the lack of clothing too. Becca quickly stepped away to grab her towel and tie it around her body.

"So um. Are you sure you don't want me to leave, cause it looks like you want to use the pool still."

"No it's cool. I was just going to get in for a little bit. But it doesn't matter."

"You know we could take a dip together?" He raised him eye brows.

"I don't think so. I'll go change after I find my ipod." She thought about the last place she put it. "Oh no. Shit." At the bottom of the deep end lay her ipod. Puck's eyes followed hers to the ruined player.

"I got a skimmer in the truck. I'll be right back."

"No don't worry about it." She threw off her towel then dived right down to the bottom of the pool. 'Might as well make all the trouble worth something,' she thought as she breached the surface. Puck offered her a hand as she came out of the pool.

"Thanks."

"How bad is it?"

"Useless."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. I wanted a new one anyway. I'll just ask for one for Christmas. Look I'm gonna go put on some clothes then I'll help you put on the cover." Becca wrapped the towel around her again and wrung out the excess water in her hair.

"I can handle it on my own." he said trying to sound as manly as possible.

"It's really big and is easier with two people."

"Yea but if I do it myself maybe you'd stay in that bikini longer."

"No chance in hell. I'll be back." Becca ran into the house quickly to put on a pair of shorts and a string tank top. Though it wasn't much more clothing, more of her skin was covered. Her hopes were to put on more of her clothing to get her to stop thinking about the little Puck had on. She had never realized how muscular he really was. Becca knew he was kind of handsome but due to the torture she always pushed that out of her mind. It was growing harder and harder to do that.

* * *

By the time Becca returned to the backyard, Puck had already gotten into the storage shed and pulled out the enormous black cover. The next hour was spent wrestling with the cover to get it to lay flat and eventually get it to stretch across the length of the pool. From there Becca and Puck secured it down. All the while they talked and joked about glee and football as if they were friends. It was a strange experience for both. Becca because Puck was suppose to be her enemy, instead he was becoming a nice guy. For Puck it was strange because he could not remember the last time he spoke to a girl without the knowledge of having inevitable sex. He was pretty sure Becca wouldn't and he still had a good time.

"I hate that thing." Becca said as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs, while Puck took the one right beside her.

"Yea. You weren't kidding when you said it would be easier with two people."

"See just because I have boobs, I still make sense." They both laughed. "I'm gonna grab some water, do you want anything, or do you have to go."

"Yea. I'll take a glass as long as you don't mind."

"Be right back." A minute later Becca emerged from the house holding two glasses of water along with his sweatshirt she still had, draped over her shoulder.

"You know Becca you're not that bad for a geek."

"Why thank you. So something's been bugging me."

"What?"

"Why did you join glee after giving Finn all that crap and tormenting the rest of us?"

"I don't know. Learning all those dance moves for football, I actually enjoyed it. But don't let that get around."

"My lips are sealed." Becca's cell phone began to ring My Chemical Romance, Teenagers. She picked it up off the table to see Wes's number. "Its Wes, hold on one second."

"It's cool. I'll go."

"You can stay, don't tell anyone but I'm actually enjoying myself." Puck sat back down as she answered the phone. "Hey Wes. Good you? Well I'm actually busy today. Closing up my pool with someone from glee. Alright. I'll call you later. Bye."

"So you just turned down your boyfriend to spend time with me. You sure you don't want to take this to the bedroom."

"Puck I swear you make another reference to sex and I'm going to start hitting. And Wes is not my boyfriend."

"Why? He seems to like you."

"He's a nice guy and all but we go to different schools and I'm not sure I need a boyfriend right now."

"You absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes. Why?" Becca asked trying to figure out Puck's intention.

"Well since we are ebing all buddy buddy, I guess I should warn you."

"About what?" She was becoming impatient.

"Carl and Tracy broke up two days ago." Becca looked at Puck having no clue why this information was significant. Puck then continued. "He's planning on asking you out."

"You're kidding me right." She said as she began to laugh uncontrollably. "After all the crap that jerk has put me through in the last few years and he thinks he can ask me out like I'm that desperate. Like I don't have standards. This is because of the whole football thing isn't it. Because I proved I can be useful aside from a slushie disposal."

"I don't know why but he said after the next game he's going to."

"What a dweeb. Sometimes I think you jocks get hit a little too hard out on the field."

"Yea we all seem to be doing strange things lately."

"Yea with glee, listening to a girl to win at football, not to mention dancing to Beyonce." Becca said still giggling as she set down her drink.

"And this." Puck said. And without really understanding why Puck kissed Becca. More surprisingly, Becca kissed back.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

Okay so why am I kissing her? She's hot. We actually have stuff in common. She's hot. I enjoy spending time with her even though there's no sex. She's hot. She's a really good kisser. And she's hot. But we can't. as much as I'm liking this Becca's not my type. She's not the type of girl I am expected to be seen with. The guys will torture me and her worse. She doesn't deserve that. I think I'm starting to really like her and that just can't happen.

I pull away carefully cause I don't want to piss her off. It's a safe bet to say that she could take a swing.

"Sorry." I say quickly. "I shouldn't have."

"I figured. It was nice though."

"We can't." I start to say unsure how to end. How is she doing this to me?

"I know. You have an image to uphold and I'm not hat girl." She seems sad but she's saying exactly what I'm thinking.

"Becca I'm sorry."

"No it's alright." She forces out a smile as she leans back. God, she is hot. "This was just one of those moments. You know when you're too curious to stop and think."

"I should probably go."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'll go." She walks with me to the side gate. This feels so weird. "You know most girls would be pissed, yelling, crying. Not you though."

"One day, Puckerman, you'll realize I'm not like most girls." She smiles as me. That image stayed with me the entire ride home. Some bad ass I am. I'm falling for the queen of the geeks.


	16. Awkward Situations

Thank you alexx-Caulfield, chase83, shaybay55, and snowflakes849. Thanks for all the reviews. As far as the Carrie Underwood song goes I am definitely trying to work it in. I love Cowboy Casanova and I'm pretty sure I know where it will fit in, but it may take a few chapters. Thanks again.

* * *

Normal Point of View

For three whole days Puck didn't speak to Becca, which included glee and football practices. Though she had decided to put it away in her memory and move on with her life, it was still giving Puck a hard time. He didn't know how to act around her, which was new considering she was a girl and most of the time he knew exactly what to do. But after a couple of days he finally get the idea that it was a fluke and he needed to move on to his next conquest to get Becca out of his mind.

Friday passed slowly for Becca. There was a football game that night and she was excited. The guys had stopped the majority of their torment for fear that she would refuse to help them. One of the defense line man even bought her a candy bar as a sign of good faith. But Becca was not concerned about Carl. She had not forgotten Puck's warning. There was no way she was going to accept his offer. He had to be crazy to think he even stood a chance.

"Hi Coach Tanaka." Becca said as she passed the football coach. He waved then motioned for her to follow him into a spare room. Becca followed then watched as he went to the chalk board and began to write.

"Had tooth pulled. Cannot talk. Get Schuester."

"Alright Coach. I'll be right back." the bell for lunch was about to ring but Becca knew this was important. They had to get another win just so no one would say the first was a fluke. A few minutes later, Becca returned to the room with Mr. Schue. "He says he can't speak but he wanted to see you."

"Okay Becca. What's going on Ken?" Coach began writing again as Mr. Schue read off. "Can't talk. You have to coach tonight. Becca will help you."

"What? I've never coached football before." The thought of making plays and ideas threw Mr. Schue off. But Becca had a clear understanding of what needed to be done.

"Mr. Schue it's alright. I can help out. Coach has showed me some plays and I have a few of my own. It will be okay tonight."

"Are you sure Becca because dancing is one thing. Football I'm not sure."

"Trust me Mr. Schue. I can teach you football, or at least how to coach." She thought about it a moment. "Let me go get Finn and I'll meet you in the music room and we can game plan for tonight. Is that okay Coach?" Becca said referring to Tanaka. He nodded his approval then she was gone.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

This is going to be one hell of a game. Not only is it just my second game, but I have to coach not just the guys but Mr. Schue as well. He doesn't strike me as the type to follow football as closely as I do. But with some help he should be okay. I got to let Finn know though, or else tonight everyone is going to freak when they see Coach Tanaka isn't able to talk. I head into the lunch room and straight for the jock's table. The Cheerios are doing something with Coach Sylvester so it's just the guys. They all look me up and down but don't say anything. Trust me that's a massive improvement. Carl smiles openly with lustful intentions. Puck risks a quick smile without the others seeing then returned to just ogling. I have no idea what is up with that boy. I mean yes that kiss was great but come on, you can't ignore me forever. But anyway.

"Hey guys." They either nod or say hi. "Uh Finn can I talk to you for a second. It's about the game tonight." They all look a little worried.

"You can come right?" He said almost in a panic.

"Yea. It's not that bad." We leave the lunch room and head down the hall to the music room. "No it's Coach. He had a tooth pulled so he can't talk."

"Crap."

"It's alright tough. He's got Mr. Schue as his replacement. And I'm going to help out a lot on both sides tonight. But Mr. Schue needs like a coaching 101 seminar and I thought you could help out."

"Okay yea."

After twenty minutes of trying to get Mr. Schue into the right frame of mine, Finn and Becca decided to give up. He could teach choreography like no other, but football plays seemed too much. I finally came up with a new idea.

"Mr. Schue do you mind if I just take the lead with this. You know and if I need help you'll be right there. But I think I can handle it on my own."

"Are you sure Becca?"

"We'll help her out too Mr. Schue. We've played Hill Side a bunch of times. This should be easy."

Once it was settled that Mr. Schue was just going to be there in case of emergency, I felt loads better. Football is my sport and I'm confident enough that I can lead them to another win. The bell ending lunch rings.

"Okay. I guess I'll just meet you guys down by the locker room around six." I say to Finn as we leave the music room.

"Well we were going to grab some pizza before the game. Kurt's coming. I told him to invite you."

"I haven't seen him at all today."

"You should come. I promise the guys will behave." He gave me that puppy dog look. Now I understand Rachel's liking for him.

"I guess I could make an appearance."

"Great. Meet us in the parking lot after school."

"Okay. Bye Finn."

I got an invite to eat dinner with the guys. Is this just Finn's idea or are they going to accept me and give up on torturing me? I'm not holding me breath.

* * *

I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I really didn't have a say in the matter. But after school I found my self standing with some of the guys from the team deciding on the driving situation. Since I have no car, I had to hitch a ride. Which I thought was going to be a problem, but I discovered all of the guys actually wanted me to come to dinner. So anyway, I'm standing there with Kurt, Finn, Carl, Puck, and two other players. I'm not paying attention until Kurt says my name. then I begin to focus.

"Okay here it goes. Mark is going to take Mike, Peter, and Rick since he had the smallest car. And I'm going to take the rest of you guys since Kurt's SUV is in the shop and Puck's truck is too small." Finn said. I watch as Mark and the others head to his car. Then I realize Finn's car isn't really that much bigger than a Cavalier. There was little hopes of five people squeezing into this car.

"I call shot gun." Kurt said gleefully. He seemed overly excited for this trip. I wasn't.

"No way." Puck said.

"He called it." Finn said sticking up for Kurt. "You, Carl, and Becca in the back." The thought of being squished in between these two was not a pleasant one. Once we are inside and somewhat comfortable, Kurt starts playing with the radio trying to find a good song. I, on the other hand, was more concerned with Carl's hand which I noticed was itching to touch my thigh. I know there's not a lot of room in the back of Finn's car, but I'm pretty sure I can bash my elbow into his face if I need to.

"So Tanaka's out?" Puck asked me.

"Kind of. He's going to be there he just can't speak. Mr. Schue is sort of like acting coach since there has to be an able adult in charge. But I'll be calling plays and stuff like that."

"You think you're ready for both sides?"

"Pretty sure."

"I think you'll do fine Becca." Carl said. I smiled to show my appreciation, but at the same time I was kind of creeped out.

"As long as we loosen up too. I think that helped out a lot last time." Kurt said as he finally settled on some light station playing Celion Dion.

"We'll see. Yea, maybe Puck can piss off one of the defenders again by saying he slept with the guys mother." Finn said jokingly as they arrived at the pizza place.

"What?" I asked amused by the comment.

"It was nothing. This jack ass said that he was going to knock me on my ass. So I shut him up."

"Do I want to ask how?" I continued as Puck held open the door for me.

"I told him I slept with his mom on his bed. And told him I liked his Star Wars sheets. He shut up after that."

"I can see why." I honestly laughed at the story. It was easy to imagine Puck telling the jerk off. My laughter at Puck's story pissed Carl off because he headed straight for the door without waiting for the rest of us.

"What yourself tonight." Puck said quietly as the others entered the pizzeria before us. "He's going to ask you out. And I'm not sure he's going to take no for an answer."

"Thanks, I should be okay. But just in case." I pulled out my key ring to show him a small can pf pepper spray disguised as a teddy bear flashlight. Puck smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. The jock I hated three months ago was growing on me.

Once inside and seated at the largest table, the pizzeria could produce, myself along with the guys, spent the next hour and a half laughing, joking, and eating. Everyone seemed to really enjoy themselves. Myself included. I had a mini eating competition with Mike, but his quick eating ability scared me. The best part of the evening was when, after a full glass of Pepsi, I let out the loudest belches ever. It felt like the thing came from my toes. At first everyone stared at me silently until Puck and Finn busted out laughing. Around four thirty we paid our bill then headed back to the cars. The seating arrangement was the same though nothing spectacular happened. Well save for Kurt insisting on listening to Sonny and Cher. I couldn't help myself so I started to sing along with him. Except I was Sonny and he Cher. This was apparently very funny since all the guys couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

The guys headed into the locker room as I waited outside as usual looking over my binder. Even though my eyes were on the pages, my head was elsewhere. Looking back on the afternoon, I couldn't help but feel like I was a traitor. I actually enjoyed spending time with some of the guys that had been making my life hell up until a few weeks ago. I had never wanted their approval before. There was nothing wrong with being the silent girl in the back of the class. The scariest part was that I was starting to like hanging around them. But I realized this isn't my world. I was only in it as long as I was useful. That is the important thing I have to remember from now on. Glee is still where I am happiest, and it is where I will always belong.


	17. Hard Choices

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield, Natasha. C. Everly, and shaybay55 for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So since it's almost Thanksgiving. I have a surprise. Two chapters will be posted today. Enjoy.

* * *

Normal Point of View

By third quarter the score was very lopsided, in a good way. McKinley was up by two touchdowns and a field goal. Though the guys were starting to get a bit cocky, Becca pulled them in quick before the fourth quarter and set them straight. One of the receivers, William Thomas, joked about relaxing the rest of the game.

"You really think you can just sit back and watch the rest of the game Thomas. Last time I check, you dropped the potential third touchdown." That shut him up quick. "We may have a good lead but if you want to keep this up we need to keep on playing as if the score is tied. No slip ups. No mistakes. Does anyone have a problem with that?" No one spoke. Becca was starting to like the silence she commanded. The guys proceeded onto the field as Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schuester looked on approvingly. Neither one had to step in since the start of the game. The buzzer went of signifying the start of the fourth and final quarter. By the end of the fifteen minutes, Puck was able to score his second touchdown of the night. McKinley won their second game in a row.

"Good job everyone." Becca said as she started to walk off the field with some of the guys. She was about to go further when Carl grabbed her hand, pulled her right up to him and kissed her. Two things went through Becca's mind. One, this kiss wasn't nearly as nice as the one she shared with Puck. And two, her revenge.

Carl let go of her after a second. "Damn Becca you are so hot and great at football. We should go out." Though most everyone was gone by this point, some of the players and the Cheerios were around. Finn, Puck, and Quinn included.

Instead of speaking Becca slapped him to the point her hand hurt and a red mark began to form on his face. "If you ever pull something like that again. If you ever think about it, next time I'll hit below the belt and no cup will be able to save you. You got me?" She shouted. He nodded feebly then carefully, edged away from Becca. It was a safe bet to say her troubles with Carl would be over for the time being. No one spoke. Becca especially. She quietly went back into the school to collect her things then waited for Kurt to finish changing, his dad was giving them a ride home.

"You okay?" Becca turned around to see Puck standing outside the locker room.

"Yea. Little jerk thinks he can just do that. I figured he would just ask me out or something. Not that. Now I got to go home and use mouthwash like thirty times just to get the grossness out."

"At least you shouldn't have anymore problems."

"We'll see. I'd like to believe that but humiliation like that could make him want pay back."

"It's his own damn fault. I told him you weren't interested and that he shouldn't waste his breath. He said I was jealous that he had a shot with you and I don't."

"Now he knows it's the truth. No one has a shot with me unless I want them to." Puck's eye brows raised slightly, which made Becca blush.

"Hey Becca. I'm ready to go." Kurt said coming out of the locker room.

"Okay. Bye Puck."

"See ya Kurt. Bye Becca." Becca flushed again slightly at how kind he said her name. luckily Kurt didn't notice, or at least if he did he didn't say anything.

* * *

The weekend started and ended without much incident. Aside from working Saturday and hanging out with Tina and Mercedes, nothing much exciting happened to Becca. The same went with Monday. Though during their glee rehearsal for the coming invitational, Quinn ended up getting sick at the beginning of Don't Stop Believing. Everyone wanted Rachel back, but she refused, insisting she was devoted to the coming musical. The next day before Becca's math class, a student delivered a note to her and Puck.

"Important glee meeting this afternoon. Meet at three o'clock." Becca read to herself.

"Do you know anything about this?" Puck asked from behind her.

"No clue."

That very afternoon, Becca joined her friends. But rather than singing, Mr. Schuester had them sit down as he introduced April Rhodes, the newest and oldest member of glee. Just like Becca all of the kids were skeptical as to why this woman would be joining a group of teenagers. It was clear Puck was enjoying the new addition. The two were constantly making faces at the other. Once Artie voiced the concerns of the students, April belted out a remarkable version of Maybe This Time from Cabaret. Though the talent was there, the age difference was too. The next day everyone met in the music room to begin rehearsing for the invitational. Since it was so close, rehearsals were every afternoon. Sadly, April was still around. It seemed she was trying to get everyone on her side. Mr. Schue was obviously wrapped around her finger.

"Uh, Becca can I talk to you a moment?" Mr. Schue said as Becca put down her things and headed out into the hall with him.

"Is something wrong Mr. Schue cause I've been practicing."

"No no. Nothing's wrong. I was just. I don't know how to put this. Would you be okay if I gave your solo to April?"

"What? Why?" Becca said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It's just she's new and needs to prove herself. She has the vocals. I think it would be nice for her since she's been having a hard time connecting with everyone."

"Fine Mr. Schuester. I get it. You need to make a good impression at invitational's and you think April will help us win sectionals." Becca was trying hard to stay calm but she felt terrible. "I guess it's for the best. She's better than me anyway." And before Mr. Schue could say anymore, Becca went back into the music room staring at the ceiling to prevent herself from crying. She put on a fake smile then took her seat by Mercedes as Mr. Schue made the announcement to the group. Everyone looked at Becca quickly after to see her reaction. It took all she had not to scream or cry. Instead she smiled and said they should get started.

Rehearsal went by slowly for Becca now that April was given her part. Though Becca couldn't fault April, she still didn't like her though. There was something about her Becca didn't like. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Over the next two days Becca noticed several strange things, and one disgusting situation. The strange things being Kurt coming to school drunk and Tina and Mercedes sporting new jewelry. The disgusting one was seeing Puck, Matt, and Mike leaving the boys locker room with pleased looks on their face. They were soon followed by an equally pleased April. To top it all off Becca caught Puck smack April's ass. It didn't take much for Becca to put two and two together, April was sucking up to people. Her suspicions were confirmed when April cornered her after lunch Thursday, offering to take her shopping so she could pick out clothes that would make her look "tasty" and "appealing" instead of "drab" for the football guys she hung around with. Becca down and out refused then left in a huff. It was one thing to take her solo, but to tell her she needed to change her clothing so the football players would want to "bang" her as April put it, was pushing it too far.

Friday Becca ended up arriving late and missing Puck outing Quinn's pregnancy. Everyone was gossiping about it. Then after rehearsals Becca hung back to talk to Mr. Schue alone. "Do you have am minute?"

"Yes Becca what do you need?"

"I was just wondering is April going to be here long term?"

"I believe so. Yes. Why?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but I don't feel comfortable with her here. I'll help out through the invitation but after that I'm leaving glee."


	18. Consequences

And now here's the second chapter I promised.

* * *

"Becca, please. Is this about the solo because there will be more?" Mr. Schue said startled by Becca's words.

"No it's not that. I'm just not comfortable around her. I don't really think it's fair. But I do believe she is a good singer and that you need her for sectionals and regional's. That's why I figure it would be best if I leave."

"Does this have to do with her drinking, because I spoke to her about that last night and she assured me she was done with it."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester but I've made up my mind. I can't be in glee while she is and it's not fair for you to kick her out when I am the only one having problems."

"Becca are you sure? We can work something out."

"I'm sure. Just please don't tell anyone. I don't want them mad or anything." Becca tried her best to smile and fake happiness as she picked up her book bag and left the music room.

She sat down on the benches out in front of the school since her mother wasn't due to pick her up for another fifteen minutes. She was about to pull out Of Mice and Men, when she heard Puck call her name.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Had to talk to Mr. Schue about something. You?"

"Forgot something in the locker room." For the next few seconds they sat there in silence. Becca wasn't in the mood to talk and Puck still didn't know how to handle what he was feeling towards Becca. "You okay?" He finally asked. "You don't seem like yourself lately."

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Oh come on. We may not be close but there is something definitely wrong. Normally you're all peppy and excited in glee. Lately you've just hung back.""Well Mr. Schue wanted April out in front so I kind of had to move to the back." Becca tried to hid the hurt in her voice."

"I take it you don't like April then?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Puck eyed her suspiciously. Becca was holding something back from him.

"Nothing. She's just not my type of person that I would volunteer to be around."

"She's not that bad."

"Of course you would say that." Becca rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid. The other day I had to run some plays down to Coach Tanaka and I saw you, Mike, and Mark coming out of the locker room with her looking pretty pleased with yourselves. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

"She just wanted to make sure we."

" 'We' what? Being serviced properly." Her bluntness caught him off guard. "I'm sorry Puck. It's none of my business who you're with and what you do with them. I'm sorry. I've just been worn out lately. Maybe I need to take a break."

"You mean football."

"I mean everything. Football, glee, school, home. When I'm at football I'm thinking about glee, and when I'm in glee, my mind's on football. During classes I'm thinking about that stuff along with how I haven't spent time with my family in awhile. My grandmother is getting really sick and I have to watch Tyler a lot more now. And Wes has been trying to set up times to hang out but I have no time to even relax anymore. And when I'm home everything is running through my head. I know it's not that bad but I just need a break." Becca stopped to breath then realized she forgot something else. "And to top it all off I have to worry about some has been telling me I need to dress more like a slut so I can have sex, like I couldn't find someone on my own. So I've decided to quit glee." She wasn't suppose to say that last part but it just kind of came out.

"Geez Becca you love glee. You can't leave."

"I've already talked to Mr. Schue. I'm going to finish out the week and help at invitationals, then I'm going to leave. I can't stand being around April and everyone seems to like her."

"Yea but you're loads better. You are the best singer we have and that includes April and Rachel."

Becca laughed slightly. He really was trying to make her feel better, though she knew both singers were better than her. "My minds made up but you never know. Things may change."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yea. Thank you Puck. I didn't mean to unload on you. I appreciate you letting me vent. It's just been one of those days."

"Well look do you need a ride home or something?"

"No my mom just pulled in." Sure enough the black dodge neon came to a stop right in front. Becca's mom, Dana, waved. Becca stood up as Puck did the same.

"Hey Becca. I think you should really rethink quitting glee. Stop football. Hell stop doing you're homework, but you belong in glee."

"Thanks Puck. Please don't say anything to anyone." He nodded nicely as she started to head to her mom. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Becca."

* * *

The next morning Becca decided to hang out with Tyler until she had to head to school for the invitationals. Her mom had cut back her hours so she could pick up Tyler then they could see Becca perform. Though it was most likely going to be her last performance she was happy her mom would see her.

As Becca and Tyler settled on the couch to enjoy a few hours of Saturday morning cartoons, her cell phone rang showing Kurt's number.

"Hey Kurt. What's." But she couldn't finish speaking as he began to speak over her."What do you think you are doing?"

"Watching Spongebob Squarepants."

"No you're quitting glee."

"How did you find out?" Becca asked already assuming it was Puck.

"It doesn't matter. Becca you can't. Not only do we need your voice, but everyone would miss you like crazy."

"It's not like I'm leaving McKinley."

"Still you can't leave glee."

"Kurt, it's not that big of a deal." Again he cut her off.

"What are you doing now?"

"Watching Tyler and Spongebob."

"I'll be over in an hour." Before she could protest, Kurt had hung up.

"I'm going to kill Puck." She said to herself.

* * *

As Becca was about to head back to the couch her phone rang again. This time it was Rachel, which was entirely unexpected.

"Hello."

"Good morning Becca. I have just heard some unsettling information. Is it true you intend to leave glee?"

"Geez how the hell is this getting around so fast."

"My source is unimportant. But is the information true?"

"Yes."

"Becca you can't."

"No offense Rachel but why do you care. You aren't in glee anymore."

"I know and I'm miserable. Sandy is a terror and the musical is nothing like what I expected. But more importantly I miss everyone."

"We miss you too Rachel, but things have changed. April's the new star and everyone likes her. And as much as I love you, you need to learn to share."

"I know but at the moment the focus is not on me. It's on you. You can't leave glee."

"Rachel, I've already decided. As long as April is there, I can't be."

"I understand your concern. I think she is despicable but she doesn't have the right to force you to leave a place you enjoy."

"Trust me Rachel, I've already thought about all of this. And I'm sure Kurt is going to bring it all up when he gets here. However, my mind is made up."

"Alright Becca. I understand. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you. Bye Rachel." The girls hung up as Becca let out a huge sigh. Then she took a quick glance to make sure her pajamas were presentable for when Kurt arrived. With him, fashion was important and Becca had no desire to be lectured about that as well.


	19. Intervention

Thanks to avidreader90, nomanslandvicki, chase83, Bella, alexx-Caulfield, and glee4ever for the amazing reviews. I don't know how to describe how great it is to see such wonderful feedback. Thanks again.

* * *

About halfway through the third episode of Nickelodeon cartoons, Becca heard the door bell ring. Tyler raced to the door with his sister fast on his heels. Though Becca already knew who it was, she didn't want Tyler answering the door alone in case she was wrong. He peeked through the curtained windows, saw that it was Becca's friends then pulled open the door. Becca was only expecting Kurt, but she was surprised to see Tina, Mercedes and Artie with him.

"This is turning into an intervention isn't it?" Becca asked as she led everyone into the kitchen that over looked the living room. Tyler returned to the television while everyone else stood or sat around the island.

"Yes Becca you're making a huge mistake." Artie started.

"Wwhy are you quitting?" Tina asked.

From there Becca gave them her reasons and concerns. She answered their questions honestly and was glad to see they understood her. After she had finished she made them promise they wouldn't force her to stay in glee.

"We'll be there for you no matter what though." Mercedes added.

"Thanks guys. But now I have a question for you. Who told you I was leaving because I only said something to two people. And Rachel found out too." Artie, Mercedes, and Tina all turned to Kurt, who blushed slightly.

"I might have received a tip from someone about your intentions."

"Give me a name now please."

Kurt sighed heavily as he threw up his arms in an exasperated way. "It was Finn okay. He called me last night and told me I had to talk to you before the invitational."

"Thank you. That explains it. It had to be Puck."

"You told Puck you were quitting before us." Artie said a little shocked.

"It slipped out as I was waiting for my mom yesterday. It's not like I tell him my deep dark secrets or anything. Hell I rarely talk to him."

"Still you sssshould have come to us."

"I know, but I know you all like her.""It's not that we like her that much, it's more like we've benefited from her experience." Mercedes said as she looked at her new necklace.

"Yes well that's why it would be easier for me to go."

"We're going to miss you." Kurt said as they came together for a quick group hug.

"Becca I'm hungry." Tyler yelled from the living room, quickly ending the comfortable moment. At the mention of food all eyes turned to Becca showing signs of hunger.

"I guess I get to be a chef today." The next hour was spent making pancakes for Kurt, Tina, and Tyler. While Mercedes, Becca, and Artie opted for scrambled eggs. they all ate and goofed around until lunch time when Dana came home. Becca introduced her to all of her friends then excused herself so she could change. When she was done, Becca said goodbye to her family then headed to the school with Kurt and Mercedes while Tina and Artie rode with his dad.

As the gang pulled into the school parking lot, they noticed they were second to arrive after Mr. Schuester. Everyone was suppose to meet around one so they could practice their two songs at least a few more times on the actual stage before eating then performing at seven o'clock.

Becca and the others found Mr. Schue waiting for them in the auditorium. "Hey guys." He said smiling. "Is everyone ready for tonight?"

"Definitely." Becca said hoping no one would focus on her departure after the event was over.

"Oh Becca I was wondering if we could talk before." Though Becca was about to protest, she found Kurt spoke before she could.

"Don't even try Mr. Schue. We've been at it all morning. Becca is apparently very stubborn when she wants to be." Becca tried to look shocked at Kurt's accusations but it was true.

"Can we please just have fun tonight and not think about tomorrow?"

After some belly aching everyone agreed not to speak about her departure until after the show ended. Shortly afterwards Finn and Quinn arrived. They were followed by Puck, Matt, Mike, and the two remaining Cheerios. The only person unaccounted for was April.

"You kids go ahead and run through Somebody to Love. Quinn take the lead if you're up to it. I'm going to call April."

"Sure Mr. Schue."

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Big shocker that Miss Alcoholic isn't here. Probably passed out or nursing a hangover. Hell knowing her she could be trying to get drunk now. We've already done Queen once and Mr. Schue still isn't back. We're all just kind of waiting around. There's not much we can do.

"Hey Becca." I turn around to see Puck heading my way.

"Whatcha need?"

"So you thought anymore about glee?" I noticed no one else was around. It doesn't really surprise me. Since our little shopping day Quinn didn't rally talk to me in front of others unless it was someone in glee.

"That's all I've been thinking about thank you very much."

"What?" He said trying to look innocent. Damn he looks cute like that. No stop.

"You told Finn, who told Kurt, who told everyone else. Did you think I would change my mind if everyone hounded me enough?"

"Maybe. Did it work?"

"No. But then again if April doesn't show." He looked hopeful. Why does he care? "We'll see."

"Alright everyone." Mr. Schuester's back and he looks upset. Maybe April's gone. Oh I hope. Fingers crossed. "April is running late. Let's run through Queen a few more times then break for dinner. She should be here by then."

"Oh goodie." I said a little too loudly. Puck along with the other guys that returned laughed.

"We're going to switch it up though, so everyone gets a change to practice their own part. Becca how about you up next. Then Tina. Brittany you'll be after her."

The next two hours we practiced Queen's Somebody to Love. By the end of it we were all pros, even at the female lead. Around four Mr. Schue ordered pizza for everyone since we had done so well.

"How's everything going?" I asked Quinn as we headed to the bathroom together. She had been waiting for a moment for us to talk all day.

"I'm throwing up at least ten times a day. I feel like a pig cause I'm eating more. And now there's cramps."

"Well the morning sickness should be ending soon. The food you have to eat. And as far as the cramps, my cousin used a heating pad or one of those heat patched. You can get them at any drug store."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. And now that everyone in glee knows."

"Hey it will be alright. No one in glee is judging you. Hell Tina asked me if she could do anything to help so everyone is here for you."

"Are you leaving glee?" She asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. It all really depends on April."

"I know I don't show it but I appreciate you helping me out. And for me at least I know I'd miss you."

"Thanks Quinn." Maybe she wasn't as cold as I always thought.

We head back to the auditorium to find the pizza had been dropped off but still no April. We all grabbed slices then either sat on the stage Indian style or in the first few rows. I was sitting in between Matt and Tina when my cell phone went off with Billy Idol singing Rebel Yell. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Wes's name in my ID.

"Hello." I said trying to speak quietly, since I knew everyone was trying to eavesdrop.

"Hi Becca. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Better. John's going to take my shift tonight, so I can come see you."

"Are you serious? You don't have to." I gave up hiding my elation.

"Yup. I'll be there around quarter of. I know you got practice and all I just wanted to let you know I'll be there."

"Great. I guess I'll se you tonight. Bye Wes."

"See you tonight Becca." Now I really hope April doesn't show.

"Care to tell us who that was Becca?" Mr. Schue asked as I turned around to see all eyes on my. Most accompanied with smiles.

"It was her admirer Wes." Tina answered for me.

"Is he coming tonight?" Santana asked as she and Brittany looked on longingly.

"Yea. He got someone to take his shirt." Brittany and Santana started whispering but I didn't really care. I knew he wouldn't go for them. He had told me after the car wash that if he wanted to date a cheerleader he would be with someone from his school. I ate the rest of dinner feeling pretty good knowing Wes was coming.

"Since April has yet to show I don't know how we can practice for Last Name." Mr. Schue said after we finished eating.

"I have an idea." I said. "I have the cd in my locker. All we need is a player."

"There's one in the guys locker room." Puck offered.

"Okay. You two go get them then we can at least get some practice in since it's almost five."

Puck and I walk through the halls silently at first. He seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't. eventually, he got up the nerve to ask me by the time we arrived at my locker.

"So are you and Wes dating yet?"

"No."

"But you like him right?"

"Well he's a nice guy. We have stuff in common. I feel like I can be myself around him without worrying. And no one around here is really interest in me."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"No and it's none of your business what Wes and I do together. Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering."

"What? If it was like ours. You've already made it clear you don't like me that way or even liked the kiss. It was just a moment of curiosity."

"I never said I didn't like the kiss. And I will never say it because honestly it was one of the better ones I've had."

I couldn't help but blush. I've kissed a few other guys but I knew Puck was probably a pro. So to hear he enjoyed our little moment makes me feel special. We begin to head to the boys locker room.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

"That still doesn't explain why you care about Wes?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I mean you said it yourself, you wouldn't have time for a boyfriend."

"Yea. I know but its nice to have someone that you know cares about you. It's been awhile since someone's felt that way about me. Wes is a good guy and I think he's understand our relationship would be limited, since he goes to Lake View."

Why do I care? I mean sure I'm starting to see there's more to Becca than her looks. She likes football and we're in glee together. But we can't be together. It wouldn't work. She probably wouldn't go to bed with me. And I'm a dude that has needs. Why does it bother me she might end up with Wes? It wouldn't be fair to say she shouldn't be with someone, especially if he makes her happy. Damn it, why can't I get her out of my head,

"If he makes you that happy then you should go out with him." I can't believe I just said that.

"We'll see. I mean he hasn't even asked me out yet."

"If he's smart he will." I'm stupid, and the sad part is that I know it.


	20. Invitational

Thanks to Vanilla Sunset in the Sky, chase83, snowflakes849, and Becca for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Thanks.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Puck and Becca soon returned with the cd player and Carrie Underwood cd. They practiced the song several times with Mr. Schuester physically going through April's parts. Everyone laughed when he had to get close and personal with the guys. Around six, practice ended so they could get into costume. The boys and girls dressed separately then met up in one of the spare class rooms. Mr. Schue looked somewhat panicked since April still had yet to show.

"The place is packed." Artie said. He was the last of the glee members, excluding April, to arrive.

"What are we going to do? April still isn't here." Mike said.

"I don't know." But Mr. Schue didn't have to think. April staggered into the room in a bright pink costume. Everyone sighed since they knew April's presence meant Becca was over with glee.

April reeked of booze as she milled through the students. She stopped at Puck and proceeded to give him a haphazard kiss. Becca only rolled her eyes while most laughed, others showed signs of shock. Especially Mr. Schue.

"April are you drunk? You told me you were done."

"When did I say it. The other night. Cause I was drunk then too and you can't hold that against me."

At that moment Ms. Pillsbury, the student counselor, asked to speak with Mr. Schue, while April started her warm up.

"This should be interesting." Mercedes said to Becca as they all walked to the auditorium.

"I just hope she doesn't puke on me." Becca said.

* * *

The performance of Last Name went off perfectly. Amazingly, April showed no signs she was drunk. No falters or missteps. The crowd applauded and stood. Becca could vaguely see her mother and brother in the third row. Wes wasn't close to the front so Becca didn't see him. She just hoped he still actually came.

The curtains closed as everyone hugged and praised each other's performance. The genders separated to get ready for the second number. As Becca changed she noticed April had yet to join them. 'She is probably trying to find another drink,' she thought as she headed to the makeshift green room ,still fiddling with her black tie. Mike, Matt, and Finn were already dressed and waiting.

"Can I get some help here. How is this damn thing suppose to work?"

"Relax Becca. Come here." Matt said as he took the tie from her neck and started to tie it properly.

"Who decided on these costumes? I mean they're not bad. It's just not me. Ties are so Avril which was way back in middle school." Becca complained.

"You look good though." Puck said as he entered with Artie and Kurt.

"Yea, Becca." Finn added. Becca flushed.

"Thanks. You guys look good too. Very sharp."

"All credit goes to Kurt and Mercedes." Artie said.

"We had to pick something that would work on everybody. This is what works." Kurt said.

"Here you go Becca." Matt walked to Becca then put the tie around her head. "Do you want it tighter?"

"Loose is better. I really have no desire to strangle myself. My luck the damn thing would tighten and then I wouldn't be able to get it off."

"No problem. Anything for the best defense coach."

"Aw. Shucks." She said in a playful way. "When is our next game?"

"Two weeks." By this time the other girls arrived. "Good. At least I can have you guys try some things at practice." The topic of football held everyone's attention for a few moments until they all began to see April had yet to arrive. Finally, Mr. Schue came in looking depressed yet pleased.

"Where's April? Don't we go on soon?" Mercedes asked.

"April is not coming back." He said simply. Everyone panicked a little.

"What are we going to do. I know the other girls practiced her part, but then it will screw up everything else." Artie said.

"I'll just have to tell them we have to cancel."

"You can't." All heads turned to see Rachel had joined them. "The show has been great. All of you have been wonderful. You must finish."

"April's gone and if one of the others take her place everything will be off." Kurt said.

"Then I'll take April's place."

"I thought you quit glee for the musical?" Mercedes said with a bit of an attitude.

"I quit the musical. It wasn't where I was meant to be. What's the point in being a star when you can't enjoy it with your friends. I can't let you all down when you need me most."

Becca smiled. "I think we should let her back."

"But she doesn't know the steps." Quinn said, knowing there was something between Finn and Rachel.

"Then she'll need all our help." Finn said, finalizing that Rachel was again a member of New Directions. Everyone smiled knowing their group was finally complete.

"Go get in your costume." Mr. Schue said. "Oh and Becca." Becca turned to fully see her teacher. "I owe you an apology. I should have never taken your solo and when you voiced your concerns about April, I should have listened. Glee is meant for all of you to enjoy yourselves. Not for me to try and dig up my past."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"So are you ssstaying?" Tina asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well I guess if you guys still want me to." The dog pile that followed cemented Becca's permanence in glee. Rachel, along with Becca, Mercedes, and Tina, hurried down the hall to change into costume and give her some tips on the upcoming number. Once changed and ready everyone headed back to the stage.

Somebody to Love went perfectly. Rachel fit in as if she had always been there. Everything felt right to Becca. Especially as she walked to the front of the stage holding Puck's hand. As they parted he risked a wink which brought a huge smile to her face. There was something oddly familiar about the situation though she couldn't figure out what. The song ended, again everyone stood and applauded. It had been one of the best evenings Becca could remember.

"Hi Mom. Tyler. So what did you guys think?" Becca asked her family after changing then hurrying to the lobby to meet them,

"You were lovely honey. Everyone was great."

"Great job tonight Becca." Finn said as he and the three other jocks came into the lobby. Becca quickly introduced her mother to Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike.

"You all did a fantastic job." Dana said.

"Thank you ma'am." Puck said. It surprised Becca he could be such a gentleman. Soon the guys dispersed to meet their family and friends but they were replaced by Artie, Tina, and Mr. Schue. As the six chatted Becca felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Wes, holding a rose.

"You were wonderful out there tonight." he said as he handed her the rose. Just like at the car wash, all eyes seemed to find the two as they shared their moment.

"Thank you Wes. I'm glad you could come."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Becca blushed.

"Honey would you like to introduce us." Dana said bringing her daughter back to her senses. Over the next half hour the friends and family along with the members of glee mingled and chatted up until the custodian kicked them out. All in all it was a good night.

* * *

"Time to wake up sleepy head. Mom's got breakfast." Tyler said Sunday morning as he woke his sister. When Becca covered her head to show she had no intentions of getting up, he jumped on her bed, which was exactly what she planned. She grabbed him around the middle and started tickling. The tickling continued until he wiggled his way loose and took off for the kitchen.

"What kept you two?" Their mom asked when they skidded into the warm kitchen.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Uh." Dana eyed her children suspiciously while they sat down laughing. "Oh Becca what would you like to do for your birthday Saturday? Do you want to have a party since it is your sweet sixteen?"

"I don't know. A party seems like a lot of trouble. I was thinking maybe just see if the others want to go bowling or indoor putt-putt."

"That sounds nice. Let me know where and how many and I'll make some calls Tuesday."

"Great. Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie."


	21. New Sweater

Thanks to avidreader90, snowflakes849, alexx-Caulfield, and Alyson Adele for the reviews. I love seeing them in my message box. Thanks again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I can't believe it. No I can believe it. Some dumb jock from the hockey team tried throwing a slushie at me. Luckily, I saw it coming and ducked. Even though the football guys stopped, that didn't change how the others viewed me. Rachel and Tina were already in the bathroom when I came in to wash off the cherry slushie that grazed my shoulder. Sadly, I had to extra clothes so my blue t-shirt was now a dark shade of purple.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked as I enter.

"Wwhat happened?"

"Nothing I ain't ever been through before. One of the hockey players."

"Neanderthals. That's what they are." Rachel said.

"Tell me about it. Oh. While I got you two here. I was thinking of getting everyone from glee together to do something outside of school. Maybe bowling or that indoor putt-putt that opened last month." I'm not a big fan of publicizing my birthday. I'm not one for all eyes being on me when it's such a small group of people. Being on stage is different for some reason. This way at least I can enjoy just a harmless get together with my friends.

"That sounds like fun. It would be an ingenious way to bond outside of the music room."

"Yea."

"Alright. Well I'll ask around and get preferences."

"You could wait until this afternoon. Mr. Schue wants to give us more songs to adjoin to our growing repertoire."

"How ddo you know?"

"I ran into him this morning. Notes are being sent to our home rooms as we speak."

"Perfect. Well off to math I go. Guess I'll see you guys after school." I leave the bathroom then quickly make my way to my locker to grab some books. As I close the door, I find puck leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Hey Becca."

"Puck. What do I owe the pleasure to this early morning visit?"

"Just wondering if Wes asked you out yet. I saw the rose."

"You interest in Wes is starting to disturb me." He smiles. He is handsome. If only he wasn't such an ass. Maybe? Whoa. Focus here Becca.

"I'm not interested in Wes. More in how you and him get together."

"How about this. If Wes asks me out, you'll be the first to know."

"Sounds good. So what happened to your shoulder, or is that the shirt design?'

"Cherry slushie courtesy of McKinley's hockey goalie."

"You still get slushied?" He seemed confused by this information.

"Yea. It's not like the football players are the only ones that think I'm a geek. Most of the school still regards me as something like a lowly peasant."

"Well they shouldn't." He said quietly.

"Two months ago you wouldn't have said that."

"Yea well you were a geek then but you've changed.

"Hate to tell you Puck, but I'm still a geek. I think you're the one that's changed." I could tell he was thinking about what I said by the puzzled look he had on his face as we entered math class. I really, really hate to admit it, but I think I'm starting to like the second biggest bully I have ever known.

* * *

Normal Point of View

That afternoon Becca met with the members of glee. After receiving a handful of new songs to familiarize themselves with, Becca told them her idea as they stood in the school parking lot. Everyone thought it was a good idea and Saturday evening worked well with everyone's schedule.

"So what does everyone want to go do. Golf or bowling?" Artie said. After a short debate and a quick vote, the majority was for indoor putt-putt. Arrangements were made so that by the time everyone left, all knew the plan.

"Putt- putt's going to be fun." Kurt said as he drove Becca to work. "Is there a special reason why you had this idea?"

"No just a fun idea. You know to bond and all."

"Really? Cause I was under the impression that Saturday is your birthday."

"No. Yes. Oh no. How did you know?" Becca asked once she realized she was cornered.

"Your calendar Saturday. But I'm the only one who noticed."

"Please don't say anything. I don't like being the center of attention when it comes to birthdays. I just want to enjoy a day with my friends."

"Okay Becca. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Kurt. I owe you one."

* * *

Tuesday, Becca spent most of the day focusing on class work. Though her grades were still high, she knew she had to keep them that way. That afternoon she didn't have to work but there was football, which Becca was slightly nervous about. The slap she had administered to Carl would have some form of recoil. It was only a matter of time. To her surprise it came that very afternoon.

She was one of the first on the field. Becca sat cross legged on the soft grass deciding on which plays to try when Carl carefully approached her.

"Becca do you have a second?" He asked gently.

"What do you want Reidman?" She responded while coming to her feet.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you or treated you like that." Becca could tell it was a forced and rehearsed apology. He fumbled through the words like a child.

"Carl who told you to do this."

"No one."

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid."

"Fine. It was Finn but I was going to anyway cause I didn't want you to tell Coach to bench me."

"I wouldn't of done that. I would have put you up against their biggest offensive lineman after telling him you called his girlfriend or mother ugly but do-able." Carl looked slightly shocked.

"But you're not going to do that cause I said I was sorry."

"You're safe Reidman." Becca said coldly.

"Reidman, Carter get over here now." Coach Tanaka yelled. Grabbing her binder, Becca headed over to the huddle.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked as he cast a glance at Carl.

"Yea. I'll tell you later."

"Becca come here." Coach said. This was unusual since he normally let her stand with the guys. It made it easier when she had to show them where their places were. Occasionally she had to walk through the line up.

"After the last game we were all really impressed with you taking the charge and leading us to another victory. So everyone chipped in and got you this." He then pointed to Matt and Puck who were holding a grey McKinley sweatshirt. On the back neatly printed in red was 'Carter' followed by 'Junior Coach'.

"Wow. That is so great. Thank you guys." She said as she slipped it over her head. "This means a lot to me."

"No problem. Now the touch caring crap is over. Let's get down to business." Coach said sticking true to his tough nature.

"Is it the right size?" Finn asked as everyone headed to the parking lot after the good practice.

"Perfect. Who picked it out?"

"Kurt got your size, then Puck and I took it to the printers at the mall."

"It's great. Thank you again. See you guys later." Becca said as she headed to her mom's car. Her mom had taken off work the entire day to visit with Becca's grandmother so she let Becca use the car.


	22. PuttPutt

Thanks to glee4ever, avidreader90, alexx-Caulfield, and snowflakes849 for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My computer is acting funny. Anyway hope you like.

* * *

Kurt's Point of View

I know Becca doesn't want people to know it's her birthday but she's turning sixteen and the girl deserves it. So I guess I am just going to have to handle the backlash, cause we have to throw her a party.

"See ya Kurt." Finn says as him, Puck, Mike, and Matt start to go to their cars.

"Hey wait guys. I have a favor to ask."

"We don't swing that way." Puck said. As if he was my type.

"What? No it's about this Saturday. You all are still coming right?"

"Yea, why?" Finn asked.

"Well it's Becca's birthday and I want to throw her a surprise party."

"It's her birthday?" Mike looked puzzled. "Why didn't she say anything yesterday?"

"Because she's shy and doesn't want all the attention. But I think she'll enjoy herself, once she relaxes."

"Sounds like fun." Puck said smiling. I've noticed he smiles a lot when Becca's around. He's probably thinking about her naked or something. There is no way he could have a genuine interest in her.

"Yea. What do you need from us?" Matt said.

"Tomorrow before glee we need to get everyone together except Becca. Then or after we can plan everything. Because we'll need cake, decorations, and gifts. I need you all to tell Quinn and the others without Becca finding out." She's probably going to kill me but at least it will be worth it.

* * *

Finn's Point of View

This surprise party is going to be awesome. Kurt's idea was great and everyone seems to be into it. I told Quinn after I dropped the guys off after practice. She was actually really into it. She said she appreciated everything Becca had done and was willing to do to help with the baby. And Quinn assured me Santana and Brittany would pitch in too even though Becca's not too fond of the Cheerios. Mike, Matt, and Puck seemed pretty happy too. I know Mike and Matt look at it as more time to spend with Santana and Brittany. Puck, though, I'm not entirely sure why he's so keen on the idea. Sure, he's stopped tormenting Becca but I thought that was it. I kind of hoped something was going on between those two but I'm sure Puck would have told me. And I'm pretty sure Becca would have said something too. But anyway everyone is meeting up at lunch to discuss the party since Becca had mentioned she had to spend her time at the library researching something for history.

"okay everyone is here let's hurry up just in case she gets done early and comes looking for us." Kurt said. Guess he's the leader on this. "I was thinking we could keep everything like putt-putt and the time the same and then we could just rent the room they normally have for parties."

"Do you know how much that's gonna cost?" Mercedes asked.

"When my mom called about my brother's party it was like a hundred bucks for two hours." Brittany said.

"That's a little out of budget cause we need to get a cake and decorations and gifts."

"My basement is rather large. And I have karaoke and games. If we play golf then make plans to come back to my house we could have the surprise there and save a couple dollars that way." Rachel said. Maybe I'll get to see her room too. No. Can't think like that. Quinn is having my kid. Nothing can ever happen between Rachel and me.

"And I can bbbake the cake." Tina offered.

"Does anyone know what she wants?" Quinn asked.

"She broke her ipod. We could all pitch in and get her one." Wait. How does Puck know her ipod is broke? "The guy at the radio shack sells them cheap. We'd only have to pitch in like twenty each." It seems like a lot of though went into that. What is going on with Puck?

"How do you know her ipod broke?" Santana asked him coldly. I guess I'm not the only one questioning Puck.

"She said something at practice yesterday. Is there a problem with that? It's only a suggestion. We can do whatever. I don't care."

"No the ipod is a good idea." Kurt said. "Alright is there anything else we are forgetting."

"Decorations." I say cause you can't have a party without a little color.

"My mom works at the party store. She brings home extra stuff all the time. I can get some streamers and stuff from her." Mike said. "I'll bring them in Friday and give them to you Rachel."

"Sounds like everything is worked out. Everyone bring in twenty dollars tomorrow tehn someone can run and pick up the ipod tomorrow after school."

"Do you think Becca is going to be surprised?" Rachel asked as we head out of the music room.

"I hope so cause if she has any knowledge this is going to happen she might kill me." Kurt said which made me laugh. Becca is definitely going to like this.

* * *

Normal Point of View

That afternoon the members of glee met up to discuss the new songs and to hear some interesting information. Mr. Schuester knew who the kids were up against during their sectional trials, something everyone was highly anticipating.

"Who is our competition?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for Deaf."

"Are you serious? Jane Adams is a half way house for girls out of juvie. We got this in the bag."

"Blind kids and criminals that don't care. There's no way they stand a chance." Artie said. All the others seemed to enjoy the advantage they appeared to have but Becca along with Mr. Schue looked a bit concerned. Both felt they should continue to practice and treat the situation as if they were up against harder groups. There was no reason they should lax. Becca knew from watching football through the years that sometimes the less likely teams prevailed. Instead of voicing her concerns, Becca went with the flow. It certainly wasn't going to kill her to relax a bit. The weekend was approaching and Becca was determined to enjoy playing putt-putt and just hanging out with her friends.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Today's going pretty well. I mean besides the fact that it's my birthday. Mom got me a few new tops and some little odd and end things I wanted. And Tyler got me this really nice necklace with a heart on it. Mom says he picked it out all by himself. Sometimes the little runt surprises me. Work hasn't been terrible either. Martha, the store manager, didn't leave any of her work for me and Wes stopped by to wish me happy birthday before he had to go to work. He even got me the special edition Dark Knight dvd since I had yet to actually buy it, though I've rented it too many times to count. Closing time is almost here and Kurt and Mercedes just pulled in to pick me up. It seemed like a better idea to car pool when possible. The jocks were all hitching a ride with Finn and the Cheerios were with Quinn. Kurt was getting Mercedes and me while Artie was giving a ride to Rachel and Tina. Everyone accounted for. Tonight's going to be nice. Just hanging out and relaxing.

* * *

"What color ball do you want Becca?" Mike asked me. The question just strikes me as funny. I know he means golf ball but the way it was phrased. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He joins in too. "Come on you know what I mean?"

"Anyone got lime green yet?"

"Nope so it's yours."

"Thanks." He hands me the lime green golf ball with matching club. It's been awhile since I've been to putt-putt, hopefully, I don't suck too much.

"What's got you all giggly?" Finn asks me.

"Nothing. Just silly stuff."

"Okay. So you never told me about the other day at practice, what happened between you and Carl?"

"He apologized like you told him to, but he was under the impression I would tell Coach to bench him. Like I have that kind of pull."

"After last game, you probably could." Puck added. "Tanaka will probably think it's your genius working. I mean the way he talks about you sometimes, it's like your not a girl at all."

"I think it's safe to say I'm all girl. I just happen to be a tomboy. But anyway I told Carl that if I wanted to get back at him I would just insult the largest guy on the offense then say Carl told me to say it."

"You have a very devious mind."

"Trust me it gets worse." Puck gave me a somewhat lustful glance though I was the only one to notice. Thank God. I don't want rumors running around about Puck and I. I'm pretty sure Santana would still kill me though they aren't together. And Puck had his reputation, so it's not like it would ever happen. The kiss was just a fluke. One nice moment that could never and would never be repeated.

"Some on Becca you're up next." Quinn yells.

"Alright. No one can laugh at me. It's been awhile and from what I can remember my swing was always a little strong to start with."

"What are you trying to say Becca?" I was halfway through my swing so I couldn't answer Artie. But my actions made it apparent. The ball bounced off the nearest decorative rock over Kurt's head, then ff the polar bear to land surprisingly close to the hole.

"I believe Becca was trying to explain that her uncanny strength takes over when she plays mini golf. It would have been a good suggestion to warn us so we could have brought proper head gear." Rachel said as everyone laughed.

"Sorry. I'll try and tone it down." I knew my face was red but everyone seemed to find it funny.

"Next time we're out on the field I want to see you throw a football." Matt said. "If you swing like that you have to have a killer arm." I took that as a compliment. I do in fact know how to throw a football, but Finn is way better at it than I am.


	23. Surprise

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield and chase83 for the reviews. And now for the chapter I think everyone has kind of been waiting for. The surprise party. Hope you all like it.

* * *

For the next three hours we played putt-putt with Quinn and Tina tying for winners. Around seven everyone said they were growing hungry. Then Rachel kindly offered her house up. Her fathers were away and she knew she had extra frozen pizza. Pizza sounded really good at that moment so I called up my mom and told her I wouldn't be home until later. Thankfully, she was completely fine with it. Sometimes I know I have the best mom ever. So everyone piled into their vehicles and headed to Rachel's for some pizza.

"If you all want to, go ahead and go downstairs. There's more room and the biggest tv is down there. I just need some help with the pizza."

"I can help." I offer. My mom raised me to help when you're at someone else's home. Growing up, all my friend's parents adored me for this. Rachel smiled nicely as we went about getting pans and preheating the oven. Since there were so many kids it was going to take two pizzas. We put in the first one, set the timer then Rachel showed me to her basement.

It was when I touched the doorknob to the basement that I got this odd feeling like something was going on. There was no sound coming from the basement. The television should have been on. People should have been talking or laughing. I wanted to stop but Rachel was right behind me without saying a word, she opened the door for me and nudged me down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as I came around the corner and got a full view of Rachel's basement. Streamers hung from the ceiling while balloons littered the floor. A Happy Birthday banner hung over a large folding table with a decent size cake sitting atop it. I couldn't believe it, my friends had thrown me my first surprise party.

"What did you all do? How did you?" My eyes instantly dart to Kurt. He quietly snuck behind Finn and Puck. The little sneak couldn't keep a secret. But then again, this is amazing. I walk behind the guys and grab Kurt in a massive hug. The tension he was obviously holding in melted during our embrace.

"I take it that you're not going to kill me?"

"No. Well at least not right now. I can't believe. Thank you guys."

"It was Kurt's idea." Finn said.

"But everyone chipped in." They then told me what each had contributed and how they snuck around behind my back to accomplish such a nice party.

"I got to go up and switch the pizza's around. How about you guys get the karaoke going." Rachel said brightly. I then noticed the big screen television, two comfy couches and karaoke machine at the other end of the room.

"So how come you didn't want up to know it was your birthday?" Quinn asked me as we sat on the couch watching Mercedes and Mike set up the machine.

"I don't know. I'm shy when it comes to things like this. And I thought not everyone would want to do a birthday party since the only connection most of us have is glee."

"And football." Matt added.

"Yes and football." I smiled.

"We are friends and you've been helping me out. Of course we'd want to celebrate with you." I don't know how to describe how I felt, except that for once life was going really good.

"It's ready who's first?" Mercedes said.

"We got the perfect song." Kurt and Artie say as they look at me with evil grins.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Everyone began to laugh when the boys played the Beatles, Birthday. After they finished Quinn, Brittany, and Santana did a Destiny's Child's song. It was fun to relax and watch as everyone enjoyed themselves. Soon after the girls finished Rachel said Pizza was done so everyone ran upstairs to get food then head back down for more singing.

"Okay guys I got a good song. But Mr. Schue can not know I can sing this because there is no way in hell I'll do it in public." Becca said as she sat down her empty plate and took the mic.

"What song?" Brittany asked.

"Trust me you'll know as soon as it starts."

Sure enough smiles appeared on everyone's faces as Vanilla Ice, Ice Ice baby, played. It was quite a surprise to see Becca rap effortlessly. The song was perfect for Becca as she goofed around.

"You should do that for sectionals. It would be great." Finn said once she was done.

"No way. Who's next?"

"Well I have a suggestion. We could play a game." Rachel offered. "Since Becca is up there she would pick the next song and performer. This way it could be amusing or something that plays to the person's talents. I'll go next."

"Okay Rachel, just give me a second to pick a song." Becca looked through the vast selection finally choosing Glamorous by Fergie. True to her word, Rachel enjoyed it. From there the others got up to sing without knowing their song. After a few songs Tina suggested cake and presents which caused Becca's jaw to drop.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten me anything." She said as a neatly wrapped box was handed to her.

"We all contributed." Mercedes said. Everyone watched as Becca tore away the festive paper to see a new ipod.

"This is way too much. No." Becca stammered but a smile was plastered on her face. Since losing her original ipod, she never realized how important music was to her.

"Shut up and love it." Kurt said.

"Thank you all so much." Becca got up and proceeded to hug everyone. When she finally came to Puck, she expected him to refuse, but he surprisingly allowed a quick embrace. The feeling of his arms around her felt oddly nice to Becca. Cake was soon passed out then everyone returned to karaoke. Halfway through Finn and Quinn's rendition of Islands in the Stream, Becca excused herself to run upstairs to grab something to drink.

"I take it you like your gift?"

"Geez." Becca slightly shouted. Puck's unannounced arrival startled the birthday girl. "You need to wear a freaking bell or something, unless you are trying to kill me."

"I would never dream of it."

"Yes. I love my ipod. Thank you for it."

"Everyone got it."

"I know." She said as she poured some soda. "But you're the only one that knew I needed a new one. You know it was a result from the first heart attack you gave me." Becca laughed,

"Sorry I remember something else about that day." He moved closer. His desire to be with her was beginning to wear down his fear of being made fun of. As he leaned in ready to kiss her, Finn yelled from the basement.

"Puck it's your turn." The interruption brought Becca to her senses. She liked Wes. He was a safe bet. Puck she still didn't know about him.

"I wonder what you have to sing?" Becca said as she grabbed her sup showing that the moment had passed.

"I don't know." Puck said sadly.

"Just as long as it isn't something like Barbie Girl right?" Becca felt bad and wanted to change his mood. The laugh he emitted as they walked down the steps proved she succeeded in her goal.

"What were you two up to?" Artie asked suspiciously with everyone looking on.

"Puck scared the crap out of me. Then we were trying to think about what songs we'd pick for whoever was next." Everyone bought it. They laughed then told puck he had to sing some Radiohead song, which he was pretty good at.

That night Becca went to sleep extremely happy and grateful. Though it was a strange combination of people, she knew she had some really good friends.


	24. Jittery and Giggly

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield and avidreader90 for the reviews. Sorry for the almost kiss. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks. Please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

"I think he is going to ask me out soon. Last night when I started to leave the store he took his break so he could walk me to my car. And then he kissed me. I couldn't believe it." Becca was telling Mercedes and Tina about the surprise she received when she went to pick up videos. It was a nice Wednesday afternoon. Everyone sat around waiting for Mr. Schue.

"Dddid he say anything afterwards?"

"No just good night. And I didn't know what to say cause it completely floored me."

"I told you he was interested." Rachel said as she joined the conversation. "Wes found you to be someone he could confide in along with enjoy spending time together. You two are a perfect match."

"Yea but I don't know." Becca said stealing a glance at Puck. "He goes to a different school and we both have other commitments."

"Do you like him Becca?" Mercedes asked bluntly.

Becca took a moment and stole a glance at Puck. He was talking up close and personal with Santana. "Yes I like him."

"Then go for it. If it doesn't work out then so be it. It's not like anyone here is worth your time."

You never know. I still don't know who got those pictures of my underwear back. Maybe there is a white knight in disguise around here."

"Well I would suggest sticking with the white knight you are aware of. There is no use in waiting around for someone that may never show."

"I guess." Becca said somewhat doubtful. Puck wasn't hiding, but he wasn't willing to be seen with Becca, unless he lied about their connection. And Becca refused to change or hide herself. Maybe Wes was the right way to go. For now.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schuester said as he came into the room looking a lot happier than the last glee meeting when no one wanted to practice. "I have decided to have a mash up competition. Boys in my left. Girl the right." Becca giggled when Kurt tried to join the girls.

"Now each team will take two songs and bring them together. Boys will perform next Wednesday. Girls on Thursday. This mean choreography, costumes, the works."

"But they have an extra person." Matt said since the girls were seven while the guys only had six.

"Okay." He thought about it a moment then came to a solution. "Boys will pick one of the girls to be a judge. Along with myself."

"But what if there's a tie. Your genders will make you bias." Rachel made a good point. However, Mr. Schue already thought of that.

"There will be a special celebrity judge. Someone that will be objective and break any ties if necessary." Everyone accepted this. "Okay guys take a moment and decide who will be the judge."

The guys drew into a close huddle with Puck supporting Finn since he kept falling asleep on his feet. Soon they came to an agreement on their candidate. "We want Becca to be judge. No offence to the other girls." Kurt said. Becca smiled slightly, unsure why she was chosen.

"Can I still perform with the girls or do I have to sit out?"

"Guys?" The choice was up to the boys again. Another quick discussion.

"Sure you helping them won't help your chances." Artie answered.

"Oh really. Come on girls. We have songs to chose. I'll draw up a timeline for our steps tonight." All the girls left hurriedly, excited at their new task.

The rest if the week and into the weekend the girls met and practiced their routine. Though some did this half hearted because they believed the guys couldn't come up with anything near as good as what they had planned.

Monday morning Becca walked into math class feeling tired and sore from her relentless practicing with Rachel. Even though she was a judge she wanted to prove she was still going to try her hardest. Around the end of class she remembered she wasn't going to be able to make it to math class tomorrow.

"Hey Puck." She said as they packed up their things.

"Yea Stacked." Becca glared. It had been awhile since she last heard that. "Sorry old habits. What do you need?"

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow morning. Do you think you could get my homework for me and I'll get it from you tomorrow after school."

"Sure I guess." he said as they left the class room.

"Thanks. I'll owe you one." His face light up at the idea. Becca was unsure if that was good or bad.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Mom had to work the early morning shift after breakfast at the hospital. Which wasn't abnormal. But Tyler's got a doctor's appointment he can't miss. So we worked it out that Mom would get a ride with her friend Candice into work. This left me the car and the responsibility to get Tyler to the doctors then school. Then I had to get myself to school. After a lot of fighting and coaxing, I finally got Tyler in to see the doctor. It was only a check up so he relaxed once he learned no needles were piercing his skin. Since he had been so good, I decided to stop at McDonald's and grab a second breakfast. I instantly became the coolest sister since Mom wasn't a big fan of fast food breakfast. She said it was too greasy. Tyler and I were a different story. Once I got him into class safely I called mom to let her know everything was okay and that I was almost to McKinley. Though I missed math and English, Puck was getting my math stuff and I knew there wasn't anything for English.

The guys were practicing for tomorrow's performance when class was over and I had to go in search of Puck for my homework. When I entered all eyes turned to me in an agitated kind of way. Something is definitely going on.

"What are you doing in here? Are you spying? That is so like you girls." Matt said.

"Whoa. Relax. I'm just here to get my homework from Puck. Are you guys okay?" They were acting pretty weird. Too jittery.

"We're fine. I got your stuff over here. You guys go on without me." I followed Puck to the corner of the room where his back pack was.

"So are you and Wes going out yet?" He asked quietly.

"For the last time no, not yet at least. He has kissed me but we've had hectic schedules so we haven't been able to get together again. Geez it's like you." But my mouth stopped working. Not because I forgot how to speak but because Puck wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders then pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds. But the after affects persisted. I felt giddy and tingly. I knew all eyes were on us but I only looked into puck's eyes.

"Sorry. I just wanted to do that before Wes asked you out."

I was speechless. I mean come on what the hell was I going to do. When my body and mouth finally began to work, I took my homework and started to the door. "Yea. Um thanks. I mean for getting my stuff. I'll um. I got to go. See you all tomorrow."

Wow. Okay. Becca snap out of it. Time to think logically. Puck does not have feelings for me aside from what he feels in his pants. That's it. There's no reason to go all girly because he kissed you. It was just Puck. The jock that's been tormenting me for years. No reason to go weak kneed over a kiss. But it was one hell of a kiss.


	25. Let Downs

Thanks to JasperHaleFan (love the name by the way), princesspkia, chase83, elochin, and glee4ever for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I know this chapter is short but I'll try and get another chapter out real soon.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The next day the kiss between Puck and Becca had failed to circulate outside of the male witnesses from glee. In fact the guys seemed to be too peppy and agitated to focus on gossip. That afternoon before their performance Mr. Schue introduced Ms. Pillsbury as the special judge. Everyone found that acceptable, so the three judges took their seats and watched as the boys busted out an amazing mash up of It's My Life and Confessions. After the boys were done the girls quickly began changing ideas to accommodate their lacking song.

The next day Rachel informed the girls that the boys took some form of decongestive pills to stay energized. Not to be out done by the guys, all the girls headed to the nurses office to receive the same treatment before their number. It wasn't until lunch that Becca started to feel the effects. She couldn't stand still. Luckily, she only had to make it through two more classes before glee.

"Are you guys ready? This is going to be spectacular. Just wait till the boys get a look at us." Mercedes said as they changed into their yellow sundresses. Becca was pleased with Mercedes choice considering Becca looked girly without looking slutty.

"Now before our performance I'm going to say a little bit about our selection." Rachel continued to babble. Even as they took the stage she didn't stop. Her voice continued up until the music hit. There was a moment of silence then the girls began singing Halo combined with Walking on Sunshine. A very high note done by Rachel ended the song. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and the boys applauded.

"That was great. Everyone stepped up their game. Tomorrow we'll announce the winners. You guys can leave if you want. Becca you can give me your vote tomorrow if you want."

"Okay Mr. Schue. Thank you. Bye. Have a nice evening." For some odd reason the pills made her ramble. She laughed to herself as she finished dressing. Instead of completely changing she decided to put her jeans back on along with her black sweater. Her final look was casual but nice. It was exactly like how she wanted it. Wes had called her the night before and asked if she wanted to get coffee with him. Thought it wasn't technically a date, Becca was sure it would lead to one.

As she headed to her locker to grab a book she forgot before leaving, Becca ran into a now calm and somewhat normal Puck. Seeing him seemed to calm her down and give her butterflies. Even in her caffeinated state she knew she had to talk to him seriously. "Hey Puck.""Hi Becca. You looked good up there today." He said with a shy smile, he knew why she was there and he'd already thought of his response.

"Thank you. Do you have a minute?"

"Yea what do you need?"

"It's about yesterday. You know after school."

"Yea. Look the kiss it was just the pills okay."

"I'm not worried about the kiss. It was more about what you said. Is there something going on between us because things don't feel the same. I just mean that I don't look at you the same way I did a few months ago."

"Come on Becca. You're growing on me and all but it can't happen. I mean you're hot but we don't have anything in common aside from glee and football. And I have sexual needs which I doubt you'll want to fulfill. I'm a jock and no offense but we can't bee seen together because both of us would suffer. Both kisses were mistakes."

For some odd reason Puck's words hurt. "Now there's the Puck I remember. A total ass through and through. A simple I don't like you would have sufficed. But no, you have to go and make me feel like I am beneath you. That I am less than human. Well tank God I at least have Wes and that I didn't make a huge mistake and start to fall for you." Becca started to leave without even going to her locker. She had to be out of view when the tears came.

"Becca. No wait."

"Leave me alone Puckerman," She said venomously. He stopped short and watched as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I've made girls cry before and never cared. But this sucks. I had to hurt her. I didn't want to. It's just she's not my type. Of course she's hot but she deserves better. If we started something she would hear shit. She shouldn't be put through that. I do like her and I know Wes is good for her. I know she's going to hate me but at least whatever might have happened, won't. Now maybe I can get her out of my head.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The next glee meeting Becca arrived in a highly pissed off mood. Not only did Puck insult her, but Wes had to reschedule their coffee date. The incident involving the kiss had now circulated through glee and into the halls. Carl, feeling brave, asked if he could have another try at kissing her. He said he heard it was her goal to kiss the entire football team. Becca only ignored him. Life continued to spiral downward. She received a slushie from Karofsky and a pop quiz in history which she forgot to study for. Following the pattern of the day glee began with Mr. Schuester reeming them for using decongestives. Apparently Finn and Rachel came clean earlier in the day. And then to top it all off Mr. Schue informed everyone that they were now assigned a co-director to oversee glee. To everyone's horror except the cheerios, the co-director came in the form of Coach Sue Sylvester. Life was starting to suck again for Becca.


	26. Wanna Burger?

Thank you elochin, alexx-Caulfield, jasperhalefan, chase83, and avidreader90 for the reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Coach Sylvester isn't high on my dislike list, but at the same time were are far from friends. Gym class has always been a form of torture however that was because of the Cheerios. If Quinn and the others had not been in my class, then I think I wouldn't be on Mrs. Sylvester's radar. But as fate has it, I know a secret about Coach Sylvester. It's not like I caught her having sex or anything like that. Cause if I did then I'd be in therapy. In fact it's the complete opposite. I found that our demanding cheerleading coach has a softer side. But still her being co-director only makes my life a little worse. I just wish this week was over with already.

"You all can go." Mr. Schue said dismissing us. Thank God. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home. However, it appears my friends want to grill me over the other afternoon. Mercedes and Kurt are at my sides while Artie, Tina, and Rachel trail behind.

"So Becca do you care to divulge any deep dark secrets you've been harboring? A secret love maybe?" Mercedes said.

"Nothing is going on. No secrets. No love. Just a stupid mistake."

"It didn't look that way the other day." Kurt added.

"He doesn't like me. Puckerman made that very clear yesterday when I asked him to explain his actions. He said it was a mistake caused by the decongestive pills he was on. Okay. That's it. Can we please just drop it?"

I guess everyone could see how upset I was because they tried to cheer me up. Rachel reminded me I still had Wes, while Artie offered to let the air out of Puck's tires. Sometimes I forget how great my friends can be when I'm down. After a few minutes they decided we all needed to go out to eat to cheer me up and gossip about the new troubles we were going to have to endure at the hands of Sue Sylvester.

The dinner with the guys went well and to top it all off Wes called to reschedule our now official first date to that Saturday after the football game. I was happy. My crappy day ended on a good note.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Saturday morning Becca spent working at the cleaners. She was there until close then she had to hurry to the school to meet the football team. The weather was rather warm so Becca felt comfortable in shorts, a t-shirt, and her football sweatshirt on top. As she pulled into the parking lot in her mom's car, she found Finn waiting for her.

"Hey Becca. How's it going?"

"Could be better. You?"

"Same." They began to walk to the locker room awkwardly silent. "I got to ask you something about the other day."

"I assume you mean when Puck kissed me?"

"Yea. I know he talked to you afterwards and was kind of harsh. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks but I'm fine. It seems like a good idea to just put it behind me. It's not like any thing could happen. Not only has he tormented me for years but being a jock is very important to him."

"I've seen the way he's around you. And the way he talks about you now. He likes you."

"Did he say something to you?" Becca asked mildly concerned. At this point Puck's feelings towards her didn't really matter.

"No, trust me he'd kill me if he knew we were talking about this. Still we've been best friends for years. I know when he's interested in a girl just for looks. But you. It's different."

"Well he told me we wouldn't work out. And I'm pretty sure Wes is going to become more of a presence in my life so as of right now nothings going to happen. I'm going to push the last few weeks out of my mind and go back to being the geek I am. I'll still help out with football but I'm done trying to make other jocks understand me. Matt and Mike are okay. But you're the only one that I'm comfortable with."

He broke into a smile at being set apart from the others. "Thanks Becca. I got to go get dressed."

"Alright I'll see you out there Finn. And thanks. You definitely made me feel better."

Becca headed down to the field to find a few of the defense sitting on the benches waiting for the rest of the team. They nodded politely to her but left her alone. Aside from Carl, the others had lessened up on her. No names or slushies. But at the same time most of them were not going out of their way to welcome her. She was in glee so that made her a geek in their eyes. So unless it was football related they didn't talk to her in school. At first that bothered her. But after the week she had, Becca was content to stay in her world rather than theirs.

The next two hours the team practiced with no incidents. Becca did her best not to worry about Puck. But every chance he got, he tried to talk to her. Luckily she was able to dodge him every time she saw him coming. Finally six o'clock came around. Tanaka called for break to get food. Most of the guys set out to get food at the pizza shop. "Are you coming?" Matt asked Becca as they left the field.

"No I'm going to borrow one of the school computers. I got a paper for history due Monday and my computer is broke." This was only half true. A paper was due, however, her computer was fully functioning. In reality she just wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Do you want us to pick up anything for you?"

"No thanks. I'll just raid the vending machine. See you guys in an hour." Some of the guys waved as they left but Becca was already going to the computer lab. After three quarters of an hour her paper was completely done and ready to print. As she hit print, she saw Puck enter the room carrying a Burger King bag.

"Matt said you were just going to the vending machine so I grabbed you some burgers."

"Why are you here Puck?" Becca was angry he thought he could just act like friends.

"Burgers." He said awkwardly as he held the bag higher. Had it been different Becca would have laughed.

"Thanks. Okay. I'll pay you back later. Now you can go."

"I wanted to say sorry too. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. It's just you make me so confused. You are a cool chick but."

"We don't match." She finished his thought.

"Yea I just don't know what to do."

"Well you don't have to worry. I like Wes. So your choice has been made for you." he actually looked hurt which made Becca feel bad. "We can be friends though. If you want."

Puck smiled nicely. Becca grabbed her papers then headed to the field with him. 'you know we could be friends with benefits." he said mischievously but as a joke.

"Don't think so Puck. Tried that before. Doesn't always work." His eyes almost bugged out of his head. It never crossed his mind that she had ever gone further than kissing with a guy.

"I thought you. I never would of."

"Oh will you stop. Like I've said a hundred times, there's quite a bit you don't know about me."

"How can I find out more?"

"Through friendship. I know it sounds corny but I'm not about to reveal all my secrets or thoughts to you. We need to build trust or else it's always going to be jock verse geek thing."

"Alright. Fine." Puck sounded like a child being told no. Then his expression changed. "Could you tell me who?"

"One day maybe. But certainly not today."

"Damn. You're cruel to leave me hanging."

"I know." She said happily as she joined the rest of the guys.

"I'm the biggest idiot ever." Puck said silently to himself.


	27. First Date

Thanks to chase83, alexx-Caulfield, elohcin, , and kiralol101 for the reviews. And to answer your question kiralol101 yes Puck and Quinn did sleep together. I am sticking with the original storyline but it's going to play out a little differently. Thanks again.

* * *

The game that night ended with McKinley only winning by one point. It had been a tense night. Luckily it was now over and it was only twenty minutes before Wes arrived. The plan was to go to the local diner then mill around the strip mall.

"Do I look okay Kurt? I mean it's only a little bite to eat. A sweatshirt and jeans are acceptable right?"

"Relax Becca you look good. Now stop freaking out."

"Yea it's just what if I mess this up. He's a great guy and I'm a geek."

"Stop." Kurt grabbed Becca's shoulders forcing her to look at him. "If it is meant to be then it will happen. Having a melt down will not help. Now the only suggestion I have is put your hair in a ponytail. Show off your eyes." Obediently Becca listened to Kurt and drew her hair up into a high ponytail. "Good come one. I'll wait with you." Kurt took her arm and together they walked outside to see Wes has already arrived. But he wasn't alone.

Santana and Brittany were throwing on whatever charm they could muster. Wes was politely listening but when his eyes met Becca's he excused himself to join her. Becca watched as Santana huffed and puffed in anger at not getting her way. Brittany just went to staring at the stars in her inattentive mode. Kurt had silently slipped away as Wes approached and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Becca knew she was blushing profusely.

"Hi Wes. How are you?"

"Good now. How about you?'

"Good. Ready to go?"

"Yea. We'll go have some nice dinner then we can go for a walk or something." As he spoke they walked to his car where he held her door open for her. A majority of the football team, including Puck and Carl, watched as Becca left on her first date with Wes.

* * *

"I take it that the game went well since everyone looked so happy when I picked you up." Wes said trying to start up a conversation after they placed their order with the waitress.

"Yes but it was only by one point. It's like they're going back to the old ways and not caring. Since more of the guys have joined glee, there's this unspoken tension in the locker room. I hope it goes away soon. If not there's going to be some major problems."

"Speaking of problems what about Carl and Puck? They still giving you a hard time?"

"Not so much. Carl's worried I'll have people decimate him on the field. And Puck. I don't know. Since he's joined glee, I'm learning there could be more to the jock." There was no way Becca would reveal the kiss Puck had planted on her pays prior. It was before her and Wes were together so one little secret wouldn't hurt.

"He seemed to be interested in you at the invitational's. During that second song he was really happy to be near you."

"That's because we had to act. You know since we had to pretend to be in love. He would have looked the same had he been with Brittany or one of the other girls."

"Brittany? She's the blonde one."

"Yea the one that was talking to you earlier. She's always with Santana."

"Yes I remember her." He said referring to Santana. "Seems to think she would make me happier than you. But I told her I was only interested in you. We have so much in common and all. And cheerleaders tend to be self-centered or limited in knowledge."

"Wow. You just described the entire McKinley cheerios with two adjectives."

"I like girls that have both brains and beauty." Another rush of blood when to Becca's cheeks." And you know football so you're kind of like the perfect package."

"Thank you Wes. You know you're not bad yourself."

* * *

The rest of the evening went perfectly for the new couple. They laughed and joked. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. And when Wes returned her to her car at the end, they shared a nice kiss cementing their new relationship. As soon as Becca walked through the door she relived every detail to her mom. Kurt and Rachel received the same story the next day when they called. So by the time Monday rolled around, almost everyone knew Becca was off the market.

All day she was asked about her new boyfriend, mainly by her friends and the cheerios that had seen him during the car wash. Becca enjoyed most of it until she saw Puck. She couldn't help but feel there was something unfinished between them. But he seemed to have pushed it aside. During their glee meeting he smiled and said hi but skirted around the topic of Wes.

Mr. Schuester arrived first, soon followed by Coach Sylvester. The two co-directors argued over something trivial with Mr. Schuester losing. From there the members learned there would be two branches of the glee club. One headed by Coach Sylvester including Santana, Artie, Tina, Mike, Matt, Kurt, and Mercedes. The other club was left with Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Becca. No one, aside from Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios, were happy about the separation.

"I can't believe her. This is ridiculous. Don't worry guys. I will think of something." Mr. Schuester said as he stormed out of the music room.

"So much for a meeting. Seems like that was more of a dissolvent." Rachel said.

"I don't think glee is going to be as much fun if we all can't be together." Becca added.

"Oh I'm sure it will work itself out." Quinn said as everyone left.

* * *

"I wonder what we are going to do now. Maybe Mr. Schue will go to Principal Figgins and try to get us back together." Becca was not liking the separation. Two days apart from some of her friends was too much. Mercedes had told her they weren't even allowed to speak to each other so the two girls hid in the bathroom.

"I hope so. It's not the same when were not together."

"Well tell your crew to meet ours in the music room after school. Mr. Schue pushed back our meeting to 3:30 and I hear Coach Sylvester's going to be out of school. We can have some time to hang out without worrying about getting you all in trouble."

"Sounds good. See you at three then."

Sure enough at three all members of both glee factions came into the music room to spend time together. After a few minutes Puck picked up a guitar and strummed a familiar tune. Pretty soon Finn was playing along on the drums while everyone sang Nelly's Ride Wit Me. The atmosphere in the room was fun and relaxed. There was no pressure from their other friends or teachers. They could just enjoy the music and each other's company. Sadly, as the half hour ended so did their time together. Mr. Schue arrived just as the others left.

"Okay so our approach for sectionals is going to be about love rather than hate. Finn, Rachel here you go." He handed everyone the sheet music for No Air.

"Yea cause this seems fair." Quinn sneered.

Becca had no qualms about Finn and Rachel as the leads. They both sang well and she enjoyed being back up as long as she got to stand out occasionally. And though she liked the song, there were other Jordin Sparks songs she enjoyed more. Practice ended early at four thirty but Becca's mom wasn't due until quarter of so she sat on the bench out front waiting patiently.

"How's it going Becca?" Puck asked as he sat beside her.

"I'm doing okay. What about you?"

"Alright. So how did your date with Wes go?"

"Good. I guess you already know we are going steady now." She said carefully.

"Finn mentioned something. Guess you're not going to have a lot of time for glee or football or friends now that you have a boyfriend."

"We are going to cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now it's still in the early staged. But he knows how important they are to me so I don't think he'll make me choose."

"That's good."

"He also knows that my friends mean a lot to me so if every once in awhile I turn him down to hang out with you guys he'll be okay."

"You really like him?"

"He's a good guy. I think we have something. But like I said it's early."

"Would you have gone out with me if I asked first?" He asked almost ashamed.

"I don't know. Depends on when and how you asked. Like a gentleman probably yes. Like Carl, no way in hell." Her honesty made them both laugh. 'Well here's my mom. Guess I'll see you tomorrow at the second practice of No Air. Should be fun."

"Yea. Bye Becca."

"See you Puck."

* * *

Becca threw her backpack into the back seat then climbed into the passenger seat. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Good. Got to hang out with everyone and we got a new song. No Air. It's that duet by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown."

"That's good. Has Mr. Schuester made a decision on the songs for sectionals?"

"Not yet. Coach Sylvester is kind of making it hard since the gangs in two groups. Thursday we each perform to see what number we'll do."

"Well I hope everything works out. But I know you'll do great no matter what."

"You have to say that cause you're my mom."

"I say it because I mean it. You are a good singer Becca. Now what do you say we pick up Tyler and get Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sure. Tyler was saying he wanted some egg rolls the other day." That night the Carter's sat down to eat dinner as a family happily talking and reconnecting since it wasn't everyday their mom was home. It was going to be one of the last times for awhile. She revealed at the end of the meal. She was going to be running double shifts which meant they had to help out a little more. Neither child minded.


	28. Slushies

Thanks to elohcin for the review. Puck and Becca will eventually be together. It just may take some time. Thanks again.

* * *

During the next glee practice Quinn seemed pissed the entire time. Then at the end she made a comment about Mr. Schue discriminating against them. Becca brushed off the comment but the others had a different thought. Brittany, Puck and Becca discussed the comment as they went to the parking lot.

"You know Mr. Schue is always holding us back. Keeping us from the leads. Maybe he does have something against Jews." Puck said.

"Then explain Rachel." Becca pointed out.

"Well she's a girl."

"And that would make Brittany and I what exactly?"

"Oh I don't know. But I do know I don't want to be discriminated against. You with me Brittany."

"Yea. Sure." She said not really paying attention. She appeared to be more interested in the way the sun was sparkling off the cars.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Great. Now it's down to me, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn. It is going to suck Friday when it's only the four of us performing. Coach Sylvester is up to something. Rachel suspects Quinn has had a hand in it. Which would explain the clear methodical division. But I had hoped Quinn was done with the underhanded stuff. I thought she was really starting to enjoy glee. Everyone's been getting along for the most part. I guess Quinn is always going to be a cheerio first and a glee member second.

Thursday after school was over, both glee teams met in the auditorium. Mr. Schue and our group was up first since Coach Sylvester won the coin toss earlier in the week. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and I took our places. Everyone else sat in the chairs. I wanted to wave to Kurt and them but figured it might get them in trouble. So instead I stand there preparing. Rachel starts to sing but is quickly silenced by Coach Sylvester. Apparently she wants to leave without giving us a chance. Now Mr. Schue's getting into it. Both teachers are yelling at each other. If I wasn't so concerned with the outcome of glee I'd probably laugh.

"Will you two stop. I'm sorry Mr. Schuester. Mrs. Sylvester. If we wanted to hear mom and dad fight we'd just stay at home on pay day." Finn yelled. The tension seemed to come to a head.

"Yea. I don't like this whole minority stuff. I may be a proud black woman but I am so much more than that. Let's go guys." Mercedes says.

"If everyone wants to see what a real storm out looks like then I suggest you follow me." Rachel adds. I grab my back pack from the side stage and follow Finn and Rachel out. I have no idea where Quinn ended up.

"Do you think this will change anything?" I ask as we head to the parking lot.

"I hope so. This whole two teams thing sucked. It doesn't feel right when we're split up." Artie put in.

"Give them a day or so and they'll be over it. Something new will come along." Matt added.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." I said as everyone dispersed.

Sure enough the next day the co-director's had come to a united decision. Coach Sylvester was going to take a step down and act as an overseer. As Mr. Schue explained all this I became aware of how calm and quiet Coach was being. Two words that never described her. Everyone soon found out why. Coach Sylvester found out Quinn was pregnant. The entire room fell silent. Even though Quinn had ticked me off the last couple days with her attitude, I couldn't help but fell sympathy for her. Soon the whole school would know about the baby and her life would completely change.

The new school order changed drastically the following Tuesday. I was hanging out in the hallway talking with Artie around the end of the day when Karofsky, the hockey player, come our way with a slushie. But he went right past us, straight to Finn and gave him a slushie facial. Some shoving and words were exchanged before Karofsky left looking pleased. When I headed into the music room later I saw Quinn cleaning Finn off with a towel. I felt bad for them, a little. I had been living through this for a few years now. It sucked, but you eventually get over it. Though I'm sure they are going to have a harder time adjusting than I did.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Mr. Schuester entered soon after Becca with homework for everyone. I want you all to come up with a mash up to Bust a Move. Something unexpected and that will show ingenuity. Artie give us a bass line. Finn take it from the top."

"Sorry Mr. Schue. I got syrup in my eye."

"Alright Puck."

"Yea. Young MC isn't my thing."

"I for one am shocked by the lack of leading male motivation." Rachel said. Becca nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you boys how to do it." Mr. Schue said. He then began to sing to the enjoyment of everyone. By the end everyone was dancing and singing along. As everyone was moving around Puck stole glances at Becca. He couldn't help it. She had a hold on him that he didn't understand. But he needed to get over her. Wes was her boyfriend now. Puck had had a bream about Rachel, maybe it was time he listened to his mother and date someone from his religion. And she's hot.

"With Finn getting slushied you know this means none of us are safe." Mercedes said as Kurt drove her and Becca home.

"What are you talking about? We've never been safe. And I think hell will freeze over before we ever feel safe." Becca said.

"Yes. I have a feeling that no matter what we are always going to be the low man on the social totem pole." Kurt added while pulling into Becca's driveway.

The next day Becca, Kurt, Matt, Mike, and Finn met up outside the locker room and headed out to the field for practice. Becca didn't have to be out on the field to feel the tension. Since the slushie from Karofsky, something was changing in the hocks. Their tolerance for Finn, the other;s and their glee ties were beginning to wear thin. Oddly enough no one treated Becca differently. In fact she had been treated better than Finn was. She assumed it had to be based on the fact that she was a geek first. They had accepted that but Finn was a completely different story. A fight soon broke out in the middle of a huddle. Becca ran up to see what was going on. Coach was yelling.

"I want everyone on the sidelines. Now. That includes you Becca."

Becca had never seen Coach like this before. Hw wasn't just the regular mad. He was irate. "You all need to start acting like a team. Bonding. Spending time together. That is why I am adding another practice day. Thursday at 3:30."

"But Coach." Finn and Becca protested at the same time. "That's the same time as glee." Finn finished.

"I am tired of this separation. No more. All of you listen up and you tell Puckerman too. You have to chose which team you want to be on. Thursday is a mandatory practice. If you're not there, you're not on the team. This applies to players only."

Everyone turned to Becca. "What about me Coach. I'm in glee. And to be honest if I have to choose glee will win."

"You're fine Becca. You are helping us out. As long as you show up for the games you will always have a place on this team."

Most of the guys smiled at her though she couldn't return it. Finn and the others looked on upset

Becca felt a terrible weight in her stomach. There was no doubt glee was going to win out for Kurt, but the others were up in the air. Football meant more to them. But without them in glee there was no way they could compete at invitational's.

The next day the football team showed Finn and Quinn what life they were going to live as long as he chose glee. Both received an all out slushie bath from the football team. Everything was changing at McKinley and not just on the football field.


	29. Jealous Much?

Thanks to elohcin, chase83, and alexx-Caulfield for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Something strange is going on and I don't like it. Though I'll never admit it to anyone. It all started yesterday when Artie and I were heading down the hall together talking about the homework Mr. Schue had given us when I see Puck talking with Rachel then handing her a slushie. The sight was weird mainly for the fact that Puck was handing it to her and not shoving it in her face. Something I had watched him do many times. It got even weirder when they smiled at each other. I had seen that smile before, whenever Puck and I were getting along and we forgot we weren't suppose to like each other. But this was in the middle of the hall. I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed either. Though Puck didn't seem to care. However that wasn't the weirdest thing. The strangest thing happened during the glee meeting today. Mr. Schue was asking if anyone had come up with a mash up and low and behold Puck said he had something. He then began to play and sing Sweet Caroline to Rachel. Yea he didn't say it in those words but he did say something about a Jewish icon and his eyes never left hers.

Now I'm not going to say I'm the type of girl that gets jealous. Cause I'm not. But I was irritated. Puck was not only making puppy dog eyes to Rachel, but he was enjoying it. After all the crap he gave me about me being a geek and him having to uphold some obscure image, he was showing interest in Rachel, who in my opinion was just as big of a geek as I was. I know it's not her fault. And deep down I can't really fault Puck. I never came out and directly said I liked him. And I never told anyone about my changing feelings towards Puck, so most still thought we were just friends. Hell I even have a boyfriend now. I just, I'm bothered by all of this and don't know how to act or feel.

And to top it all off there is that stupid football issue. The guys have kind of changed in the way they've treated me. I haven't gotten slushied in a while and the other day when I thought Karofsky was coming my way with one, two of the defense guys stopped him. They didn't make a big show of it, but they smiled at me as the hockey player went in another direction. The guys treat me like a normal person now. Which I think has something to do with Coach giving me a free pass. Not only do I not have to choose but Coach has kind of given me his approval. I was sure that as soon as I made it known my allegiance ran with glee, that I would be outcasted more. But apparently my success with the team actually means something. Though I am being treated better, I felt terrible for the other guys. They were given a horrible ultimatum between their two interests but I was spared. Life is starting to get difficult again and I don't like it one bit.

* * *

Is it wrong that I want to smack Rachel? I mean I occasionally want to do it just based off her superior attitude of her large vocabulary which sometimes makes me feel stupid. But today I saw her with her arm wrapped around Puck and I just wanted to do something. I know I have no claim on him since I have Wes. That's right I have Wes. I have got to stop worrying about Puck and Rachel. Wes is who is important. I can't look at Puck like that anymore. If it's meant to happen then it will. God, I hope o listen to my own advice.

I guess someone up there has a sense of humor cause I'm sitting here at work reading a book when I see Puck getting out of his car and heading straight for the door.

"Hey Becca."

"Hi Puckerman."

"You mad at me?" He asked with a funny expression on his face.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing it's just you normally call me Puckerman when you're mad at me."

"Everything's good. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'm going to choose football over glee. And I guess I just want to say good bye considering you'll probably choose glee."

"I don't have to choose."

"What? Did Coach change his mind?'

"No. Oh that's right you weren't there. You were with Rachel." I had learned this from Mercedes gossiping to me the morning after Puck's solo. I tried to speak without much expression. He needed to see that I didn't care. "Tanaka said it only applied to players. He told me that as long as I showed up for games and gave him some of my plays then I could miss practices."

"Well aren't you lucky." He said sarcastically.

"It's not my choice. I told him that I would go with glee if I had to choose but he said I didn't. and I think the guys want to keep me around cause they've stopped Karofsky from tormenting me."

"Oh come on. They're doing it so you'll let them in your pants."

"That's never going to happen. I've made that extremely clear. If they are stupid enough to try anything I will gladly start detaching body parts." He laughed which was kind of refreshing. It definitely lightened the mood.

"So how's things going with Wes?"

"Okay though they might get a little rocky next week."

"Why's that?" Puck said as he walked behind the side counter and took a seat on the stool. It's been a slow day so I wasn't worried about customers.

"Because we play Lake View. He's one of their best front defensemen. It's just going to suck to have to play him, though I don't think it will roll over into our relationship."

"That's good I guess."

"What about you and Rachel? You two have seemed to hit it off."

"Yea. She can be a bit annoying but she's been cool. She spent most of third period helping me get slushie out of my hair and face. I don't think it's going to work out though since I'm leaving glee."

"Oh. That's too bad. Though odd, you two seem nice together." I wasn't exactly lying. Had I not been interested in him (sort of), then they would make a cute couple.

"You think so?"

"Yea. Rachel can be great when she's not worried about her career and all."

"She's not as laid back as you though. And you and I have more in common." I blush slightly. Damn it. Can't go soft. Have to stay strong.

"Still."

"Yea I know you're with Wes."

"Yes. Because he's the only one that asked me out." Puck took the hint and instantly decided he needed to be somewhere else.

"I'll talk to you later Becca."

"Bye Puck." I said as nicely as I could as he walked out the door. If I didn't know any better I would say I might have hurt his feelings. But he hurt mine first.

* * *

Normal Point of View

At quarter after three the kids in glee that didn't have an ultimatum started showing up. Mr. Schue was already there waiting. Everyone wanted to believe their friends would give up football but reality was against them. Football was popular and meant no slushies. Why would anyone chose otherwise. So at three thirty everyone stood collectively holding their breath. The clock clicked to indicate the time. A few seconds passed before they could hear something. Though low at first, the sounds of footsteps grew. Matt and Mike walked through the door looking happy. Football wasn't their life. And it was obvious Brittany and Santana were pleased with their choices. They greeted them with big hugs then joined the rest of the group. As they settled in another set of footsteps could be heard. A rather bashful looking Puck walked through the door. Becca had not expected that. She thought for sure it was going to be Finn. As she thought about it she watched as Rachel went to meet him. He said screw football then they hugged. Instead of feeling anger, Becca only felt envious that he hadn't given up football for her.

"Where's Finn?" Artie asked as he looked up at Quinn. Everyone was wondering the same thing. They waited a full five minute before beginning their practice. But Finn never came. He had given in to the other jocks.

* * *

The next day the glee kids realized how much Finn had given in to his renewed jock friends. He walked with a purpose directly to Kurt, holding a purple slushie. All the outcasts were around wearing their raincoats. It had been easier to wear one rather than pack fresh clothes everyday.

"I'm sorry Kurt. But I have to." Finn stumbled through the words.

"I figured since I made it known to all of them that I was with glee til the end."

"Yea but you didn't have to in the shower."

"What's the matter?" Becca asked.

"You better not be about to throw that in my man's face." Mercedes said.

"I have to or else they will beat the crap out of me."

"I guess your new friends are more important than your old ones." Becca added.

"Well it's not like you had to choose." He said coldly.

"Hey I made it very clear to Tanaka and the rest of the guys glee would always come first. I didn't ask for leniency."

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. "I don't want to do this. I know how particular about what goes on your face."

Kurt reached forward and took the cup from Finn's hands. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to so you don't get hurt." And before anyone could stop him Kurt threw the ice cold slushie into his own face. The impact of the ice made his hat fall off his head. Everyone stood in shock. "Now get out of here and think about if any of your football buddies would have done the same." Finn took one last look then got out of there.

"Get me to the nearest day spa." Kurt shouted. Mercedes and Rachel grabbed his arms while Tina held open the girl's bathroom door. Becca followed holding Kurt's slightly slushied hat.


	30. Funny Feelings

Thanks to kiralol101, elohcin, nomanslandvicki, Saxer, and amanduh18 for the reviews. Sorry its taken so long for me to get this chapter out. Still recuperating from the holidays. Thanks again.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I can't believe I quit football for glee. I'm sitting here on the bleachers watching Carl take over my place. Of all the people on the team they replace me with Reidman. What is happening to me? I get my best friend's girlfriend pregnant. I start falling for Becca. And I actually start dating Rachel Berry, the definition of high maintenance. I use to be the biggest bad ass in the school. Now I'm just a geek. It wouldn't be so bad if Rachel and I were doing it, but she won't even let me touch her boobs. Come on what incentive is there. Yea Becca may say the same thing, that she wants to wait and all, but I don't know. For her I think I could. For awhile. Geez, I'm going soft.

"Do you miss it?" Rachel says as she walks up behind me.

"No." I say angrily. I'm just pissed period. No football. No Becca. No sex.

"I hope you didn't leave because of me?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out. Everything has been based off a fantasy. Though nice, it's not meant to happen."

"Whatever. I was going to break up with you anyway."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was. Geez how pathetic am I. I can't even keep a girl like you. No offense."

"Well you're kind of a jerk. No offense."

"It's Finn right?" It's pretty obvious she's into him. Not only are they paired up every time, but she stares at him at every chance. Her silence gives me my answer. "Well he's with Quinn. And as long as she's got that baby they will never break up. So why bother?"

"I don't know. For the same reason you hang on Becca's every word. Hoping she leaves Wes and turns to you."

"What? No."

"It's okay. Though she has yet to tell me anything I am sure she feels the same."

"It doesn't matter. It'll never happen. She's with him. And she's always saying how great a guy he is. Just like Finn and Quinn they'll never break up."

"I just think you want it too much. I can relate. I want everything too much. But that doesn't stop me from hoping. I hope we can still be friends."

"We weren't friends before." I say angrily then leave her on the bleachers alone. Yea I was a little mean but I'm pissed. I know it's my own fault that Becca and I aren't together. But damn it I gave up football for her. It looks like I did it for Rachel but it was really for Becca. To prove that I would give up something I love for someone I care about. So what if I'm doing everything ass backwards. I guess like Rachel said I want it too much. Maybe if I step back I'll come to my senses. Get her out of my head finally.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I've decided not to go to football practice today. It's my way of telling Tanaka and the others I don't entirely agree with the way there are handling things. They need to grow up and realize people need to have control of their own lives. So instead of hurrying down to the locker rooms to meet the guys, I'm milling around the school. I had the car today and I didn't have to pick Tyler up until five. So I am trying to kill time. I round the corner to the foreign language hall. Maybe Mr. Schue could give me something to do. My plans quickly change when I witness Coach Sylvester with a terrible expression on her face approach Quinn. It is then that I hear her kick Quinn off the cheerleading squad for her pregnancy. Quinn stands there a moment shocked at what happened. I guess my kindness kicked in. I lightly take Quinn by the arm and lead her to the first abandoned room I come to.

"You okay Quinn?" I know it's absurd to ask but it's the only thing that came to my head.

"I'm off the Cheerios. I can's believe it." She silently starts to cry. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder just to let her know I'm there. "You see why I can't keep it. She's not even born yet and she's already ruining my life."

"Aside from bumping up your popularity, why did you join the cheerios?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's fun."

"Really? It's fun to be screamed at by Coach Sylvester for no reason then for her own sadistic pleasure. It's fun to work out tirelessly only to be told you need to lose more weight so you'll be easier to pick up. Do you really think it's fun to be the school girl fantasy of most of the pathetic guys that got to this school?" She laughed a little as she dried her eyes. "I'm not saying you won't miss some of it. But right now look back on all the things you hate about cheerleading. Tell me the last time you ate something that wasn't a salad."

"I don't remember." Quinn said really trying to remember.

"Okay. It's been decided then. Come on."

"Wait where are we going?"

"To the nearest burger place to get you the biggest burger they make." I didn't wait for her to protest. I just grabbed her arm again and led her to the exit.

"But what about football?" She asks as we get to my car and she can see them practicing.

"This is more important."

The next hour I spent at McDonald's in a corner booth with Quinn. Not once did she complain about where we were or that we were in full view of several class mates that worked behind the registers. She nicely accepted the burgers I treated her to. Instead of dwelling on her misfortune we talked about the upcoming sectionals and the songs we wanted to do. During our chat I almost forgot about my brother.

"Oh crap. It's quarter of. We need to go."

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked completely concerned.

"Yea it's just I got to pick up Tyler at five." We hurried to my car and made it back to the school in five minutes.

"I had a nice time Becca. Thanks for the burgers."

"No problem Quinn. See you Monday." I would have liked to stay and talk with her more but if I knew Tyler he would start to freak out if I wasn't there on time. Kid would probably call the police and say I was missing if I was more than two minutes late. Sometimes I worry about him.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Monday after school the remaining glee kids met in the normal music room. All were surprised to see Finn standing by a desk laden with slushies. Once Mr. Schue arrived Finn's first order of business was to apologize to Kurt and the others for the way he behaved. He then explained how we talked to Coach and got him to change the schedule back to normal so all the guys were back on the team. Finn ended his apology by handing out slushies for everyone.

Quinn, in normal clothes, looked strange without her usual cheerleader uniform. She sat on a chair depressed. All the cheering up Becca had accomplished Friday had worn off after she informed her parents of her being dismissed from the Cheerios. Mr. Schue then tried to bring her spirits back up by reminding her of the friends she had right there. Though she smiled it wasn't complete. That came when Mr. Schue told everyone he had never received a slushie facial.

"Really? You've never had one Mr. Schue?" Artie asked suspiciously.

"No. Come on guys." Mr. Schue responded as he turned to see the devilish looks in everyone's eyes. "Okay. We're a team. Go ahead." He held out his arms awaiting his icy bath.

"One. Two." Rachel counted. "Three." In one fluid motion everyone deposited their slushies all over Mr. Schue. And like the true upstanding teacher he was, he didn't complain once. Instead he told them to start practicing.

* * *

"What are you doing tomorrow after school Becca?" Rachel asked as they all headed out to the parking lot.

"Nothing. Wes works but I'm off of everything. Why?"

"No you want to hang out? I noticed you were having trouble hitting some of the higher notes in our new song. I could help you out. You have the potential to be really great." Becca turned away from Rachel to roll her eyes. Even though she loved the girl, she had to learn how to talk to people. Backhanded comments weren't always appreciated.

"Don't you want to hang out with Puck?"

"Noah and I broke up. Wasn't a good match. So what do you say?" Becca instantly brightened up to the idea of hanging out with Rachel.

"Sure. Why not? But do you think you could give me a ride home tomorrow after we get done. My mom's going to be working late hours and but Tyler's staying at my aunt's."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."


	31. Second Thoughts

Thanks alexx-Caulfield, elohcin, and snowflakes849 for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

"Do you like Noah?" Rachel asked while her and Becca sat in her basement. They had been practicing several songs with her karaoke machine. Becca would sing while Rachel coached. At the moment they were taking a break and eating some snacks.

"Who's Noah?" Becca responded not really thinking. She was trying to get the last bit of peanut butter onto her celery stalk.

"Noah Puckerman. Puck. Do you like him?"

"What? No." Becca quickly changed her tune once she realized where the conversation was headed. "Why would you ask? You know I'm with Wes."

"Yes I understand that. But just because you are in a relationship with one person does not exclude you from feeling for another."

"What brought this thought on? Did he say something?"

"I've noticed things. Not only do you have a friendship similar to the one Finn and I share, but there is another bond there. Though you both seem scared to admit it."

"I'm with Wes. I can't go admitting anything even if it were true."

"You know you can trust me right? I'm not known for gossiping. I can keep a secret."

Becca let out a heavy sigh. Maybe it was time to come clean. And it was only Rachel. She had moments where she drove you up a wall, but for the most part she was a good friend. "Alright. But this does not leave this basement. It can never be mentioned anywhere near school. And as much as I love the others, they can't know either."

"I'm pretty sure they have already formed their own ideas considering he kissed you in front of the guys. Decongestives don't make you that loopy."

"Yea I figured but still please don't say anything to them unless I tell you I've already talked to them."

"You have my word." And then she held up her hand and pointed out her pinky finger. "I'll pinky swear." Becca giggled. It had been years since the last time she used the pinky swear. Rachel laughed but both girls intertwined their little fingers. "So do you like Puck?"

"I guess you could say I have a crush on him. To say I like him doesn't feel right just for the fact that there is a lot I don't know about him. But I think I could like him if he would stop being such a jock."

"I knew it. I've seen him staring at you. And the way you two seemed growing closer and closer. Especially after he joined glee and you football. What happened? I want to know everything." Becca then told Rachel everything that had ever transpired between her and Puck, starting from the day she almost broke his hand, all the way up to their most recent talk at the dry cleaners.

"Are you mad?" Becca finally asked Rachel.

"No. He wasn't my type anyway. But you on the other hand. There is no doubt in my mind you are a match for Puck."

"But I am with Wes. And I do like him. We get along great. He treats me good and I could see our relationship going somewhere. That's why I say I only have a crush on Puck. I don't know if he feels the same or if he would act on those feelings."

"At the moment I would say Puck is still immature. He doesn't know what he wants or else he is too scared to go after it. The kisses you two share prove he is interested. And the way he talks to you and about you leads me to believe it is more than just carnal thoughts." Rachel was taking a very precise and logical approach to the situation which was actually good. Becca had feelings invested so she was unable to see things clearly. "Puck has feelings for you. There is no doubt in my mind now that he asked me out only to take his mind off of you. I would suggest work on the friendship. I am assuming you have a stable and reliable relationship with Wes. You are smart and faithful. I would suggest stay with Wes as long as that is what makes you happy. That is all that matters. If you aren't happy in the relationship, why continue?"

"I know. I do like Wes. And Puck is like you said immature and not ready. So why would I wait around for him to stop being stupid. Thank you Rachel. It's actually really nice to be able to talk to someone about this. I've kind of had to bottle it up."

"We are friends. Of course I would help you any way I can. It just so happens you needed an objective eye to take a look at the situation. Now what do you say to one more go at the song. You are almost there. The talent and ability is there but you need more control." Becca rolled her eyes again in a loving way. That was Rachel, sweet then brutally honest.

* * *

A full week went by without any incidents or scandals. Becca was enjoying her new outlook on life. She had decided to let things fall into their own places. There was no point in worrying over something that may never happen. With this new outlook she enjoyed her date with Wes on Thursday without even thinking about Puck. Well not entirely. The conversation turned to football and his name came up. But Becca was proud that it did not incur any feelings.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's game?" Becca asked Wes as he drove her home from the movies.

"Yes. I'm happy I get to see you again. But I think you'll be less pleased since we'll be wiping the field with your players." He said jokingly.

"Ha. Trust me. After last week these guys have some pent up anger. I wouldn't want to be on the field with them tomorrow."

"I think we'll be okay." He said seductively. They were parked outside her house. Wes leaned in closer. Becca moved towards him until their lips were finally touching. With her eyes closed Becca enjoyed the kiss. And then she felt it. His hand lightly touched one of her breasts. Her eyes shot open as she jerked away. The touch was unexpected and unwanted. Though Becca had had sex before she had no intentions of starting a sexual relationship any time soon.

"I'm sorry." Wes said quickly as he put his hands on the steering wheel just so they were where she could see. "I don't know what. I'm just sorry."

"It's okay." Becca said uneasily. It certainly wasn't okay with her but he had never done anything like that before so she tried to gain a level head. "I'm gonna go in now."

"Becca." He said softly. One of his hands went to grasp hers. Though it started light, it became firm as he spoke. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's okay Wes. I just know my mom is waiting for me and I'm tired." He looked into her eyes then finally released her hand. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek then said good night.

"Good night Wes. See you tomorrow." Becca said as nicely as she could muster. Once out of the car and on her doorstep she let out a sigh. The entire experience made her flustered and awkward. Never would she have thought Wes would touch her like that and without some forewarning. But like she thought earlier, he had never done it before and his apology seemed sincere. There was no reason to make a big deal out of something that was over and done with. She put on a smile then headed into the house. Sure enough her mother was playing Guess Who with her brother at the kitchen table waiting to hear the details of the date. Becca relieved the movie and everything excluding the incident in the car. She thought she sounded normal, but her mother kept on casting her odd glances.

"Okay Ty go get ready for bed. It's almost bed time."

"But you still haven't guess who I am."

"It's bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy. How come Becca gets to stay up?" Tyler must have been tired because normally he didn't protest this much.

"How about this buddy. You go get ready and I'll read you a couple chapters from whatever book you want." Becca said.

"Okay." Tyler smiled then took off upstairs.

"Is that alright mom? I figure he'll be out soon anyway."

"It's fine sweetie." Both began to put the game away. "Is everything okay Becca? You seem excited over something."

"Everything's good."

"Did something happen between you and Wes?"

"No. I guess I'm just worried about the game tomorrow."

"Alright honey. But you know if anything happens you can tell me right. No matter what it is. It may upset me, but I will still love you." She kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"I promise mom nothings wrong."

"Becca come on. You got to read Captain Underpants." Tyler yelled from the top of the steps. Becca rolled her eyes. It would be the fifth time that month that she read him that book. Dana only smiled and laughed as her daughter trudged up the stairs. That night Becca went to sleep having decided to push the incident with Wes from her mind. It was over and no need to speak or think of it again. But the seed was already planted. Was Wes as great a guy as she first thought?


	32. Awkward

Thanks to Fairy Skull, Sally, vicki, ojdtwihardgleek, and elohcin for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of Puck in the last chapter I hope this one makes up for it. If not then the next one should.

* * *

Friday morning Becca decided to wear one of her nice black skirts and a cute red sweater. Since the game that afternoon was at Lake View, everyone had to dress nice. Tanaka said it had something to do with showing respect. She assumed the guys would just blow it off considering Coach wasn't big on following through with things. But to her surprise, as she walked through the halls she saw all the football players in button up shirts and pressed pants. Becca arrived early to her math class as usual. A minute before the bell rang, Puck walked in wearing a nice blue shirt and black pants.

"You look nice today." Becca said as he passed her. Instead of going to his usual seat behind her, he took the vacant seat to her right.

"You remember Coach told us to look nice. I see you're in a skirt. A bit too long for my taste. Why not a mini?"

"Ha ha ha. Not gonna happen since we were told to look respectable. I figured you guys would just ignore him.""No way. He's been hammering it into our heads the last couple of days. Since we're doing good on the field he wants us to look good when we go over there today."

"Makes sense."

"So are you ready for tonight?" Puck asked as he leaned back.

"Got some plays ready. Nothing spectacular though. Won't get a good idea until I see the way they play."

"What? Couldn't work some secrets out of your boyfriend?"

"Didn't try. Figured it wouldn't be right. And just the same he didn't ask about any of our plays."

"Well aren't you two just the perfect do good couple." He said jokingly.

"Oh trust me. Once I see how they work. I have every intention of taking them down. I like Wes but that doesn't mean I want to lay down and let them win."

"Good. At least we know who's side your on. Some of the guys were worried. Carl was trying to start a revolt against you."

"Really? Hey if they decided they don't want to listen and lose, it'll be their embarrassment."

"Are you driving to the game alone?"

"No Coach said I could take the bus with you guys."

"Cool." He said as their teacher walked in and began the days lesson.

* * *

Becca was one of the last on the bus. She had forgotten a book she would need for homework over the weekend so she had to run to her locker. When she finally made it back to the bus she was happy to see Kurt had saved her a seat right across from Finn and Puck. "Sorry had to get my history book." She said as she passed Coach Tanaka. He grunted approval then the bus driver started pulling out of the school.

"Thanks for saving me a seat. I really had no desire to sit next to Carl."

"No problem Becca. So will I finally get to meet Wes?" Kurt asked.

"Probably after the game."

"Why don't you want to see him before it starts?"

"How would it look if the junior coach ran across the field to kiss one of the opposing players. Not only would Tanaka blow a gasket, but everyone would call me a traitor."

"Good point."

"You know what I was thinking Becca?" Puck said from across the way.

"I'm scared to ask." She was suspicious.

"No it's okay. I think it will be a really good play. You say he's on defense right? Well when he lines up just flash him then we can get a touch down." Everyone, even Kurt and Finn, were laughing. He said it as a joke but Becca didn't take it that way. The replay of last nights date came back.

"What because that's all I'm good for. To use my body as a distraction. Well I have morals and self respect. No one is ever going to see or touch me unless I say so. I don't care who it is." Becca said angrily which silenced everyone in the area. She took out her ipod then turned up the volume. Her eyes stared out of the front of the bus. She knew she blew up at the wrong person for the wrong reason but her emotions were running high.

When the bus finally came to a stop outside the school, Becca was one of the first off. She followed closely to Coach Tanaka. Unless it was football related, she refused to speak to anyone. The guys finally went into the vacant locker room to change since the home team was already on the field practicing.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Why am I getting so worked up over this? It was a small harmless grope. Well if I'm being honest it isn't entirely the grope that bothers me. It was the way Wes acted afterwards. When he grabbed my hand as if forcing me to sit and listen to him. I've never seen that side of him. Going into this relationship I knew I was going to learn more about him considering prior to us going out we only spoke a couple hours a week. I'm sure this was just a fluke.

"Hey Becca we are all dressed." Kurt tells me from inside the locker room. He looks scared to talk to me. I guess I did blow up a little on the bus. I shoot him a reassuring smile and he relaxes. "Coach is giving his pre-game speech."

"Can't miss that now can we." I walk in after him and take a seat beside him on the bench. Tanaka gives his ten minute speech about driving our opponents into the ground and so on and so forth. He finally finished. I rummage through my binger putting plays in order as everyone files out and onto the field. As soon as I think I'm alone, I look up to see Puck waiting in the doorway.

"What did he do?" he asked me sternly.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Play dumb. Yea that sounds good.

"Wes. You had a date with him yesterday cause you said something at glee. What did he do?"

"What makes you think he did something?"

"Because you went crazy on the bus over a small comment I made. Normally, you laugh or have a come back. You were pissed."

"It's nothing." I get up and try to push past him. He blocks my path.

"Becca. You're not leaving until you tell me."

"It was nothing. Really. I'm just over reacting. You'll probably just think I'm being stupid anyway."

"Try me."

"I've made it clear with Wes that we are taking things slow. No sex or anything like that until later on. Well we were making out last night and he groped me. Okay happy. See me just being stupid." I look into his face expecting to see him rolling his eyes or laughing. But it looks like he's holding back his anger.

"He touched you and you didn't like it. I'll break his arms." Puck gritted his teeth then turned towards the hall.

"No." I didn't expect that. I grab his arm to stop him from going any further. "Puck stop." he finally turns back to me. "Now listen to me good Puck. I appreciate the fact that you want to go and defend me. But I'm not that type of girl. I handled the situation last night. He apologized and told me it would never happen again."

"But."

"No buts. It was nothing that will never be repeated. I can handle myself. Alright?"

"Are you sure?" he puts his hands on my shoulders so I can only look into his eyes. His very nice eyes. Damn it.

"Yes. Promise me you won't do anything?"

"I promise. I just don't want to hear you were forced into anything."

"It was a mistake that will never happen again. Now we need to get out there before Coach kills us." We walk out to the field in silence. I can feel the tension still in him. This game isn't going to be good.


	33. Tackles

WOW! I was so happy with the amount of comments I received so I decided to give you all another chapter. Thanks goes to EnglishFitzPercy, vicki, elohcin, jayrosew, alexx-Caulfield, feed the foxes, SweetDisposition19, and Fairy Skull.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

The first half went rather well. We were able to score two touchdowns. Lake View was only able to make two field goals. Even though there is still tension among the football players and the glee members, it appears they are going to work together to win. I stand by the benches going over some new idea I notice some of the girls from Lake View cheerleading squad approach me. They didn't look to pleased. Great cheerleaders around the world hate me.

"Are you Rebecca?" Asked the tallest brunette.

"Yes."

"And you're dating Wes Hamilton."

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"We just came over to warn you."

"Is this some kind of joke. Warn me against what?"

"You go to McKinley so you don't know much about Wes do you?"

"I've known him for a couple of months now. He's a real nice guy."

"At first." Said one of the blondes.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Wes has a reputation with girls. He acts all sweet and innocent at first to lure you in. Then he changes."

"And why should I believe you?" I was a bit skeptical yet at the same time I could see their point.

"You can believe us or not. We're just warning you. You seem like a nice girl." I didn't know how to respond. Should I thank them or tell them it was none of their business. Luckily, I didn't have to. Carl and William Thomas came over and introduced themselves. The girls took one look then went back to their side of the field.

That was weird. They are probably just jealous. Wes has told me the cheerleaders weren't really trustworthy. But still.

"Everything okay Becca?" Finn asked as he and Puck joined me. Finn had this look in his eyes, pity and sadness mixed with anger.

"Puck told you." Puck suddenly became fascinated with his shoelaces.

"We are going to have a little chat with him."

"No you are not. I swear if you two even go near him I will. I will. Well I don't have a very good threat at the moment but you two know me well enough that I will make your lives hell."

"He needs to know it can't happen again. No offense Becca but you're a girl."

"Whoop-dee-do. Just because I have boobs doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Now listen both of you." I glare at Puck especially. "I have talked to Wes. He said it will not happen again. If it does, you two will be the first to know and I will not stop you from doing whatever you feel necessary. Do we have a deal?"

Puck and Finn exchanged glances then nodded. "Life was so much easier when I was single." I mutter as the bell rings to start the second half.

* * *

It happened during the last quarter. I had just instructed the final defensive attempt we could make before the two minutes were up. Even though the play was sound and the guys were good, Lake View was able to make a final field goal. They were up by three points. Finn and the others were taking the field when I saw Puck had changed his position. Instead of being to the left of Finn, he was now on his right. And directly in front of him was Wes. This was too coincidental to be a new play. Before I could do anything Finn called hike. Puck charged across the line of scrimmage and plowed into Wes. All I knew was that there was a lot of force with that hit. Enough force that the refs felt the hit earned a flag.

"Fifteen yard penalty. Unnecessary roughness. Offense number twenty." Both Tanaka and I started screaming at the same time. But the damage was done. Wes got to his feet as the line was moved back and the second down started. Again Puck tackled Wes, but reigned in the force so there was no penalty. All I could do was pace the side lines cussing out Puck. By the end of the game Puck was penalized again for unnecessary roughness, causing McKinley to lose the game.

"Are you okay Wes?" I ask when the teams come off the field to shake hands with each other.

"Yea I'll be fine. You know football is a rough sport." He had no idea those hits weren't just meant to be tackles. I guess that's good. "I learned to take lots of hits."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well I got to go. Is it cool if I give you a call alter tonight?"

"How about tomorrow? I'm just gonna go home and crash."

"Okay night." He gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek then I head straight for the bus. I take a seat all the way in the back. I put in my headphones and turn to face the window. I want it to be perfectly clear that I don't want to talk to anyone.

Twenty minutes later everyone shows up looking sullen. My body language worked because no one even sat beside me, let alone spoke to me. After we arrived back home, I was the last to leave the bus. Most everyone else was in their cars getting out of there as quickly as possible. Kurt, Finn, and Puck were the only ones really waiting around. All three had congregated near my car. By the look on Kurt's face, he had been filled in as well."Guys I'm really not in the mood to deal right now."

"Becca we need to talk about this." Puck said.

"No we don't. In fact you and I will never speak of this again because I have no intentions of speaking to you after tonight."

"What? I was just trying to help you out."

"Did I ask for help. NO. This was a little mistake I took care of. I told you because you were my friend. I asked you not to do anything. Instead you went ahead and tried to beat him up anyway. You had to go and act like the big man. If I wanted your help I would have asked."

"I was only trying to help but if you'd rather have him pawing all over you go ahead. But when he does something, cause trust me he will, don't come crying to me." I watched as Puck stormed off. Finn followed to make sure he was okay but I didn't care. My crush for the jock was over.


	34. Fighting

Thanks again to SweetDisposition19, alexx-Caulfield, EnglishFitzPercy, elohcin, sara, vicki, jasperhalefan, kiralol101, and savannah for the great reviews. I really love to see them cause they help me know what I am doing right. This chapter is lacking in Puck but I think it's still not to bad. It was kind of fun to write. Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

My bad mood lingered all through the weekend. After working my shift at the cleaners on Saturday I withdrew from everyone. Mom asked me what was wrong. Instead of telling her the truth like I should, I just lied and said I had a terrible headache. The rest of Saturday I hid out in my room. Sunday was spent much of the same except for when I went to the kitchen for some soup. I was planning on just burrowing into my covers and watch all the cartoons on FOX that night, but I was surprised when I heard a light knock at my door which changed my plans.

"Come in." I thought it was mom or someone else but I was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler holding something behind his back. "What's up Ty?"

"Since you take care of me when I'm sick I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to read you a good night story." I didn't have the heart to turn him away. He looked so worried and caring. And I knew he didn't like to read out loud. He loved to listen to stories but he was a slow reader. It had to take a lot for him to come into my room.

"I'd like that. Why don't you come sit up here with me." He took a running jump at me which made my heart almost jump out of my chest. He may be seven but he does a mean cannon ball. Instead he lands right beside me and shows me the books he was holding behind his back. As I turn off my tv he starts reading me titles, all of which were the Disney versions considering the original versions were a bit too hard for him at the time.

"I got Peter Pan, the Jungle Book, Pinocchio, and Robin Hood. Which one do you want me to read?"

"Robin Hood." Not only is it my favorite Disney movie but it's also really easy so he won't feel ashamed. As he slowly worked his way through the books, I sat back and relaxed. I had forgotten how nice it was to have books read to you by someone you care about. Tyler helped me calm down and forget about my problems. After he finished Robin Hood he went through the other books. By the time he finished the Jungle Book I really was ready to go to sleep.

"Thanks Tyler. You made me feel a lot better."

"No problem." He gave me a quick hug then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Instead of turning the television back on to catch American Dad, I just rolled over and fell fast asleep. Maybe I can get him to do that more often.

* * *

It's Monday morning and I feel slightly worried when I look at the prospect of the coming day. Puck will ignore me like I him, which is good. The others will ask me about the incident because Kurt or Finn would have told them. And I will most likely have to deal with the aftermath of our loss. I am sure a few of the guys, if not all, will blame me for the game. Today should be fun.

* * *

Sure enough Puck was late to class and looking miserable. Maybe it had nothing to do with me but deep down I hoped. Is that wrong of me? When the bell rang I got out of the class as quickly as possible and darted my way towards my locker. I had no intentions of receiving a slushie this early in the morning. As I go to grab my history book I feel someone close by. Every instinct is telling me to run but that may look bad. Instead I slam my locker ready to confront whoever it is.

"You okay Becca?" I look to see it's only Artie.

"Oh. Yea fine. Just thought it was one of the jocks."

"Why?"

"Cause after the game and all. I'm sure they are going to blame me. So I'm kind of expecting a slushie today."

"Oh."

"But it's no biggie. How about you?" We then walk slash roll down the halls together talking about our weekend. As we round the corner we run into Brittany and Becky, a girl with Down Syndrome. I've known Becky since middle school, though we aren't good friends we always say hi in the halls.

"Hi Becky. Hi Brittany." Both girls say hi back to Artie and I. We chat a little about our weekends then break apart to head to class. I start to head away from the group when I see Tracy and Santana standing by the lockers staring at Brittany and Becky.

"I can't believe they are friends. I mean I know Brittany is slow and all but geez doesn't she know Becky is retarded." Tracy said.

"Yea. When she talks it's like she's got marbles in her mouth. I really don't understand why they let them go here. Shouldn't they all have their own "Special" school."

"Shut up. At least Becky is a better person than you two." Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing.

"What did you say to me?" Santana said getting in my face.

"Shut. Up. Bitch. Or do I need to spell it out for you like a cheer?" The tension was palpable. Everyone in the halls knew something was going to happen soon. A small circle had grown around us two girls. Tracy just joins the crowd, too scared to actually fight.

"You bitch." Santana came at me first to shove me. I'm slightly aware a fight chant has started as my shoulders hit the lockers with a loud thud. I shove back with just as much force. That's when she slaps me. It was actually a pretty weak slap. I always assumed she would have a lot of force. Guess not. The anger in me grew to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. Not just anger from what the two cheerios has said but what had happened over the weekend involving Puck and Wes. I rear back my hand and punch her in her left eye. Lucky for her, her head was turned so it didn't make full contact, but it would definitely leave a bruise. She screams in rage and she tried to come at me again. Like a typical girl she goes for the hair but I side step. At this point everyone is yelling. I pull my hand back again ready to take another swing if she comes at me but a firm hand grips my wrist. I tilt my head to see Coach Sylvester holding me. I drop the tension in my hand and admit defeat. Why couldn't it be any other teacher? At least it might be fair. Not now.

Coach Sylvester drops my hand as I look to see Santana and Tracy looking pleased. "She just went crazy. We were standing around minding our own business when she came up and attacked us."

"Carter I want to see you in my office immediately. Santana get to the nurse before that turns color."

Great they are going to get off scott free.

"That's what you get for messing with us." Santana says as she starts to head down the hall.

"And Santana, Tracy." Coach Sylvester wasn't done I guess congratulating them. "If I ever hear comments like that from you two again there will be no place for you on the Cheerios ever again." It wasn't a proper punishment but humiliation. That works for me.

* * *

It wasn't until I was halfway to Coach Sylvester's office that I started to understand what I had just done. Sure, at the moment it seemed good. Hell it felt good to hit Santana. But now I am starting to see that my actions are going to have major consequences. Knowing Coach Sylvester I may be expelled then imprisoned for hurting one of her precious Cheerios. She sits down behind her desk as I take the one across from her. I expect her to look infuriated and menacing, instead she looks thoughtful. As if she is thinking about the slow torture she will have for me.

"You can relax Carter. I'm not going to bite."

"Yes Coach." I try to relax but it doesn't work. She's like a hyena ready to attack when the prey isn't prepared. I'm not letting my guard down.

"As you know Miss Carter, Quinn Fabray has been terminated as a Cheerio due to her indiscretion. That leaves me with an open slot on the cheerleading squad. I want you to fill that spot." Okay wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester but I thought you were going to punish me for hitting Santana."

"I saw the whole thing. And nothing you did warrants punishment. Now as far as becoming a member of the Cheerios. You have the physical build, though toning is needed. And you mother always speaks highly of your ambition and perseverance. I think you can help the Cheerios to win another championship."

Me a cheerleader. I don't know what's weirder. The fact that she's asking me, or that she has spoken to my mother about this. I mean I know they run into each other at the group home when mom does an occasionally shift there, but I had no idea they spoke about me. Heck she never spoke to me when we ran into each other at the group home. My mom signed me up around the age of twelve to visit some of the handicapped at the home because some didn't get a lot of visitors. It was weird at first, but as I became use to the place and the people, it wasn't so bad. Then one day I was about to head in to visit a woman and there was Coach Sylvester holding her hand and talking to her lovingly. I introduced myself and explained why I was there. Having no prior knowledge of Coach Sylvester since I was only in middle school I thought she was an okay woman. My mom soon came in and while the adults talked I played with Coach Sylvester's sister. After that we never really saw each other aside from passing in the halls. That was until I came to McKinley High. It was then we installed an unspoken agreement to ignore the other. And not speak of our outside connections. Coach Sylvester has a lot to lose apparently if people see she has a softer side.

"I really appreciate the thought. I know you are very selective about who you incorporate into your squad, but Coach I am already involved in football and glee. Not to mention the amount of school work I have. I just don't think I can fit cheerleading into me schedule." I thought she was going to be mad. I watched her eyes waiting for the dam to break and her wrath to flow. But she remained clam.

"Are you sure? Football. Glee. You could leave them both and join me. A winning team."

"I am honored that you think I can help but I would feel terrible abandoning the commitments I have already made."

"This slot won't always be open to you Becca. Think about it. Cheerleading can raise you up while glee will only drag you further down. I will get in touch to get your final decision." She waves her hand to dismiss me, I can hear footsteps running down the fall soon followed by someone bursting through the doors. In rushed Mr. Schuester.


	35. Disappointment

Thanks to jasperhalefan, Fairy Skull, PrincessNatalia24, avidreader90, elohcin, EnglishFitzPercy, SweetDisposition19, savannah, sara, and chase83 for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. And I know this one is a little short so I'm going to try and type out another one really quick. Thanks again.

* * *

Normal Point of View

"Sue you have no grounds to expel her." Mr. Schuester said out of breath.

"What are you talking about perm boy? Why are you bursting into my office shouting at me?"

"Sorry Coach Sylvester it's just a misunderstanding. We're going to go now." Becca hurried to the door and start to push Mr. Schue out the door before he got them both in trouble.

"What is going on Becca? Brittany told me about the fight and how Sue dragged you here."

"It's nothing. Santana and I got into it. And Coach Sylvester stopped us then asked me to come down to her office. It actually had nothing to do with the fight. She was asking if I wanted a place on the Cheerios."

Becca couldn't help but laugh as she watched Mr. Schue's eyes bug out of his head. "What did you say?" he stammered, scared to find out her answer.

"I told her that I had glee and football and that they were important to me and that I didn't have time. She told me to think about it but my answer is going to be the same. So don't worry."

"Good. Now explain what happened between you and Santana because Brittany couldn't tell me much."

"Nothing really. I heard her saying some things and I don't know I just lost it. I don't regret my actions and it will be a cold day in hell when I apologize to her. But I assure you it won't happen again." 'At least not in glee,' she thought. Mr. Schue seemed to accept her answer then told her to head to class since she was already fifteen minutes late.

By the end of the day Becca was receiving high fives and pats on the back from several different people. Some belonged to football while others were just regular students. All were congratulating her on finally giving Santana the punch she deserved. Apparently Santana had rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. Becca was a bit nervous about going to glee after school. She didn't want to have another confrontation with the snobby cheerleader. Violence wasn't normally Becca's way to solve things, but it seemed like nothing else would ever work with Santana. Luckily, Santana sat in the corner of the music room having no intentions of going near Becca. The only contact they shared involved glares as Becca entered the room.

"Why did you have to wait until after I left. Couldn't you have said 'Hey Artie I'm going to go after Santana." Artie said as he pulled up beside Becca.

"Firstly I had no idea it was going to turn into that. And secondly, can we just drop it I really am tired of talking about one lucky punch." before anyone else could say anything involving the fight Mr. Schue arrived looking upset.

"I just got done talking to Principal Figgins about the bus we will need for Artie and his wheelchair. He is unable to rent it for us. He says there is no money."

"That's terrible. Artie has to come with us. It wouldn't be the same if he wasn't with us." Becca started. Mercedes and Rachel continued with comments of their own to show protest.

"I am glad to see that you are all so upset. So back when I was in glee when we needed money for some thing he held a bake sale."

"A bake sale. That's so booshy." Santana said nastily.

Becca threw her an evil glare which silenced her. "I can bake cookies but that's as far as my culinary skills go."

"That's more than the rest of us. I find that baking is really confusing." Brittany said.

"Yea and most of us don't have time what with glee, football, pregnancy. You didn't have that stuff in your day Mr. Schue." Finn added.

""Why can't Artie's dad just drive him?" Rachel said.

"A bake sale wouldn't work, we are social inept. And his dad drives him everywhere. Artie, you understand, right?" Quinn said. Artie said sure but Becca could tell he wasn't too happy. Both Tina and Becca gave him sympathetic looks.

"And now for some happier news before you all go. Here is the new song to try for sectionals." Mr. Schue passed out the song. "In past competitions judges have liked more of the classic show tunes. So I think we should try this."

"Defying Gravity." Kurt said excited. "I have an entire ipod play list dedicated to Wicked."

"Do you think you can handle it Rachel?"

The happiness soon drained from Kurt. "It's my go to shower song." Rachel said.

"Alright. I guess that's all for today." Mr. Schue dismissed everyone. Several people left feeling worse than before.

"So I hear you're the one that gave Santana that bruised cheek." Puck said as he ran to catch up to Becca. True to her word she remained silent. "What? Nothing. Come on. You can't be serious. I was only trying to help. You're really not going to talk to me."

Becca nodded but kept heading to her car, eyes straight. She feared that if she looked at him she would falter. She knew deep down her feelings for him were still there.

"I don't regret what I did. And I'd do it again." He said before leaving her alone.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I can't believe she is still pissed at me. I mean yea I yelled at her too but I got over it. I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just hearing that Wes was just as much a guy as I am makes me nervous. I'm up front with girls. They may not like it but at least I don't hide it. Becca doesn't see it. She thinks it was a one time thing. There is no doubt in my mind Wes will do it again. I guess I tackled him so damn hard so that he would know there would be consequences if her touches her again. Yea Becca's pissed but his charm doesn't work on me. Now that I know his game plan I can keep an eye out. Damn it. How come every time I try to forget her, I keep getting sucked back in.


	36. Silence Broken

Thanks sweetdisposition19 for the quick review. Also a quick shout out to snowflakes849, I was able to sneak in Cowboy Casanova finally. Hope you like.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I couldn't help but feel bad about Artie not coming with us. So here I am with Tina at my house trying to make cookies. After the sixth batch we realized we were eating more of the batter than was making it to the oven. Around the ten that night, after what felt like seventy batches we were finally done. Now I'm not a great baker or anything but these cookies are good. I just hope they sell tomorrow at lunch.

I thought I was going or be ignored, or ridiculed for sitting at a table selling cookies alone. But it actually isn't that bad. I've actually sold thirty dollars worth of cookies to some of the football players. It might have something to do with my outfit. I'm not a slut but I know how to appeal to people. I went past my normal jeans and t-shirt for a pink v-neck sweater and black short skirt, not a mini just because I do like privacy. I got several double takes and long glances. Hell Carl has come over twice. Sure he's forgotten I have eyes but he didn't realize I over charged him. Carl is about to come over for a third time to get an eye full but he changed directions when he sees Mr. Schue coming.

"Hi Mr. Schue want a cookie. It's on the house." I have him chocolate chip.

"What's this Becca? Did everyone change their minds?"

"No just me really. But Tine helped me bake. We've already made thirty bucks. I know it's not a lot but we have a couple of weeks till sectionals."

"Don't worry Becca. You'll be having help soon. Come to the music room after lunch. I've scheduled an impromptu glee meeting."

"Okay Mr. Schue. See you in a few minutes then." I watch him leaving thinking about what his news could be. Whatever it is, I highly doubt the others will like it.

* * *

I must be a genius. Mr. Schue just told everyone that the bake sale was on and the next week would be spent in a wheel chair so we know what Artie goes through. And sure enough everyone is groaning, except me, Tina, and Artie. Though I'm not too thrilled about the wheelchairs. I can see the logic behind them. I take the chair closest to me and plop down into it.

"Tomorrow we'll be rehearsing our new wheelchair number in the auditorium after school. See you all then." Mr. Schue said dismissively.

Minus Tina, everyone looks either angry or confused. I know Quinn's upset about the lack of money Finn is giving her. And Santana is pissed because I'm still breathing. Everyone else has confused looks as they sit down and try circling around the room. I'm one of the few that manage to move about without too much difficulty. As a kid working at an assisted living home I would occasionally ride around in a wheel chair. I head out the door and straight to history. The rest of the day I spent explaining the chair and why I was now required to spend three hours a day in it. Most thought it a good idea then left me alone.

* * *

Why are boys so dumb? And selfish? Do they really think we exist only to serve them? Well not this girl. I'll be damned if you are going to force me to come to your beck and call. I just got off the phone with Wes. He wanted me to skip out on football practice this weekend so I could watch his game. I turned him down nicely cause I had new ideas for the guys. Instead of just accepting my answer, he kept on pestering me. And then he started yelling. So I yelled back. Finally I made up some excuse then I hung up. Boys can be so stupid. He said he thought it wasn't good for me to be alone with all those guys. I said Coach was always there but he didn't want to hear it. He called me a naïve little child. Why is he getting so possessive. Cause I'm my own person and I won't let someone else dictate my life.

I was still peeved when I got up this morning. As I rolled through the halls, all I could think about was Wes. We started off so well. What happened? The worse part being I can't even talk to Puck, cause I'm still mad at him. As I go about my own business, I hear Carl say something about my boobs and how sitting in my chair makes me the perfect height to do nasty things. It took all I had not to leap up and rip out his throat. But Coach Sylvester is making her way to me and I don't think she'd let me beat the crap out of him. Crap. I completely forgot about the cheerleading thing. My answer is still the same I just hope she accepts that.

"Carter have you thought about my offer?" I start to answer when she cuts me off. "Well it doesn't matter. Figgins is making me hold try outs. Today, fifth period in the auditorium." And as quickly as she same, she was gone. Coach Sylvester is one of the weirdest people I know, but at least now I don't have to tell her no. I just won't go to the try outs. Yippie.

I decide to hide out in the music room during fifth period. Normally it would be gym class but I have no intentions of being a cheerleader. And honestly I am still pissed at Wes. To help calm me down I plug my ipod into the music player and scroll through until I find the perfect song. Cowboy Casanova. I don't know why but it felt right considering Wes's new attitude. I've seen the video enough that I start dancing.

It feels so good to relax and just listen to music. Not worrying about pleasing anyone but myself. That is until I turn to see Puck standing in the doorway just staring at me. Not lustful but amused. I turn the music off and got to grab my things.

"You should do that for sectionals. You are really good." I continue the silent treatment as I pack my things. "Please talk to me. It's pathetic how badly I want to hear you talk to me." He looks so sad. I cave but only a little.

"Fine. I was planning on stopping anyway because it was inevitable I would have to speak to you at some point considering there's glee tomorrow and football this Saturday. So what do you want?"

"To talk. That's all."

"What about?"

"How are you and Wes?"

"No way in hell." I throw my backpack and head for the door but he blocks me. "Move."

"I just want to make sure every thing is okay, Becca. I promise I'll be good. No tackles or anything."

"What if I told you he beat me and tried to force me into sex." His happy smile instantly goes gravely serious.

"I'll kill him." Puck was so serious it was a little scary. Does he really care that much for me?

"Calm down. Wes hasn't done anything. I just wanted to see what you'd do. That's why we can't talk about him. You'll blow everything out of proportion."

"You're really going to fault me for wanting to kick the crap out of a guy that hurts you. Alright I'll admit I was in the wrong at the game but if he ever laid a hand on you to hurt you I would have no problem teaching him a lesson. You don't deserve that. You deserve better."

Why does he have to be so sweet when I need to be angry with him. "Why do you care? Last time I checked you said if he did do anything, you didn't want to hear it."

"I was angry at the time. Of course I'd want to be there for you if I could. So are you going to tell me."

"Things aren't that good but they're not that bad either. It's just a rough patch." I then tell him about last night's phone call. He listens attentively then when I stop he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"He's jealous of us. I mean I get it cause we spend more time together, but it's not like we're sleeping with you."

"Neither is he."

"You're not but I thought."

"What? Just because I'm not a virgin that doesn't mean I'm a whore. I don't just sleep around. I have more self respect than that."

"I didn't mean you were a slut or anything. I just thought since you really liked him."

"I do like him but it has to feel right. And right now it doesn't."

The bell rings, I move to head out the door but again he blocks my path. "Come on Puck. I got economics and then Spanish. And then glee rehearsal."

"Just one more thing. Promise me you'll talk to someone if it gets bad. It doesn't have to be me if you don't want. I just don't want you to bottle everything up."

"Okay Puck." He smiled then did something so unexpected, he hugged me. Not one where he's trying to fell my ass but a normal friendly hug. Boys are really confusing.


	37. Not So Happy Anymore

Thanks to SweetDisposition19, alexx-Caulfield, Fairy Skull, EnglishFitzPercy, chase83, Feed the Foxes, and avidreader90 for the reviews. I am so glad everyone is still happy with my story. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Glee practice that afternoon was a rather odd experience for everyone excluding Artie. While everyone was still getting a feel for their chairs, Artie was rolling by showing proper techniques. After an hour and a half of practice, Mr. Schue dismissed them. Everyone put their wheelchairs in the music room then headed home. When Becca arrived home she found half a dozen roses on the door steps along with a note. It was an apology from Wes. Becca smiled but couldn't help but feel strange. Something in her was changing she just couldn't figure out what it was.

The next day Becca was feeling better. Her and Wes had talked everything out. Again he tried to talk her out of football but once she made it clear she wasn't leaving, Wes gave up. Her relationship was better. And though she hated to admit it, her and Puck were back to working on their friendship. That afternoon, during lunch, Becca sat with him, Finn, Quinn and Santana as they tried to sell cupcakes. No one came near them which put tension on the group. It was soon made obvious that wasn't the only tension.

Finn and Quinn got into a fight as they talked about money again. After the troubled couple left Santana began to make fun of Quinn. Becca threw her a nasty glance which shut her up quick. Santana had no intentions of crossing paths with Becca again. The Cheerio has always thought of Becca as shy and weak. But now that the geek was taking a stand, Santana rolled away leaving just Puck and Becca.

"We might as well pack up. We're not going to sell anything and I got to get in touch with Artie. I need his help with a song idea I have." Becca said.

"I could help." They put the cupcakes into their containers. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to think it's silly."

"No I won't. I'll be good."

"I was thinking we could do Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad. He has the perfect voice. And think it would be interesting."

"Well if he doesn't want to do it, I could step in. Unless your boyfriend has a problem with that." Puck said.

"He probably would but I don't care. It's not like we're married." Puck smiled. He was happy to know Becca wasn't going to change just to appease Wes.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you a heads up. Before our last game we're all having a big party at Will Thompson's uncle's farm. We do it every year. You should come."

"We'll have to see about that one."

"You just said you didn't care what Wes said."

"Yes but I'm not going to do things to purposely piss him off." Once everything was boxed up they rolled to the home economics room to store them in the fridge.

"Guess I'll see you later." Becca smiled then wheeled out leaving Puck to wonder how long he could wait for Becca and Wes to break up before he had to do something.

Later that afternoon Puck was in a sour mood over not having Becca, and worrying about his baby. Quinn needed money and Finn wasn't providing. Even though Puck had feelings for Becca, he still wanted his baby and baby mother to be taken care of. It was the right thing to do and Puck had no intentions of being like his own dead beat father. Finn started complaining until Puck couldn't take it. The two started to scuffle until Mr. Schue broke the fight up. During glee practice, everyone waited to see if there was going to be a round two. But nothing happened aside from dizziness caused by the spinning in the wheel chairs. As soon as the rehearsal was over almost everyone hurried out desperate to rid themselves of their wheel chairs. Becca hung back to talk with Artie and her idea.

"What's up Becca?"

"Nothing much I just had this song idea I wanted to run by you. If it works out we could show Mr. Schue and possibly use it for sectionals."

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Becca dug around in her backpack until she found the printed sheet music for Good Girls Go Bad. She then passed it to him and waited for his reaction.

"I know it's kind of silly but it's a good song and I think it will be fun. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yea. I've seen the video a couple of times. This could be really good. You wanna run through it tomorrow during lunch. I'll talk to the band guys and see what they can come up with."

"Great. See you tomorrow." Becca left feeling really excited. If it worked this would show she had initiative and possibly leading lady potential. Rachel and Mercedes were the stronger singers by far, but Becca did have a god voice. And occasionally she wanted to shine.

After talking to Artie, Becca headed straight to work feeling pretty good. The evening was ending great. The work load was light and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Wes's car pull into the parking lot.

"Hi babe." he said warmly as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey. How are you? I didn't know you were coming by today."

"Thought I'd surprise you and see what you were doing Friday since we can't be together Saturday." he spoke as if frustrated over the timing.

"I have glee until six but after that I'm free."

"How about you ditch glee and we can spend the entire afternoon together."

"I love that idea Wes but I can't. We're doing Proud Mary in wheelchairs for Artie. And Mr. Schue is probably going to put it in sectionals so it has to be perfect."

"God I can't believe this." He dropped the hug then began to pace the floor. "You're my girlfriend. Do I have to start scheduling specific times to see you. Or will you just cancel so you can hang out with the other guys you're seeing."

Becca was completely floored by Wes's anger. She made it clear that she had prior commitments that would have to take precedent over their time together. And for him to accuse her of seeing other guys just made her angry as hell.

"Wes we talked about this. You knew I had the clubs. I can not turn my back on them. And as far as the guys comment you are the only one I am seeing."

"Really cause I was under the impression the football team stopped harassing you when you started helping them." He made air quotations for the words helping.

"That's it. You need to leave Wes. I'm not going to allow you to stand here and accuse me of insulting things. I don't deserve that." In a split second Wes's attitude changed, which really bothers Becca.

"I'm sorry. Please don't make me go. I'm just frustrated because I miss you. I shouldn't blame you. And I know you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry."

Becca wasn't convinced. "Maybe we need to take a break until football is over. Then we'll both have more time."

"Becca please no. I'm really sorry. It'll never happen again. I swear."

"I need to think about some things Wes. It's unfair to both of us to have to fight to spend time together. We both need to think about this Wes."

"Friday after glee I'll pick you up if you want and we can talk about it. Okay Becca?"

"Alright." Wes left soon after. Becca's head was spinning. She had a lot of hard thinking to do. The Wes she knew now was not the Wes she fell for at the car wash. Wes was now possessive and needy. Two traits Becca disliked. Would a break help them or should she just end it all together?


	38. Decision Made in A Dream

Thanks to Sweetdisopistion19, chase83, jasperhalefan, CantCatchTomorrow, EnglishFitzPercy, kiralol101, Savannah, Fairy Skull, just Blaire, and elohcin for the reviews. I really appreciate them all. Especially elohcin. If you figure out what you don't like about that chapter or any others please tell me. I always want to improve. I also noticed everyone wants Puck to knock Wes out. Believe me it is going to happen but it's going to get worse before it gets better. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The entire next day Becca spent bumping into people and things as she traveled through the halls. It had nothing to do with her ability to use a wheel chair but more with where her mind was at. Well except when she ran into Carl with as much force she could build. That was because of what he said the other day. But for the most part she spent her time focused on the choice ahead of her. The decision weighed heavy on her mind. She used logic first. Dividing the pros and cons of each choice. When that failed she looked into her heart. It just so happened Becca started this line of thinking as she sat by Puck during glee practice. His opinion and their relationship added to Becca's thoughts. If her and Wes ended, would Puck step up?

"Alright guys. Good practice. Becca try working on quickening your turns and watch out for Puck when you come down the ramp. Matt same thing, don't run into Santana. We'll try again tomorrow." Mr. Schue said. Everyone began to leave except Becca. Her backpack strap had tangled in her tire making it unmovable. She sighed with frustration as she got out of the chair to work out the problem. Becca was having a hard time with it.

"Here let me." Puck said as he sat beside her and took the strap away. "I don't want you to break a finger or anything. Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Thank you." She said trying to smile.

"Are you sure cause you almost hit me twice during practice. I would assume your angry with me but I saw your running into other things all day. Normally your more coordinated."

"Just having an off day I guess."

"Really?" He raised his eye brows calling her bluff.

"Okay fine. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff and paying attention to what I am doing isn't part of it."

"Wanna talk about it?" Puck had cleared the strap from the tire so they were just sitting on the stage. Becca thought about it a moment finally deciding it was safe.

"Don't get too happy when I say it. But I'm thinking of breaking up with Wes." A large smile broke out on Puck's face. Seeing him smile made Becca bread out one of her own. "Hey what did I tell you. No happiness. And anyway nothing is definite yet. We're going out tomorrow to talk about it."

"Did he do anything?" Puck asked suddenly serious.

"No. he just kind of got upset I wouldn't skip out on glee. I told him that if we didn't break up we would at least have to take a break until football season is over next month. We would have more time then."

"Do you honestly think he'll relax if you drop football. Because it doesn't sound like that's the problem. Wes wants you all to himself."

"I don't know Puck. I'd like to think he would go back to the guy I fell for but I do have doubts."

"Well I think you should lose him. He's not right for you."

"You wouldn't by chance have an ulterior motive for telling me to break up with Wes would you?"

"Maybe." He nudged her shoulder than raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas right now Puckerman. I still got a lot to think about. I do still care about him." Becca got up and headed to put her chair in the music room. Puck followed. Along the way she congratulated him on raising enough money for Artie. He beamed at her praise.

"I've waited this long.' Puck said to himself after Becca got into her car. "Wes will screw this up. And I'll be able to come in to be the shoulder to cry on or the bed she wants to sleep in. Either way."

* * *

The next day Becca spent much like the prior. She tried to decide how to proceed with her relationship with Wes. Deep down she knew she wanted to end it. But she also felt Wes deserved a second chance. So that night after a spectacular practice of Proud Mary, Wes picked up Becca then headed to the diner where they had their first date. The two talked for over an hour, each explaining their desires and concerns. However, no mater how they looked at it, there was not enough time. So amicably they decided to put their relationship on hold until football season was over. After that month they would meet again to see if the spark was still there. If there was nothing then they would go their separate ways. Though Becca was happy with the decision, she could tell Wes wasn't completely behind it. Sure he agreed but he maintained a depressed mood the rest of the evening. Later that night they shared one final kiss before their hiatus, but there was no emotion behind it.

The weekend passed quietly. There was work then football practice Saturday. Sunday was spent going shopping with Kurt. Becca still had birthday money and Kurt offered to help her build a better wardrobe. That night she ate pizza with Kurt and his father as they tried to teach her about cars. Sadly, automotive knowledge did not seem to sink it. But everyone laughed at Becca's feeble attempts to name the parts under the hood. All in all the weekend was very enjoyable.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

It's Monday morning and I feel pretty good. New outfits tend to do that for me. Kurt helped pick out a aqua blue sweater and hip hugging jeans. And for shoes Kurt made me promise that I'd wear the new black heel clogs he said would make my legs look delicious. I'm not entirely sure why my legs need to look delicious but he's the fashion guru. My fingers remained crossed in hopes I won't break my ankles. Mr. Schue would just love that.

I head to my locker, along the way receiving approving looks from Karofsky as he checks out my ass. Eww. Perv. I'd shout it at him but a slushie would ruin my sweater causing Kurt to kill me. I shake off the thought of Karofsky and find that Puck is now at my locker waiting for me.

"Hey Becca. You're looking good. Celebrating the end of a horrible relationship or trying to get another one started?"

"I'm not celebrating anything aside from a new wardrobe. I might as well get this out of the way now. Wes and I are taking a break for a month. So that we can both work on things. Then at the end we'll either try again or just end it all together. And before you even ask, no I am not going to fool around with anyone while we are taking this break. Did I cover everything?" The dejected look on his face answered my question. I rummage through my locker and grab my books for the day.

"If it's any consultation the football party you invited me to falls before Wes and I are due to talk. And as long as nothing major happened I might make an appearance just for you."

"Really?" He perked up a bit.

"Yes. Now stop acting like a sad puppy. It's not like you tried to start a relationship before Wes came along. In fact you've told me several times we can't be together."

"I know but."

"But nothing. I'm not upset or anything. I just don't want to talk about this right now. I like you Puck. I'm not going to lie. But now is not the time for me to act on that. Mainly because I don't know how you feel for me aside from physical attraction and because there is still a chance Wes will change. So for the next month can we just stop with the feelings and crap and just be friends?" It felt good to get that all out. Though I know I blushed when I admitted my feelings for him. And then I watched as Puck smiled.

"Okay. Friends it is." He held up his hands in defeat then we both began to head to math.

I can't describe how good it felt to have all the pressure off my shoulders. No one to please but myself. Wes is out of the picture for the moment and Puck seems to have accepted the friendship limitation. My good mood lasted all day. Though I got a little bored during glee. Mr. Schue said we are doing ballads and we have to work with a partner. I headed up to the piano and pull out Matt's name. I like Matt well enough so this should be fun. Once I'm done Rachel heads up to team up with Mr. Schuester. They begin to sing Endless Love. This is where I start to drift off. I wish I could say I was thinking about something important. But I was actually thinking about the movie Happy Gilmore and how Endless Love was in the movie.

After glee Matt and I walked out to the parking lot together talking about songs and times to rehearse. Though he had several songs in mind, I was drawing a blank. So we decided to meet up tomorrow during lunch in the weight room by the gym.

* * *

All evening I tried to come up with a ballad to sing. Although I like Matt he doesn't really inspire me to break into song. So after hours of looking on the internet I took a break. I grabbed my ipod, put it on shuffle, and laid down on my bed. Within minutes I fell asleep.

It was the same dream. We're walking down the hall holding hands. No one else is around. And though we are close I don't know who is with me. He is warm but it doesn't feel the same as usual. This is where the dream changes. the loud speaker is playing some Katy Perry song that sounds vaguely familiar. I look up at the guy I'm with and find it's Wes. He's not looking at me though. Wes's attention is on the figure at the end of the hall. Puck comes forward to meet us. He pulls me away from Wes gently then kisses me sending tingles all through my body. When we part Wes is gone. But it doesn't matter because Puck takes his place at my side. The happy warm feelings return.

That's when I wake up. I couldn't help but smile. Sure it was three in the morning and I had to get up for school in four hours. But that dream was amazing. I look down at my ipod to find it's playing Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I guess I found my ballad.


	39. Issue in the Weight Room

Thanks to chase83, englishfitzpercy, elohcin, fairy skull, I'd rather be singing, savannah, and kiralol101 for the reviews. To answer some of the questions based on Wes and Becca's relationship, I know some people aren't happy with how long I am taking but it does have a purpose. It may be frustrating now but I believe the wait will be worth it. I do plan on continuing this when glee comes back, because I have several more ideas that I won't use until after the break. And now I know a lot of you want Wes to beat the crap out of Wes. That is still a little ways off so I created another way Puck can show his protective side as well as finish up small plot line. Hope everyone likes. Thanks again.

* * *

Normal Point of View

As soon as the lunch bell rang Becca headed straight for the weight room. It smelled of sweat and guys. Since no one was there, Becca started by plugging in the CD player and prepping her CD. Footsteps entered. She looked up expecting Matt, but found Carl looking just as surprised to see Becca in the weight room. Then his expression changed once he noticed they were alone and Becca was cornered.

"What do you want Carl?" Becca asked strongly. She wasn't scared of him even though he was twice her size.

"Well considering we're alone. I was just going to work out but seeing as how you're here several other better things have come to mind." He took several steps toward her. Instincts kicked in. Becca readied her stance for a forward attack.

Carl laughed. "Oh come on. Don't act like you don't want this."

"Leave me alone Carl or I'll scream."

"No one would hear you. Everyone's at lunch." he moved closer. Carl reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. Becca swatted it away but Carl was quicker than she expected. He grabber her arm and pulled her to him locking her in an iron grip.

"Let me go." She shouted, hoping someone would hear her.

"Shut up. You might enjoy this."

"No way in hell." With all her might Becca jammed her knee into his groin. He let her go quickly, but soon realized she didn't make full contact. As she tried to run past him he grabbed her arm again.

"You little bitch." This time Becca struggled enough to keep space between them. With her right leg she kicked him in the knee cap as hard as she could, causing him to kneel. As he rose again to make a third attempt, a pair of arms grabbed Carl and threw him into the wall away from Becca. Becca looked to see Puck punching Carl while glaring at him with pure hatred in his eyes. In one quick motion Puck stopped hitting and held Carl up against the wall with a strong grip around Carl's throat.

"Listen to me Carl. And listen carefully because this will never be repeated. If you talk to her, look at her, go near her, say anything about her, or even think about her I will make you regret ever meeting her. I will make it my personal mission to destroy you. You understand me Reidman." Puck said shaking him to make sure he understood the full extent Puck was willing to go.

"Yes." Carl said scared of the anger he saw. Puck let go of his throat then threw him outside the room. His footsteps could be heard limping off.

Though the ordeal was over and Becca was safe, she was still quietly shocked. She never imagined Carl would actually go through with his intentions. No matter what she would have continued to fight, but she was extremely happy Puck showed. Once Puck was sure Carl was gone he turned his attention to Becca. She appeared in one piece though slightly shaken. Without really thinking he put his arms around her so she knew she was safe.

"Thank you Puck." Becca said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. He wasn't able to do anything. You have really good timing."

"Are you sure you're alright." He pushed her away slightly so he could look her over.

"Yes. I think I would have been okay. Another kick to the groin and he would have known the true meaning to nut cracker. But I'm glad you showed up."

"Anytime. Where did you learn to fight like that. I saw that kick to his knee cap. I'm surprised he was able to move."

"I've been taking self defense courses once a month since I was a kid. And I took karate for a year when I was eleven but I didn't like it."

"Is there a reason for the self defense aside from the desire to scare all men?"

"Well." Becca looked down at her feet. It had been a long time since she told anyone why she took precautions to protect herself. Finally she began to tell Puck one of her secrets.

"As a kid I was almost abducted by a child molester. It happened when I was like ten and a few days after my mom took me to a self defense course for kids. She wanted to do it as a bonding things. Turns out it saved my life. We were shopping at the mall and we got separated. And then this guy came out of nowhere and tried to grab me but I kicked and screamed. Security got there and arrested him. Apparently he was wanted in a couple other states for doing terrible things to other kids" Becca shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her. Puck wrapped his arms around her again.

"So what happened to him?"

"He was killed in prison. Most child molesters don't fare well. And from what I learned later on he was killed by one of the kids' uncles, who was serving time in the same prison. Since then I've always taken a self defense course so I wouldn't forget."

"Geez Becca. I thought you just wanted to scare guys away. I never imagined."

"Yea but it's in the past." The bell rang. "Crap. I'm going to kill Matt. We were suppose to practice."

"Oh. Yea. That's why I'm here. He wasn't feeling good so he went home after third period. He told me to tell you to call him so you could reschedule."

"Guess I'm lucky then." They began to head to class.

"Matt would have taken care of Carl."

"Oh I know. But I like having you as my knight in shining armor." She then kissed him on the cheek before heading into her Earth Science class.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident for Becca though the people around her were experiencing their own problems. Finn's mother found out about the baby and then the next day Finn apparently broke out in song and told Quinn's parents. The Fabray's were so upset by their daughter's behavior that they threw her out of the house. She was now living with Finn and his mother. Since the couple was going through a hard time everyone came together and perform Lean on Me for them instead of separate ballads.

The rest of the week passed quietly. McKinley lost the football game over the weekend by one field goal. Not that it was Kurt's fault. It was just the other team was able to make a kick right before the time ran out. No one really spoke on the way home. Monday morning Becca was surprised to see two of the football players by her locker. None of them being Finn, Puck, Matt, or Mike.

"Hey guys what's up?" Becca asked casually in hopes that this wasn't some joke.

"We just wanted to let you know about the party this Saturday. Everyone's coming. Are you in?" Asked Will Thompson the host and one of the nicer guys.

"Yea I'm going to try and make it."

"Good. See you later." Said Jacob Meyers.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked as the others walked away.

"Just telling me about the party nothing bad."

"Good." It was then Becca noticed Finn had been holding back something.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just."

"Puck told you about what happened in the weight room." Becca finally put the pieces together.

"He just told us to keep an eye out for you. Not that you can't take care of yourself." He said quickly so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I appreciate it. So are you going to the party?" Becca asked trying to take the focus off her.

"Probably. As long as the other guys go."

"Puck said he was. I don't know about Kurt, Matt, and Mike. But I think they'll go."

"Good maybe we can car pool or something."

"Yea well I got to go to math. See you in glee. Oh before I forget how it is going with Quinn?"

"It's interesting. I mean that in a good way. See you later Becca." He didn't look too happy with the new arrangement. But Becca could understand why Quinn could be a hand full and with being pregnant she was more aggressive lately. That afternoon Becca tried to be especially nice to the couple in hopes of putting them in good moods.


	40. Pain

Thanks to SweetDisposition19, Nelle07, fairy Skull, and EnglishFitzPercy for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So here is the next chapter which I think people will like yet hate at the same time. Anyway here you go.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Around Wednesday Tyler made it very clear to me that I have been neglecting to get videos the last few weeks. So after weighing the pros and cons I decided to suck it up and go to the video store where I would most likely see Wes.

Sure enough I walk through the doors and who's the first person I see. Wes. We have our awkward greeting then he excuses himself to help customers. I grab some videos then head to cash out only to see Wes is now cashier.

"I know it's only been like two weeks. But I really miss you Becca."

"I know Wes. But we agreed."

"I know but I really miss you. How about we do something this weekend. Just as friends. Nothing funny I swear."

I took a moment and decided it couldn't hurt to spend one afternoon with him. He brightened instantly after I agreed to come over to his house Friday after school, though my mom would have to drop me off since she needed the car. Wes quickly said he would drive me home. Once all the details were done I left the video store feeling pretty good about my upcoming weekend.

Thursday and most of Friday passed quickly for me. Puck started to freak out when I told him I was hanging out with Wes but he caught himself and calmed down. I guess he's trying to make a good impression. I can't help but smile at him for it. I reassure him it means nothing then head home. Mom's waiting for me when I come in.

"Hi honey. Are you ready to meet Wes because I'm running a little behind."

"I just have to change my shirt." I run upstairs and put on a nice pink blouse and a dab of make up then meet my mother at the door. "All ready."

"Here take you coat. It's suppose to rain soon."

"Okay mom." She's always worried about the weather. I laugh but take the coat just in case. On the drive over we talk about colleges and future plans. To be honest I can't think any further than next week. The thought of any thing years away seems silly to plan.

"I'll talk to Miss Pillsbury on Monday. Maybe she can give me some brochures or something."

"Sounds good. Sunday we can look at them together. Have a nice time. Tyler is staying at Aunt Lilly's. so when you get home you'll have the house to yourself."

"Okay. Thanks Mom. I love you. Bye." I hop out of the car as she says the same to me before going to work.

As I walk up to the door I notice several things. Wes's parents weren't home but a different vehicle took up the space where his mother always parked. Yea this wasn't show stopping stuff, but it just peaked my interest. I grab the key from under the lock. Wes told me to use it since he would probably be in his room. I had done this before so it wasn't new to me.

Most of the house was quiet save for music coming from the second floor. I climb the steps and head to Wes's room to find the door closed. I knock lightly then open the door. I instantly wish I hadn't.

* * *

Wes was laying on his bed, naked. And he wasn't alone. A girl, equally naked, was straddling his body. I look at Wes's face quickly to see he is staring back with a smile. I rush out the room. How could he do it? How could he do that to me? I'm out the door and down the street before I realize it's raining. But honestly I don't care. I keep walking without knowing where my feet are leading me.

I had walked almost an hour before starting to think about where I was going. The rain had soaked through my coat and I was growing cold. Surprisingly when I look up I had a faint idea of where I was. Kurt and I had driven through this area so he could point out where Finn lived. Though I didn't really want to talk to Finn about this, I knew Quinn was now living there.

"Hey Quinn, it's Becca." I say when she answers her phone. I do my best to hide the fact I have been crying.

"Hi Becca. What's up?"

"Are you at Finn's?"

"Yea why? Is everything okay?"

"Yea I just need someone to talk to unless you're busy."

"No. Finn's hanging out with Puck. And his mom is out grocery shopping. I'm home alone. Come on over."

"Thanks. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." I have been Quinn's therapist since she became pregnant, maybe it's time she returns the favor.

I get to Finn's house five minutes early cause I had to pick up the pace. Rain was falling heavier making my body colder than preferred. If I don't get sick it will be a miracle. The door opens only seconds after I knock. It's obvious from Quinn's expression that she wasn't expecting me to be in the state I'm in. I can only imagine how I look. Soaking wet hair, drenched clothes, make up smears from crying. I look like a mess.

"Come in Becca. Are you okay? Geez you are soaking wet. Let me get you some dry clothes."

"No it's okay." I protest.

"I'll be right back." She runs upstairs before I can tell her I'll be okay. A minute later she hands me a t-shirt and sweats and points me towards the bathroom. After I changed and cleaned up I come out to find Quinn in the kitchen heating something on the stove.

"I'm making hot chocolate. You want some?"

"Please."

"Are you okay?" She asks again.

Tears start to seep out as I think about why I am sitting at the Hudson's kitchen table. Quinn sits beside me giving me time to get out what I have to. I then start to tell her about Wes. Our entire relationship ending with Wes sleeping with someone else.

"He purposely set it up so I'd walk in on them. I mean I was starting to believe he was less than the noble guy I remember. But that just killed me." Quinn handed me a mug while looking at me sympathetically.

"I know a little about Wes from Finn but Becca has he ever done anything to you. You know physically."

"No. We yelled but aside from that one time he never laid a hand on me."

"That's good. Becca I know your upset and hurt but he obviously wasn't right for you. Hell for anyone for that matter. It may be hard but you should just forget about him."

"I know. It's just I feel so stupid. Everything was in plain sight. How could I not see it." Shamelessly I begin to sob again. I probably look pitiful to Quinn but she only looks at me with concern and sympathy. As my sobs lessen I hear the front door open followed by laughter. Both Quinn and I turn to see Puck and Finn enter the kitchen looking happy. That was until they saw me.

In an instant both turned serious. "Becca what's wrong are you okay?" Finn asked.

"To put it simply I guess you could say Wes broke up with me." I noticed Puck's expression was hiding a smile but he didn't let it come out fully.

"Well you were starting to see the real him anyway. It's probably for the best." He said.

"Oh I saw the real him alright." More tears come out which stopped Puck's happy disposition.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. I couldn't answer. Luckily Quinn answered for me.

"He set it up so she would walk in on him while he was with someone else." From her expression the guys got what "with" meant.

"Where does he live?" Finn asked full of anger. Puck nodded in agreement.

"No. Look I appreciate the thought but I just want to put him behind me. I don't want to see him, or talk about him. And if you two were to do something, it would just make it worse. So please can we just drop it."

"Alright. But if you change you mind."

"Then I will come to you Finn." Both Finn and Puck smiled. "Well I guess I should be heading home. I'll have your clothes back to you on Monday. Thanks Quinn." I gave her a quick hug and was pleased to feel her hug me back.

"Wait how are you getting home. I thought you said you walked here?" Quinn asked concerned.

"I'm just going to walk. It'll be okay."

"I don't think so. It's still raining and it's getting dark. I'll drive you." Puck offered.

"No it's alright."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now either you get into my truck of your own free will or Finn and I will carry you. Your choice."

The thought if Finn and Puck carrying me out made me and Quinn giggle. "Okay. I'll go quietly. Thanks again Quinn. Finn see you guys tomorrow at the party." Puck said goodbye then led the way to his truck.

* * *

"You hungry cause I could stop somewhere if you want." Puck asked after we turned out of Finn's driveway. The rain had lessened to sprinkles and the sun was far lower now than when I first arrived at Finn's.

"That's alright. Unless your hungry." Truthfully I had my fill of company and now I just wanted to go home and be alone. Maybe take a shower and cry a bit more.

"I'm okay. I'll just take you home."

"Thanks." We sit silent for awhile until a thought grows in my head. I can see Puck has something on his mind. Something I most likely won't like.

"Okay what? I know you're dying to say something so please just get it over with now."

"There's nothing to say."

"Come on Puck. I told you so comes to mind. Along with your smug remarks which you are well within your rights to tell me, considering you did try to warn me several times."

"I think you had to put up with enough crap for one day. I don't want me to make you feel worse."

"Thanks Puck." I have to smile. He could have easily told me off, but instead he opted to leave me in peace. I thank him again and give him a quick hug before getting out of the truck and going into the house. Puck managed to make me feel so content no more tears escaped my eyes that night.


	41. Trying to Forget

Thanks to Fairy Skull, Nelle07, JasperHaleFan, elohcin, kiralol101, alexx-Caulfield, TEARDROP, Englishfitzpercy, and chase83 for the great reviews. It seems like a lot of people are happy Wes is out of Becca's life. But Wes isn't entirely gone just yet. But trust me Becca isn't going to make that same mistake again. Thanks again.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Saturday morning found Becca hurrying off to work since her mom was running a bit behind. Work was passing slowly. So she spent her time doing homework. It was around one in the afternoon when the phone calls started. An unknown number appeared on her cell phone. Becca answered to hear Wes sweet talking to her. She hung up. She answered the second time only to hear insults being yelled at her. It was Wes again. She hung up immediately but the calls continued. A call every ten minutes or so. He either yelled or texted her crude names. After the fifth time she shut off her cell phone. He started calling the store number until she threatened to call the police. Only then Wes actually stopped calling. By the time she closed the door and locked it, Becca was tired, angry, and miserable.

Her emotions only grew more as she dressed for the party. In the end she opted for a form fitting black t-shirt and jeans. The weather was suppose to be nice and since it was outdoors Becca hoped it would make her feel better. But even as Kurt pulled away from the house talking about picking up Matt and Mike and about the night, all she could think about was her messed up situation. Wes was trying to ruin her life. Yet the worse part was she could have avoided it all had she listened to Puck.

A huge bonfire was going by the time Kurt, Becca, Matt and Mike arrived. Almost all the other guys and cheerleaders were there except Finn, Puck, and Quinn. Music was blaring from an old boom box. Some rock song played. It was then Becca noticed the keg sitting right beside the music. She was hardly surprised to see it and the many people carrying red plastic cups. Alcohol obviously was a must for this party.

Becca set about mingling with the other guys. Either due to alcohol or the pleasant atmosphere they seemed happy to accept her. As she stood talking to the host of the party William Thompson her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id to see Wes's name. She answered the phone but spoke before he could. "Leave me alone asshole!" Becca then shut off her phone. Will looked at her funny. "Don't ask." Then before he could say anything she took the fresh beer he just got and chugged it.

"Damn Becca I didn't know you drank."

"Tonight I am." From there Becca consumed three more beers before the hour was up. It was her goal to forget Wes. By the fifth drink Becca had stopped worrying about Wes and was enjoying herself. One of her favorite AC/DC songs came on so she was dancing with Matt and some of the other guys. She was halfway through her sixth drink when Puck and Finn showed up.

"Hi guys." Becca said way to peppy when they joined her.

"Hi Becca." Puck said as he watched her warily.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Of course. Matt and I were dancing and I've been hanging around. It's great."

"What are you drinking?"

"Nothing." She had a sinking suspicion Finn wouldn't be happy if he found out she was drinking. So Becca accidentally spilled the rest of her drink out so he couldn't taste. In her drunken state she forgot that he could smell.

"Becca was that beer?"

"No." Lie.

"Matt why the hell has she been drinking?"

"Cause I want to damn it." Becca turned a bit shakily to face Finn. Puck and Matt laughed. "I want to have a good time tonight. So if I've had a few beers, sue me. I'm trying to forget the fact I just wasted the last few months with a guy who turned out to be the biggest asshole ever. Now if you don't mind I need a new drink." Before Finn could protest or retort she talked off to the keg.

"I'll watch her." Puck offered as his laughter died down. Finn gave him a questionable look. "I mean to make sure she doesn't hurt herself and so no one bothers her. God knows what she'd do with that self defense training. Probably go all Jackie Chan and kill someone." Now Finn laughed.

"If you need me let me know."

Puck followed Becca to the keg. He reached her right before Will handed her another cup. "She's had enough."

"No I haven't. Just one more."

"I don't think so."

"Noah Puckerman. You big meanie." Becca meant to step forward and get in his face but she stumbled. In one quick motion Puck caught her. He then picked her up and proceeded to carry her to his truck cradle style.

"Put me down."

"You need to sit down." Luckily his tail gate was already down and he parked close to the fire. Once seated Becca had no more complaints. Finn soon joined them. "She's pretty drunk." Puck said quietly to his best friend. "How about you see if Rachel will pick her up and spend the night with her."

"Yea alright. Be right back."

"Where's Finn going?" Becca asked when Puck sat down beside her.

"To find Quinn." He was worried if he told her the truth she wouldn't go.

"Oh my God. I love this song." Becca shouted as Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman started. "Dance with me." She hopped off the truck but found Puck refused.

"You shouldn't. you'll get sick. Come on and sit back down."

"No I won't. It's a slow song. Now if you don't want to that's fine. I'm sure Will will. Ha. Considering he's been staring at my chest all night."

Puck got off the tail gate real quick. "Just this one then you'll sit down."

"Scout's honor." In her inebriation she did the vulcan sign instead of the boy scouts.

The song played on as Puck's hands held Becca to his body. It worried him how nice it felt. But he knew it didn't mean anything. She was drunk. And he had no intentions of making the mistake of taking advantage of her while she was so. That was why Rachel was going to take her home. Puck didn't trust himself.

"Why did you date Rachel?" Becca asked taking him out of his line of thought. "What?"

"You. Rachel. You two dated for like a week. Why? Because it ticked me off. First you kiss me at my house then tell me we can't be together cause you can't be seen with a geek. What the hell Puck? I love Rachel and all but she's just as much of a geek as I am. If you don't like me that's fine but you keep on kissing me and being there for me."

"I don't know. Really it was cause my mom wanted me to date a Jewish girl."

"So it's not because you like her more than me?"

"Can I tell you a secret Becca?""Sure." Becca smiled, eyes bright. It took all Puck had not to kiss her.

"There's this girl that I really like." She pouted. "I mean words can't explain how much I care for her. And up until a day ago she had this thing going with a real jerk. But now she's singly. Sure she's a geek but there's more to her than that. Now all I have to do it wait for the right moment to ask her out." The song ended as Becca continued to stare up at Puck.

"Hey you two?" Both turned to see Finn was back. "I made the call. She'll be here soon."

"Why?" Becca asked."Quinn." Puck said quickly. "Now come on. You said you'd sit down and you probably should drink some water."

"Okay mom. Geez." Becca, Finn, and Puck all sat down on Puck's tail gate. Occasionally the other guys would come by to chat or see if Becca wanted to dance, but the boys made it very clear that she was not leaving their sides. So Becca sang along with the radio while Puck and Finn talked football.

* * *

As the boys were deep in their discussion, Becca slipped away quietly to dance with Kurt, Mike, and Mat. She didn't feel weird so she couldn't understand why they wanted her under lock and key. However, an incident started to occur which, had she been on the tail gate, wouldn't have happened.

While Becca was dancing next to Matt, Santana decided now was the time for pay back. Becca was clearly drunk so she would keep the upper hand. "I think it's time to teach this bitch a lesson." Santana said to Tracy as she went to throw her drink at Becca. But somehow or another Becca ducked, letting the drink hit a football player.

"What the hell is you problem?" Becca shouted, getting toe to toe with the Cheerio. In an instant the party goers circled the two girls.

"You're my problem."

"Oh cause I thought it was the stick up your scrawny ass." Everyone laughed. Santana went to hit Becca but Matt stopped her. Finn and Puck finally broke into the circle. Finn wrapped his arms around Becca ready to hold her back.

"You two need to knock it off."

"She started it." Becca whined like a child.

"No she did when she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. She deserves my foot up her ass."

"If you go near her again Santana I'll tell everyone about the birthmark no one can see." Puck said. Santana's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Becca do you think you can behave yourself?" Puck asked.

"No. Maybe. Yea."

"Then this is done." Puck's final words broke up the circle and got the party going again.

"You get yourself into way too much trouble Becca." Kurt said as he and the other glee guys met up at Puck's tail gate again.

"I could have taken her." She said sourly as she now sat between Puck and Matt. "Can I have something to drink?" Finn handed her water. "I meant something stronger."

"I don't think so."

"What did I miss?" Quinn said having finally arriving with Brittany.

""Hi Quinn." Becca said excitedly.

"Let's see Becca got drunk and nearly got into a fight with Santana again." Finn explained.

"I'm not drunk. I just feel really good. Oh I like this song."

"You're staying put."

"Who got her drunk?" Quinn eyed Puck suspiciously.

"She was like this when we got here." Finn answered."I got myself drunk. You all can stop talking like I'm not here."

"Why were you drinking?"

"Because Wes is a good for nothing SOB set out to ruin my life." She then explained how he had been calling and harassing her. Puck grew angry again but Becca pleaded for him to not do anything. The only reason he didn't go after Wes was he didn't want to make Becca unhappy. But if the guy didn't back off soon Puck was going to step in. It was around that time Rachel showed up completely shocked by Becca's drunken state.

"I can't believe you all would allow her to drink."

"We didn't. she was mingling and we had no idea she was going to start drinking." Mike said.

"Becca come on. It's time to go."

"No I don't want to." Becca slide further into the truck.

"It will be like a sleep over. I already called your mom and she said it was okay."

"Is it okay if I come too." Quinn asked Rachel.

"Sure. See Becca it'll be a girls only slumber party."

"We should call Mercedes and Tina and Brittany. And Kurt. You can come too." Becca was sliding off the tail gate stumbling slightly.

"I think I'll pass but you have fun." Kurt hugged Becca. She then went around and gave everyone a hug ending with Puck.

"You know Puck." She said as he helped her walk to Rachel's car. "Your name rhymes with a lot of stuff. Like muck, and duck, and truck, and fu." But Quinn quickly clamped a hand over Becca's mouth. Everyone laughed.

"That's enough Becca. Quiet time now."


	42. Hangovers and Homework

Thanks to Nelle07, SweetDisposition19, elohcin, Fairy Skull, chase83, just Blaire, ojdtwihardgleek, kiralol101, and EnglishFitzPercy for the reviews. I am so glad that everyone enjoyed Drunk Becca. I will try and keep in mind that everyone likes it when she strays from the good side. But anyway here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The entire ride to Rachel's house, Becca talked happily from the back seat. That was until her stomach started to ache. Luckily they had just pulled into Rachel's driveway. One minute later Rachel and Quinn were leading Becca to the nearest bathroom with only seconds to spare before she started vomiting. For the next hour and a half Rachel and Quinn held Becca's hair or brought her water. Around one in the morning she finally stopped puking. It was then that Rachel led her to the pull out couch so she could get some sleep.

Around ten Sunday morning Becca finally started to wake up. "How do you feel?" Quinn asked as she gave Becca a glass of water.

"I've been better. Do you have aspirin or something? My heads killing me."

"Well that will teach you to drink. If I had half a mind and wasn't the good friend I am, I'd let you suffer." Rachel said but got the medicine for her ailing friend just the same.

"I'm sorry. Was I really that bad? I don't remember much. It all feels like a hazy dream."

"As far as I know you weren't too bad. Though you did almost get into it with Santana. You'll have to ask Puck and Finn for more info. It seemed like they were your body guards before Rachel came and got us."

"I'll have to thank them and apologize. I really didn't go to drink. It was just Wes called and I was so mad I wanted to forget."

"Becca you shouldn't have resorted to drinking. Something terrible could have happened. You're lucky Puck and Finn were there." Rachel said.

"I know. Trust me no more drinking." Becca said quietly.

"Alright. You're out of the doghouse." Rachel said brightly. "Now what do you girls want to do today."

"Nothing loud." Becca said which made the other girls laugh.

"There is one thing I want to know." Quinn said. "Why did you feel the need to say all the words that rhymed with Puck? And if I'm not mistaken why did you mumble his name while you slept?"

Becca was mortified. Had she really done that? What did she say or do last night. "Rachel's the only one that I've said anything to but I feel I can trust you Quinn. I kind of have a crush on Puck."

"Really?" Quinn said hiding a smile. "I would have never guess." Everyone laughed. "Well tell me details." There was something about the way Quinn asked about Puck that made Becca suspicious of her actions. Though the conversation stayed light and friendly and Quinn did not over step her bounds, it seemed off. Becca knew that her friendship with Quinn was growing but there was just something there that made Becca wonder. Around twelve the girls decided to go out to lunch then Rachel would take them home. Becca treated since the girls took such good care of her.

* * *

Monday morning Puck was waiting for Becca by her locker with a large smile on his face. A smile which made her blush. What had she done that would make Puck so happy? "Good morning Becca. How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"Okay."

"Just okay. It seems like you have some thing on your mind."

"I'm just remembering some of Saturday."

"Good, cause I can't. Quinn couldn't say too much but she said you and Finn were there most of the time. Care to tell me what I should be embarrassed about."

"You really weren't that bad. I'm just giving you a hard time. Though you did almost go after Santana again."

"Yea Quinn did mention that."

"She started it. But it ended up amounting to nothing. So you don't remember anything else?" The two were now in class awaiting their teacher.

"No. Wes called. I got ticked so I started drinking. The last thing I remember clearly was dancing with Kurt. Other than that nothing. Why? Did I say something? Your holding something back from me Puck."

"Nothing really. You did reveal that you were pissed Rachel and I dated." Becca's jaw dropped slightly. Why did she choose to speak openly with him while she was drunk?

"Don't freak out Becca. It's not like it's that terrible. Actually you presented your question very logically considering how wasted you were."

"Are you mad?"

"What? Because you were jealous I was dating Rachel? Hell no. I was actually pretty happy considering how miserable I felt when you were with Wes. Speaking of the creep did he call you yesterday?"

"I don't know. I haven't turned my phone on since Saturday night."

"I know you said you don't want me to do anything but Becca he's obviously not ready to let you go."

"I can't understand why."

"I can." Both blushed. It was then the teacher chose to show up and begin class. After class was over Puck accompanied Becca to her next class which was nice. Both were single and trying to get to that comfortable place to where their relationship would progress from friendship to more. It was going to take some time but bother knew it wouldn't be long.

* * *

"Okay guys I have a bit of homework for all of you. Since we've had some tension between each other we are going to do something that will hopefully bring us together." Mr. Schue said that afternoon after they finished their new dance steps.

"What?" Artie asked.

"I would like each of you to come up with a song from your childhood that means a lot to you. Then you will come in and present it next Tuesday. My hope is that if we reveal more of ourselves there will be less fighting." He was referring to Becca and Santana as well as the diva off between Kurt and Rachel. "You should get your songs in as soon as possible so we don't have repeats. Okay? I'll see you guys Wednesday."

"Any idea what song your going to do?" Becca asked Artie as his dad drove them both home.

"I don't know yet. You?"

"Same. I have a couple ideas but nothing concrete."

"We have a week. It shouldn't be too hard to come up with something. If you have problems call me."

Becca thanks Artie and his dad for the ride then headed into the house. She had an hour before she had to pick Tyler up from the bus stop. She decided to plant herself in front of the television with her math homework and watch an episode of Planet Earth. She was halfway done her math work when the door bell rang.


	43. Video Store Showdown

Thanks to Sweetdisposition19, just Blaire, jasperhalefan, kiralol101, Nelle07, NovemberDreamer, EnglishFitzPercy, and elohcin for the reviews. I'm pretty sure everyone will love this chapter. It's what everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Becca tried her best to suppress the smile that wanted to break through when she saw Puck standing on her doorstep. "Hey Puck. What are you doing here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible."Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Maybe grab a bite to eat."

"That sounds great and all but my brother's going to be home soon and I have to watch him. But if you want to come in and hang around here that's okay with me."

"Okay. I'm sure we can come up with something to do." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"All you think about is sex isn't it?" She asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"I'm a guy. What can I say?"

"And what if you were to fall for someone that wasn't as sexually motivated as yourself."

"Depends I guess. But I'm not going to lie, like him. I think about sex a lot."

"You know Puck I don't want to lead you on so I'm just going to put this all out there. Then you can think about it and decide what you want to do. I'm not opposed to the idea of sex but I will decide when I'm ready to move into that stage of a relationship. It could be a week into it or months. You probably already know I won't be pressured and I don't accept cheating. Okay."

Puck listened as Becca spoke, really listening to what she said. "Alright Becca. I'll think about it but we can still hang out right? Cause if you want when your bother gets home then we can get something to eat."

Becca smiled. "You amaze me Puck."

"I try." He flashed a smile which relaxed both Becca and himself. Unconsciously they moved closer to one another. Within seconds the two were kissing. Nothing too hot and heavy more like just exploring limits without tempting their hormones. Becca knew it wouldn't be long before she was ready to be with Puck more than just kissing. After a few minutes they finally broke apart to breath. Becca blushed. She had enjoyed that immensely. Puck did as well.

"Crap." She said looking at her watch. "I got to go pick up Tyler."

"I'll drive then we can get food."

"Thanks Puck."

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Is it wrong that I wanted to leave my little brother at the bus stop so that I could continue to make out with Puck? Yes it is. And no I would never do that. Sure Puck is easy on the eyes and the lips. But Tyler's family. That and my mother would kill me.

Puck and I head down the street to the only bus stop in our neighborhood. Several other people are already there to pick up their kids. We just sit in his truck listening to music, not really pushing conversation. It's a little awkward but nice at the same time. I never felt this way with Wes. We always had to talk about something because I think the silence made him nervous. The bus finally arrives. I hop out of the truck so Tyler will see me. He comes running up. His backpack swings from one arm while he carries a rolled up poster in his other hand. Once he reaches me he throws his backpack down and starts to unroll the poster while talking a mile a minute. He's always a little hyper when he gets home.

"Becca look at what I did in art class. Mrs. Little gave me a gold star. Do you think mom will like it?" As he holds up the poster I see he drew his version of a zoo, containing several different animals. Real and imaginary.

"Mom will love it. You put monkeys in there and they are her favorites."

"And I put in your. See the fairy. She's green and everything just like Tinker Bell."

"Thanks Tyler. It's great."

"Yea it looks really good." Puck adds after he gets out and walks around.

"Hey you're the guy with the cool hair."

"Tyler this is Puck. He's going to hang around with us today."

"Cool."

"So are you hungry?" Puck asks.

"Yes."

"Becca you get to decide." After thinking over the options I settle on Denny's which seems to please both Puck and Tyler. We all get back into the truck and head to the restaurant.

* * *

The first ten minutes of conversation revolved around Tyler and his day at school. Puck didn't seem to mind which earned him extra points in my book. After we ordered food we talked about football and the last up coming game. It was then that Tyler got confused. So the rest of the time was devoted to teaching Tyler football. More points to Puck. "Ready to head home?" I say after eating and going to the parking lot.

"Can we get videos. I want to see that movie about the mouse. You know based off the book that you read to me."

Internally I am freaking out. I really don't want to go to the video store. And I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts I can't come up with a good excuse not to.

"Yea we can go. I want to get some videos too." Puck says. I put Tyler in the truck then pull Puck to the side.

"Are you crazy? I can't go to the video store. I'm just starting to get the images out of my head. And he's stopped calling. Why piss him off now?"

"Becca if you really don't want to go we don't have to. But I figure you're going to have to face him at some point. At least this way you're not alone. I promise I'll behave myself."

I think it over finally deciding Puck is right. If I wanted to put Wes behind me, I have to do this. Maybe if I'm lucky he won't be there.

I scan the room at least three times before moving away from the wall. Puck doesn't say anything but I can sense he's doing the same. But luckily Wes wasn't there. Tyler heads to the children's section as Puck and I look over the new arrivals. The urge to reach out and hold his hand is hard to suppress. It's hard to describe how great it is to be near Puck without having to hide my feelings.

"So any idea what song you're going to do for Tuesday?" I ask as we walk past the latest Steve Carell comedy.

"I don't know. As far as childhood songs go, nothing really sticks out. But there is this one song I love to play on my guitar. It's old enough I guess I could make up some story to go with it."

"What song?"

"Have You Ever Seen the Rain."

"CCR I love that song." He smiles and again it takes every fiber of my being not to kiss him.

"What about you?"

"No idea yet. Nothing has really hit me yet."

"Becca I can't find it." Tyler yells so Puck and I head to the kids section. It takes a few minutes but we finally find The Tale of Despereaux. Along the way I come across a couple of old movies I use ot love. On a whim I pick up The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, and Aladdin.

"Is your brother going to watch those?"

"No Puck. I grew up watching Disney. I guess I can pick a song from one of these. I always did like Part of Your World, from the Little Mermaid."

"That would be good. You could some in costume. You know sea shells for a bra."

"Oh shut up." I push him playfully as I pay and we leave. That's about the time my luck runs out. Wes just pulled into the parking lot. My legs freeze up.

"Come on Becca." Puck says after following my gaze. He leads us to his car but Wes follows.

"Hey Becca. Becca. Still not talking to me." He says it as a joke but I can tell he's pissed.

"Tyler get in the truck." Whether it was my tone or the way I looked, I don't know, but Tyler did as I said. "Leave me alone Wes. I just came to get videos." I say once Tyler's inside. Puck's on my right. Silent and tense.

"Change your mind yet? The only reason I had Kristy over was to show you what you are missing. I thought maybe if you saw me in action you'd want to join."

"I want nothing to do with you Wes. So just leave me alone."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean I gave you attention when no one else did. I thought you were kind of cute and so desperate. I treated you better than any guy ever has. The least you could do was give it up to me. But no, you had to start hanging out with them and turn into a bitch."

"Take it back." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll tackle me again. I guess your sleeping with him now aren't you. Last time I checked you said he was an ass."

"Things change. Now you're the ass."

"Come on Becca. At least give me one try. I'm sure one night together will change your mind." He goes to grab my hand but I rear back and punch him square in the eye. He recovers quickly and tried to come at me but Puck tackles him to the ground then begins to pummel him. Deep down I want to let Puck continue his tirade on Wes but I know people are watching.

"Puck stop." I grab his arm after a second. Blood oozes from Wes's face. "He's not worth it."

"Let her go or we'll be doing this again real soon." Puck then got up and put me in the passenger side before getting in the drivers seat.

The first few minutes were silent. Until Tyler couldn't take it anymore. "That was cool. My sister punched a guy. And her boyfriend almost smashed his head in." I blush when Tyler says Puck is my boyfriend but Puck only laughs. It was then that I realized no amount of bribery would keep my brother quiet.

When we get home I tell Tyler he has to do his homework before he can watch the movies. Again he listens to me without question. Normally there is pleading of some sort. He runs up to his room backpack in hand without problems. Puck and I are alone again.

* * *

"Come here Puck."

"What? Seeing me kick his ass turn you on?" He laughs.

"No you idiot. You have blood on your hands." I lead him to the sink and gently wash his hands. "You shouldn't have hit him."

"Last time I checked, you clocked him first."

"Yes but I had a good reason to. I could of handled him."

"I know but I wouldn't be a very good knight if I didn't step in."

"It seems you've had to be my knight several times no. Carl. Then the party. Now today."

"Don't forget about Jacob Israel."

"What?" I stop drying his hands and look at his face.

"The day at the car wash you mentioned something about him having a whole bunch of pictures left over from when your underwear was glued to your locker. So I cornered him after gym class one day and convinced him to give up all the pictures. Then I got your locker combo and put them in."

"It was you?" I say in disbelief. It never clicked that it could be Puck, until now. Hell I think back to that day and remember telling Kurt, Puck couldn't possibly have done it.

"I may be an ass but I'm not a perv. Sure I want to see you in your underwear and less but only if you want me to. I couldn't let Jacob fantasize about you."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Cause I was still trying to down play the fact that I liked you."

"And now?" We move closer to each other.

"You tell me." Now our lips are together as if glued. We stumble to the couch, never separating so we'll be more comfortable. For several wonderful minutes we stay lip locked. Then I hear footsteps on the stairs and like that he kisses me gently before Tyler runs into the living room.

"Homework's done. Can I watch the movie now?" He says blissfully ignorant of what he almost walked in on. Punching a guy is one thing. But if Tyler told mom I'd been kissing a boy, she barely knew, she'd be a little peeved. That's my mom for you. I can kick a guys' ass but I can't kiss him without prior consent. I love my mom but sometimes I think she forgets what it's like to be a teenager.


	44. FINALLY

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield, jasperhalefan, Novemberdreamer, chase83, Nelle07, EnglishFitzPercy, nychick4, and kiralol101 for the reviews. I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Now here is the second part everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Around ten that night Dana came home to find Tyler fast asleep in the chair while her daughter lay in the arms of a boy with a Mohawk. Both also asleep. She lightly shook Tyler until he was awake then told him to get into bed. The sound of movement woke Becca and Puck.

"Oh hi mom. Guess we all dropped off. Um, you remember Puck right?"

"Hello Ms. Carter."

"Hi Puck. Yes we met at the invitational."

"Well it's pretty late. I'm going to head home. Bye Ms. Carter. See you tomorrow Becca."

"Bye Puck."

"Care to tell me about him." Becca's mom said after tucking Tyler in and joining Becca on the couch to watch some of Law and Order.

"What?" Becca smiled widely.

"That. I haven't seen you look this happy in awhile."

"Well." And from there Becca told her mother about her terrible relationship with Wes and the blossoming one with Puck. In the end, Dana gave her approval. That night Becca dreamed about Puck and the happiness she wouldn't have to hide anymore when she was with him.

* * *

"What are you doing Friday night after practice?" Puck asked casually as they walked out of math class together.

"Nothing as of right now. Why?"

"You want to go out?" He said nonchalantly.

Becca laughed. "So that's how you're going to ask me out. After all this time."

"Yea. Is there a problem?"

"No. Of course I'll go out with you. It's just I thought you'd put more effort into it."

"Sorry. It's been awhile since I've had a real girlfriend. I forgot you all like that kind of stuff." He seemed a bit sad.

"Please don't be upset. I didn't mean anything by it. You have no idea how happy I am you're asking me out."

"Really?"

"Yes. So Friday after practice, will be our first official date." Becca smiled happily then kissed him on the cheek before going into her next class.

The rest of the day Becca was on cloud nine. Even when Mr. Schuester said there was going to be a scrimmage that afternoon with the girls from Jane Adams Academy. Becca had hoped to go out with Mercedes and Kurt to pick out an outfit but at least now she was able to spend more time with Puck.

* * *

"Hey babe." Puck said as he met Becca outside Spanish class.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you and Finn were going to grab food before the Jane Adams girls got here."

"I told him to take Quinn. Said there was someone else I wanted to be with."

Becca blushed. "You know people will start to think we are together."

"Aren't we?" He then wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"I thought it would take you some time to decide considering the limitation on sex."

"Right now it doesn't bother me. But if it does I'll talk to you. I don't want to mess this up Becca. I've waited long enough. And I figure my good looks and charm will wear you down eventually." He then kissed her.

"Keep that up and it won't be long at all." Becca said once they parted. Puck grinned. "Are you hungry cause the vending machines are calling my name. Then maybe we can continue this in the auditorium."

"Lead the way." He said happily.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

So we're making out in the darkest corner of the auditorium. It feels so good. I'm trying to keep my hands in the designative areas. I don't want to get her upset. But she's so hot and this feels real good. I move my hand to hold the back of her neck so she's closer to me and that's when the lights flicker on. Hesitantly we break apart. We go unnoticed as Mr. Schue and a few of the other guys file in.

"I guess time got away from us." She says as she looks at my watch. We'd been there for almost an hour. "We should probably go and help set up before they catch us." She continues sadly. At least she hates being separated as much as I am.

"Yea." She smiled at me and it makes me want to start all over. I can't believe she's mine now. I've never felt this way about anyone. Becca kisses me again then heads toward the stage. Yup. She's got some pull on me that I don't want to break. It scares me how much I don't want to lose her.

* * *

Normal Point of View

It took almost an hour to set up the stage for the Jane Adams girls. They needed stairs and complete band set up. Once everything was in order, Mr. Schue told the group to sit in the audience while the girls warmed up. Though the curtain was now closed, everyone could hear a lot of footsteps. Becca sat beside Puck but leaned forward to talk to Rachel about the childhood song. Or at least that's what the conversation started about.

"Have you picked out a song yet Becca?"

"Yes. I've decided to do I Want More from the Little Mermaid. What about you?"

"Not yet. My dad's are going to help me by going through old family videos to see what I sang the most."

"Sounds like fun."

"What about you? Seems like you have found your own way to have fun." Rachel glanced at Puck who was talking to Mike.

"I guess you could say that." Becca said without hiding the smile that followed. "Our first date is Friday but we're already together."

"Good. I'm happy that you're finally with someone that you enjoy being with. I take it that Wes is just a distant memory."

"Not as distant as I'd like. But it's getting there." Becca then explained what happened yesterday after school.

"At least he will leave you alone now. Not only can you incapacitate him, but Wes knows your with Puck now and he will gladly defend you. That's probably why he wanted to go to the video store with you. Puck wanted to show Wes you're his now."

"That should bother me but it doesn't. I'm just too happy. It's been a long time since I've felt this way."

"Then don't worry and just be happy."

"Okay everyone." Mr. Schue said bringing everyone's focus to him. "Here are the girls from Jane Adams Academy. Please give then the attention and respect they deserve." Then Mr. Schue took a seat while the curtains opened.

Bootylicious by Destiny's Child played as the girls danced and sang which mesmerized the members of New Directions. Mr. Schuester seemed vaguely worried as everyone filed out of the auditorium. Puck walked with Becca, Mercedes and Kurt to Kurt's car. Kurt refused to cancel their shopping trip so instead of waiting they were going out that afternoon. Becca and Puck shared a quick kiss before Kurt mentions something about losing daylight.

"Sorry guys." Becca apologized as they pulled away.

"It's okay. Young love and all. Seeing how you two were today, I take it the rumors are no longer rumors." Kurt said.

"Puck and I are together if that's what you're getting at."

"It took you two long enough." Mercedes said.

"Well there were a few obstructions in our way. His initial aversion to geeks then Wes. But it's all in the past."

"Well you two seem happy and that's all that matters." Kurt said.

"Yea. All the crap Wes put me through doesn't bother me at all now knowing Puck wouldn't do anything like that to me." Unbeknownst to Becca, Kurt and Mercedes shared a quick glance. Both knew Quinn's baby was Puck's baby. Puck had let it slip to Mercedes when they were partners for the ballads. He begged her not to say anything because it would ruin everything. Quinn wasn't going to keep it or admit Puck was the father. So what was the point in telling Becca. Though Mercedes felt Becca deserved to know, she agreed to keep Puck's secret from her. Kurt and the others from glee were another story. Both hated keeping such a big secret from her, but it was Puck's secret not theirs.

"So what are you going to put me in Kurt?" Becca asked which reminded then they had to keep quite. Not only did they have a promise to keep but they didn't want to hurt Becca.

* * *

The next day during glee practice, Mr. Schue came in carrying a large duffel bag and a happy look on his face. He had come up with a new song that followed closer to the image the Jane Adams girls presented. Both Becca and Rachel did not agree with the new routine but Becca couldn't help but giggle when she saw Puck in his wig.

Football practice took up most of Puck and Becca's following afternoon. Even though it was now common knowledge the two were an item, it didn't change anything on the football field. Becca was sure the guys were going to give them a tough time about their romance but there was no change. The season was almost over and nobody really appeared interested.

The next few days passed quietly. The group practiced their mash up of Hair and Crazy in Love any chance they could since Mr. Schue set up another scrimmage with the kids from Haverbrook School for the Deaf the coming Tuesday. Since it fell on the same day their homework was due, Mr. Schue gave them an extra day.


	45. Wigs and Pictures

Thanks to SweetDisposition19, jasperhalefan, Nelle07, EnglishFitzPercy, and chase83 for the reviews. It took me some time but I finally decided to stick with the story and have Quinn carrying Puck's child. I think it will work out for the better even though it will rock Puck and Becca's relationship for a little while.

* * *

"How do I look?" Puck asked Becca as they prepared to perform Hair/Crazy in Love. He had just finished putting on his wig which made her giggle. There was no way to describe how happy they were. Their date Friday went perfectly well. After practice Puck took Becca to the bowling alley where Puck taught her the finer points. In reality Puck just wanted an excuse to be near her and Becca was already an exceptional bowler but she played dumb for him. Once they were done with bowling they picked up a pizza and headed back to his house. From there, their time was spent alternating between making out and playing video games. At ten Puck took her home and walked her to the door where they shared a sweet good night kiss. By far the best first date either ever had.

"You look fine. It's just weird to see you with just as much hair as me. I've grown too attached to your Mohawk."

"Oh I see how it really is. You just like me for my hair."

"Dang, you caught me. I guess that's it then."

"Nope. You'll just have to make it up to me." He pulled her into a tight hug then kissed her.

"Oh will you two get a room." Matt said as him and some of the others came into the music room.

"Well we did have a room until you showed up." Becca retorted.

"Mr. Schue's coming with the kids from the other school so I would suggest less public displays of affection for the time being." Rachel said. Sure enough she was soon followed by Mr. Schue and the students from Haverbrook.

The students settled into their seats while New Directions got into place. Then Mr. Schue made a quick introduction. As soon as he was finished Artie took over. Becca felt silly dancing the new steps. The choreography revolved around body shaking and hair flips. Both just weren't her style. Once they were done with their number Becca noticed she wasn't the only one concerned with their new number. It was now Haverbrook's turn. They took their places and began singing and signing Imagine by John Lennon. The mad instantly changed. the song and students were so moved that Mercedes joined it. Pretty soon everyone moved up beside the kids from Haverbrook and started singing and signing along. The entire experience seemed to cheer everyone up and made them re-evaluate their song choice.

The next day everyone met in the music room set to perform their childhood songs. Becca volunteered to go first since she was quite pleased with her song. She was then followed by Rachel, Kurt, Puck and then the rest of the gang. Becca was surprised to find that Santana also sung a Disney song. She did Colors of the Wind because she use to watch Pocahontas with her grandmother. It was strange to get a closer glimpse at the lives of the people around her, but Becca appreciated it. Mr. Schue's experiment to help bond the group seemed to work for her at least.

"Now for sectionals I have decided to get back to our roots. Everyone take a stool." Mr. Schue said.

"Are we doing a stool number?" Artie asked.

"No. We are just going to sit on them and sing. The basics. Her is our new number which will show your true talents." Everyone looked over the sheet music for True Colors and smiled. Going back to basics was good.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

"School pictures are this Thursday. Are you excited? Because I can't wait. At my last count I'm going to be in at least twenty three pictures." Rachel asks as we eat lunch. Though she asks me a question she does not stop to let me answer. Instead she starts cataloging all the outfits she's going to wear. I sit back vaguely listening. School pictures aren't exactly what I call fun. Ever since I was a kid, I've hated school pictures. So once I hit middle school I started getting ill every time pictures came around. Though my name always appeared in between Mark Callen and Lindsay Castle, there was never a picture, just an asterisk. Sure I'm happier and more confident now with being in glee, but I have no intentions of allowing my picture to be taken.

"Hey babe. Hey Rachel." I look up to see Puck looking hot as ever. I'm a sucker for a tight t-shirt and muscles. "Coach said he needed to talk to you about plays and stuff for Saturday's final game."

"Okay. Sorry Rachel but I got to go. Since there is glee this afternoon I won't be able to see him after school."

"It's understandable. I'll tell you the rest this afternoon."

I throw out my lunch and head to the gym with Puck. "I don't know what Coach needs. We talked about everything during practice."

"Coach doesn't need you." Puck said with a smile.

"What?"

"I saw you looking bored. Figured I'd come save you."

"Thanks it really wasn't that bad though. I think I am one of the few that really doesn't mind Rachel. Sure she can be a bit over bearing but she's honest. And I know that if I needed help she'd be there no matter what."

"All she ever did was talk about goals and music and Finn. We didn't really have any thing in common. And it wasn't that much fun to make out with her. It's not like when we are making out." He winked.

"Is that a hint as to what we can do to fill the five minutes until class?"

"I'm so glad my girlfriend is smart." We then find a secluded corner to kiss. It may look like all we do is lock lips but it isn't. we actually talk. And not just about football and glee. This relationship is working out better than I could have ever imagined.

When I arrived at the music room that afternoon I found Kurt talking to everyone but Rachel about the year book and how the glee club was always vandalized. He easily convinced everyone that it would be best to leave glee club out of the Thunderclap.

"Well you'll gave no resistance with me. I plan on becoming ill Thursday anyway. Pictures just aren't my thing." I say right before Mr. Schue comes in. though Kurt talked us out of the photo opportunity, Mr. Schue was not giving up so easily. He was determined for glee to get their picture.

"Why do you hate pictures?" Quinn asked as we walked behind Finn and Puck to our vehicles.

"I guess it started because I thought the woman that did it at our elementary school was mean. It's just kind of stuck with me. That and I've never been popular so I've never wanted to see what people would do to deface my picture."

"Ah that would explain why." Puck started to say then quickly shut up when he realized I heard him.

"Explain what?" I ask intrigued.

"Nothing." He said suspiciously which made me, Quinn, and Finn laugh.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Well. This was before. You know us and all."

"Okay.

"Carl and I tried to find your picture so we could make copies and mess with it then post it over the school." He looked scared. This really was the first time that he brought up the way things use to be between us. It had been so long since I last thought of him as a bullying jock that I wasn't really bothered. "Are you mad?"

"No. Like you said it was way before us. It's fine."

"I don't deserve you." He said as he threw his arm around my waist.

"We all know that." Finn put in. I laughed. Puck and Finn started to goof around until I reminded Puck we had to pick up my brother. We then got into his truck and headed to Tyler's elementary school.

* * *

"Does it feel weird to be sitting here like this?" I ask Puck as we lounge on the couch watching 40 Year Old Virgin. His arms wrapped around me. Tyler's already in bed and mom's not due back until eleven so Puck and I were enjoying some alone time.

"No, why are you uncomfortable?"

"No sill. I'm just curious. Since this afternoon I've been thinking about what we use to be like."

"You mean before when all I saw in you was a geek with a big rack."

"Yea. It's only been a few months and it seems like everything has changed. I've just been trying to think back to when it happened. When I stopped being just another geek and you just another jock."

"For me it started when you nearly broke my hand. No guys ever done stood up to me. So when you did, it kind of turned me on. And then I heard you sing."

"Seriously? I just assumed it started when you saw me in my bikini."

"That helped me to realize I liked you quicker but it wasn't what first caught my attention. I've always though you were hot it was just you were also a geek. What about you? When did you realize you couldn't resist these guns?" He flexed his muscles. I got a bit of a tingle through my body. This whole waiting to have sex is growing more difficult. After talking about it I decided to wait a month before taking our relationship to that step. Puck seemed okay with the arrangement but sometimes I could see him counting down the days in his mind. Only three weeks left. But anyway back to his question.

"Well my opinion of you started to change when I saw you perform in Acafellas. Sure you did it for cougars but your singing impressed me. But I started to fall for you when you wanted me to join football. You didn't want me to do it just because I had boobs but because I could help and I liked the sport."

"If we're being honest. I was kind of hoping to see you in a min skirt or one of the cheerleading outfits." He smirked.

"Ass."

"That's exactly what I wanted to see." I laughed.

"No I was describing you."

"I thought that was already a given." Before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine. I wished it continued but my mom chose that moment to come home.

"Becca, Puck, I'm home." She shouted from the front door as a warning. Got to love her. Mom actually understands that it is okay for me to be alone with Puck and that sometimes we'll kiss. So she makes her presence known cause she's not keen to see me making out with my boyfriend.

"So are you ready for the final game Saturday Puck?" Mom asked.

"Yes ma'am. Lincoln isn't the greatest team. And with Becca leading us. I think we'll do just fine."

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss it. With Candice sick and Marge out on maternity there's no way I can take off. But I did arrange for Tyler to spend the night with his friend so you won't have to worry about him."

"So I'll have the house to myself?"

"Yes and while I have you both here I'll repeat the big rule." Mom mode is kicking in. "No co-ed sleep over's. Understand." Both Puck and I nod. I have yet to tell my mom I'm not a virgin. Though I almost always tell her everything this is just one thing I'm not ready to come clean on.

"Okay mom."

"No sleepovers." Puck said. "Well I'm going to head out." I walk Puck to the door then head to bed myself. This weekend is going to be fun. I'll be "sick" Thursday. Football Friday and Saturday which means more time with Puck.


	46. One Final Game

Thanks to alexx-Caulfield, Nelle07, Night. Vixen19, and XxRikela-chanxX for the reviews. I don't mind any criticisms. They help. I know Kurt isn't as true to his character, and you are right. I have no real interest in fashion. So hopefully as the season progresses I can work on him more. Thanks again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Tuesday morning there was a glee meeting to decide the whole picture situation. After a quick vote it was decided Rachel would represent the whole group in their year book photo. And then after lunch she began asking every other member to be her co-captain in the picture. I must have been the first person she went to because she thought I would be easily won over. But I eventually got her to believe that my mom didn't want me in any school pictures because she heard somewhere that those images could be stolen then used for dating websites. Yea it was a blatant lie but it got her off my back. Then later in the day I learned she got to Finn and that he stepped up to the position of co-captain. I think everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they learned Rachel was no longer head hunting. When she wanted to she could become more annoying then first thought, a shocker to some but not to Becca.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked Mercedes as I sat down in the music room during our lunch break Wednesday. I had already heard about Finn standing Rachel up for the morning picture. I just hoped she wasn't going to try and convince anyone else to help her.

"Maybe she's going to lock us in here until someone joins her." Mercedes said as if reading my mind.

"I hope not."

"Don't worry babe. If I have to I'll take the picture with her so you don't have to." Puck said.

"Thanks." I gave him a peck on the cheek as Rachel and Finn entered the room.

"I am appalled at all of you and your readiness to forsake our efforts in glee. I can't believe how no one wants to be photographed for this club. But I have figured out a solution. If we were popular no one would treat us as terribly as they do."

"Rachel we are geeks which is the antonym of popular." Kurt pointed out.

"Yes but if we were celebrities we would be popular."

"Okay you've lost me." I say. She not only wanted us to be popular but celebrities as well.

"I have landed us our first local commercials as a glee club."

"What would we be selling?" Mike asked.

"Mattresses." Everyone clapped happily. Rachel had actually done something to make us all proud. Sure a commercial is way worse than a picture but everyone is so happy. Maybe I can convince the director to just stick me in the background.

"Okay so this afternoon we have to meet at Randy's Mattresses Warehouse." Rachel then gave directions while receiving compliments on getting us the commercial.

* * *

"Are you okay Becca?" Puck asked as we stood around waiting for filming to begin. Rachel had just convinced the director that we, as a glee club, should sing for the commercial. Yes it was better than being girl number four, but I am still apprehensive about being in a commercial that all of Lima will see.

"Just a little nervous. That's all." He pulled me into a hug.

"You'll do great. And there's so much moving around you'll probably have fun. Just think of it as a glee rehearsal."

"I guess you're right. At least right now you can tell everyone you got me in bed with you." We both laughed.

"Okay kids. We are ready for you." Said Randy.

"Here we go." I say as Puck takes my hand and leads me to the huge bed slash trampoline. I must admit it was fun to bounce around on them while performing Jump. By the end I had forgotten my reservations of the commercial and enjoyed jumping around and singing on all the mattresses. I guess maybe it's time for me to get over my ludicrous fears and just roll with the flow.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The next day Becca along with everyone else regretted ever stepping in front of the cameras. Sue Sylvester found out the kids were given mattresses as a thank you for doing the commercial. These gifts made it so that the glee club couldn't perform at sectionals. But Mr. Schue, who slept on one of the mattresses, took the blame. Now the kids could go to sectionals, however Mr. Schue had to step down as glee director. Everyone felt terrible. Even though he had faith in them, it wouldn't be the same at sectionals without him. Thursday, as a tribute to Mr. Schue's sacrifice everyone, even Becca, filed into the music room to take a group photo for the yearbook. Quinn managed to get Coach Sylvester to give p one of ther pages. Though the picture would be defaced, everyone smiled, knowing they were making their teacher proud. For once the humiliation was worth it.

* * *

Friday, Becca spent most of her time going over plays and little else. Most of her teachers didn't mind considering she was a good student, and football mattered to them now that the school had won a few games. At lunch time Becca sat with Puck ad the others to give them some pointers yet focusing more on her defense players. She even managed to speak to Carl without using obscenities. By the time practice came around Becca was pleased to see all her hard work paid off. The plays worked perfectly. The next day was going to go pretty well.

* * *

Coach Tanaka gave a pre-game speech which to Becca's surprise insured and motivated everyone. All the guys stood on their feet cheering and yelling to psych themselves up. It was impressive to see them rally together to take on Lincoln High. Before Becca knew it they were all outside listening to the anthem finish then prepare to play. Puck kissed Becca passionately for good luck then ran out on the field ready to play.

Three quarters and ten minutes later the score was tied. Fourteen to fourteen. Five minutes were left to get the ball back from Lincoln then score at least a field goal to win.

"Okay Carl watch 33. He takes a half step to his right every time before charging. Stop him before he can make it to the line. Will blitz. It's the only chance we have. Mike help him. Alright go kick some ass." Becca said sending her defensive men out to the field to hopeful prevent Lincoln from scoring. For three minutes Lincoln was able to hold on to the ball but when their quarter back went to throw a touchdown Mike intercepted giving McKinley two minutes to score. Becca screamed happily. They had incredible field positioning. Even if they couldn't make the touch down, Kurt would have absolutely no problem making three points with a field goal.

But with a minute to spare Kurt wasn't needed. Finn threw a beautiful spiraling football to an open and waiting Puck. The rest of the game the defense guys were able to hold Lincoln back. The final score was twenty one to fourteen. Becca ran onto the field into Puck's awaiting arms. Cheering and applause continued as all the guys left the field to shower then most likely party.

"Ready to go Becca?" Puck asked as he threw on his jacket and dangled his truck keys.

"Yea. I already said bye to the guys. But can we go out the side door. I heard whispers about some of guys waiting around front so they could douse me with Gatorade.""Sure. But if you were wearing a white t-shirt it would be another story."

"Ass."

"No boobs this time." Becca punched him lightly in the arm. "One day you'll learn to love my humor."

"When pigs fly." Puck draped his arm over her shoulder as she reached up and laced her fingers with his. Then they headed for the side door. How were they to know that what waited for them outside was going to be worse than Gatorade?


	47. Vengeance

Thanks to chase83, Nelle07, Sweetdisposition19, jasperhalefan, I'd rather be singing, kiralol101, PurpleSharpie98795, Fate Nomad, and November Dreamer. I am sorry about the last chapter. I know I did kind of rush through it but I just couldn't come up with too much to add to it. I don't like to summarize so hopefully I won't be doing it again. And I know I am showing more of Puck's softer side but I figure it has taken me so long to get them together I want them to be happy. But anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

"Where do you want to eat? My treat for the game winning receiver." I say to Puck as we walk down the side of the building.

"Doesn't matter. How about where ever my amazing girlfriend wants to go." I have to kiss him for that one.

"Aw how sweet." My head jerked away. I look to where we were headed to see Wes along with two large guys from his football team sneering at us.

"Let's go back inside" I say quickly. Though both Puck and I could handle ourselves I didn't like the odds. Sure I knew self-defense but the more opponents, the harder it becomes to protect yourself. Puck puts his arm in front to protect me but otherwise ignores me and continues to stare Wes down. I turn ready to pull him when I see two more guys close us in. Now I'm starting to get a little scared. The odds are even worse.

"Puck!" I scream as the two guys behind us grab me. One grabs my arms, pinning them behind my back. The other blocks Puck while Wes and the others attack. After several punches two of the guys hold each of Puck's arms. I can see blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Wes punches him again.

"Wes please stop. I'm the one that left you. Please leave him alone."

"Well aren't you just the new and improved martyr. Sacrificing yourself for him." He punches him again, but Puck struggles.

"Stop it!"

After one punch in the gut Wes starts to walk to me. "Don't touch her you son of a bitch." Puck growls which causes him to receive another punch from one of Wes's friends.

"Asshole." I shout. Wes slaps me across the face. It hurt, but I hid the pain. I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That was for thinking you can leave me. I decide when we're done. And I'm not through playing with you yet." Then he grabs the back of my neck while turning to look at Puck. "And this is for you trying to take her from me." Wes then pushes his face to mine for a rough kiss.

Okay, I have had enough. As he tries to part my lips to insert his tongue, I use the heel of my foot to scrap the shin of the guy holding me. He lets me go so I jab Wes in the throat while kneeing him in the groin. I can see Puck fight free as one of the guys charges at me. I side step to trip him but he takes me down too. As I land I hear something crack then feel pain in my wrist. The way I landed was wrong. Before I could move Wes was on top of me. He tried throwing a couple of punches but I block them. As he goes to grab my bad wrist, Puck throws him off of me.

I get to my feet quickly. I prepare to punch the next person that comes at me but gets confused. There are at least three more guys now. All with red jackets on. I soon realize Finn, Mike, and Matt were helping. Quick thinking kicks in. I take out my cell and call the police. I tell them what has happened right before one of the guys smashes my phone to the ground. I kick him in the stomach until he falls to the ground. Most of the Lake View guys are laying on the ground, either knocked out or scared to move because someone is standing on top of them. Puck is the only one still punching Wes. Wes's face is bloody and he has stopped fighting back.

"Puck stop. The cops are coming. We are suppose to be the victims. It won't look good if you kill him." I grab his arm and pull him to his feet as sirens ring in the distance.

"Scum bag deserves it for touching you. Little punk."

"Are you guys okay?" Finn asked. "We heard shouting and saw what these guys were doing."

"I'm okay." Puck said. 'Jerks jumped us. Becca are you alright?"

"I think I broke my wrist when I fell. But I'll be okay. I'm so sorry Puck." He pulls me into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

The police soon arrive and begin sorting out what happened. Luckily a camera that the school uses to watch the premises caught the whole thing. I thank Finn and the others right before the police take Puck, myself, Wes, and his friends to the hospital.

I would like to say my mother handled herself like the high quality nurse she is. But she didn't. I think it would have been okay had I explained what happened when we showed up. However, the police called ahead which freaked my mom. I barely got out of the cruiser before I was tackled then smothered. To my surprise Puck received the same treatment from both his mom and mine. It took me at least twenty minutes to stop my mom from crying and trying to kill Wes, who was being taken care of down the hall. Apparently, after hearing what he did, all of the nursing staff refused to treat him and his buddies which I though highly amusing.

* * *

While a doctor took care of my wrist, which was broken and required a cast, I gave my statement to at least three different officers. As I finished up describing the assault, Wes's parents came into the room. I think my mom wanted to attack them they way she looked, but Mr. and Mrs. Waterson were very apologetic. Along with my mom and the officers they all went down the hall to talk with Wes. They asked if I wanted to go, but I just wanted to be alone. The doctor finished then left me in an empty room. I laid down on the paper covered bed trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I had never experience anything that violent or harsh. Sure I take self defense but that was the first fight I've ever been in. Before I knew it I was crying. I sobbed into my hands even though I heard someone enter then wrap their arms around me. Based off the cologne I knew it was Puck.

"Do you want me to kill him? I don't care about the cops or going to prison. I just don't want you to cry anymore because of him."

I laughed. "No. he deserves to suffer. I overheard his parents say that if he doesn't got to jail or juve, he'll be shipped to military school. But thanks for the offer."

"How's your hand?"

"I have to wear a cast for almost two months but right now I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just a couple bruises. That Wes punches like a girl. Well not like you. I mean a normal girl."

"I'm glad Finn and the other showed up. It felt like the Lake View guys kept on respawning."

"Only you would find a way to make a Halo reference. But I guess that's why I like you. Are you ready to go? Finn and Matt brought my car."

"I have to talk to my mom. I'm worried she's going to go into overprotective mode. She did the same when my dad left. It wasn't pretty. And since no one is home I'll either have to spend the night here or at my aunt Lilly's."

"You know you could come to my house. I could sneak you there." He raised his eye brows in that suggestive way. Even after a rough fight he still trying to get in my pants. And had my body not been aching I might have taken him up on his offer. I must admit there is something true hot about a guy willing to pummel another guy for you.

"As much as I want to Puck I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Fine." He sighed heavy. "How about seeing if you can stay at Rachel's or have her at your house."

"You're a genius. I'll call her and find out."

"Well actually you don't have to." I then followed Puck out to the waiting room to see the entire glee club waiting.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask astounded they were all there. Even Santana and Brittany, though I noticed their bored expressions.

"We were all at the game and were waiting for you guys in the parking lot. It seemed like forever and then we heard the sirens." Tina said. I'm still getting use to her without her stutter.

"Kurt eventually came out and told us what happened so we followed you here to make sure you guys were okay." Mercedes added. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay. You should see the other guys though." Puck said, which made everyone laugh. He then went into detail about what happened since Kurt didn't see everything. And Puck knew I wasn't up to talking about my crazy ex and how he tried to beat the crap out of us. "Then the cops showed up." He concluded.

"Becca." I turn to see my mom standing with two officers. "We need to talk about the legal actins we can take."

"To be honest Mom I just want him and all of this to go away as quickly as possible."

"Okay honey."

"So you will not be pressing charges then." Said one of the officers.

"I just want him out of my life. What are my options?"

"A restraining order would be quick and easy. And from my understanding the Waterson's are going ot take care of all of your medical bills. Which means they are taking responsibility."

"Can we do all of this tomorrow then? I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Sure." The officers spoke some more to my mom then left. From there it was decided Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were going to spend the night with me which made my mom relax a lot.

Before getting into Rachel's car, I hugged and kissed Puck. I then thanked him for fighting for me. "I am your knight in shining armor. I wouldn't be doing a very good job if I let you do all the fighting." He said before kissing me one last time.


	48. Mistake

Thanks to Kris 77, Nelle07, chase83, kiralol101, and NovemberDreamer for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Life's been a bit crazy lately. But I am glad people still like the story.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Sunday, Becca spent entirely at the house. The girls stayed until one when two officers showed up to talk with her and her mom. The girls gave Becca hugs before leaving her to the work of erasing Wes from her life. A little after that she received a call from Mrs. Waterson saying Wes wanted to apologize. Becca knew it was bull so she refused to speak to him. She was done with Wes for good. By mid afternoon papers had been put in order for a restraining order against Wes. Then at five when Dana was heading to work, Puck came over. Hamburgers in hand.

"Figured you'd want to stay in and relax."

"You know me so well."

"So did the cops stop by?"

"Yea. Wes has to stay like over 100 feet away from me, McKinley, and the cleaners. If he comes near me then he's going straight to juvenile court. So Wes is gone."

"Good cause I was starting to think I'd have to put him six feet under to get the punk to disappear."

"Let's forget about Wes. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we go upstairs and celebrate?" He gave her that half smile.

"As much fun as that sounds, but I think it would be best to wait a little longer. You know. I want it to be special and romantic. And I want it to have nothing to do with Wes. "

"So you want the whole chick flick experience?"

"I guess you could say that. My first time wasn't for love or even like. He was just a geeky guy as self conscious as me. We didn't want to be virgins forever and we didn't want to be complete idiots if we did find someone we wanted to share a bed with. With you it's completely different. I care a lot about you Puck and I don't want sex to ruin it. I know you hate it and I would understand if you want to take a break. This is unfair to you. And I know how much your guy needs are important to you." She was beginning to ramble.

"Becca shut up." He said jokingly. "I'm not ready to get rid of you yet. I figure I'll where you down soon enough. Now how about we eat these burgers and watch some UFC."

"Sounds wonderful." The rest of the evening Puck and Becca relaxed around the house either watching UFC or making out. Sure Becca said no to the bed room but kissing Puck was a-okay. Around nine Tyler was returned home so Puck decided to head home. Though Becca had a hard time falling asleep, she eventually did when she though about how all her problems were gone.

* * *

Though Mr. Schue had been suspended as glee director, Rachel took over organizing glee meetings to practice steps for sectionals. "Hey Rachel." Becca said catching up to her friend in the hall. "Look I know you said this afternoons meeting was mandatory and all but I have to make up science exam from last week when we had to take the school picture. So I'm probably going to be twenty minutes late."

"Becca come on. Think about your proprieties here. If you aren't there then it will throw everyone off and then when we get to sectionals it will look unprofessional."

"Come on Rachel. Twenty minutes. It's going to take you that long to talk all the others into rehearsing. And believe me glee is important to me but so are my grades. If I miss this test then I drop a letter grade. Yea it will just put me at a B, but my mom wants me to think about colleges and all. So can I please have some slack here?"

Rachel made an exasperated sigh, rolled her eyes, then took a moment to stare at the ceiling. Becca waited patiently, knowing Rachel would give in, she just had to let the diva have her moment.

"Alright. Twenty minutes. If I don't see you in the music room at 3:40, I will come hunt you down."

"Okay. Okay. I promise to get there without making you come chase me down. Thanks Rachel. See you later." She quickly hugged her abrasive friend then went to class.

Becca blew through her test after Rachel's threat. Even though Becca knew Rachel really couldn't do anything to her, she didn't want Rachel to go crazy right before their big weekend. With three minutes to spare Becca rushed into the music room to see the guys already practicing. She didn't miss too much except for Quinn taking a small spill. Becca didn't think anything of it, however ,Rachel was really interested in why both Puck and Finn rushed to he side.

Wednesday was the next day that glee met. Mr. Schuester had found a staff member to take his place. Everyone was a bit worried because several candidates were creepy or unqualified. To Becca's relief Mr. Schue presented Ms. Pillsbury as the new director. After making the introduction Mr. Schue left to prove the gang could move on without him. Once he was gone there was a discussion on the ballad. Rachel obviously wanted the spot light but Mercedes won out when she performed You're Gonna Love Me. The set list was set so Ms. Pillsbury allowed for a quick break before the choreography was to be practiced.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I don't know if it's just me being paranoid but it feels like everyone is keeping an eye on me. Like I might go crazy and they want a heads up so they can run. No one is being mean or avoiding me but something it definitely up. Hopefully it's just the stress we're all under. The last couple of days I have been a bit frazzled. Rachel made me rehearse with her to make up for missing the first bit of Monday's rehearsal.

"You okay babe?" Puck asks bringing me to reality.

"Yea just thinking about Saturday."

"Alright. Well I got to talk to Matt for a minute. I'll be right back." He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek then spoke to his fellow teammate. I thought about how I wanted to say I love you but chickened out. Though I can honestly say like had turned to love, I wasn't ready to say it out loud. I would have gotten out a book to read but that thought was quickly erased when Finn charged into the room and began punching Puck.

"Is it true?" Finn shouted over and over. I want to stop Finn but Mike purposely blocks my way so I don't accidentally get hit. "How could you sleep with her?"

I look at Quinn hoping to see her deny it or something but she's crying. Everyone around me watched the fight but I'm the only one shocked at the accusation. It was then I realized why everyone had been behaving funny around me. Silent tears began to stream down my face. They all knew and didn't tell me. Puck kept this from me. I wanted to run away. To put as much distance between me and anyone else. But for some sick reason I stayed because I needed to hear the words. I needed to know beyond a shadow of a doubt Quinn was carrying Puck's child.

Mr. Schuester rushed in and separated Puck and Finn while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. As Mr. Schue spoke to Finn I realized I was moving towards them. Puck stole a glance at me but said nothing.

"is it true?" Finn shouted at Quinn. The room was dead silent. So much weighed on her answer. Her answer would effect everyone in that room one way or another.

"Yes. It was an accident I am so sorry."

"How could you? The hot tub. You made that all up." Finn was now crying like me. But I couldn't focus. There was more shouting from him then he stormed out of the room.

After Finn's abrupt departure I knew I was instantly being watched by everyone. There are no words to describe how angry and humiliated I felt. And not just because of Puck. I had to find out who knew and why they kept it from me. I guess sensing my mood Puck stayed silent and out of arms length.

"Did you all know?" I wiped away a few tears. No one answered but their eyes looked guilty. "How long have you all known?" I shouted.

"Becca." Mr. Schue said trying to calm me.

"I have to know. If you all are my friends why would you keep this from me?""We didn't want to hurt you." Mercedes said. "Puck made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to you."

"So you told everyone else?"

"We wanted to tell you Becca, it's just we knew it would upset you. And you've had so much to worry about lately with Wes and football and sectionals."

"Ah. Now I see. It didn't have anything to do with hurting me. If I knew, not only would I have told Finn but I might now have wanted to go to sectionals. And if we didn't go to sectionals that would screw up your lives. Well sorry that I'm going to ruin your chances at sectionals. But I can't be here if I can't trust anyone." I grab my backpack and head towards the door when Puck blocks my way.

"Becca please. I'm sorry." He looked about ready to cry but it didn't matter. I was done caring.

"Go to hell." I push past him then take off running down the halls.

* * *

Before I even realize what I am doing I find myself in the school parking lot walking aimlessly. Finn is sitting in his car staring straight ahead, hands gripping the wheel. I know it's stupid and selfish but I really have no desire to walk home so I make my way over to him. I'm also worried about him. He's just been hit with a big blow and I don't want him to do anything stupid. "Hey Finn." I say quietly.

"I don't want to talk Becca."

"Neither do I. it's just I don't have a ride home now."

"You honestly didn't know?"

"If I did would Puck still be alive?"

"Get in. I'll drop you off." That was the extent of our conversation. I thanked him when I got out at my house and told him to call me if he wanted to walk. From there I hurried inside, straight to my room where I cried all afternoon.

Mom and Tyler came home around seven that evening. Tyler had been hanging out with his friend Philip, and mom picked him up after her shift. Mom had brought home pizza and videos from a new store. I could hear her getting everything ready then her coming up the stairs to tell me dinner was ready. She must have thought I was asleep because she was being extra quiet, but once she saw I was up and crying she was instantly at my side holding me. Between the sobs I told her everything that had happened at my last glee meeting. She did her best to comfort me though we both knew there was little she could do.

"I'll bring you up some pizza if you want honey. You don't have to come down if you don't want to."

"No that's okay mom. I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. Just yell if you need me."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too."


	49. Felling Like Crap All Around

Thanks chase83, jasperhalefan, XxRikela-chanxX, and Nelle07 for the reviews. I know it sucks Puck and Becca are having difficulties but trust me this is not the end. They will be reunited but it may take a little while. But anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

I want to say that come morning I was better and ready to face the day ahead of me. But that would be a pretty big lie. It took two extra hits on the snooze button and my mom to wake me up. If I wanted I could probably convince her to let me stay home but all I'd do is mope and cry. At least in class I might be able to focus on class work and keep myself from tearing up. So I eventually get dressed, put on some make up to hide the fact I'd been crying then head to school. Mom drove me which was nice and she said she'd pick me up too. A relief, no bus or bumming a ride. I head straight to math class, avoiding the bathroom and my locker because someone was bound to turn up there. I pull out the latest Sookie Stackhouse book and attempt to immerse myself in the imaginary vampire world. But it's hard to focus. I thought I could keep myself in check but I catch a whiff of Puck's cologne. My eyes stay on the page but have stopped reading. I listen to hear if he's near but more kids are coming in. A girl takes the seat beside me and asks about the homework. I answer mechanically then turn my attention to the teacher. Today is going to suck.

Through out the day some of the guys caught up to me in the hall and tried to apologize. They really did feel bad I think. I just couldn't figure out why. I knew I would forgive them eventually. But right now I wanted to stay mad. Lunch turned out to be emotionally taxing. The geek gang sat together with an empty chair meant for me. Puck sat with the football guys. And the cheerios ruled their usual spot with the exception of Quinn. Both her and Finn were absent. I grab my lunch then head to the auditorium, hoping it would be empty. When I first entered it was but soon I saw Mr. Schue come in from the side door. He must have been looking for me because he walked right to me.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

"You know everyone makes mistakes. They wanted to tell you but they didn't know how to without it hurting.""Really? Cause it looks like they were just waiting for when it would be convenient for them."

"Are you sure? They are your friends and want to watch out for you. Their method was wrong but they had the best intentions."

"It doesn't change anything except I was hurt more. I just feel so betrayed. You understand right?"

"Yes. It hurts when the people we care about let us down but sometimes we have to look at it from their perspective." I listened but it was getting hard to hold back the tears.

"Are you here to try and talk to me into going to sectionals so they have enough people?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything you'd regret. I know what Puck did hurt you. I won't tell you how to feel about that it would be hypocritical. But if you gave your friends another chance at least they'd help you through it. Their hearts were in the right place." Though he didn't mean to, he sounded like a hypocrite. Instead of calling him one, I pushed that aside and listened and actually understood what he was saying. I just wasn't ready to let it go. I needed more time.I didn't run into anyone else until gym class. During the basketball exercises I hung back only participating when absolutely necessary. It was until I was finished dressing in my regular clothes after class when I was confronted by the last person I expected. Santana stood at the end of the lockers trying to look anywhere but at me.

"What do you want Santana cause if you're here for a fight I don't care."

"No I'm here to see if there was any way to convince you to come back to glee." Wasn't expecting that.

"If this is some messed up joke.""No. and no one put me up to this. I just know everyone is sorry and misses you. It has nothing to do with sectionals. Glee won't be the same if you're not there."

"Why do you care Santana. It's not like you like me."

"We may not be friends but we are on the same team. You should come back. You need your friends and we need you." She left me to think about what she said. It was weird to hear all those things from her. Sure it was the same thing Mr. Schue and the others had been saying but to hear it from Santana seemed to make me think differently.

I pondered the conversation I had with Santana all night. I'm not sure why it was her that eventually helped me decide what I was going to do. It was going to be hard but it was the right thing to do. For the most part Puck had nothing to do with my decision. I wanted him to no longer register as a factor in my life. Yes it is going to take me time to get over him but it will eventually happen. One day it won't hurt so much to see him. I can only hope I can handle myself until then. But to be honest, I know deep down, even with his betrayal, I miss him.

* * *

All day Friday I was able to dodge everyone. Though I caught glimpses of them in the halls I was able to maneuver around having to talk to them. Puck had ditched math but I saw him at lunch when I grabbed a drink before going to hide out in one of the art rooms. No one came to find me, so I had a chance to think over my choice. My choice didn't make me happy now but I know one day it will.

Ms. Pillsbury was trying to rally the group together. The others grumbled. Some talked about me. Others about Finn. I guess I could have stood outside the door and waited longer to hear more but eavesdropping isn't my thing. Before entering I took a deep breath, let it out, then walked into the music room.

The room fell silent as I entered the room. I scan the room only glancing quickly at Puck and Quinn. It hurt to see him but I had to get over it.

"I've been thinking a lot the last couple of days. I was hurt, humiliated, and betrayed by most of you. And after thinking about it, I know I was quick at passing judgment on your actions. It wasn't because of sectionals. I see that now. And that is why I've decided to come back. But I'm still hurt so forgiveness is going to take a little longer."

"Becca we are sorry." Mercedes said.

"I know but we'll talk later. Right now we have to get ready for sectionals." It sounded cold which I regretted so I forced a meager smile to my lips. Mercedes and some of the others smiled in return. I took a seat beside Tina then listened to Ms. Pillsbury talk about the bus for tomorrow and more about sectionals. From my seat I noticed everyone would steal glances at me, Puck included. Quinn was the only one that really avoided me. Even when we started running through the numbers, she refused to look me in the eye. I don't know what this means but I try and push it out of my mind. The more I thought about Quinn meant the more I thought about Puck. I hated him yet missed him at the same time.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Everyone was anxious Saturday morning as they stood outside the school waiting for the bus. Mr. Schue joined the group to say good luck and see them off. Most were hoping Finn would show just like Becca had. But he never showed. With signs of depression everyone got on the bus without their teacher and leading man.

"Mind if I sit here Becca?" Kurt asked carefully. It was no secret Becca was still upset. After practice the day before she spoke a little then hurried home.

"Sure." He slid into the seat with a smile, which Becca returned with less happiness. She still had difficulty being near the people that hurt her. Puck and Quinn would have been manageable for Becca but to know everyone else had kept suck an important thing from her, caused her more pain. Rachel was the only one with no prior knowledge of Puck's baby so Becca held no animosity for her. But Becca wasn't ready to act friendly to anyone.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this, but thank you for coming back. We all know it's not easy for you."

"It's not easy but it's the right thing. I know you all had the best intentions and that's why I came back. Once sectionals are over we'll all need to talk. I do want things to go back to how they were."

"Do you think Finn feels the same?"

"I have no idea. What Quinn and Puck did to him was ten times worse than me. Finn may not be able to come back."

"What about Puck?"

"I don't know." Becca said as means of ending the conversation. Luckily Kurt picked up on this, so he turned and talked to Mercedes about her solo ballad.

Becca pondered the question Kurt asked. She had given him a short answer. But when she thought about him she didn't know how to feel. In truth Puck's only fault was keeping a secret. Yes, an important one, but his betrayal was very similar to that of Mercedes and the others. He had slept with Quinn long before they grew close. Becca finally realized it hurt more because she had made herself vulnerable with him. During their relationship Becca had opened up to Puck more than anyone else. She had told him about her dad leaving, her first time, her hopes and dreams. She just assumed he did the same. Puck had in deed opened up to his most recent girlfriend on a level he never had before. Yet he held back the one secret that ruined their relationship. Could his mistake be forgiven Becca asked herself as the bus came to a stop outside the center where sectionals were being held.


	50. Gutsy Move

Thanks to chase83, kiralol101, Nelle07, elohcin, and NovemberDreamer for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm trying to spread the story thin until I can catch up with the show. I have my own ideas but I don't want them to contradict the actual show too much. But anyway here it goes.

* * *

After signing everyone in at the front desk, the McKinley glee club sat in the lounge waiting to move into the auditorium. Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel tried to relieve everyone's anxieties about going last, but everyone appeared to be in a non-lifting sour mood. Everyone's mood turned even worse when they watched the Jane Adams girls perform Mercedes ballad and Proud Mary in wheelchairs. Someone had leaked their set list.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

The Jane Adams girls have just started Proud Mary. Our entire row is tense. I can't take it. "I'm going to get a drink of water Ms. Pillsbury." I explain then ease out of the row. The urge to escape had grown. Not only am I feeling like crap for personal reasons but now there is practically nothing we can do to recover from this. Haverbrook will most likely be performing Don't Stop Believing then when we go up we'll look like idiots. Can this day get any worse?

"Becca are you okay?" Oh look my day just entered the pits of hell.

"What do you want Puck? Because my patience is wearing thin and I really want to hit something. You being at the top of the list."

"I deserve that. If you want to take a swing I won't stop you."

"Maybe later." I meant it.

"Can we talk?" He looked down at his feet ashamed at being in this position. I can tell he hasn't had too much practice feeling bad about hurting a girl.

"I'm not sure if now is the right time."

"But you'd be willing to talk later I mean."

"I don't know Puck. I'm not sure you deserve a chance. But we have a past. You have saved me from certain situations I would have hated. So yes in the future we will talk.""You should know I never meant to hurt you. Quinn was going to give the baby up and I."

That's when I cut him off. "No. I don't want excuses or explanations. I just want to be left alone. When I'm ready to talk I'll come to you."

I go to push past him to get back into the auditorium before he can see my tears but he does something I wasn't expecting. He grabbed my right arm, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Deep and passionate. If I wasn't mad at him I would have dragged him to the nearest closet. My hands began to wrap around him when I caught myself. I pulled away quickly.

"I just wanted to do that in case it was my last one." Sadly I did the only thing that came naturally. I slapped him across the face. Not hard but he got the point.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

I deserved that slap. But the kiss was way worth it. I know I'm an idiot. I've been telling myself this ever since I fell for Becca. But the reasons for me being an idiot have changed several times. First it was because I stopped thinking of Becca as a geek. Then it was because I realized I liked her. Then I let her go and end up with Wes. And I guess I've been an idiot ever since I found out Quinn's having my baby and I didn't tell Becca. If I had been straight with her maybe she would have understood. Of course she would have. That's one of the things I think I love about her. Becca can look at things from all different kinds of angles. She's not narrow minded. I just hope she gives me that kind of consideration. Even though I don't deserve it.

I can't believe I've fallen in love with the girl of my dreams and now I'm an idiot because I've hurt her.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Becca and Puck arrived back in the auditorium at the end of Proud Mary. Everyone sat through their final song then bolted for the door as soon as they called break. Inside the green room everyone began to melt down. Ms. Pillsbury called Mr. Schue, while Artie decided to ram his wheel chair into the wall repeatedly. Rachel paced the room clearly flustered more so than everyone else. Becca sat quietly in one of the chairs trying to develop an answer to their new problem. She didn't come back to glee only to have their moment stolen by the competition.

When Haverbrook started their set with Don't Stop Believing, Rachel finally lost it. She stood up and demanded the other to meet her in the green room. Once back in their private room, Becca took up her previous seat and watched as the glee club turned on each other, mainly the Cheerios.

"Yes Sylvester sent us to spy on glee but we didn't know why?" Quinn explained. Everyone regarded her much like Puck. Unimportant.

"Well I didn't give her the set list." Santana said.

"Why should we believe you?" Kurt posed the question.

"If you repeat this to anyone I'll deny it but I like glee. I mean I really like it. It's the best part of me day. And I wouldn't want to ruin it." Everyone looked at her suspiciously expect one.

"I believe you." Becca said. It was the first time she had spoken to the group since the bus ride. With Becca giving her approval, the others seemed to accept Santana's enjoyment of glee.

"I gave Coach the set list but I didn't know what she'd do with it." Brittany said in her air head kind of way.

"What do we do now? It doesn't matter Sylvester screwed us. What can we do so we don't look like complete idiots out there." Becca said.

"We still have an hour. Mercedes what other songs do you have in your repertoire that you can do for a ballad?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing that would sound as good without practice. You'll have to do it Rachel."

"No we all decided on you. You are a great singer."

"But you're better when it comes to coming up on the spot with something."

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it. And I do. Rachel is the better choice. If someone has to belt out a ballad on the fly she can." Kurt added.

"Are you sure? Because I have been working on something since I was four." Everyone laughed, even Becca.

"And we can finish with Somebody to Love. That's always a crowd pleaser." Quinn said. The gang nodded in agreement.

"That and a can of soup will still get us third place." Puck said. "We still need a song all of us can sing." Almost everyone sat silently trying to come up with a song. Becca was hoping Puck would burst into flames. She knew she was suppose to be thinking about the competition but he had gotten into her head again. Becca was on the verge of tears for the umpteenth time and ready to run out the door when Finn came in.

The room fell even more silent as everyone collectively held their breath. Even Becca was shocked out of her depression. "I have a song. I got the music off the internet. Made copies with the Cheerios copier then trashed the thing." Finn put the song on the table. Becca let out a laugh at seeing the title, You Can't Always Get What You Want. "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana you are the best dancers. Come up with something and the rest of us will follow."

"It's going to be choppy." Mike said.

"Good. We're better when we're loose. If we show the judges we believe in us then they will too." The dancers headed to the large table followed by most of the others. Rachel, Quinn, and Puck remained standing, all hoping to talk to Finn. Becca stayed seated as she continued to look over the song.


	51. Ray of Hope

Okay so before I get to the thank you's I have a question to my fans. After seeing the newest episode with Jesse St. James, it gave me a couple ideas. The main one being that instead of Jesse going after Rachel he could possibly go after Becca, just for a little while. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks to chase83, kiralol101, and Nelle07 for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I do plan on giving Artie and Tina another chance. I think they make a great couple. But anyway on to the chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

This song is perfect for us. It seems like each of us can relate. Finn and I more so that other but it's easy for all of us to get into. Puck just tried to patch things over with Finn but he only ignores his former girlfriend and former best friend. Good for Finn. He's now talking to Rachel. At least one good thing can come out of this, maybe those two will get together. I quietly get up and go into the hall to be alone for a moment. I've only been out here a minute or so when Finn joins me.

"So did Schue get to you too?" He asks me. We hadn't spoken since the day everything went to hell so he didn't know I would be here.

"Him and Santana actually. I'm glad you came back Finn. At least we can be miserable together."

"Sounds good to me." He puts his arm around my shoulder. "I take it you're still mad at them?"

"Not as much anymore, excluding Puck and Quinn obviously. But the others, yea, I've pretty much forgiven them."

"They were doing what they thought best."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Santana helped me along."

"You and Santana were able to talk without throwing punches?"

"Yes. Apparently we have a few things in common."

"What is the world coming to. We should probably head back in and start practicing."

"Yea. Lord knows we are going to need all the help we can get."

"That's an understatement." Finn removes his arm then leads the way back into the green room.

* * *

The next forty five minutes was spent learning a routine no one had ever done. The song was easy enough and Santana and the others kept the choreography simple. It was only our nerves that we had to overcome. With fifteen minutes to go we separate to get dressed. "I must admit I love the black dress you picked out Mercedes." I said this as a way of showing I was done being mad at her and the others. What was the point staying angry with them. If Finn could get past it, so could I.

"Really?" She said trying to decide my meaning.

"Of course." Then I give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said understanding the message I was sending.

"Stop. I forgive you. No more apologizing." All the girls watched as I let go of most of my anger. I still hadn't forgiven Quinn and Puck. They still had a bit more to pay for. Tina and Rachel came over to receive their hugs. Luckily, Quinn clung to the wall quietly ignoring our moment. We then head into the hall way to meet the boys. I then hug Artie and Kurt to let them know they were forgiven.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Rachel asked showing she was slightly nervous.

"You'll do great Rachel. Don't worry." I say as she steps up to the curtain. She gives me a quick smile then her music starts.

The next twenty minutes pass in a blur. Rachel did a wonderful solo ballad which opened up to You Can't Always Get What you Want. The crowd seemed to really like it from what I could tell. We ended with Queen and all around applause. As soon as we were done, the judges were ushered out of the auditorium and into their deliberating room.

"Maybe we can hear something through the door." Tina suggested after we all began to lose patience. In an instant we all jumped on her idea and ran down the hall. Artie attempted to listen in, but little was making it through the thick door.

I lean against the wall feeling exhausted, physically and mentally. My eye lids begin to close when I get that feeling someone is watching me. I try to ignore it but I finally can't take it anymore. Surprisingly it is Quinn who is watching me. That is until she catches my eyes then she goes back to avoiding me. Had this all been under different circumstances I would have continued to talk to her and be a supportive friend. The fact that she's sixteen, pregnant, and didn't ask to be, makes me feel sympathy for her. But there is also anger there. She knew Puck was the father. How could she let Finn think he was? And she knew I had feelings for Puck. Why couldn't she have just been straight forward with everything and save all the trouble and heartache?

"You look tired?" Finn said.

"A side effect of getting no sleep."

"Well it's almost over."

"It would be nice if my lack of sleep had anything to do with sectionals."

"Oh." He looked away but I could see he knew what I meant. I was about to ask how he was handling things when Rachel started speaking to someone.

"What do you want?" Finn and I both look over to see Rachel was referring to the teacher from Jane Adams Academy. I vaguely pay attention as she apologizes and explains how she is going to come clean about cheating. Sadly, the judges came out at the same time and said they already made their decision. We all file back into the auditorium and got up on stage to hear the judges decision.

The guy from the news station said some words about our great efforts and how hard a choice it was. Then he got down to what we were all waiting for. "In third place the girls from Jane Adams Academy." Two of the girls came forward to claim their trophy.

"And now for the winner." He took a dramatic pause which made us all want to throttle him. "The winner, New Directions." Everyone erupted with applause, cheering, and laughter. Even though I was still depressed, I couldn't help but jump up and down. This win really helped. It didn't make up for the pain, but it gave me something to be happy about. We won sectionals which means we don't have to disband and we have a chance at regionals. I went around hugging most of the others. I steered clear of Puck and Quinn. And though Santana and I didn't embrace we both smiled happily at each other.

On the ride back everyone chatted happily about the win and what steps to take next. It was eventually decided that we would all meet tomorrow at Rachel's and work on a special number for Mr. Schue as a thank you. After pulling in to the school's parking lot I noticed Finn had driven Mr. Schue's car to sectionals.

"Did you really steal Mr. Schue's car to get to sectionals?" I ask as I head to my car which was parked near his car.

"No." He laughed. "I didn't have a ride so he let me borrow his."

"Do you have a way to get home now?" Finn looked doubtful. "Come on. I can drop you off."

"Are you sure?"

"Get in the car." I laugh as his tall figure tried to get into my mom's tiny car. It took almost three minutes before he was some what comfortable. As I drove off I knew several pair of eyes followed us. I will most likely have to diffuse some rumors tomorrow.

"I'm glad we won. I think everyone needed it." Finn commented.

"Yea. Maybe it will help set everything straight as far as diva offs and stuff like that."

"Do you think it will ever feel normal seeing Quinn and puck?"

"I don't know. I want to hate them but I can't. I still care for Puck."

"Same with Quinn."

"As cheesy as it is, only time will tell. But at least we got each other." I say as I pull into his driveway. "You know we both have been hurt by the ones close to us."

"Yea. I know what you mean. Maybe it's a sign." And then before I could say or do anything Finn kissed me. Nothing deep or romantic. Sort of like your first kiss where you have no idea what you're doing. I pull away slowly so as not to hurt his feelings."

"Finn I like you and all but not like that."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. We both have been hurt. And right now our emotions are completely out of whack. But you're more of a brother to me. And Rachel would kill me."

"What?"

"Rachel likes you." I don't know if I should have told him that but it seemed to be the right direction to point him. I doubt he would take Quinn back.

"She does?"

"Yea but I don't think it would be good to act on any feelings right now. Okay? We need time to recover."

"You're right. Look I'm sorry Becca."

"It's cool but it stays between us right."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Finn." Thank God that awkward moment is over. Never again am I giving an emotionally confused boy a ride home. Well maybe Kurt. I don't think I have to worry about him kissing me.


	52. It's OkayNot Really

Thanks to Nelle07, chase83, immortalrosethorns, XxRikela-chanxX, 65ashben, ojdtwihardgleek, kiralol101, sweetdisposition19, luli cullen, crissyami, Nightvixen19, flareflight17, Laura fox, mdwev, song of the blue sparrow, intimateloverfover, boneslover13, nelle07, Rmeter90, melrose55, and saraluvssdwrth for the reviews. I am sorry it has taken me so long. But hopefully I am back on track now. Its going to be different than the previous story line I was going with because I had major writers block. So I went back and changed something I hope for the better. Please let me know. Thanks again.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Sunday morning Becca slept in. The excitement from the day before and all the emotional problems finally wore her out enough to sleep. Around ten she was awoken by a phone call from Mercedes offering her a ride to Rachel's. Becca gladly accepted. The phone call forced her to get up and ready. Soon after she was dressed and ready for a day with the guys. As long as Quinn and Puck stayed to themselves. Becca was hell bent on enjoying her day.

"Thanks for the ride. Mom's taking Tyler grocery shopping and she wasn't sure she'd be able to pick me up before she had to go to work."

"No problem. I was just glad you accepted. I thought yesterday was just a spur of the moment thing."

"No. I just realized life would suck without you guys so I got over it. You guys were just looking out for me." Once that was out of the way the girls went back to talking about glee and clothes as if the last few days didn't happen.

By lunch time everyone had arrived and were seated in Rachel's basement. After deciding on how many pizzas to order, they finally got down to work.

"I've already selected a few songs for consideration but if there are other suggestions please feel free." Rachel then showed everyone her songs displayed on colorful pieces of paper she made the night before.

"There is no way I am doing any Brittney Spears song." Matt said after seeing the pop star on the list.

"How about we put it to a vote. Majority wins. No matter what." Artie offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Twenty minutes later the majority voted to go with Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You.

"Rachel can sing and we can dance in the background. I mean unless someone else wants to sing." Becca said.

"No that sounds good. But what are we going to do about choreography?" Mercedes asked.

"We can work on that later. Pizza's here." Rachel said after hearing the door bell. Rachel, along with Tina and Becca raced upstairs to collect lunch. When they returned to the basement, the others had turned on the tv to watch while eating. Everyone settled on watching re-runs of the Office. To Becca it almost felt like it use to, except for the fact that she wanted to be sitting beside Puck instead of being angry at him. As she thought about him, she realized she was breaking her own rule. Quickly, Becca turned her attention back to the show and more importantly the conversation Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were having.

"Jacob Israel is clearly Andy. Not in the looks department but as far as a sexual desires." Mercedes said.

"I don't agree. Jacob reminds me more of Dwight. He sucks up to whoever is in charge and sticks his nose into other people's affairs. The only difference being Rainn Wilson is funny." Rachel said.

It didn't take long before everyone joined into the conversation. "Carl is Kevin hands down." Becca added.

"Yea I can see that comparison. But the best one is you Becca. You are a shoe in for Pam."

"Aw come on. I like Pam and all but I'm not that wholesome or reserved. And I certainly wouldn't be engaged that long. I think I'm a combination of Jan and Phyllis. Mercedes is Kelly just based on their love of fashion." This game went on for another hour before Rachel reminded them of why they were originally there.

Around nine that night everyone had started to head home. They got the choreography down and were mainly goofing around. Though the group had just been through a terrible week, they were still getting along better than anyone ever expected. Quinn and Puck were included in everything but people were still some what cautious around them. Mainly because they didn't want to upset Finn or Becca. What Quinn and Puck did almost destroyed their group. It was only by chance Finn and Becca were able to recover enough to be able to be around the ones that hurt them. It was going to take some time but everyone hoped things would go back to normal or as close to it as possible.

The sun shined brightly Monday morning causing Becca to smile slightly. Maybe the day wouldn't be that bad. The bus ride was quiet and no slushies came her way. Puck stayed to himself during math. And at lunch she ate with Tina, Artie and the others. She even aced her history test that she barely studied for. To top it all off, during the afternoon glee meeting Mr. Schue told them he had been reinstated as director and Coach Sylvester had been suspended. The gang then showed off their trophy and thank you dance number with choreography from previous songs.

"Thank you guys. I am so proud of all of you. Sectionals was a major hurdle. But now we can look on to regionals. Practice is going to get harder because Vocal Adrenaline is the top. We need to step everything up. But I know all of you can handle it. So how about you all take the rest of the afternoon off to rest up then be ready for practice tomorrow." Mr. Schue said quickly as if preoccupied. No one had any objections to being let go early.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Today didn't suck as much as I thought it would. I only got depressed three times. The last time being only a few moments ago when we were dancing. I brushed against Puck as one point bringing with it the pain I was holding at bay. As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed us, I decided to head down to the gym. My play books were all down there and since football is over I can get rid of them or take them home. At this point I want to get everything that reminds me of him out of my life. Glee will be the only place and even then I am sure I can forget about him eventually. I hope.

* * *

I grab three big binders and sit down on one of the benches in the empty locker room. While going through the plays I start to tear up when I came across the plays I designed for him. Remembering that I came up with them while sitting on his bed as he played his guitar. Pretty soon I am bawling me eyes out.

"Becca are you okay?" I look up to see puck standing there looking concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." I say with anger as I wipe my eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"What am I suppose to do then Puck? Tell you how much you have hurt me? How every time I think about you so many emotions rush through me that its hard to concentrate?"

"I am so sorry." He says as he sits down across from me.

"It doesn't change anything."

"I know I should have told you about Quinn but I was scared of losing you at first. And then Quinn said she would never say it was mine."

"Then explain to me how Mercedes and everyone else knew it was yours?" Anger was beginning to eat away the sadness.

"It slipped out when we had to do that stupid duet assignment. Then she told everyone else except Rachel. Once she found out, she told Finn just to try and get with him. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did Puck. I thought Wes did a number on me but you take the cake." I rise off the benches and head to the door, along with way I slam the binders into the trash can.

"Becca please." Puck heads me off at the door blocking me way. "Is there anything I can do to make this better so we can be together."

"I can't be with someone I don't trust."

"Then what do I have to do to get it back?"

"I don't know if you can. How do I know you won't keep anything else from me? I mean I think back to all we've been through and how you were there for me. And I know I should be able to just forgive you but I can't. All those times we were together and you could have told me."

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose you.""Well you have because you weren't honest with me. Now move." A new wave of tears was coming.

"Becca please."

"No Puck. We are talking in circles. I get it. You didn't intend to hurt me but that doesn't change the fact that you did. And the fact that you are truly sorry does not change how angry, upset and humiliated I feel. Right now all I want is to get as far away from you as I can so I can start to forget about everything. About the hurt, the pain, and you." I know it was mean what I was saying but it was how I felt. The pain my words caused were clear in his eyes and the way he dropped his arm that was preventing me from leaving. I push past him and run all the way out to my car.

I was able to make it to my driveway before the tears really clouded my vision. As I cried in my car and heard a tap on my window. I look up expecting my mom but was surprised to see Rachel. She opened my door and helped me to my room. Then let me cry on her shoulder as I told her everything that had happened and how I was feeling.

"I am sorry Becca. When I told Finn I was being selfish. I never even thought about how it would hurt you."

"It's not your fault Rachel." I said as I wiped my eyes. "He's the one that lied to me. Honestly you're the only one that was willing to break the news. Your delivery could have been better but it needed to be done."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No Rachel." he hugged then Rachel hung around until she was sure I was recovered. By the end of the night I still felt crappy but was glad Rachel was there for me.


	53. New Family Member

Thanks to Luli Cullen, I'm not Psychotic I'm gifted, Laurafoxx, and NightVixen19 for the reviews. Hope everyone continues to enjoy.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Four more days. Four more days. I am running a countdown in my head until Christmas vacation. Really that is the only thing that is getting me through this day. On my way to my locker this morning, I was sure I saw Puck pull Santana into the janitor's closet. The only way I am going to get past this is to keep my mind off of him. No glee meetings until Thursday. Then an entire week away from McKinley. My plan is to hide out at my Aunt Lilly's house while watching Tyler and my cousin Marie. She is only three so it should be interesting. At least I hope interesting enough to keep my mind as far away from my problems as possible.

"Hey Stacked how's it going?" Great. Carl joins me at my locker. I wonder if a kick to the groin will get me expelled. At least I wouldn't have to see Puck anymore.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on. I know you're single now. What with Puckerman knocking up Quinn. So I figured I could take a turn. I was thinking after the winter dance when we get back from vacation. But if you can't wait that long I got a free period after lunch."

"Carl take this in the most literal way I can mean it. Go play in traffic." I slam my locker and hurry to my class. Four days is going to feel like eternity.

Normal Point of View

* * *

Becca's suspicions of Puck's tryst with Santana was confirmed Thursday as Becca, Mercedes, and Kurt headed into the auditorium. As the group rounded the final corner they saw Santana with her arms and lips all over Puck. The sight made Becca want to cry and vomit. Instead, Mercedes and Kurt helped hustle her past the make out session and into the auditorium.

"Are you okay Becca?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll be fine." The others could see she didn't want to talk about it so the subject changed until Mr. Schue and the rest of the group arrived. Santana and Puck were the last to make their ways in. it was obvious Santana wanted everyone to know she had her man back.

"Okay guys. Since break is only two days away I'm going to give you guys the chance to sing whatever you all want. The stage is yours." Mr. Schuester said after everyone settled down. Of course Rachel was the first to the stage. She dedicated her song to Finn as a way of thanks for coming through for them. Her rendition of Faith Hill's There You'll Be was flawless and beautiful. From there the others took turns enjoying the time. As time was beginning to wind down, Mr. Schue made one final call. "alright I think we have time for one more. Who'd like to give us our last number?" To everyone's surprise Becca rose and got on stage. It became quiet as everyone watched her every move.

"I have a song." She said quietly but strong. Then whispered the title to the band. As they got prepared, Becca looked out into the audience, making sure to avoid Puck, Quinn, and Santana. Finally the band was ready.

Becca began to sing Who Knew by Pink. It was clear the song had meaning and held a lot of emotion for her. Though there were no tears, the amount of power she put into the song proved how Becca was feeling. When the song finally ended, Rachel and some of the others hurried on stage to give Becca hugs. The Cheerios, Quinn, and Puck were the only ones to stay seated. Once everyone was finished hugging Becca quietly spoke. "I think I'm going to go home now."

"Yea. We'll end here for the day. See you tall tomorrow." Mr. Schue said. Everyone gathered their things and separated. Becca rode home silently with Mercedes. Luckily, the fashion diva didn't ask questions. Becca thanked her for the ride then headed to her room. Instead of crying, she turned on the funniest comedy she could fins, which turned out to be Liar Liar. By the end of it she felt slightly better. She picked up Tyler and proceeded to enjoy her afternoon. Mainly because she had already decided to skip school tomorrow, giving her an extra day away from Puck.

* * *

Boredom did not set in until Wednesday. Both Tyler and Marie had lost interest in their new Christmas toys and they wanted something new to keep them entertained. Becca did the best she could but by four she was tuckered out. Luckily Aunt Lily came home to put Marie down for her nap and said their mom was home. Becca then took Tyler home with hopes of grabbing some zzz's. "Why's Mom home?" Tyler asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I don't know." Before the siblings could make it to the door, their mom was already coming out.

"Come on you two. Back in the car. I've got a surprise." Tyler's energy level went back up as Becca's lowered. Her bed was calling to her.

"Is this really important cause I was hoping to take a nap." She said.

"Sorry sweetie but it is important. It's a late Christmas present that you will love. So now back in the car." Begrudgingly, Becca climbed into the passenger seat. Her vacation was not turning out exactly like she planned. Puck was constantly on her mind. Though she was past the crying stage, her emotions were on a rollercoaster. As she contemplated her relationships, Becca lost track of where her mother was taking them. When the car finally shut off, Becca looked around not entirely sure where she was. "What's going on Mom?"

"You'll see in a moment." The family got out and followed Dana through a side door. It was obvious where they were as soon as they walked in. barking came from all directions. "I thought it would be nice to add a new member to our family and start to teach Tyler some responsibility." Becca was all smiles. She always wanted a dog. "Go ahead you two. Look around. But take your time. This is a big decision." Tyler was so happy he couldn't speak. He just took off for the first cage.

Becca was just as excited as her little brother, but she took her time as she looked around at her potential new pet. She was almost to the end without finding one that stole her heart, when she came across a young German Sheppard. At first he was curled up in the back of his pen, but when she stepped in front the slowly walked to the front and sat down and stared at her. His big brown eyes drew her in/ "Hi boy. What's your name?" Becca looked up to see his information. "Charlie. Ah like All Dogs Go to Heaven. It says you were rescued from an abandoned home. Well how would you like to come home with me." Instantly his tail started wagging. "Mom I think I found our dog." Tyler rushed over and was soon followed by their mom. Everyone agreed Charlie would make a fine addition to their family.


	54. Can We Talk?

Thanks to 19, Laurafoxx, Luli Cullen, kiralol101, and Bellaluz64 for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes Charlie. I thought he would be a good idea to help Becca. But anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

"How was your break Becca?" Kurt asked as we headed to my locker.

"Good. We got a dog. How about yours?"

"Got clothes. Well gift cards. Dad's not up to shopping for me so he just hands over the cash."

"Isn't that the best."

"Duh." As we round the corner I see Puck and Quinn walking down the hall. She appeared to be lecturing him as he stared at the ground. "She moved in with him, who know." Kurt said seeing that my attention was diverted.

"No and honestly I don't care. I need to move on since he already has." At that moment Puck was caught checking out another girl's ass which brought on more ranting from Quinn. "So what about everyone else. I thought it best to keep my space and clear my head."

"Finn and Rachel are an almost item. Mercedes visited her grandma but that's all I know. Well got to go. See you at glee."

"Bye Kurt.

"Miss Carter can I speak to you for a moment?" I turn to see my history teacher. A nice man but he has the tendency to run on.

"Is something wrong?" I instantly do a mental rundown of any work I was suppose to have done.

"No it's about your last paper." He said as the bell rang. "I graded them over the break and you were the only person to earn an A. Though your grammar could use some work, you hit all the topic points and provided an objective look at the civil war. Your peers only managed to see the North's side. You were able to look at the South's interests as well."

"Thank you Mr. Thomas." I cold tell he wanted to continue the discussion. He loved history so much in fact that once he started he couldn't stop on his own. "I'm sorry but I've got to get to math or else I'll get a lateness."

"Oh yes. Sorry. We'll continue this afternoon."

"Thank you again." I quickly rush to math feeling pretty good. An A is never a bad thing.

* * *

"Ah good you're here Becca. So everyone will have a partner." Partner?

"Sorry Mr. Thomas was telling me about my paper. Why do I need a partner?"

"The next three days we are working on packets to help review for Friday's test. Now as far as partners go, most everyone is already paired. But we had another late arrival so you two will just have to team up."

"Okay who?"

"Noah Puckerman." CRAP. "Now go ahead and move to your partners while I pass out today's papers."

Numbly, I walk to the back of the room where my ex was quietly sitting, refusing to look at me. Mrs. Smith came around and handed out the papers then told us to start. Most groups began to chat about either the work or their activities over the break. Puck and I remained silent. Now I know an A can lead to very bad things.

Ok. I can get through this. Just work on the paper. Don't even think about him. Even though he's two feet away and I can smell his cologne. My favorite. Damn him and his sexiness. The first five minutes pass in silence as I work down the sheet. Then I hear, "So um. Do you want to talk?"

"The answer to number four is 383.956."

"You know what I mean?"

"No. I'm sorry I don't. We were told to work on the paper and that's the only thing I am going to discuss with you."

"Come on Becca. It's been like two weeks and your still mad."

"I'm really not up to this. You made a huge mistake that I don't know if I can forgive. I have spent the past two weeks trying my damnedest to get past it but all I can think about is you. And most of it isn't good. I figured with time and space I could get over it. But then you decide to hook up with Santana and throw that in my face. And now we're partners and you want to talk even though I made it clear I need time and space."

"Yea well what about what I want? I know I made the mistake but I think I deserve some time to talk." He had a point. Puck had helped me and been there for me more than any other guy.

"You're right."

"I am?" He said a little taken aback.

"Yes. You do deserve a chance to say your side without me jumping down your throat. So what is it you want to say?"

He had to think for a minute. I guess he didn't expect me to be level headed. "First off you and I weren't together when Quinn and I hooked up. And we weren't together when I found out it was mine. Quinn said she would never admit to it. I tried to do right and give her money but she wanted nothing to do with me. Then things with you started to happen and I tried to see if she would change her mind about coming out with the truth. Finn wasn't up to being a dad and I knew you would understand. But she said no. so I kept quiet. It was going up for adoption and that was it. I was planning on telling you afterwards but then it all slipped out when I told Mercedes and you know the rest."

I sat quietly as he continued. "I have been trying to tell you my side and every time you've pushed me away. Then we had that fight before break and it sent me over the edge. So I stupidly went back to Santana. But now with Quinn living at the house yelling at me as much as my mother, I just want things to go back to how they were."

"But they can't. it's not like I can just forget that Quinn is pregnant with your baby."

"But can forgive me." He said with those sad eyes. Damn it. No I have to stay strong.

"No. Not yet at least. I understand your intention wasn't to hurt me with Quinn's pregnancy. And one day I am sure I can forgive you. But not now. I can't trust you. After lying and then running to Santana after our fight. It's not who I thought you were. I liked you a lot Puck. More than I have any other guy. However, you hurt me more than anyone else. I need time to get over the hurt and anger before we can move forward with any kind of relationship. But for now I don't see why I can't be civil to you." The bell is ringing. Thank God. I quickly shove everything into my backpack in hopes of escape before he can follow me to my next class. I was almost out of there when he lightly grabbed my hand.

"I will get your trust back Becca." He let go of my hand then left the room. Now I don't know how I feel. All the progress I made over the break has now gone down the toilet.


	55. No Good Boys

Thanks to Rmeyer90, AceinWonderland, Luli Cullen, Night Vixen 19, chase83, and Midnight LeAnn for the reviews. I am so glad everyone likes where the story is going. Please continue to let me know what you think. Thanks again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

During lunch I met up with Rachel in the music room to work on my range and gab about our vacations. I was surprised when she offered because I thought she would be spending all her time with Finn. "How come you're not with Finn? Kurt said you two were an item." I finally asked as we began to eat.

"He has basketball tomorrow so he's practicing in the gym. And I wanted to make sure you were okay since we didn't spend any time together during the winter break."

"I'm getting by. Puck's giving me some space after our talk this morning. But my emotions are still on a small roller coaster."

"Everything will work itself out Becca. You are a good person. And I'm a strong believer in Karma. Good things will come to you. You just have to be optimistic."

"It's kind of hard when you see your ex with his pregnant sort-of-girlfriend." I was about to cry but Rachel quickly changed the subject to Finn. We talked about him for awhile when the bell finally rang.

"I'll see you today at glee right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes because Schue will flip his lid if I don't."

I head to glee in kind of a daze. The one I had to taken on before Christmas. Pretending to listen and function is easy enough but it's obvious to my friends that I'm not okay.

"You know you don't have to go in there if you don't want to." I look up to see Finn.

"Huh?"

"we could skip glee if you want. Grab something to eat."

"It's alright."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm realizing. But really I have to learn to deal. What about you? How do you manage not to go crazy?"

"Rachel has been a help. But it still sucks. I'm hoping basketball will help take my mind off it."

"That's right. She said you had your first game."

"Tomorrow. You should come. I know Tanaka could use a junior coach. He's not doing so good since Ms. Pillsbury left him for Mr. Schuester."

"I don't know. Basketball isn't really me sport."

"You did a great job with football. I can teach you the sport then you can come up with the plays."

"I'll think about it. So when did you and Rachel start your thing?"

"Honestly I don't know. Over break she came to my house and hasn't left me alone since. I like her but it's different then I thought it would be."

"Just give it time. You're still getting over Quinn."

"Hey guys." Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt joined them. All wearing slushie stains.

"What happened? Never mind. Stupid jocks." I said.

"Hey I take offense to that.'

"Sorry Finn." Everyone laughed then headed into the auditorium for glee practice.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The assignment for the week was to come up with a song that had Hello in the title. Though at first the task seemed easy, Becca could not come up with a song. After searching the internet for an hour she decided on Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles. Once that was done and out of the way, along with the rest of her homework, she began to think about the junior coaching position for basketball. It wasn't one of her favorite sports. In fact it was along the lines of golf and curling. However, it would give her something to do. But on the other hand, Puck would be there. As she continued to debate the subject there was a knock at her door. "Yes."

It was her mom. "Becca, Rachel's on the phone."

"Okay thanks."

"What's up Rachel?" Becca said cheerfully. But her cheerfulness quickly disappeared.

"Finn broke up with me." Rachel said between her sobs."

"What? Are you sure? What happened?" From there Rachel told Becca how Finn was worried about his reputation and thought it best to take some time for himself. For the next hour Becca listened as Rachel went into detail about why her and Finn were perfect. Becca tried reassuring Rachel she was better off and things would get better. But Rachel was hard to console.

"Thanks Becca. I'm gonna go cry in my bed now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rachel." After putting down the phone, Becca made up her mind. There was no way she could work as junior coach. Seeing Puck was going to be hard enough. But to work with Finn after he hurt Rachel was too much. Though she was going to stop by before math to give Finn a piece of her mind.

* * *

Finn's Point of View

I feel bad for breaking up with Rachel but like Mr. Schue said, I need to let my inner rock star out. And though Rachel is nice, no rock star would date her. Now Santana and Brittany, they are the type of girls that any rock star surrounds himself with. And I have a date with both of them tonight after the game. Speaking of hot girls, here comes Becca. I know we don't have any chemistry but she's caring and good looking. Hopefully she'll take the coaching spot cause Tanaka is scaring everyone.

"Hey Becca." She smiles nicely then punches me full force in the arm.

"You jerk. What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you break up with Rachel? I wouldn't have told you she was interested if I thought you were just going to be an ass."

"Geez." That hurt. Who'd have thought someone her size could pack such a punch. "I'm sorry okay. It's just I need to find out who I am. By myself for awhile."

"And you need Brittany and Santana for that?"

"Come on Becca. After all the crap we've been through don't we deserve to be happy and have fun."

"Yea but I thought you liked Rachel?"

"I do I just need time for myself."

"Fine. But let me give you some advice. Rachel is ten times better than any other girl you'll ever meet. She maybe high maintenance and a drama queen, but she's honest and she'll be there for you. Just remember that." Okay so I thought Rachel crying was bad, but I was wrong. Becca pissed off is way worse. Now I know why Puck stayed clear. My arm is definitely going to bruise.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Why do boys suck? I know I've asked this before but geez, you'd think at least some of them would learn. But no. They think they know what's best. I'm still kind of ticked when I head to math. Puck comes in right before the bell then the teacher instructs us to continue with our work. "So what did I do now?" he asked. I guess he can tell I'm angry.

"Actually it's not you."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. Finn broke up with Rachel because she's bad for his reputation. What reputation? The other guys haze him cause he's in glee. So I highly doubt his girlfriend choice matters to him. And honestly his last girlfriend was popular and worried about image and everything but that relationship didn't work. So what would possess him to dump Rachel for Santana and Brittany? Really what?" I kind of went off on a rant there. Puck has edged away from me. "sorry. Just forget it. Let's get this done."

"Hey it's okay with me. I'm just glad you're not yelling at me for a change. It's new." I had to laugh at that. Unexpectedly, I enjoyed the rest of class. Puck and I worked on the packet and chatted about random stuff. It felt normal. Almost like old times. Almost. I hadn't forgotten about his lie.

"Well good luck with your game tonight." I said as we headed out the door.

"You're not coming?"

"Basketballs' not my thing. So Rachel and I are going to the book store. She needs a song idea and I need new reading material."

"Oh alright. See ya tomorrow."

We parted and I felt pretty good. Maybe Puck and I could work on our relationship and at least go back to being friends.


	56. Plans Change

Thanks to Night Vixen19, Midnight Leann, LauraFoxx, AeonRage, Luli Cullen, and Trickster707. I appreciate all the reviews. I realize Becca is kind of whiny and being a drama queen but she is going to get better. I am writing her as the teenager that she is. And teenagers make big things out of nothing. The upcoming chapters have her more chilled out. Anyway hope everyone likes the next chapter.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

"Hey Rachel." I say when I see her at the end of the hall waiting for me.

"Hey Becca. So I figured if we leave the book store at five we can still make it back here in enough time to see most of the first half of the basketball game."

"What?" I know I have a confused look on my face. We had discussed what we were going to be doing and it did not involve the basketball game.

"Well I just thought."

"That if you showed, Finn would see how much you care about him and take you back." Honestly, I should have expected this. Rachel never lets go unless she wants to. And obviously she doesn't want to let Finn go.

"No Becca. I thought it would be a good opportunity to show support to our school's athletic department. Personally I have always been fascinated by basketball. The way the guys run up and down the field, bouncing the ball, and scoring home runs."

I start to laugh a little. "Rachel, we're close right?"

"Yes. I mean really you're my best friend."

"Same here. So don't you think I'd know if you were lying. Aside from the fact that basketball is played on a court, and they dribble the ball and score points, I know you want to see Finn.'

She let out a sigh. "You're right."

"I know. That's why we are dodging the game completely. The only way you are going to get to Finn is to show that you can be happy without him. Otherwise, he has all the power and can use you when he wants. Therefore, tonight is girl's only. Bookstore first, then a pizza and romantic movie involving either Matthew McConaughey or Ewan McGregor. Okay?"

"Of course. Thank you Becca. I had a weak moment. I do not need to portray myself as unable to cope without a boyfriend."

"Exactly."

* * *

I hate to say this considering how depressed she's been, but I had to get away from Rachel for five minutes. The entire ride over revolved around Finn. At first why he was a jerk and self-conscious. And then about how great he was. Then when we got to the music section she began to give me a critical rundown of the songs Finn would be perfect with. When I couldn't take it anymore, I politely excused myself to grab some murder mysteries, since I had already chosen my song. That was ten minutes ago. I've calmed down considerably and am now ready for round two of All-About-Finn. As I near the music section I can hear the piano and singing. More specifically, Rachel and a guy. I edge my way into the small crowd that has gathered to hear their version Lionel Ritchie's Hello. Rachel sat beside a handsome guy not much older than us. He seems vaguely familiar. After they finish the song everyone claps. A second guy joins the two at the piano. I stand by until Rachel notices me and waves me over.

"Becca this is Jesse St. James and Blake Richards from Vocal Adrenaline." If I was a cartoon a light bulb would have gone on over my head.

"Hi. I thought you two looked familiar." Great we had to run into the competition.

"Jesse helped me pick out a song for our assignment." She said happily. It was obvious Finn was not on her mind.

"Yea. I heard. It was good."

"Just good?" Jesse said. "Though Rachel was a bit frightened at first, our voices melded together better than with anyone of my female counterparts from Vocal Adrenaline." Not sure how I feel about him. He's arrogant and he knows it.

"In his own way that's his form of thank you." Blake said kindly with a smile. I smile back. "So do you two have plans? Jesse and I were going to grab some coffee at the café around the corner. Would you two like to join us?"

Normally an invitation from two good looking guys would warrant yes. However, these two particular cute guys were part of the competition. I'm not dumb enough to fall for some silly attempt to throw us off.

"Sure." Rachel said quickly. Her eyes never leaving Jesse's. They both seem rather taken with each other. That or else she knew I was sending her death glares and didn't want to meet my eyes.

"I guess that's a yes for me too since I'm her ride.""Great." Jesse said then took Rachel's arm and led the way to check out. This should be interesting.

* * *

Normal Point of View

The evening did not go as Becca had originally planned. The girls ended up staying at the café until nine when it was time for Becca to take Rachel home. And though Becca did not choose to spend the evening with Blake and Jesse, it was not a horrible evening. Rachel and Jesse spoke about their talents and achievements and their dreams of stardom. It seemed Rachel had found her male counterpart. On the others half of the table sat Becca and Blake. Surprisingly, he was a nice down to earth guy. But the fact that he was on the competing team for regionals stayed in the back of Becca's mind. Their conversations stayed safe and mainly on topics unrelated to singing or glee. As Becca drove home, she listened as Rachel went over how great Jesse was. Finally they pulled into her driveway.

"Wait Rachel." Becca said before her overachieving friend could leave the car. "I need to say something now. Because I'm sure you will hear it again soon from the others. But I want you to understand what I'm saying. You tend to stop listening when its something you don't like.""Okay Becca. But I know you're just going to say Jesse's using me for regionals.""No. Well yes. Partially. I think you should be careful with him. And I'm not saying this just because he's competition. But because you just had your heart broken by a guy you really like. You need to protect your heart. I don't want to see you get hurt." Rachel actually paused a moment and took in what her friend just said. Then she leaned across the car and gave Becca a hug.

"Thank you Becca. I'll be careful. And the same goes for you and Blake."

"Trust me there is no me and Blake. He's nice but I still need me time."

"Sure." She said skeptical of Becca's reservations. "I'll see you tomorrow in glee."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

The next day Becca woke feeling pretty good about the day ahead. She dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt with a smiling sun and plain old jeans. After breakfast, Becca headed to the bus stop since her mother needed the car for the day. As she stood at the corner waiting, Kurt's SUV pulled up in front of her. "Want a ride?" He shouted over the Celion Dion cd he was playing.

"Sure." She threw her bag in the back then hopped into the passenger seat. "Thanks. I hate the bus."

"No problem. I actually have another reason for getting you."

"An ulterior motive. Intriguing. What do you need Kurt?"

"Well the dance is coming up next Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping this Saturday? I need to get my suit and Mercedes and Tina are busy."

"I'll go with you but I won't need a dress."

"Why?"

"I don't think I'm going to go. I don't have a date."

"Neither do I. Come on it will be fun."

"Let me think about it."

"Fine." He pouted. "So tell me about your date last night."

Becca's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What date?"

"Word is that you and Rachel doubled with a couple cuties."

"And how would you know that?"

"Brittany and Santana saw you."

"Oh joy. It wasn't a date. Rachel and I were at the bookstore and these guys asked us to share some coffee. I didn't feel up to it but Rachel accepted for the both of us. That's all."

"So who were they? Santana said they don't go to McKinley."

"When did you and Santana get so close that she calls you after school."

"We're not. Brittany told Tina who told Mercedes who told me.""Great so everyone will know."

"You mean so Puck will know."

"I don't care specifically if he knows. It wasn't a date."

"So who were they?"

"You're not going to let this go?"

"Nope." He said with a grin.

"Well you're not going to like this. It was Jesse St. James and Blake Richards from Vocal Adrenaline." Becca knew this information surprised him because he nearly slammed on his brakes.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hold up. Before you go into they-are-spies lecture mode, let me explain. I have no intention of seeing Blake before or prior to regionals. And as far as Rachel and Jesse go, I have voiced my concerns to her and she promised me she would be careful. So no need to panic. Now can we please change the subject." Begrudgingly, Kurt allowed her to change to topic to the glee assignment, which they talked about until they got to the school and parted ways for class.


	57. Fashion Takeover

Thanks to LauraFoxx, Trickster07, Luli Cullen, Midnight Leann, and AeonRage for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes the changes. The main reason I decided to re-write was because I realized Jesse and Becca were not compatible. I know some of this is the same but there are differences. Anyway here we go again. Thanks

* * *

Math class went by slowly for Becca. For one, it seemed like the packet of math problems would never end. And second, Puck wasn't there. She had enjoyed the previous day, talking about nothing important and just getting back into a some-what normal relationship with him. Finally math ended and her day progressed. She ate lunch with the others and enjoyed the conversation of the latest episode of Supernatural. Sadly, it seemed the bell rang earlier than Becca would have liked.

"Hey Becca. Can you wait up a second?" Artie asked.

"Yea. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering, since next Saturday is that winter dance, I thought maybe we could go together. You know as friends. I think it would be fun."

"Are you asking me because I told Kurt I wasn't sure if I wanted to go?"

"No. Honest. I just figured we'd have a good time together. If you don't want to go that's okay."

"Artie. Wait it sounds great. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a pity date."

"No pity. I'm just surprised I'm the first to ask you to it."

"You're not sort of. Carl did before break. But I really don't want to count him."

"Then don't. Consider me the first and only gentleman to ask you out."

Becca laughed. "Alright."

"Good. Let me know what color your dress is so we can match, as friends I mean."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Kurt and see what we pick up this Saturday then I'll get back to you."

"Awesome it's a friend date."

"Artie, I get it, we're friends and this date is not an attempt to further our relationship. I happen to know someone who is interested in you but at the moment you're angry at her."

"Tina still likes me?"

"Duh. She's just waiting until you've calmed down over the stuttering before she tries to get close to you again. You know if you want to take her now instead of me I won't be upset."

"No. I asked you, maybe I'll save her a dance if she wants to get up on this."

"Okay. I guess I'll call you Saturday after shopping."

"Sounds like a plan." He gave me a high five then we went to class.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Glee practice went by quickly. Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt did their Hello songs. And Rachel ended the practice with her song she had done with Jesse. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone expect Puck. He sat back alone and pissed. I wanted to be nice and find out why. But then I remembered we aren't together and we're not exactly back to being friends yet. So I kept my distance.

"Very good Rachel. Well I guess that's it for today. I'll see you all Friday afternoon. We'll be performing Becca's selection as a group. Hello Goodbye by the Beatles. Also my Spanish students don't forget about the quiz." Most headed out to the parking lot together. Kurt was giving me a ride since he kidnapped me this morning. As we neared his SUV he remembered he left some books he needed in his locker.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here. It's nice out." I said.

"Alright. Be right back. Then we can talk about dress styles." I roll my eyes. As I stand out by Kurt's car, I see Puck coming out last. He still looks pissed. And now he's headed my way.

"What the hell Becca?" He said once he got close to me, though I would have preferred the distance considering how loud he was yelling. "You say you're not ready to be with anyone then you go out on a date with the competition. Are you purposely trying to make me jealous?"

"Excuse me. You want to rethink about yelling at me."

"Santana said you're dating some guy from Vocal Adrenaline. Have you lost your mind? Did you ever stop to think he's using you?"

"And did you ever stop to think if this is any of your business."

"What?"

"Puck we're not together anymore. Which means I can see whoever I want. And if I chose to see Blake then it is my decision."

"But he's using you. Can't you see that?"

"No Puck. I've learned to look deeper than what people show me. You should know that better than anyone." He finally began to back down. "As of right now I have no intention dating Blake. I need time for me. And just me."

"Then who is taking to the dance? Cause we can go. As friends. It'll give you a chance to trust me."

"I already have a date. And no it's not Blake."

"Who is it?" He said raising his voice again.

"I'm not saying. I don't want you to give him a hard time or make him change his mind."

"Damn it Becca. Why are you doing this? Can't you see I'm sorry and that I care about you."

"I know Puck. I'm not doing this purposely to hurt you. I just think that being on my own might be what I need to get over what happened." By this point tears are in my eyes. "I'm trying to move on Puck."

"Fine. I hope he gives you what you want." He then took off to his car. I watched unsure what to do. Luckily, Kurt chose that moment to come out of the school. He could clearly see I was upset.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Puck came out." Those words alone seemed to give Kurt enough information.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you home."

"I'm alright. Just shaken up. Apparently he thought he got a say in who I saw. That includes Blake and Artie."

"Artie?" Kurt said confused.

"He's taking me to the dance but only as friends. I didn't say his name because I know Puck would try and talk him out of it."

"Becca don't worry. Puck just isn't over you."

"I get that. But can't he see I can't be with him. And with the way he's been acting, our chances of ever reconciling is dwindling."

"Give it time. Things will work themselves out. Now let's talk about something that should make you really happy. What dress you're getting." I had to laugh. Not exactly my favorite topic but it would take my mind off the parking lot fiasco.

* * *

I was thankful the group work was done for the week Thursday morning. I couldn't take it if I had to be near Puck. After him yelling at me I decided some serious time and space were needed. I assumed he felt the same since he sat as far away from me as the room would allow both Thursday and Friday. And during glee he refused to look at me. Instead, he stayed close to Santana's side, probably knowing it would piss me off. Not that I'm jealous, it's just Santana is sort of like my nemesis. But I need to move on. Tomorrow is going to make up for the crap over the last few days.

* * *

Saturday morning I was having this strange dream about bouncing on a trampoline. It was so real it felt like someone was jumping beside me. I then realized someone else was actually bouncing on my bed. My first assumption was Tyler so I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Time to get up Becca."

Wait. That's not Tyler's voice. I sit up and throw the covers aside to see Kurt looking overly excited. "What are you doing in my room Kurt? I know you're gay but my mom has a no boy rule."

"Don't worry. She said it was okay. Now get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us." I'm going to get us some breakfast. Your mom made pancakes. Dress fashionably comfortable." Before I could move he went to my closet, pulled out a pair of nice jeans and a green t-shirt with a peace sign on the front. Then he left. If I wanted to be a pain I would pick my own clothes, but Kurt didn't do a bad job. It scares me how much I have accepted his fashion takeover.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Kurt was in his full fashionista glory as he tugged Becca from store to store, shoving her into dressing rooms, then throwing dress after dress at her. Though Becca had found a few she liked, Kurt refused to let her buy them. He wanted her to get that one perfect dress.

"Come on Kurt. It's lunch time can we please stop to eat. I promise the other half of the mall will be there in half an hour."

"I thought we were having fun."

"I've tried on twenty four dresses. Six of which I liked. But you said no. And you won't tell me what you're hoping to find. This is fun as long as I end up with a dress today."

"Okay we'll stop to eat. If that will make you happy and quiet. I hoping more for the quiet so you'll quit whining. You're starting to sound like Rachel. "

"Take that back." She said as she glared at Kurt. He quickly retracted his statement.

It was Becca's turn to drag Kurt to the food court. After getting Chinese food, they sat down and game planned the rest of the day.

"Macy's might have something. And that little shop by Hot Topic. We'll go there next. Then once we get your dress, on to shoes."

"Is there a particular reason why I am your Barbie doll for this dance. It's nothing major and Artie is just a friend."

"I thrive off of this Becca. Mercedes already has a dress. And Tina refused to let me help. I'd help Rachel if I thought it would do any good but I'm starting to think she is too far gone."

"So I'm your last model?"

"Yes."

"You know there will be other dances right?""But after today you'll never want to do this again. I am totally overbearing and forceful and demanding."

"I know but of course we'll do this again. I'm fashionally challenged. I'll always want and need your help. So I'm full let's get back to it."Thirty minutes later Becca was getting into her twenty ninth dress. It was a last minute dress Kurt snatched after only one glance. Becca didn't really care about it until she looked in the mirror. The dress was pale blue with off the shoulder straps. The material flowed around her. She couldn't keep from smiling. She looked like a modern princess.

"What's taking so long?" Kurt yelled from the other side of the stall. "Usually you're telling me how much you hate it or how your boobs aren't working right."

"Kurt I know you think you have the final say but I love this dress. It's in my price range so I'm getting it."

"Let me see." He let out a sigh. He thought she was just tired of trying on dresses, but that all changed when he saw her. "Damn. You're right. We've found your dress." They mused over the dress deciding on accessories and hair to go along with it. Before she changed out of the dress, Kurt ran to the shoe department and grabbed six different styles. Becca found the fourth pair to be perfect. Though she wasn't use to four inch heels, if she wore them then the dress didn't have to be hemmed.

"Every jaw is going to drop when they see you in this dress." Kurt said as Becca paid for the dress and shoes. "It's going to be like every teen movie. The shy girl comes out of her shell at the dance."

"Kurt relax. It's not going to be that spectacular. The guys are only going to notice my rack. And the girls are gonna want to kill me because their dates will be looking at my boobs. Honestly I wouldn't have gone if Artie didn't ask me."

"The dance will be great. You'll look stunning."

"Thanks Kurt. I really did have fun today."

"No problem. Like you said we'll do it again. If you want we can make it a weekly thing where I redo your wardrobe."

"As much as I love you Kurt ,there is no way in hell I could do it. Not only would it be expensive but also occasionally I like my silly style choices."

"You ruin all my fun." The two friends laughed as they headed to the hospital to show off her dress to Becca's mom and her co-workers.


	58. Carnival and Sex Talk

Thanks to Midnight LeAnn, Night. Vixen19, LauraFoxx, AeonRage, Luli Cullen, and Amor Mio for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

She cornered me in the bathroom. Damn her and her pestering. I'm talking about Rachel, of course. Even though the others in glee freaked out over the Jesse thing, and made her choose glee or him, she chose to keep her relationship a secret. Except from me. At first I felt honored. Then I realized the responsibility that came with being the only one that would have to hear about Jesse. Granted, it's only been a few days, but geez. And now she's talked to me into going to the fair tonight with her and Jesse and Blake.

"Come on Becca. He likes you."

"No Rachel. I don't want to be with anyone."

"Yes I know. And I told him that. He actually just got out of a tough relationship too and isn't interested in dating. Think of it as two people with similar situations getting together to over come obstacles, just not in a romantic way." Her pestering went on for the rest of the day. I didn't cave until she locked us in the girls bathroom after sixth period and before the glee meeting.

"Fine. Geez Rachel, you owe me big time. But let's get a few things straight. So pass this along to Blake. No romantic gestures. No holding hands,. No kissing. And absolutely no stuffed animals will be won for me unless I am doing the winning. Understand?"

"Thank you Becca. You're great. I'll let Blake know it's a yes."

"And!"

"And I'll tell him your regulations."

I was planning a nice quiet Tuesday night in. Now it will be filled with kids screaming, loud rides, and Rachel and Jesse's nonstop talking. All the while I am suppose to be entertaining Blake. A nice guy but that's it. There was no spark or chemistry that night at the café. No desire on my part to seek more of a relationship. Yet tonight I will have to be in his company. Hopefully, I can get through it quick and painless. Like taking off a band aid. Wait Rachel's going to be there. Scratch that. It's going to be like when they took off my cast and ripped all my arm hair off as if one by one. Yippie.

* * *

The carnival could have been worse. For the most part Blake and I stuck to the rules I had set up. There was only two slip ups. And they weren't big things. Blake and I ended up sharing a thing of cotton candy because it was so large. And then at the end of the evening we rode the Ferris wheel together. "I hope you understand this has nothing to do with you." I said as we stopped mid way up to let more passengers on. He had been super nice the entire night and I wanted him to know it wasn't his fault I didn't want to move on to a more involved relationship.

"It's okay. Rachel explained things."

"That's what I'm worried about. She's so caught up with Jesse that I wanted to make sure she told you everything."

"Well she told me about some guy named Wes who was a real jerk. Then when that went down the toilet, you started dating the guy you really liked from glee. And then right before sectionals you found out he impregnated another girl from glee before you two got together, but he didn't tell you about it."

"Wow. I guess she got it all."

"I get it. A month ago I found out my girlfriend of seven months was cheating on me with some jock from Oakdale."

"That sucks."

"Yea. So I get why you're taking some time for you. But I'm not wrong in assuming you've enjoyed spending time with me."

I was hesitant to answer at first. I could see my response leading up into territories I did not want to go. "Yes. I do like spending time with you Blake. You're nice and we get along great, but I also know you're a junior that goes to a rival school. And I'm not ready to get into a relationship that I'd have to defend constantly, much less any relationship for that matter."

"Okay. So it's settled. We remain friends. Nothing more unless both parties agree to it. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I knew my mind would never change but I didn't want to be some cold hearted bitch. He is a nice guy after all.

* * *

Wednesday morning I met the girls in the choir room to just hang out before class. Our normal meeting place, the bathroom, was being redone. I was surprised to find Quinn, Santana, and Brittany there as well. My heart told me to turn around and run but my head said I needed to get over it. Being the person that I am, I stood in the doorway debating the two points until Rachel came in and guided me to the chairs. Rather than take the free chair by Santana I chickened out and went around to the back row behind Tina.

"I have a personal dilemma that I would appreciate if you all could give me your opinions on." Rachel started off with. She seemed upset by something. I tried to remember how she was in the car when Jesse dropped me off at my house. At the time Rachel seemed happy. I wonder what went wrong.

"Yes that outfit is horrible and you should burn it." Santana said which made some laugh. Rachel went on ignoring her.

"It's about sex. I'm not saying I have a boyfriend or anything because you all know I broke it off with Jesse for the betterment of the group. But let's just say hypothetically my boyfriend said he wanted to further our connection by having sex. And when I told him no, he got upset and left. How do I keep a guy and still say no?" By this time I was angry and wanted to punch Jesse, really hard, but I knew I had to keep quiet.

"Don't say no." Santana said.

"Yea I don't think I ever have." Brittany added. "It's not like anything bad could happen it's just sex." It then seemed to dawn on Brittany that Quinn was there. "Sorry."

"I can't wait to have a guy get all hot and bothered over this then tell him no." Mercedes said.

"I think you should wait until your ready and it's with someone you trust and care for. My first time was more like an experiment rather than anything romantic." Most eyes were on me with shocked expressions.

"You're not a virgin?" Santana said finally.

"No."

"But you were with Puck. And he said you two never did the deed."

"That's cause we didn't. Last summer I was visiting my aunt and cousin for three months. I got close with their neighbor. He was a geek like me. So one afternoon the topic of sex came up. We both didn't want to be virgins forever and when we did find someone we didn't; want to be complete amateurs. So we slept together a few times. See. Nothing romantic or exciting." When no one said anything I continued. "Look Rachel it's your choice. Don't let any guy make you feel bad just because they think with only their penis." Everyone laughed expect for Mr. Schuester. I didn't realize he was there. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I only meant the student guys."

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on the boys." He said in their defense.

It was then Quinn spoke. "Since coming out about the baby's biological father, Puck has done nothing to help. Sure I'm living at his house but does he help me in anyway. No. I would try and get a job but with being a girl and pregnant I am at a disadvantage. Face it Mr. Schue women are still treated as the lesser gender." The bell rang.

"Wait up Quinn." I said which surprised everyone including me. The blonde stood silently as I threw my backpack over shoulder and joined her. I was upset by what she said. I know it's crazy but I thought Puck was helping her out more. They were always together in the halls. And as weird as it is, I'd rather see him with Quinn than Santana. At least I know he's taking care of what he started.

"I want to get past this Quinn. I'm not mad anymore. I'm just hurt that you couldn't talk to me. I knew we weren't closer but I thought we were becoming friends."

"I'm sorry Becca." She said. "You were really the only one helping me and I thought if I told you it was Puck it would ruin everything."

"Quinn it's alright. I forgive you." I pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

"I hated not talking to you. Santana and Brittany don't care. And Puck just plays video games. You and Finn were the only ones that tired to understand. How is he?"

"Honestly I don't know. He seems top be on the emotional rollercoaster I was. One minute he's with Rachel the next he's taking Santana and Brittany out to dinner." We talked a little more about Finn then headed to class. I feel so much better now. Aside from Puck being mad at me, which I don't care anymore, everything is back to normal.


	59. Confrontations

Thank to Night. Vixen19, AeonRage, Luli Cullen, and kiralol101. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. Thanks again.

* * *

Puck's Point of View

"Hey man. You going to the dance Saturday?" Matt asks me as we come out of the showers after gym class.

"Dances are lame."

"Are they lame because Becca's going with someone else?" He jokes.

"I don't care what she does. If I really wanted to go I'd take Santana anyway."

"Sure you would." Mike chimed in with sarcasm.

I hate it when they call me on my bullshit. Yea I'd take Becca in a heartbeat but she's made it clear she'd rather date everyone other than me. And that includes some stupid preppy, pretty boy from our rival school.

"Does anybody know who she's going with?" Matt asks. I quietly listen. Of course I want to know so either I can beat the crap out of him or pay him to ditch her. Either way I'd come in at the last minute and be there for her and hopefully get in her good graces again.

"Not a clue." Mike answers. Damn.

"What we talking about guys?" Carl asks. I hate that guy.

"Who's taking Becca to the dance."

"Oh that's easy. I am."

"What?" I shout and turn to face the punk.

"Relax Puckerman. Last time I checked she's up for grabs. And I plan to grab. And don't even think about coming at me. She's the one that said yes cause she was ready for a real man."

"You son of a bitch." I reach across the bench to punch his face in, when Matt and Mike hold me back. Carl takes off scared, like the coward that he is.

"Calm down man. Do you really think Becca would go with that loser?"

"To get back at me? Hell yea." Maybe I need to break the silent treatment with her to find out. Carl is a perv and I know exactly where his head is at. And no matter how pissed she is at me, I'm not going to let Becca make that kind of mistake.

* * *

"We need to talk." I say to Becca as she heads to her car after our glee meeting. I was hoping to find some time during the meeting but Mr. Schue had us work on our new assignment, Madonna.

"No. I don't think we do. The silent treatment is working just fine for me." She pulls out he keys and prepares to put them in the door when I grab them. Yea I'm risking my health but she needs to know that she's getting into.

"Damn it Puckerman. Give them back and leave me alone." Becca yells at me. Needless to say I yell back.

"Not until you tell me why you're taking Carl to the dance. Do you have any idea what he plans on doing to you after the dance. I get it your pissed at me. And I deserve it cause Santana and I have been seen together, but going with him is just plain stupid."

"What?" She drops her bag on the ground and looks at me confused. "Why would I go with him. He's lower than scum."

"So you're not taking him to the dance?"

"No. now give me my keys?"

"Who are you taking?"

"None of your business."

"Is it that kid from Carmel?"

"No and even if I was it has nothing to do with you. We are over. You are with Santana, or Tracy or what ever other girl you want to be with. I don't care anymore. I am tired of trying to work on some sort of relationship with you only to get harassed and yelled at for doing things you don't like. I'm done Puck." She grabs the keys from my hand then jumps in her car. I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want her to stop so I can beg for her to take me back because I liked who I was when I was with her. Instead I just stand there watching her leave. God I'm an idiot.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Most of the relationships involving glee members were getting complicated during the rest of the week. Finn wanted to get back with Rachel but she was secretly seeing Jesse. Well no so secretly considering everyone knew who Rachel was referring to when she asked her sex question. Jesse had apologized and they were planning to further their relationship that Thursday. Finn, feeling dejected about being a virgin, decided to take Santana up on her offer to do the deed Thursday as well. Puck felt bad he yelled at Becca but being the pig headed guy he was, he refused to apologize. And Becca was trying to stay out of all of it. It seemed like all Thursday was hearing everyone's thoughts about everyone else's activities. Rachel complaining about Finn. Finn about Rachel. Quinn about Puck. And then she listened to Kurt and Mercedes go on about their Madonna project with Coach Sylvester. Becca was so glad when the final bell rang so she could escape all the gossip and complaints and go home and enjoy her afternoon with Tyler and Charlie. Friday wasn't going to be much better for her.

* * *

Friday morning Becca received a slushie from Carl for going around and clearing up the rumor that they were not in fact going to the dance together. So she changed in the choir room into a blue flannel style shirt that she had in her locker. "Oh hey Becca I was hoping you were in here." She turned around to find Artie wheeling in followed by Matt.

"Hey what's up?"

"You're probably going to be mad at me. But let me explain first before you lead with your fists."

"Okay." She said scared of the news that he could have. If it was bad enough to make her want to hit hit, maybe she didn't want to hear it at all.

"Well I took your advice and I talked to Tina. And we sort of made up." Things cleared for Becca. But she wasn't mad.

"So you want to take her to the dance. It's cool."

"Really? You're not pissed."

"No. I told you to go for it."

"Okay well on to part two. I felt bad for bailing and I was talking to Matt and his date canceled on him too, so you two can go together."

"I appreciate the fact that you went out and found a date for me but Matt if you don't want to go with me, you don't have to."

"No Becca. I think it will be fun. Since footballs' over we haven't hung out much. So Miss Carter, would you do me the honor of being my date to the winter dance tomorrow?" He said all formal as he offered her his arm.

"Now how can I turn that down?" She took his arm as they walked to class together talking about the where and when of the following evening.

The rest of the morning went by quickly with the main topic being the dance. But after lunch Becca was bombarded with details from both Finn and Rachel about their dates from the night before. This was easy enough to handle. It wasn't until that afternoon that things really shook up the members of New Directions.

"Okay everyone I have an announcement to make. We are adding a new member to our group." Mr. Schue said after everyone settled into the choir room. "So please welcome Jesse St. James." To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Many worried their chances at solos would completely disappear. Becca along with others worried it was just ploy.

"No." Mr. Schuester went on to explain that Jesse's transfer was legitimate. When everyone continued to groan, Mr. Schue put his foot down. "He is in. Give him a chance. We can use his experience. Now since the dance is Saturday I've pushed our next meeting back to Tuesday. See you all then."

"Can you believe it. Now we'll never get solos." Mercedes grumbled as she drove Becca to the cleaners for work.

"I don't know. Yea it ticks me off but at the same time, I'm trying to look on the bright side. We are looking good for regionals. And our chances of winning only goes up with Jesse. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"How do you stay so positive? The diva inside me is telling me to walk out next practice."

"I don't do glee for the possible recognition. Nobody at McKinley cares about us so it's not important for me to be at the forefront. As long as I'm enjoying myself I'm staying. Just give it some time."

"I guess."

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow at the salon."

'Bye Becca."


	60. Dancing with White Knight

Thanks to BellaLuz64, 19, Luli Cullen, AeonRage, and Geneviive for the reviews. Now on to answering questions. Karofsky is in the story but Becca tormenter is Carl so that's why Karofsky isn't that big in the story. But he will be when I catch up to this past season. When I changed the last few chapters I forgot about Artie and Becca's duet so I'm gonna go back and try and fix that. I also know that I've made Becca into a drama queen but I am also fixing that. What I've written recently has Becca being her normal self. So anyway on with the story.

* * *

The big topic at the salon Saturday morning was Rachel's new boyfriend. Even though Mercedes and Kurt were upset about the latest addition to their group, they wanted to know as much as they could about Jesse. It was half due to their need for gossip and half because they wanted to learn what they could about their competition. Eventually the topic changed to who was going to be at the dance that night. Almost everyone from glee was going save for Puck. The last yelling match between Puck and Becca over Carl had gotten around. The guys asked Puck if he was going now that he knew it wasn't Carl but he said he wasn't going. It actually didn't bother Becca that much. It was one less stressor and she was sure her and Matt would have a nice evening. After hair and nails, Becca headed home to get dressed and prepare for pictures. It was a must according to her mother.

* * *

"Mom can you help me for a second. I can't get the zipper." Dana came into her daughter's room and instantly stopped. Tears started to come when she saw Becca. "Mom don't cry. It's just a dance. You're not allowed to cry until prom."

"You look so beautiful." She said as she wiped her tears then zipped up the dress.

"Thanks mom."

"Can I come in?" Tyler asked from the hall.

"Yea buddy."

"You look like a princess Becca. Not one of the sissy ones though. One of the cool ones."

"Thanks."

"Come on. I want to get pictures of you two before Matt arrives."

"This isn't going to take long right?" Becca asked as they all descended the steps.

"Only three rolls."

"Geez mom. The dance starts in an hour."

"Well I guess I should get started now."

Ten minutes later, Becca has been photographed alone, then with Tyler, in the living room, and on the stairs. Her mom was in the process of starting a second roll when the door bell rang. Both Becca and Tyler bolted for the door. Becca won. She straightened her dress then opened the door to find Matt looking handsome in a black shirt and pants with a tie that matched her dress.

"Hey Matt."

"Wow Becca you look amazing."

"Thanks. You clean up nice too."

"Is that Matt?" Dana called from the living room.

"Sorry about this." Becca said to Matt as he came into the room.

"About what?"

"My mom's picture happy. You know first high school dance and all."

Matt smiled. "No problem." Becca led Matt into the living room then introduced him to her mom. From there more pictures were taken until Becca said it was time to go. "Your mom's cool." Matt said as he opened his passenger door for Becca.

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that." The two friends joked and chatted until they got to the dance.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

We pull into the school parking lot and instantly run into Mike and his date, and Tina and Artie. Then as we went into the gym, we met up with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes. Eventually we all made our ways to the tables so we could lay claim on one before they were all taken. After setting down my clutch, which only contained a small amount of emergency makeup and my cell phone, I turned to see Quinn enter along side Santana and Brittany. Surprisingly, Quinn broke away from the other two and joined me and Matt. She gave me a hug then asked, "Is this your stuff?"

"Yea it's our table.""Good." Then she put down her purse.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Matt asked.

"I could use a water." Quinn said.

"Me too, if it's not too much trouble."

"Two waters coming up." Matt said then left with Mike and Finn.

"Hey there's Rachel." Tina said. We all turned to see our drama queen friend enter with her controversial boyfriend. Honestly, I didn't have any issues with him as long as he treated Rachel right. And it looked like he was being a gentleman, so far. Rachel was holding his arm and showing off her beautiful corsage at the same time. Everyone welcomed the new couple politely, but I could tell there was still some stress there. Hopefully it won't keep everyone from having a good time.

* * *

Once everything was settled we all went out to the dance floor. And that's where we stayed for the first hour or so.

"Wow. It's hot out there." Quinn said as the two of us and Matt headed back to the table.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Just thirsty and tired. I think it might be time for me to head back to Puck's. I'll see if Santana and Brittany are ready."

"You sit down. I'll check." Matt said.

"Thanks."

After a few moments Matt returned. "Santana and Brittany want to stay." Matt said as he joined us. Quinn's face fell at the thought of spending more time here. "But I figure if Becca doesn't mind I can take you to Puckerman's, then come back."

"No. Stay here with Becca. I'm fine."

"It's alright Quinn. Go ahead and take her Matt." Quinn hugged me again then they left.

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls came on so I stayed seated sipping on my water. All the others were either talking or dancing and I didn't feel like intruding because my date left. As I watched my friends dance, I failed to see Carl approach. If I had been paying attention I would have moved before he stepped in front of me, but it was too late.

"You look good tonight Becca. A little too much clothes but still nice."

"Get lost Reidman."

"Oh come on." He came close enough to me that I could smell alcohol on his breath. Yippie, drunk jerk. "I was just coming over to see if you wanted to dance."

"No. Now leave."

"How about you dance with me or me and Karofsky give Artie a swirly." As much as I hate Carl, there is no way I am going to let him terrorize Artie when he was having such a good time with Tina. I set down my drink and stood up. He grabbed my hand then dragged me to the floor. The entire time his eyes stayed on my chest. And his hand, which started in the middle of my back, was working it's way to my butt. I was thinking of how I was going to get Carl back when I felt someone remove his hand then heard Carl yelp in pain.

"I thought I made it clear Carl. You aren't suppose to go near Becca ever again." I turn to see Puck twisting Carl's arm. A crowd was starting to form.

"You two broke up. So if she wants to be with me, she can."

"I don't Carl. And I'm done playing games with you. The next time you threaten me or one of my friends, you will pay." I say.

"See she wants nothing to do with you so leave her alone." Then Puck released him. The crowd dispersed as Carl hustled towards the door.

"Do you have a spidey sense that goes off when I'm in trouble?"

"No, just good timing." Iris ended and was replaced with Leave the Memories Alone by Fuel. Before I could refuse, he put one hand on my waist and held my hand with his other. "I guess we're dancing."

"Well you are in this dress. You look."

"Let me guess. Hot, sexy, delicious, stacked. After being subjected to Carl's stares I am beginning to hate this dress."

"I was going to say beautiful. But all the others fit too." I was dumbstruck. Puck had rarely ever said beautiful. Sure he use to call me pretty and hot when we were together, but beautiful was a rarity.

"Thanks." Awkward silence took over as we swayed. "I thought you weren't coming.""Changed my mind?"

"And ignoring me?"

"When have I ever been able to ignore you? Look Becca I keep on making mistakes. And for awhile staying away was the best thing to do. But it's hard getting you out of my head. I know you don't trust me and don't want to be with me. So that's why I'm going ot do my best to just be your friend. And that way I'll prove I'm done making mistakes and hurting you."

"Puck I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want to finish this dance then I'm going to head home. I passed Quinn and Matt on the way in so I know she'll be there." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling."Give her a break. She's going through something hard that no one else can relate too. She might not be so hard on you if you helped her out." Puck thought about it for am moment.

"I'll give it a try. You were always the smarter one." We both laughed. In that moment I realized we'd be okay. No, I wasn't ready to be with him again, but I liked the idea of friends. And considering how we started out hating each other, who knows what this will lead to.


	61. She Said Yes and He's Okay

Thanks to Geneviieve, Midnight Leann, and Luli Cullen for the reviews. I'm glad I've gotten Becca back to being likeable. And no it won't take forever for Becca to get back together. Though it won't all happen at once. Anyway here we go.

* * *

It's Monday morning and I am unsure if I want to hug my alarm clock or chuck it across the room. I'm still kind of tired from all the excitement of this weekend. But I want to go and see everyone. That does include Puck. The idea of a solid friendship really appeals to me. It seems like he finally understands for now, that's the best it can be. Now all the pressure and stress I've felt since the truth has come out is finally gone. As I go to hit the snooze alarm, Charlie jumps on my bed to give me morning kisses.

"Alright you silly dog. I guess no extra minutes." I get up and take Charlie to the backyard. While I make my lunch I chat with my mom and brother about this week's schedule. After everything is hashed out I head out the door to go to the bus stop. To my surprise I find Jesse and Blake sitting in Blake's car in my driveway.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Blake was giving me a ride and since my uncle only lives a few blocks away I figured we'd give you a ride. Rachel says you don't have your own car yet." I gladly jump into the backseat.

"Thanks. Yea we only have the one car so mom and I switch off."

"So did you enjoy the dance Becca?" Blake asked me.

"It was nice. Not too much drama."

"But there was some drama. Did your ex cause a scene?"

"Not really. Carl started it."

"Yes and Puck finished it. You should have seen the way he was ready to rip Carl to shreds. I guess there are pluses to having a beefed up ex-boyfriend."

"We're friends now Jesse. And trust me I can take care of myself."

"Good. So you'll say yes when Blake asks you out after I get out of the car." The car seemed to go silent. We had pulled into the McKinley parking lot and Jesse was already out the door. Blake turns around looking a bit embarrassed.

"So." I say trying to think but my brain didn't want to work.

"Sorry about him. I was hoping to be all smooth and ease into it, but Jesse seems to have ruined that approach. So I'll be blunt. I know you don't want a boyfriend. And I'm not ready for a girlfriend. I enjoy spending time with you though, so I was wondering if you wanted to see the new Johnny Depp movie with me Friday?"

A week ago I would have panicked. Now though, I felt no stress or worry about my answer and what it would cause. "Sure. Sounds good." Dating isn't a commitment for anything. He also said he understood I didn't want a boyfriend. Exactly what I am looking for. Someone to go out with and have a good time but without any need for anything more. Just a friend that happens to be a guy. Nothing more.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up after school and we can get something to eat first."

"Cool. Thanks again for the ride." I actually smile as I get out of the car. No fakeness. No attempt to hide anything. True happiness. Now let's just see it it lasts.

* * *

"Based off your smile, I'm assuming you said yes to Blake's proposal of a date." Rachel said as way of greeting that afternoon at my locker. We were on our way to the gym to watch the cheerios. I would have ditched, but somehow Coach Sylvester made it mandatory. Especially for all glee members.

"I did."

"Good. You may not be ready but it is what has to be done. A step in the right direction." I nodded as Rachel rattled on. As we neared the gym we were joined by Jesse and Jacob Israel. Jacob was trying to get a story out of Jesse for his blog.

"Go away Jacob." I said as the annoying blogger proceeded to follow us and take the vacant seat beside me.

"Word is that you have a date with one of the up and coming stars of Vocal Adrenaline Becca."

"How do you know that?"

"A true journalist never reveals a source." He said arrogantly. I turn and stare at Jesse. he returned my stare by trying to look sheepish.

"Sorry Becca."

"Oh it will cost you."

"So Becca how are you going to handle the stress of dating the competition while remaining in New Directions with your ex Noah Puckerman."

"I'll figure something out. Now how about you go harass someone else."

"But this is my new topic. Now that Jesse's here there is no intrigue as to whether Rachel will defect to Carmel. You're the new girl with quite a romantic dilemma."

"I do not have a romantic dilemma. I am unattached and I plan on staying that way for awhile. Blake and I have one date planned. That's it."

"Word is that Puck still has it bad for you and will do anything to keep you from moving on. what did Puck have to say when you told him about your date?"

"He thinks it's fine as long as is what she wants." Jacob and I turn to see Puck coming down the bleachers.

"Get lost Israel or your going in the dumpster." Jacob scurried away as Puck took his seat. "Where's he taking you?"

"Movie and dinner." I respond slightly unsure where this is going.

"That's cool. I thought about what you said so Quinn and I are going to Breadsticks. She's been bugging me about bacon."

"Good. She should be happy." That went well. No anger or questions. It seems he actually is going to follow through with what he said at the dance with both me and Quinn.

"Do you know why we have to be here?" Mike asked as him and Matt joined us.

"No clue. I just assume it's another attempt by Coach Sylvester to demoralize us."

It became clear why the glee club had been mandated to come as soon as the music hit. Mercedes and Kurt were singing Four Minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake. The funny thing was they were in Cheerio outfits.

"Oh no." Rachel said beside me."What?" Puck asked.

"They joined the cheerios." I respond.

As their number ended and everyone clapped, I watched as Mr. Schue rose from his seat and confronted Coach Sylvester. It was about to get ugly when Mercedes and Kurt walked over and spoke to him. I couldn't hear what was said but it looked like it hurt Mr. Schuester, "I'm gonna go see what's up." I said then began to climb down the steps.

"Wait up. I'll meet you by my car Jesse." Rachel said, gave him a kiss, then together we walked to the locker room. Mercedes and Kurt were just coming out as we got there. They looked ready for a verbal fight.

"You guys were great." I said hoping to prevent a fight. I had a feeling Rachel came along to blast them over their choice to join the cheerios and limit their time with us. And I, at least, wanted to start off with something positive before she went off.

"Yea. Though Madonna has several far better songs, you two practically made it better than the original." Huh. Rachel being nice. Am I in an alternate reality? I look at Mercedes and Kurt. They both seem just as skeptical but they're smiling.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Mercedes asked."You're not quitting glee are you?" That was what I really wanted to know. I mean no matter what I was going to still be their friend, I just wanted to know if we'd still be in the same club.

"Yea. We are in both. We just wanted to shine, you know. With Jesse in New Directions now, solos are going to be hard to come by. This way we can have our moment in the spotlight." Kurt explained.

"Cool. Then I'm not mad. What about you Rachel?"

"I have no objections. Santana and Brittany are capable of managing two clubs. I am sure you two will not lag in keeping up with both extra curricular activities.""You know you could have just said you were okay with it." I said with a laugh.

"I did say that." She said not seeing the humor. Luckily, Kurt and Mercedes laughed along.

* * *

"Hey Becca wait up?" I hear Finn yell as soon as I step into the school. it seems he's been waiting for me. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Good as long as you're not going to punch me again."

"Have you done anything really stupid?"

He thought about it a moment. "Not that I know of."

"Then no punches." We both laughed.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my Madonna song for glee."

"Sure. Which one are you planning to do?"

"Like A Prayer. But I want everyone involved, even Jesse. I'm going to talk to him and Rachel after lunch. I was wondering if you think Kurt and Mercedes would be interested."

"Yea. I think they are concerned about their positions in glee. Solos would make them feel better."

"Awesome. I'll talk to Kurt if you can catch Mercedes. Then we can practice in the auditorium after school."

"Finn I'm proud of you." He looks at me shyly. "You could have easily continued to fight this, but you're putting it behind you and being the leader we need."

"It's the only way I can get Rachel back." He said with a smile then headed to class. Already today is turning out pretty good. Hopefully, this afternoon's practice will help ease the tension and bring the glee club closer again.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. It seemed like I had no time for myself. Almost every hour was spent doing something for someone else. My mornings were spent taking care of Charlie. Then during the day it was school. Afterwards I was either watching Tyler, at glee, or at work. By the time Friday came, I was ready to postpone so I could catch up on sleep. In the end I decided to go out because I knew it would be fun. And it actually was. The movie was good. Dinner was nice. And Blake was the gentleman he has been every time I've met him. The only problem being no excitement. Blake never steps out of the box. everything is always calculated and followed through exactly. As I laid in bed Friday night, I realized aside from a few dates, Blake and I would go no where. I need something more. What that is, I have no idea.


	62. Sick Isn't Fun But There Are Perks

Thanks to TheOnxyRose, Midnight LeAnn, and HeatherMay22 for the reviews. Personally Carl is creepier. But I can see where Jacob is just as disgusting. Anyway please keep the reviews up they let me know if things need to be changed. Thanks.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Becca awoke Monday feeling terrible. Her head felt cloudy, like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. Her throat was sore and her entire body ached. Despite feeling like death, she pulled herself out of bed, took a dose of DayQuil and started her day. There was a test in history class she had been studying for all weekend. Dana tried to convince her daughter to stay home, but Becca had no desire to make up the test.

"If I still feel bad, I'll leave after history. It's my last class before lunch." Becca said as she hugged her mom then headed out the door. Luckily, Dana had off so Becca was able to drive herself.

After getting into the school, Becca got her things from her locker and went straight to math, even though she was ten minutes early. The DayQuil had made her drowsy. 'I'll lay my head down for a minute then I'll be fine,' she thought to herself.

Several minutes later Becca felt someone shaking her. Her eyes popped open to find class was about to start. Puck, who was the one shaking her, had a huge grin on his face. "For a moment there I thought I was going to have to get a bull horn or something."

"Sorry. I took some cold medicine and it's kicking my ass."

"If your sick why are you here?"

"Cause I have a test in history?"

"Blow it off."

"I'm already here. I only have four more hours then I'll probably leave." Puck was about to say something when the teacher began the lesson.

When class finally ended, Becca went to put her notebook in her backpack then noticed it wasn't on the floor. Puck was slinging it over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your backpack." He said with a half smile."I can see that smart ass. Why?"

"Cause I'm walking you to your next class since your out of it.""I'll be alright."

"Doesn't matter babe. I got your stuff and you're too sick to kick my ass. So just give in and lets get you to English." Becca conceded.

"So how was your night out with Quinn?" Becca asked as they maneuvered the halls. Puck was good at parting people.

"Good. She sucks at video games though. What about your date?"

"It was nice."

"That's good. Well here we are." He walked in and put her stuff below her chair.

"Thanks Puck. I appreciate it."

"No problem babe. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Me too."

As soon as Becca finished her history test her teacher excused her to the nurse's office. She only had to wait a little until the nurse decided it best to send her home. Once home, Dana's nursing kicked in. Becca became her patient. After a dose on NyQuil, Becca fell asleep until later that evening. She woke enough for some soup and more medicine then she went back to sleep with Charlie watching over her from the end of her bed.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday Becca felt worse than before. Then around noon Thursday her fever broke and her symptoms lessened. With her daughter on the mend, Dana headed in to work that afternoon after dropping Tyler off at his Aunt's. Becca had decided she was in need of a change of scenery. So she left her bed for the comfort of the living room couch. As she settled down for re-runs of Law and Order, the door bell rang. "Dang it." She wrapped her favorite afghan around her, then slowly made it to the front door. "This better be good."

Becca opened the door ready to give the person on the opposite side a piece of her mind. That was until she saw Puck standing there carrying his backpack. "Puck what are you doing here?"

"Got your homework. And coming to see how you were."

"Come in. You didn't have to. I've been texting Kurt and Rachel. And my mom called my teachers to let them know and they said I could get my work when I came back."

"Becca relax." He said as he helped her get situated on the couch. "I wanted to see you and I figured since you're a good student and all you'd want your homework. Why you want to do it has always been confusing to me."

"I know I'm so strange." She laughed which turned into a couch. Puck handed her the can of ginger ale off the table."Thanks." She said once the tickle in her throat had subsided.

"How you doing?"

"Better today. But the last two were the worst."

"It's good you're getting better cause math sucks."

"Ha ha. So what all have I missed."

"Honestly I've been sleeping through most of it."

"Why does that not surprise me. No. I mean with glee and the others."

"Oh. Not much. All I really know is Kurt and Finn are having problems cause their parents are dating. And April Rhodes is back."

"What? Why is she back?" This was the first Becca had heard about the drunkard being back.

"Don't worry. She's not in the group. She owns the roller rink that we practiced at yesterday."

"Why the rink? Does Mr. Schuester have us doing a skating number now?"

"No, the cheerios took over the auditorium so we're practicing at the rink."

"Sounds weird."

"It has been without you there."

Becca blushed. "Well I hope to go tomorrow. I'm going nuts here." As she said that Charlie came running in from the back yard and straight to Becca's lap.

"So this is Charlie?" Puck said as he held out his hand for the dog to smell. Once he had been approved, Puck scratched behind his ears, instantly winning the affection of the dog.

"Yup our big silly dog that thinks he's a lap dog."

"Well I guess I should head out and let you get some rest so you'll be ready for tomorrow." He said, but Becca could tell he really wasn't ready to go.

"You know if you want you could stay and we could watch a movie. Mom just got us Netflix so we get everything through Xbox live."

"Are you sure? Cause I can go."

"Stay, as long as you don't mind running the risk of getting sick."

"To spend time with you, I think I'll risk it." He smiled then turned on the game system and handed Becca the controller.

Puck ended up staying for an hour and a half. He left when Becca fell asleep in the middle of a bad scary movie. He made sure she had everything at her reach then snuck out quietly.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

When I came to school Friday, you would have thought I almost died. Everyone was happy to see me and I them. Between Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn, I was quickly brought up to speed on all the gossip Puck didn't know about. Rachel told me more about Jesse and how he was handling the no sex thing. Kurt elaborated on the hardships he was having with Finn now that their parents were dating. Though these updates were important, I was more concerned over what Quinn had told me.

"She collapsed?" I said when Quinn told me about Mercedes' extreme dieting.

"Don't worry. I went with her to the nurse's office and we talked once she came around. I think she'll be okay. Right now she's just embarrassed."

"Is she going to quit Cheerios?"

"I don't know. I ran into her this morning and she said she had something planned for the pep rally this afternoon." Quinn answered.

"Well I guess I'm sticking around." Quinn and I talked more about class, glee, and Puck's new helpful behavior. I'm glad he's following through. Quinn needs all the support she can get right now.

The rest of the day I played catch up until the mandatory pep rally Coach Sylvester was throwing because some journalist is writing a story about her. I say hi to Jesse and Rachel as they sit behind me on the first set of bleachers. I chose to sit on the gym floor in hopes to stretch my back. Pretty soon the entire gym was filled. I noticed Puck sitting a few feet away. We smile as we catch each other's eyes then turn our attention to the center as most of the cheerios get into place. All but Mercedes. Finally she walks to the microphone but instead of singing she talks. She asks everyone to raise their hand if we've felt bad about ourselves today. Many hands went up, mine included. From there she said she had a song to help deal with the pain and that everyone should join in. Mercedes then belted out Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Quinn was the first to get up and stand next to Mercedes. I soon followed, and right behind me was Rachel, Jesse, Tina, and Artie. As I sang I noticed Puck still seated, trying to decide if he wanted to join up or not. I could tell he wanted to be with us but his bad ass reputation would suffer. So I decided for him. I walked over and grabbed his hand. "Come on." Together we joined the others until the song ended.

Even though it wasn't planned, I thought it turned out good. Coach Sylvester will probably go nuts because it wasn't what she wanted. But everyone at the school seemed to enjoy her song. After the song ended I realized I was still holding Puck's hand. Oops.

"Sorry." I say knowing I'm blushing.

"Hey no complaints here." He responded with his cocky grin. "You know if you want we could get out of here and go somewhere more private."

"As great as that sounds no. I have to go pick up Tyler and I'm still getting over being sick."

"I had to at least try." He said then left.

Damn that boy. For a split second there I was trying to justify going with him. I'm suppose to be moving on from him but somehow he's always there for me. I still need me time. Absolutely no boyfriends.


	63. Glists and Goodbyes

Thanks to Night Vixen19, HeatherMay22, Luli Cullen, Katie Leigh Williams, serenie, and Midnight LeAnn for the reviews. I just wrote the chapter involving Mercedes and Puck. I debated leaving it out, but thought it added to Puck's character. So That chapter will be up soon. Anyway thanks again.

Becca's Point of View

I spent the entire weekend catching up on homework. By Monday afternoon I was worn out. Luckily I didn't have to participate in glee. April Rhodes and the others had worked on a number for Mr. Schue. I just got to sit back and watch. it wasn't until Wednesday that I started to feel like myself again. No more sniffles or coughs. And I was completely caught up in my school work.

"Hey Kurt. Thanks for sending me that link to Coach Sylvester's Physical video." I say Wednesday morning as I pass him in the hall going to my locker.

"No prob. But don't let it get around that I'm the mastermind behind this or else she'll kill me."

"My lips are sealed." When I get to my locker I notice someone taped something to it. What is a Glist? And why am I number six with a plus thirty? I read on to find it ranks glee members by sexual activity. Oh goodie more drama is definitely on the way.

"Only number six. I would have thought you'd be higher Stacked." Carl said as I went into my math class. Guess these are all over the school. I wonder who decided this would be a good idea.

"Have you seen the glist?" Puck asked as soon as the teacher gave us our assignments for the day.

"Yea. There was one on my locker. Any idea who did it?" I ask. When I first saw it I thought Puck might have something to do with it but I realized if that was true, he would have put himself at the top.

"No but when I find out who I'm gonna have a word. Seriously, three. Come on. There is no way anyone can be before me. I am the sexual shark of this school."

"Oh really." I say raising my eyebrows. "Please elaborate."

"Well before you there was a long line of girls just waiting for me to give them a time and place." He said with his usually arrogant smile.

"And what about during and after?" The arrogance left and was replace by confusion and panic.

"When it was you and me, that was it. Sure there were offers but I never accepted. You're the perfect package. Sexy as hell. Smart and you love football and video games. You're not a psycho like Santana. As far as after well." He looked away.

"Stop. I already know and would prefer not to go back there." I was referring to when he was mad at me and willing to go with anyone.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'll admit I was a bit of a drama queen and a bitch. I could of handled things differently."

"Well as long as you know that you were wrong." Puck said jokingly. I smacked his arm playfully.

"So what do you think this week's glee assignment is going to be?" I ask changing topics.

"Who knows? Mr. Schue will probably be pissed over the glist so we'll have to do safe non-sexual songs." I laughed.

"Yea something corny like that. I just hope this goes away quickly. We don't need something else tearing us apart before regionals." We talk some more until the teacher gives us our homework then dismisses us. So far my morning is going pretty well.

* * *

I was only half right about this afternoon's glee meeting. Mr. Schue was upset about the glist and he expected the guilty party to come forward. I'm not sure that's going to happen. Luckily, I was wrong about the non-sexual songs being our assignment. Instead he wanted up to retool songs with bad reputations and make them good again.

"Choose any song that has gotten a bad rap and make it feel as if it's new. We'll practice together on this song." Mr. Schue then passed around the sheet music for Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice Baby.

"Oh come on Mr. Schue. I don't think this song was ever good." Jesse said.

"Sure it hasn't been popular recently but with some new energy it can be good. Anyone want to give it a try." Oh no. The others are looking at me. God I hope they keep their mouths closed.

"Well Mr. Schuester I know one person in here can do a pretty good version of it." Finn said with a devious smile. Great now I'm gonna have to kill him.

"Who?"

"Becca." All eyes on me and I know I'm blushing. Crap.

"Becca would you like to show us your version."

"I guess since Finn felt the need to throw me under the bus. Just remember pay backs." Finn smiled yet I could see a hint of fear. Even though I swore I'd never perform this song outside the safety of Rachel's basement I actually had some fun. The others got up and started dancing. By the end Mr. Schue had deemed the song renewed. I'm still gonna get Finn back for this one.

* * *

"You did good yesterday with Ice Ice Baby." Puck said as we left math class.

"Shut up. You know I didn't want to do that ever again." I said jokingly.

"Hey Becca. Noah I was wondering if it's at all possible to speak with you about my song for our glee assignment?" Rachel said all in one breath as she joined us in the hall. Puck looks at me for help, but I didn't know how to give it to him.

"Yea I guess."

"Great. Bye Becca." Rachel said as she grabs Puck by the arm and pulls him in the opposite direction. The look on his face proved he was a bit scared.

The rest of the day went by with little incident. Mr. Schuester was hounding everyone about the glist. He called me into his office after lunch and tried grilling me for information. I told him that I had nothing to do with the glist and that I had no knowledge of who the real culprit was. I guess he believed me because he let me go after only a few questions.

At the end of the day I sat outside on the benches waiting for mom to pick me up. I had just opened our latest English reading assignment when my phone rang. It was Blake.

"Hey Blake. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering what you were up to this weekend?"

Hmm. He's about to ask if I want to hang out but I'm not sure. I know this isn't going anywhere but I don't want to hurt him cause he's such a nice guy. "Um I'm not sure yet. Haven't really thought about it."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together. Cause I'll be busy for the next two weeks. We have tests and stuff this week and next is Carmel's spring vacation so Vocal Adrenaline is going on a trip to San Diego."

A plan started to form in my mind. Maybe I can gently let him down this weekend and let him know that right now might not be a good time to be dating and that I only want to be friends. Then he'll have two busy weeks and hopefully he'll just move on. Because he deserves someone that truely wants to be with him and build a relationship with him.

"Let me check my work schedule and I'll get back to you. But it sounds good."

"Great. Text me what days your off when you find out."

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya later Becca."

* * *

I'm not use to the guys in my life handling difficult things with ease and understanding. I mean look at my last two relationships. Wes was a possessive jerk and Puck jumped to conclusions before thinking things through. Granted, recently he had calmed down and he was back to the guy I cared about. But this past night with Blake was completely new to me. He understood where I came from. Though he was exactly happy with my news. He had his own ulterior motives for meeting with me. He came clean as the night was winding down and he was taking me home.

"You know how I said I was okay with just the dating thing, well I wasn't being entirely truthful." He said. Before I could respond, he continued. "You're an amazing person Becca and I know you may not feel the same for me, but I have to be honest. I'm falling for you Becca."

"I'm sorry if I gave you some kind of impression."

"No. You didn't and believe me I have been trying to keep this as casual as you wanted but Becca I care about you."

"Blake, you are a great guy. And any girl would be lucky to be your girlfriend. But I'm sorry. I don't want to be that girl." He was quiet for a few moments. I was worried he was going to blow up and get angry like all the other guys in my life. But he didn't.

"I knew I was taking a chance coming clean. I can't blame you because you've been straight forward with me ever since that first night at the cafe. It's okay Becca."

"You deserve someone that feels for you as much as you do for them. It wouldn't be fair for you if I continued being with you when I would never care for you the way you do about me."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've done nothing to be sorry for. It's just not meant to be."

"Thank you for a nice evening." I said to Blake as I got out of the car. We hugged for a moment then I headed into the house.

I feel sad that things weren't going to work out the way Blake deserved. But it's for the best. I'd be lying to him and myself if I'd pretended to feel the same way he did. At least there was a clean break and it sounds like he'll be okay. Along with the sadness though I feel a bit happy. Deep down I know why but I'm not ready to admit it out loud. My heart has already made up it's mind, now I just need to get my mind on the same page.


	64. Stupid Blogger

Thanks to Midnight LeAnn, Night Vixen19, Luli Cullen, and winged karma for the reviews. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. The last two weeks have been super busy. Anyway please let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

I had hoped my evening with Blake would stay quiet. I didn't tell anyone, and that included Kurt because I tell him everything with the trust that he'd never repeat it. But somehow the news leaked that Blake asked for a more serious relationship and I turned him down. "So Becca what is it about Blake that you couldn't see yourself loving? Does he have any strange habits? Or is it something about his past girlfriends?" Jacob decided to bug me as I stood in the lunch line. Then he followed me to my table. If I didn't care about being suspended I'd have gladly used my self-defense training to get rid of him.

"There is nothing wrong with Blake. He's a great guy."

"Why then did you discontinue your budding relationship?"

"Because I wanted to stay friends. Now go away Jacob I'd like to eat without being interrogated."

"Come on. Give me something to work with. My readers want to know."

"No one cares about me. I'm a lowly geek. Nothing news worthy here." I hoped he'd go away after that statement. But instead he pressed on. Damn wanna-be journalists.

"Okay different angle. Instead of Blake hiding maybe your the one with the secret." I nearly spit out my soda with laughter.

"What secret could I possibly have? The whole school has seen my style of underwear. Everyone knows about my past relationships. I have too much going on to add secret keeping to that list. And besides no one cares." I drew out the last sentence so he would get the point.

"I'm not talking about a big deep secret Becca. You're too good to have done anything overly wrong. No what I mean is a secret crush. Perhaps I wasn't too far off last time when I said what you and Puckerman had wasn't over."

"Back to this. Puck and I are just friends. He is trying to do right by Quinn and I am not going to get in the way. So far I have enjoyed being single. Now please go away I'm hungry and I want to eat in peace."

"One last question. If you're not crushing on Puck who would be your potential next boyfriend. A nosy blogger perhaps?" He raised his eyebrows so that I knew he was talking about himself. As if I needed the hint. Jacob would hook up with anybody just so he could write about it.

"Hell no. Now leave me alone, or I'll go tell Azimo that you've been following his girlfriend trying to get a picture of her naked." And just like that Jacob was gone. I should have used that earlier in the conversation then I wouldn't of had to suffer for so long.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Becca asked Puck as he joined her and Tina as they walked to the glee club meeting.

"Weird. I ended up helping Rachel with her glee project. We did a music video for some old song. Run Joey Run."

"Huh? No offense but I wonder why she had you in the video instead of Jesse." Tina said.

"I don't know. I guess she was going for more of a bad ass vibe."

"Any word on a new glist. After our stunt in the library Friday we we're hoping to get a spot on it." Tina asked, I guess she was talking to Puck she knew I wasn't the one making the list.

"I haven't heard anything. But if one does go up they better get it right. Puckzilla is number one." I just roll my eyes. As far as nicknames goes I think Puckzilla isn't the best. But hey he's not my boyfriend so I don't have to deal with it.

"Mr. Schuester made it clear what would happen if there was another list. Do you really think the person is stupid enough to put another one out tomorrow?" I said

"If it was me, yea, I'd it just because I was told not too." Puck added.

"You do realize that if that list comes out tomorrow everyone's going to think it was you." Tina said.

"Everyone already thinks its me. But lists really aren't my style. Now letting air out of some dork's tires, that's me." I laughed because he did that to me the first time I drove my mom's car to school. Luckily, Ms. Feser, the economics teacher, knew how to change a tire. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come on let's get in there before Rachel has kittens."

* * *

Normal Point of View

The glee meeting started off promising, sort-of. As usual Rachel took control and introduced her video. The first few seconds were okay with Brittany and Santana as angels then Rachel singing her part. It was after that, that things went down hill quickly. Becca noticed when Puck appeared on the screen as Joey, Jesse was visibly off put. It became clear when Joey became Jesse then Finn that Rachel hadn't been straight forward with the guys in her lives. Becca saw how obviously upset and hurt the guys were at being used. And they told her as much when the video was over and Rachel asked for everyone's thoughts. Once the guys left the room cleared pretty quickly, leaving only Becca and Rachel.

"I don't understand Becca."

"Of course you don't. No offense Rachel but you can be very self-centered at times. And this was one of them. How could you not see that having three guys play your on-screen boyfriend wouldn't be bad?"

"I don't know. I thought they'd would see it as cinematic effect. This video was suppose to give me depth into the life of a girl with a reputation. Why can't they see that this was my way of reinventing Run Joey Run?"

"Because that wasn't what you were doing at all. Finn was right when he said you did this to give your self the bad reputation you want. Rachel you know we're friends and that's why I'm being up front with you. You made a mistake not telling the guys that the others would be in it. They have every right to be upset because you broke the trust you had with them. Rachel, for once, it would be good to try and put yourself in someone else's shoes and not just see what you want." Becca left then, hoping Rachel would take her words to heart and work on repairing the damage she had done. But she wasn't stupid, Becca knew Rachel's number one concern was getting to the top by any means. It would be a miracle if Rachel understood she did wrong.

* * *

"You still mad?" Becca asked Puck as they left the choir room the next day. No glist had come out and Rachel had just performed her apology number.

"No. I get where she's coming from. She wants to be bad and who can blame her. We do have more fun." The two laughed. "So I hear you told Blake to hit the road. Rumor is you did it so you could get back with me."

"Geez. I need to seriously think about killing Jacob Israel. It would be the greatest gift I could give this school."

"Becca relax. Its just a rumor. And it doesn't matter that he predicts you'll be the next to give birth to baby Puckzilla number two."

"What?" If Becca's head could spin, it would have.

Puck erupted with laughter, which only made Becca look at him as if he was losing his mind. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I made it up. Just calm down. You were about to kill him." After a moment Becca realized how crazy she felt. She began to laugh to with him the point where tears were in their eyes.

"You were right. I was getting a little crazy." She said once they started to get back to normal.

"Nobody cares what Jacob writes. People are going to believe what they want. You've never let that bother you before. Why start now."

Becca looked at Puck trying her best to hide what she was feeling inside. "Thanks Puck. It appears you saved Jacob's life today and he'll never know it." They laughed again then Becca headed home. She came to close to saying and doing things she knew would only complicate things. Right now Puck needed to focus on Quinn. It wouldn't be fair for Becca to stop that. So she pushed those returning feelings down again. "Not right now." She told herself.

* * *

For Becca, life went on as usual for the rest of the week. Jesse broke up with Rachel so she spent two afternoons with her heart broken diva friend. Even though it was mainly Rachel's fault, she was still there for her. Mr. Schuester also had to deal with his break up with Ms. Pillsbury, which was his fault since he got close with Ms. Corkrin and April Rhodes. The rest of the week he had the glee club work on their vocal basics. So when the weekend finally came around, Becca was happy for the break. She had to work half a shift at the cleaners Saturday and her mom wanted her to do some rounds at the retirement home with Tyler, which wasn't too bad. Luckily, Sunday was all Becca's.


	65. New Do

Thanks to Luli Cullen, Night Vixen 19, and Midnight LeAnn for the reviews. I do plan on getting to season two. I have ideas it's just whether I stay motivated. And Becca will help out both Puck and Quinn when Beth is given up. Thanks again.

* * *

Becca's Point of View

Nothing like a day to yourself to start off your week. Sunday was great, Tyler and I made a fort in the basement then watched a few movies, followed by dinner at McDonald's. I was sad to see it end. Especially when I was greeted with a slushie thanks to Dave Karofsky Monday morning. I was in the middle of changing t-shirts when Rachel rushed in with a bottle of water and several bottles of vitamins.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"They're just vitamins. I felt a tickle this weekend when I was doing my scales. I can't get sick Becca. There is too much on my shoulders for me to get sick." Before I could say anything she downed two pills then tore out of the bathroom. Sometime I think she needs to have her head examined. Maybe I should get a hold of those pills just to make sure they're ok and legal.

* * *

Mr. Schuester has called an emergency glee club meeting this morning. Since there is only a month until regionals I figure it has something to do with that. It doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad I get to miss math class.

"Oh my geez." Tina says. I look up to see what she's talking about. Or rather who. Puck just walked in looking not much like Puck. His mow hawk is gone. Everyone is staring at him. I don't know. I guess it is kind of weird to see him without the hair but he doesn't look bad.

"Okay everyone take your seats." Mr. Schue says taking back the attention of the room. "I am severely disappointed in all of you. Rachel has brought it to my attention that some of you have been lip-synching." Not me. Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana add their two cents in about why they don't participate.

From there Mr. Schuester gives a nice speech about weakest links in a chain and our voices coming together. "From now on everyone participates. Which is why your assignment this week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself, where you are in your lives right now, your voice. Then you're going to stand up here and sing your hearts out. All of you."

"Solos? In front of everyone?" Kurt asks.

"The glee club has lost it's voice. It's time for us to get it back. Now here is the sign up sheet. If anyone is ready we'll have first rounds this afternoon at our normal meeting. See you all then."

I can't say that I disagree with Mr. Schue's choice for this week's assignment. Solos for everyone is a great idea. Though I have no clue where to start to find a song that represents me right now.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Puck asked me midway through lunch.

"Don't matter to me. Who are you by the way?"

"You too."

"I'm just kidding. It's not that bad."

"I wish everyone else felt like you. Santana doesn't find me sexy. Which I add doesn't really bother me." He said quickly which makes me smile. "The dweebs in this school aren't scared any more and everyone is forgetting who I am. How could one mow hawk hold so much power."

"I don't know. But was your hair hiding something that is now escaping from your head. You reek."

"Oh. I got thrown in the dumpster by Jacob and his band of dorks."

"You seem very calm about it." I said as I giggled a little.

"Can't get too mad since my mojo's gone. But I think I know how to get it back."

"And that would be what exactly."

"That's why I'm here. Do you think Mercedes would go out with me?" I nearly choked on my bite of sandwich. "I know it's weird me asking you this and all but the only way I can get popular is if I am with someone popular. Quinn's out cause she's pregos. And you won't date me. Mercedes is perfect. It doesn't mean anything, just a way to gain my popularity back and strike fear in all the underlings." By this time I start to laugh.

"Knock yourself out. But remember Puck not everyone knows how to handle you."

"I know that. You're the only one that can reign this bronco in." He gave me one of his more charming smiles then started to leave.

"You might want to take a shower though." He sniffed his sweatshirt."Good idea. See you later Becca." Looks like my week just got real entertaining.

* * *

I'm not going to lie. It was a little weird watching as Puck sang to Mercedes at our next glee meeting. It was right after Finn sang to Rachel so I guess it was serenade day or something. At first Mercedes had no interest but by the end of the song she was smitten. Everyone enjoyed the song, well, except for Santana. She was staring daggers at Mercedes. After glee was dismissed, I saw Quinn walking down the hall alone.

"Hey Quinn wait up. You want a ride home?"

"Yea. Puck asked if he could chill with Mercedes so I was just going to go sit outside."

"I'll take you. Tyler's riding the bus home with a friend so I don't have to pick him up until five."

"Great. Staying at school when we have to is hard enough."

"How's she doing?" I ask as we ride to Puck's house.

"Growing. I don't want to think about how big she'll be when it's time to come out."

"I can't blame you." We rode quietly for a little while until my conscience got to me. Honestly, I never thought Mercedes was going to go for Puck and even though Quinn had told me before there was nothing romantic there, I never thought about her feelings.

"I hope you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I'm the one that told Puck to go for Mercedes. He asked me the other day at lunch and I thought she'd never say yes."

"It doesn't bother me. Puck's been helping with the bills and he's been nicer. But I don't know why I hooked up with him in the first place."

"So him with Mercedes is okay?"

"Yes. It takes him off my hands. I know you were helping when you asked him to help me, but his definition of help is telling me about his theories on Nintendo games."

I laughed. I loved his silly theories. "Sorry. I guess I should have been more specific."

"If you could tell him his foot massages would better suit my needs I'd appreciate it."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

"I'm gonna talk to Mercedes tomorrow. Want to join?"

"Sure. Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Make sure she understands that it's only a popularity thing and to watch out for Santana. She gets protective."

"I never thought about her. But she never tried anything when I was with him. I mean at least not to me. Puck told me she made offers."

"It's probably because she's scared of you."

"Scared of me? Why?"

"Because you've stood up to her. And she's seen how much Puck cares for you. She doesn't want to piss him off cause then its over between them."

"Huh. Well I guess that's good. But we definitely have to warn Mercedes. Santana won't see her as a threat."

"Exactly."

* * *

The next day Quinn and I caught Mercedes in the hall and voiced our concerns. At first she thought we'd be upset and try to change her mind but once we told her it was okay she relaxed. When we told her about Santana she assured us she could handle the volatile Cheerio. To my surprise, it almost came to blows that afternoon when Mercedes and Santana did their version of The Boy is Mine. Luckily, Mr. Schue stopped it before and punches were actually thrown. What drove me nuts was Puck just sitting there letting them do it. Yea I get that it adds to his ego having two girls fight over him, but it was a jerk thing to just sit there. I'll add that to the growing list of things I need to talk to him about. Foot massages was the first of many requests from Quinn.

* * *

"Becca it looks like your last to go with the solos." Mr. Schue said Friday. "Then we'll move to the auditorium to work on the number Finn and Rachel came up with."

"Okay. I couldn't really find a song that explained who I was, but I did find one that is playful, fun, and happy, which are the emotions I've been feeling lately. I have chosen Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." As I sang, I gave it everything I could. With regionals a month away, I wanted everyone to see that I was taking this seriously. When the number was over everyone applauded then headed to the auditorium. As we worked on the new song I thought about this past week and what all had happened to the people around me. For once there was no drama in my life. Puck and Mercedes became an item then broke up. Finn tried to get closer to Rachel during her battle with laryngitis and Jesse's absence. And Kurt went from being himself, to a John Mellencamp wanna-be, back to Kurt. I hope things settle down now that regionals are close, but knowing us, they won't.


End file.
